Bleach: Redux
by Koltiras Rip
Summary: The manuscript behind the reasonably popular doujinshi, Bleach Redux tells the story of what could have happened had Orihime pulled her head out of Ichigo's ass and saved Ulquiorra like she should have in the first place. UlquiHime mainly, but the entire cast is involved. Starts with Ulquiorra's death and continues through canon events, and beyond the end of the Arrancar Arc.
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH REDUX: A NEW BEGINNING

CHAPTER ONE: The Ash

_Go on, kill me. My life has no meaning now._

A massive explosion burst into sight right in front of the Espada. When the smoke cleared, the Hollowfied Shinigami held what remained of his body by his throat, glaring at him viciously before carelessly tossing him back onto the ground. Ulquiorra looked up at the mockery of a Hollow above him; that black blade drawn precariously close to his throat.

Abruptly, he saw the Quincy's hand reach out to grab the beast by the wrist, "Stop it, Ichigo...you've won. There's no need to carve up his corpse."

"Ishida-kun! What are you thinking!" Orihime called from behind, scared out of her mind that her friend would dare to approach.

The Hollowfied Ichigo didn't react. Ulquiorra's eyes slanted to look towards the woman, his expression vacant and uncaring, though perhaps a little curious. Her image faded in and out of his view, and he half-wondered what she might do. For a split second, he thought the girl had actually looked back at him, stunned at his state.

"Can you hear me?" Ishida went on, "Kurosaki...stop! If you keep this up, you won't be human anymore! KUROSAKI!"

Suddenly, the beast turned on him. Zangetsu was plunged into his gut, and he hoisted the Quincy into the air, roaring at him before sending him flying at the ground.

"ISHIDA!" Orihime cried out, getting up from where she stood to rush towards him. She paused as she heard the haunting voice of the Hollow.

"Help..." Ichigo said from behind his mask, his voice quiet and ragged, "I'll...help...help you...I'll...help...you..."

The girl was in awe.

_...He's become that thing because of me...what have I done!_

"Kurosaki! STOP, KUROSAKI!" She yelled, seeing the Cero forming between the beast's horns, aimed right at her and her friend.

Out of nowhere, Ulquiorra rose up with a lance in hand, slicing off the left horn with ease. The girl was awestruck again, unsure what to do or what to think...even how to react. Her instincts were numb.

Ulquiorra fell back to the ground, grunting slightly at the pain. He and the others watched as the Hollow's mask shattered, revealing Ichigo's gaunt and confused face underneath. Ichigo collapsed to his knees, falling to his chest, seeming to be lifeless again.

"Kurosa...ki...?" Orihime whispered, but too scared to approach.

Ulquiorra rose back up, standing on one good leg, the other barely a stick in comparison. He, too, was stunned at the outcome. He watched as Orihime tried to reach out to the downed Shinigami, but not daring to get too close. His own expression changed to guilt, and he turned his back to her, _My arm and leg and body are regenerating, but it's just a front. The innards he blew away won't come back. If I didn't finish him off with that blow...I'd be the one lying there, dead..._

_...And so would we... _Orihime finished, thinking the same thing and looking at the Espada warily. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but was cut off as a strange noise caught everyone's attention.

Ulquiorra looked back to see the visage of the Hollow strip itself from Ichigo's body and swirl in the air above him like a funnel. Without another second passing, the funnel shot itself into the hole in Ichigo's chest. The onlookers were unsure what to think.

"The hole...closed itself?" Ishida asked, the pain in his gut overwhelming.

_Impossible_... Ulquiorra thought, his eyes wide in rare shock, _No form of regeneration can fill in those wounds!_

"Kuro...saki...?" Orihime asked, looking down on her friend with confused eyes.

Ichigo suddenly pushed himself up. He felt immediately for his chest, finding the hole wasn't there anymore, "...It's...gone? But..." He shook his head, his attention regained by his friend.

"Kurosaki...?"

"Inoue...are you okay?"

She nodded through her worry, "Are _you?_"

"...I...I think so..."

He was surprised to see past her, at the figure sitting behind her, and the sight gave rise to Ichigo's realization that Ishida had been hurt. Ichigo was horrified, "Ishida!"

"...You're finally...back to normal..." The Quincy grunted, smiling despite the pain.

"That wound...I did that?"

"Be strong, I'm going to pull it out slowly." Orihime warned, grasping Tensa Zangetsu with her shaking hands and doing just as she said she would. She erected Souten Kisshun right after.

"You can be quite the Hellion when you want to be." Came Ulquiorra's voice, standing not far off, looking a bit weaker than before, "Let's end this, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"...Ulquiorra..." The Shinigami said quietly, he and Orihime turning back to look at the disheveled Espada, "You look you've _been_ through Hell... Am I the one that cut off your arm and leg?"

"Pick up your sword."

"Then cut off my arm and leg, too!"

"W-What!" Orihime cried, aghast and horrified, "You're lucky you're alive _right now_! Don't _volunteer _to die!"

"I realize now...this damage was all caused by me." Ichigo said, ignoring her, "No...not me...my Inner Hollow. I can put on a mask and get stronger, but it's only because of the demon living inside me...that's the trade-off I have to make. I guess it took advantage of the moment you put that hole in my chest and decided to come out. I had no control over it. So...if you want to settle his properly...it won't be fair unless we're in the same condition!"

Ulquiorra shrugged, "Fine...if that's how you want it."

His eyes suddenly went wide; his remaining wing bursting into dust behind him, his lance dissolving almost instantaneously. Ichigo was stunned and confused. The Espada grumbled, "..._Hmph_...That's it. I'm...done." He turned his eyes back to the Shinigami, "Kill me."

Ichigo was speechless.

"Hurry up, Shinigami. I don't have the strength left to walk...if you don't use this chance to deal the final blow, I'll just die on my own and it'll never be settled who won."

"...I refuse."

Ulquiorra's eyes were starting to return to their normal color, the streaks on his face thinning, and he looked at the Shinigami weakly, wondering only one thing, "What?"

"I said I won't do it." Ichigo grit his teeth, "THIS ISN'T HOW I WANTED TO WIN!" He clenched his fists, "I trained so hard so I could win on my own terms...and that _thing_ overtook me anyway!"

Ulquiorra was a bit shocked, but he lowered his head again, "Idiot... Even in the end, you never do what I want." His eyes turned slightly to look at Orihime where he saw her slowly approaching, "...It's kind of funny, don't you think?"

She wasn't sure how to answer.

"After all this...I'm actually...starting to find you guys a little interesting." He raised his right hand, reaching out to her with his last strength, his fingers trembling, "Are you...afraid of...me?"

She looked at his hand, thinking back on all the things he'd said and done, all the things she'd seen him do...but her eyes softened and she looked at him squarely.

Sadly.

Tears formed again. Tears only for him...for the Espada that stood before her now, the clearly changed being that seemed so desperate, in his own way, for her reply.

"No...I'm not afraid."

Ulquiorra carefully listened to her answer, "...I see." A rare half-smile appeared on his cold face, and in spite of his condition, he seemed...warmer in that moment. She saw her own reflection in his eyes and realized those few simple words literally changed his world.

To his quiet surprise, he watched Orihime raise her own hand and reach back for him. His eyes were transfixed on her hand, her fingers, getting slightly closer. Before much else could be said or done...the once-proud Espada dissolved away; his ashes scattering into the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: The Heart

_I was born at the bottom of a pit where no light shone...pieced together by the darkness, untouched by anything. But... under those dark, dark sediments...my form was entirely white...and I was unlike all of the pure-black entities around me._

_They shunned me, threatened to cast me away. _

_I refused to be treated like trash._

_And then, there was nothing...nothing, except my eyes. The things reflected in them no longer had meaning, and things that __**could not**__ not be reflected in them did not exist._

_I felt nothing for those beings I once called comrades. Rather...what I felt was "void." I could hear nothing, taste nothing, feel nothing...I couldn't sleep...and I was alone._

_I wandered the endless desert of this world...I don't know for how long I walked...but one day, I came across something that captured my eyes in a way nothing else had._

_It had no sound, no smell, no color...it didn't touch anything...and it only existed there. It was the closest thing to this feeling of "void" that I had ever laid eyes on._

_I sank my body within it... I lost my line of sight, and dissolved into that great emptiness, and I felt as though everything had disappeared._

_Happiness..._

Ulquiorra looked into his memory...seeing Orihime, a smile on her face, commenting idly about how she was 'glad Ulquiorra-kun could at least sleep.' He'd told her then never to call him such things, to only call him by his name, if anything at all, but he didn't remember how she reacted to it.

_If such a thing as that existed in this world, it would have to be something that resembled that place, and the limitless nothing that I felt while submerged in it._

_Nihility..._

_Having nothing, and having nothing to lose..._

_If that isn't happiness, what is?_

Orihime's hand rose back to him, and his eyes widened slightly. He was back on the dome.

_Oh...this is it..._

_I get it now...this thing in my hand..._

_The Heart..._

The Espada watched helplessly as his fingers and hand turned to dust in hers. It was already too late. Ulquiorra's head and chest were starting to dissolve just like his arm had. Orihime couldn't bring herself to watch the rest of him fade away, and her eyes lowered in pain.

Ichigo watched from behind her with Ishida, who himself was looking better under Souten Kisshun's restorative light. He lowered his eyes and turned away, returning to his wounded friend, "I can't imagine what happened while my Hollow was in control..."

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo. You're back to normal, and we all made it."

"That's not the point." Ichigo grumbled, grabbing his zanpakuto from the ground, "This whole thing...none of it went the way I thought it would. I never wanted to have to kill in order to win. No one should have gotten hurt but me. No one should have gotten hurt _by me._"

"That's how life is." Ishida told him, "None of us came here thinking we'd get out unscathed. It's why Renji said not to worry about anyone when we first got here."

"Even so..." Ichigo said quietly, "I can't accept this as a victory...it wasn't fair... I could hear Inoue crying and I told myself to move...I never expected that when I came to, this whole place would be wrecked and the fight practically over."

The two were abruptly cut off as they saw the light of Souten Kisshun move away from them, retreating back to the woman that controlled them.

"I-Inoue-san...?" Ishida dared to ask.

The girl held her ground, but then moved her hands out in front of her to control the light, turning her face slightly towards him and the Shinigami. Her face was wet with tears, but she smiled in spite of her sadness, "I'm...I'm sorry," She started, almost laughing at the absurdity of her actions, "I know this must seem crazy... I don't know if I even can, but, I want to save him."

A thousand questions rushed through Ichigo's mind, _I'd be a hypocrite if I told her to stop...but..._

"Inoue..." Ishida said simply.

"It's hard to explain..." She said, keeping her back to her friends, explaining herself even though no one asked her to, "I got to know him a little bit during the time I was here. He always had this...sadness around him, like he'd shut out the world to protect himself. It made no sense to me...he'd compliment me, and then tear me down...or he'd ask me about the Heart, but never accepted my answers. Why would he do that? I wondered that a lot about him..."

She looked at the unchanging swirl of ash beneath her hands.

"I started to think...maybe something had happened to him in the past that was just so painful for him that he shut everything out to avoid feeling that way anymore? He must have become a Hollow for the same reasons Sora had..."

Ichigo was shocked, _She remembers that...? But I thought Rukia used a Memory Chikan on her..._

"And, in time, he just forgot about what it was like to be human. All he could do was try to show me the world as he saw it...a place where things didn't exist if they couldn't be seen. But I think, in the end...when he reached out to me...he finally realized what I'd been trying to tell him all along. Not all things in this world have a form that can be reflected in his eyes." She reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks, "I want...to give him the chance to do something with the Heart he found..."

"This is such a gamble..." Ichigo grumbled to Ishida, "I know I said I wanted a fair fight, but I know I can't beat Ulquiorra in this condition..." He reached for Zangetsu where it was still laying on the ground, "If he comes back to life and just starts that fight again..."

"Wait, Ichigo..." Ishida said, reaching to stay his blade, neither noticing as the Espada's form was starting to reform itself, "I don't think that'll be needed."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Inoue has a point, but it goes further than what she said."

Ichigo just gave him a confused look.

"You weren't aware of yourself at the time...but Ulquiorra threw the fight."

"But he said we had to settle things..."

"And when he couldn't move anymore, he asked you to kill him. Considering what he said, he probably already knew he was going to die, and was just hoping to go down fighting. Kurosaki...it's only because of him that you snapped out of it."

Black ichor dripped down from glowing white eyes; though still lifeless.

Ichigo looked at him cautiously, then turned to look at the yellow light, and the shape taking form within it, "But...why would he...do that?"

"Because of Inoue." Ishida explained, "I think...he wanted to save her."

"...Save her...from me...?" Ichigo repeated, "I see..." He lowered his eyes, shamed by himself.

"The universe works in strange ways, Ichigo." Ishida told him, trying to reassure the Shinigami, "Weird as it may sound, I think this is probably the only way this fight could have ended positively. He wouldn't have backed down for any reason but his own defeat. So even if _you_ don't think of this as a victory...I don't think he'll fight you again."

"I hope you're right..."

The ash-born Arrancar was almost whole again, but Inoue was too nervous to look at him. She kept her eyes on his feet, as though scared she might not have been able to accomplish what she set out to do. However, she saw his form starting to buckle under his own weight, and she rushed forward to catch him before he could fall. Her small frame wasn't strong enough to hold him up, and she fell with him to her knees, her arms clinging to him.

Ishida and Ichigo watched carefully, hoping the girl's actions wouldn't prompt her own death.

Orihime dared not turn her head to look at the Arrancar draped over her shoulders, but she didn't need to. She could feel him, but she couldn't hear him...and the lack of sound was deafening, "...He's not breathing...why he isn't breathing...?" She asked quietly, "Was I too late? Did I wait too long to try...? Wake up, Ulquiorra...please...wake up...!" Her eyes dripped with tears against his bare shoulder, his hair blowing past her face eerily.

Ishida was the first to notice Ulquiorra's fingers twitch. He could feel Ichigo's body tense up, his fingers clenching to Zangetsu's hilt tightly in anticipation, "Ichigo, stay calm..."

"It's not so easy..."

"Just wait...wait and watch..."

"But he might-!"

Ulquiorra's eyes barely opened; his vision was blurry.

_...What's...going on...?_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: The Heart 2

The walls of a deep pit rose high all around...

_What...is going on? Did I...end up in Hell...after all?_

...only to be replaced by the broken towers of his most recent nightmare.

_No...this looks like Las Noches...but... It's not possible...it can't be..._

Ulquiorra's fingers moved a little more, and his hand fell onto her shoulder, forcing Orihime to lurch up in surprise.

_I can feel her heart pounding... Am I alive? Did she...?_

It was only then that he realized it.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime whispered, "Say something..."

He raised his eyes to look into hers, and he could see her concern. The look on her face was unmistakable.

"...Why did you...?"

Orihime's tears fell past her cheeks, and she tried to dry her eyes as she lunged at him and threw her arms over his shoulders, "You're alive! You're alive...thank goodness, I thought I was too late...!"

"I'm...alive..." He repeated, staring blankly ahead. Ulquiorra dared to lift one hand, even as Orihime continued to cry against his shoulder, and looked at is as though to confirm it was really there. There was a brief moment where he formed a Lanza del Ralampago, and the light startled Orihime into pulling herself off of him.

Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin, but Ishida held him back.

"INOUE!" Ichigo shouted, "I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN."

"KUROSAKI!"

"...There's just...no way..." Ulquiorra said to himself, letting the weapon dissolve away, "This is impossible..." His hand moved toward the ground, "...What could have compelled you to revive me...? I'm the enemy...I _brought_ you here, _kept_ you here... You should _hate_ me."

"Don't say things like that." Orihime begged him, his forwardness literally forcing her to back up a little...though she tried to put her hand on his face to calm him.

"Don't touch me." Ulquiorra grumbled, pulling away from her to stand up. She didn't watch him as he moved away from her, simply staring ahead, stunned at his words. Ulquiorra settled his eyes on Ichigo, "You look like you still want a fight."

"It'll never be settled who won otherwise, right? Those were your words."

"You denied me a proper death." He started, raising his hand and pointing a clawed finger at him, "And you further insult me by _not_ claiming victory, rendering my death virtually _**meaningless**_!"

Ichigo looked rather nervous, "...I _can't_ say I won...it wasn't me fighting...!"

"...Stop all of this...both of you...!" Orihime suddenly said, getting up and stepping between them, "Haven't you both done enough?"

The two fighters looked at her, and then at each other, neither willing to answer her. Frustrated, the girl glared at the Espada, "Ulquiorra...you don't have to keep fighting...I didn't bring you back for that."

He just returned the glare, but then turned on his heel and took off into the sky. In a kneejerk reaction, Ichigo hollered after the Hollow and went after him.

"Ichigo!" Ishida yelled, "That idiot...!"

"Kurosaki!" Orihime called, wasting no time to chase after the pair. She could hear Ishida calling back after her, but Souten Kisshun rose up again and prevented him from following. The Quincy could only yell out in protest that the girl come back.

_Kurosaki! What are you trying to prove! You don't have to beat him half to death with your __**own**__ two hands to prove that you won!_ Orihime told herself, running as fast as she could, seeing green streaks of light flying across the sky, "It doesn't have to be like this!"

Tensa Zangetsu met the edge of Lanza del Ralampago, each deflecting the other as they spun through the air.

"You're so predictable." Ulquiorra said quickly before moving off again, "You really are just a brute that swings a sword around." He tossed his head back and then brought it down again, right on the teenager's nose, breaking it immediately.

Ichigo backed off quickly, blood gushing from his wound, "Our fight hasn't been sorted out yet, why are you running away!" He asked bitterly, holding his fingers tenderly over the shattered cartilage.

"You think I'm _fleeing_ from you?" Ulquiorra goaded him, holding his ground for a moment, "The battle is over, Kurosaki...I'm merely taking my leave. Remember when you arrived in the 5th Tower and started this fight, I told you that if you wanted to do anything else, you'd have to kill me first. As far as I'm concerned, that condition has been met. Take your prize and _get out of Hueco Mundo_."

"Her NAME is Inoue ORIHIME." Ichigo argued, continuing to fight, "And I'm not taking credit for a death my Hollow caused!" He raised Zangetsu over his head, black and red energy swirling around it.

"Is that it?" Ulquiorra practically snarled at him, then disappeared from the sky, only to once again grab Ichigo by the skull and throw him down into the sands far below. As the dust cleared, Ulquiorra glared at him, putting his foot on Ichigo's chest and forming another Lanza in his hand; a crude mockery of what Ichigo's Hollow had done to him earlier. The green weapon was warm against Ichigo's skin, near enough that he could feel it burning, "You and your Hollow are one and the same...your powers are ubiquitous."

"My Hollow has a personality all its own," Ichigo said from beneath the Espada's clawed foot, "I can't accept victory for what it did, even if it used my body to do it."

"How many times must I call you a fool before you believe it?" Ulquiorra said, his eyes slightly narrowed, "If you do not accept your victory, if you _cannot_ accept that your Hollow is _part of you_...then tell me now and I'll end it right here. I'll let you savor the bitter taste of defeat...and this time, there won't be enough of you _left_ for your Hollow to take control of a second time."

"STOP!"

Ulquiorra lifted his eyes slightly to see Orihime appearing on the edge of the palace complex, using her Santen Kesshun to make her travel speedy. He turned his eyes back to Ichigo, "Do you really want to make her to watching you die again?"

Ichigo grit his teeth.

"Well? I'm not going to wait all day for you to mull it over."

"Just tell me..." Ichigo started, "Tell me what happened...Ishida said it was only because of you that I snapped out of my Hollowfied state..."

"I broke your mask again. That's all."

"But if you had the chance to do that, why did you stop there? Why didn't you kill me?"

Ulquiorra's eyes rose back up to Orihime again, and the look on her face unsettled him. To her shock, and Ichigo's, the Espada let the weapon dissipate and he dropped his hand back to his side.

Orihime watched in silence.

The Arrancar stepped away and rose his wings, turning his head only slightly to make one last remark, "_Don't_ follow me again. I won't be so charitable if you do."

Ichigo sat up and watched him go, but was careful to heed his warning. Instead, he hauled himself back out of the sand pit he'd been dropped into and stood on its edge. He looked high up into the night and yelled at the top of his lungs, "We'll settle this one day, Ulquiorra! Count on it!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: Smoke and Mirrors

Ichigo climbed out of the sand-pit bitterly, taking a moment to look out into the desert. His sour face softened and he sighed, "This is near where we all came into Hueco Mundo in the first place...it's funny to think my last fight would bring me right back to where I started." He turned his eyes back to the towering palace wall, and Inoue standing at the top of it. He quickly used Shunpo and arrived next to the girl.

She was briefly startled by his sudden appearance, and then by his injuries, "Kurosaki, your nose...what happened?" She quickly pulled off one of her torn sleeves and used it to dab the blood away.

Ichigo quickly took it from her.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing I can't live with while you finish healing Ishida." Ichigo answered, then sighing, "You and him were right...Ulquiorra won't fight again. As far as he cares, he lost to my Hollow...although I wonder..." His words trailed off, "After all the times he talked about being merciless and leaving me for dead, this time, he didn't even try...at best, he only held me back and goaded me into accepting victory. It was almost like...he had lost the will to live. I couldn't see any resolve in his eyes; only the despair he wanted to instill in me." Ichigo explained.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I need to get back inside the complex and help Rukia and the others. I've been worried about them since Ishida sent Yammy down the tower...so I'll take you back up really quick and then go after them." He said, moving to grab the woman by the waist and hoist her over his shoulder again, but she backed away and waved her hands in protest.

She saw his eyes and her mind forced her to remember the black in them from before; when he was _something else_.

Her kneejerk reaction stunned the teen.

"It's okay...you go on ahead. It's safe up here now, right? I'll go back up on my own."

"Are you sure? It would be a lot faster if I—"

"It's fine." She insisted, "You've already done enough for me."

Ichigo looked at her curiously.

_She didn't back off because she didn't want my help. She's __**afraid**__ of me..._

He scanned the sky one last time, seeing nothing but the moon, then sighed and agreed, "All right...I'll go." He looked back at her, "I'll tell Ishida you're coming. When it's safe, will you two find Nell?"

"N-Nel-chan?"

"I don't know what we can do for her, but I don't want to just leave her alone. After everything she did to help us get into Las Noches...the least we can do is make sure she's okay."

Orihime nodded, "Okay. We'll find her."

Ichigo looked at her carefully, and reluctantly started moving off, looking back at her with a worried expression.

"Wait...Kurosaki..." Orihime said suddenly, catching the Shinigami's attention all over again. He turned back to give her his attention. "Thanks." She said quietly, "For coming after me."

Ichigo smiled like he always had. That same smile he'd give any stranger on the street. "Don't sweat it, Inoue. You're our friend. Of course we'd come after you."

Orihime watched him disappear into the night, and she turned back around to look out into the dunes of Hueco Mundo, "Yeah...of course 'we' would..." Her normal expression changed to one of remorse, and she crossed her arms over herself, "He seems to be back to normal again...but I..." She whispered, looking up at the moon high in the sky, trying to calm her quivering hands, "What do I do now?" She crouched down and wrapped her arms around her legs, "When I found him training in that building before, he had lost that scary feeling in his reiatsu, and I thought things would be okay...but that wasn't the case at all..." She rubbed her eyes on the back of her knees, "Kuchiki-san...what do I do? What would _you_ do?" Orihime cried into her knees, "I feel like I can't do anything right..."

A moment or two passed before she could feel eyes on her, and she looked up thinking Ichigo had just come back, "Kurosaki, I said I didn't want t—" She stopped immediately, realizing it wasn't him at all. Ahead, she saw the winged Espada standing twenty or so paces away from her, looking in the direction Ichigo had gone. "Ulquiorra!"

"I'm a little shocked he actually left you here alone like this, but that suits me just fine."

"Why's that? I didn't think you would come back."

"I only left to clear my head. Being brought back from the dead is a strange experience." His eyes turned back to her, "But since Kurosaki's finally gone, I'll ask one more time...after all the things I did to you, _why did you bring me back_?"

Orihime swallowed nervously, "Y-you got up again even after saying you'd lost. I don't know if it means anything to you to hear this from me, but...your attack stopped Kurosaki...and it saved our lives. So...thank you."

Ulquiorra just looked at her with his dark eyes, "You brought me back to life just to say thanks? Ridiculous."

The two were quiet again for a moment, and Orihime turned away, his rejection of her gratitude making her feel worse than she already did. Ulquiorra seemed similarly displeased with the results of his response, and his wings lowered a little bit unconsciously out of guilt.

The Espada stepped closer to the rim, standing overhead.

She gathered her courage, "W-Well...I did want to ask..."

"Why I reached out to you as I was dying?" He said flatly.

The girl laughed nervously, "Eheh... that is a bit of a curiosity...but I meant—"

"I saw it; reached out for it." The Hollow admitted, "That thing you'd spoken so highly of before."

"...Saw it?" She replied pensively, turning her face away, "With your eyes? But..."

"You're right...it was nothing." He recanted, interrupting her, "The thing I saw through my fingers must not have been there at all."

Orihime looked back up at him, unsure how to respond.

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway. You've regained your freedom, and you can go back whenever you want. You can put everything that happened here behind you without regret. That's how you want it, right?" Ulquiorra asked, his words stinging her, "To go home again with your friends."

She sighed, "When you made me come here, I was scared of what might happen. There are things that have happened that I can't forget, that I will regret for the rest of my life...things I can't use my powers to undo. But at the same time...there's one thing I don't regret. I don't regret meeting you."

"I can't imagine why." He said bitterly, crossing his arms.

"You're not a bad person..." She said, pushing to stand up, "You're just standing on the other side of a line drawn between Aizen and Soul Society..." She looked at him carefully, fidgeting a little, "But...anyway...you said you saw it...I guess that's just you're way of saying you felt it. You realized what the Heart was, didn't you?"

Ulquiorra returned her careful gaze before closing his eyes and looking away, "Yes." He reopened his eyes and looked far out into the dunes. However, he held his right hand out towards the girl as though intending to give her something, and she took the hint and opened her own hands, cupping them beneath his. Dropped therein, she saw a small shard, but wasn't sure what it meant. Ulquiorra took back his hand, "It's a branch of a tree that only grows in Hueco Mundo. There's a place out in the desert...a place where all these branches connect. I beheld it once a long time ago. Within it...I thought I found the one thing in my existence that made me feel comfortable and happy...void."

Orihime looked away from him, at the shard in her hand, "I don't know what to say." She explained, "If the happiest experience in your life has just been feeling nothing at all...I wouldn't even know how to begin to explain what it's like to actually _be_ happy."

_She doesn't see it...or maybe she does and she's hiding it? _

"Words hold no meaning." Ulquiorra told her, "Explaining a sensation that needs to be felt is pointless. I've felt it now, and even I can't find the words to describe it properly. It's nothing like what I called "happiness" while inside that "void.""

"So what are you going to do?"

_... This is truly pointless..._

"What _can_ I do?" He responded, perplexing her, his claws digging into the flesh of his palm, "What does _anyone_ do when their way of life has been uprooted?" His words stung the girl, "Losing that fight means I've lost any value I once had to Aizen-sama, and serving him was the only thing that gave any meaning to my existence. Without that...I have nothing left."

_Kurosaki was right...Ulquiorra's lost his spirit._

"You probably hate me then for bringing you back..." The girl looked down, feeling miserable about herself, "...I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much it would hurt you..." She tore away from him, sad and ashamed.

Ulquiorra watched her as she turned from him and started walking away, a stunned look on his face as though he hadn't expected her to turn tail and run, helplessly seeing the last thing in his life walking away.

_I can't do anything right..._ Orihime thought, tears dripping to her chin again.

"Stop." Ulquiorra said abruptly, almost as though he were giving her an order.

She did pause, though, Santen Kesshun already formed and ready to take her back up.

"...Would you humor me for a moment, before you go?"

"...H-Huh?" She stammered, looking back at him in confusion, helpless to avoid the wetness on her face. She watched him slowly approach, swallowing suddenly and then nodding, "What is it?"

"I can think of one thing that may yet restore some merit to my existence. Giving me a chance to make use of this heart you've revealed me."

All of a sudden, she felt the Espada's tail move her arm up as he shook the visage of Segunda Etapa from his right arm, then slowly slipped now-clawless fingers into hers. She jumped back a little out of surprise for it, held in place by the Espada's tail still wrapped around her. However, she didn't take her hand back, simply curious what he intended to do after that.

"...Ah...so that's what it would have felt like..." He said, looking at where he held her hand, placing the other one on top. "The nerves in my limbs were already burnt up when you touched me before... I've never known the touch of another that wasn't violent in nature. _This_ feeling, though...it's...nice."

Orihime was stunned into silence, but she soon felt Ulquiorra's free hand come around her lower back, pulling her closer as the finger-like claws on the wrists of his wings came to rest on her hips. Her cheeks flushed more intensely than before as she felt him holding her closer, pulling her to rest against him, her hands pinned between her chest and his.

"U-Ul...quiorra...?" She asked, having no idea whether to react or stay still.

_...He's...so gentle..._

He closed his eyes for a moment, simply enjoying that moment for all it was, then slowly moved his face down, the tip of his nose gently touching her cheek.

_He's so close...does he even realize what he's doing? Is this real?_

Her body had already become tense when he finally managed to touch his lips completely to hers, but the Hollow hadn't yet let her go even after several seconds. His hand that had clasped hers had since let go, moving to hold her under her back as he leaned further and further over her, continuing that same kiss he'd started.

_...My head's starting to feel funny...this is so overwhelming..._

It was only when she'd gone completely limp that Ulquiorra finally relented. His surprise was palpable. However, so too was his annoyance at her reaction. His eyes lost their gentle overtone, replaced again by the emptiness of his Hollow soul. He moved only to grasp the woman under her legs, and leapt out into the sky of Hueco Mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: The Will of the Heart

When she finally came to, she felt first the wet cloth on her head, and then the soft couch beneath her. She jolted upright and realized she was back in her 'prison' within Las Noches, looking up through the window, and at the moon staring back from on high. She sat up and looked down as the cloth fell from her forehead to her lap. She also finally realized the remaining torn sleeve and collar of her uniform had been removed.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would come to, woman."

Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked to the right and saw Ulquiorra sitting in her dinner chair, his feet on her table and his zanpakuto over his lap. His uniform had retained the damage from his and Ichigo's first fight, and his Hollow hole and rank tattoo were clearly visible. He had a rather sour look on his face.

"How long...what...how did...?" Orihime asked, unsure which question was most important.

"Fifteen minutes, you fainted, and I carried you. Your Rikka reformed while you were unconscious, by the way." Ulquiorra answered, not really moving much from where he was, still with the sour look. "But, since you're awake now, I can take you back to your Quincy friend. It would have been awkward to return you while you were out, and I no longer have the patience to explain myself." He said, then moving to stand up, putting his zanpakuto back through his sash like it was normally placed. He stepped over to the woman and offered his hand, "Take my hand and I'll take you back up the dome."

"But you just..."

"...Made you cry and faint? I'm aware. All the more reason to end this quickly."

Orihime refused and turned her head away, "I didn't react like that because I was repulsed by you." She said, almost bitterly. "I just didn't expect it..."

"You may have taken pity on me up on the roof and humored a dying gesture by raising your hand, but I know in your heart you would never have wanted that sort of thing from me. I could feel every muscle in your body cringe in silent horror when I touched you. I was a fool to hope you brought me back for any reason but to alleviate your own guilty conscience...I suppose the Heart has impaired my judgment. I'll take you back and you can forget it ever happened. So take my hand and it'll be over."

She looked at him cautiously, but then pushed his hand away and turned around on the couch, "I can't go back right now."

"You're just being difficult." Ulquiorra grumbled, stepping away, "If you take too long to, you'll be finding your way back on your own."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're just going to leave me here?"

"I am supposed to be dead. I told you already that my value to Aizen-sama has expired. He will have me executed when he returns."

"So what are you going to do, run away? Take me back to Ishida and then disappear into the wasteland? There are other things you can do!"

"No, Aizen-sama will find me no matter where I go." He answered, pulling out his cracked zanpakuto, holding it up to his neck rather casually, "So I will simply reject your rejection. It'll be as though you did nothing. It'll be...as it should be."

"W-What! How can you say something like that so calmly!" Orihime lunged up from the couch in horror for the idea, and moved forward to grasp at his blade, "You can't do that!" She struggled to get the sword away from him, but the Espada was easily keeping it from her. Eventually, he just held it straight up in the air and, being taller than she was, put it out of her reach.

"Death is the only outcome I can postulate from innumerable scenarios." He said, looking her straight in the eyes, close as she was. "I would rather end my life in the manner of my choosing than be hunted down like an animal and dismembered."

"No! I refuse to accept that! There has to be another way!"

Ulquiorra glared at her dubiously, "What do you care?"

The girl simply looked back at him, aghast. She couldn't help but feel her eyes swelling up again, "...I just...don't think I could handle knowing what you'd do to yourself after leaving my sight. I don't hate you. Ulquiorra...you said you could find value in your life by making use of the heart you found...doesn't that mean you want to live?"

The Hollow looked at her carefully, "What good is a heart that's broken?"

His words caught her off guard and she went silent again. He jerked his shoulder back and pulled himself away, sheathing his blade and stepping towards the broken door.

"You mean..." Orihime said quietly, forcing her words, "...you...fell in love with me...?"

Ulquiorra's face was paler than normal for a brief second and his eyes went wide, but he regained himself rather quickly and scowled at her over his shoulder like he usually did, "I've told you before not to use such patronizing human terms on me."

Orihime was still stunned, simply looking at him with hurt eyes. His back had been turned to her, but she had a feeling she knew what he was feeling, "I didn't...I mean...there's no other way to describe it..."

His back remained turned to her.

She lowered her eyes in guilt and regret. She'd chosen her words poorly and it was pushing the Espada further and further away.

_When he kissed me before, I thought he was just being selfish... But...he was so gentle...like he really was hoping for something more... _

Her mind's eye removed the background from where they stood, and she saw Ulquiorra standing there before her, alone, cut off from everything. Her brows curled upward and she was anxious and worried.

_My heart is breaking for him...could there really be a part of me that...wants to love him, too? _

In her imagination, she saw Ichigo's fully Hollowfied form standing nearby. She no longer stood in her prison-room, but in a great white expanse of emptiness...alone with the beast.

_I realize now, after training so hard, why I still wanted you to save me. It's because...I wanted to feel important to you. _

Ichigo's Hollowfied form watched her intently, his cold eyes looking through her without reflecting her within them.

_I wanted to know...what it was about me that Rangiku-san said helped you be who you are..._

"Kurosaki...I don't want to hold you back anymore..."

IchiBeast stepped past her then, as though she were a Gatekeeper blocking his way forward through the door to his destiny.

Ulquiorra's voice entered her mind, _"Why did you hesitate? Why didn't you protect him from the beginning? I'll tell you—"_

Ichigo's own voice answered, _"Thanks, Inoue, for saving me...but you should stay back."_

_I really just wanted you both to stop fighting... But even when I'm trying to help, all I do..._

She turned her head and saw the creature standing before a familiar, short Shinigami.

_...is get in the way..._

Rukia looked up at the pitiable monster, but was confident anyway like she always was.

Orihime remembered back on the moment she was speaking to Matsumoto a month before. A memory of the recent past rose behind her...and she saw herself sitting on the floor, watching the memory from an outsider's point of view. Her arm was still bandaged back then, and she was sitting outside the bathroom, "_Kuchiki-san...she's really something else, isn't she? And, well, back when Kurosaki-kun was feeling down...she lifted his spirits in just one go! It's why...I envy her. She's so kind, so strong, so pure...that chemistry with Kurosaki-kun..."_

Rukia lifted her hands to the monster standing in front of her, and removed his mask, revealing the kind face of the Shinigami Substitute.

"I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you." He said to her.

"Kuchiki-san is the rock Kurosaki needs to lean on, so he can keep moving forward." Orihime said to herself, the memory dissolving, "Whatever it is about me that helps him, it's nothing he won't miss if I step aside and let my heart follow a new path. And if I do, maybe the both of _them_ can finally open their hearts to one another in a way I think they've both been trying to avoid. And I..." She didn't look, but she could hear the Garganta opening behind her. Orihime watched as Ichigo and Rukia took one another's hands, and, without a tear, saw them kiss. It looked so normal...if it could be described as such. It looked like it had happened a hundred times before...they were so at peace with one another. Orihime averted her eyes and looked into the darkness that had opened up behind her. She saw Ulquiorra, in his Segunda Etapa form, standing within the Garganta's opening, lifting his hand to her like he had on the roof.

_...I...can finally move on._

Ulquiorra pulled her closer, that same soft smile on his lips from before. They pressed their foreheads together.

_And maybe, just maybe...you and I can finally find the kind of happiness we've both been looking for all our lives._

"Am I taking you back now or are you walking?"

Orihime looked up, roused from her daydream. She furrowed her brow, _I don't have much time...how can I get him to trust me? I'll have to try to break down the wall he's rebuilt around his heart..._

"I don't understand why you're getting offended all of a sudden." She asked harshly, which got his attention. "I get that you're angry about me passing out before...but the rest doesn't make any sense. I saw you looking at me when Kurosaki had his sword at your throat, like you were looking for a reason to keep fighting. You reached out to me after that, even after saying you didn't have the strength left to _walk._ You asked if I was scared of you, and seemed happy enough when I said that I wasn't...you even said you were glad! And yet, in spite of all that, you still find reason to be offended by me asking if you _care about me? _Can you only stand to express yourself if no one tries to figure out _why?_"

Ulquiorra tried not to draw attention to the fact that the floor was cracking slightly under his feet, "You're attempting to humanize me. I don't appreciate it."

"You're such a hypocrite!"

He glared, indifferently.

"You're really the only person that can make me this angry..." Orihime's brows furrowed, gawking at him even as he refused to answer her, "Whether you like it or not, even if you're a Hollow _now..._you _were once human_. It's nothing to be ashamed of. _I'm_ human and you're not ashamed by me, right?" She argued, drawing a look of ire from the Espada as he turned about-face yet again.

"I won't deny that I _was_ once human, but I have absolutely no recollection of that life. All I know is being Hollow. You can't expect me to change my mind just because I've gained an understanding of the Heart."

"I don't expect you to change your mind. You are who you are. My point is that you don't have to get angry just because I asked a question...it wasn't my intention to offend you." She sighed, "But anyway... I want you to know that I'm sorry that I fainted earlier. You caught me off guard because you had _just_ told me _not_ to touch you a minute before. I had no idea how to react and it overwhelmed me..."

Ulquiorra simply glowered at her.

"So why don't we start over?"

"What's the point?" He asked, finally leaving the room.

Orihime was stunned, but then chased after him through the broken door. It was surreal to see the hall outside that chamber, but she didn't let it unnerve her for long. His pace was rather quick and he was already a distance away just from walking, and she had to run just to catch up.

"Ulquiorra...!" She hollered, "Wait!"

He ignored her and kept moving.

_There has to be a part of him that wants to resolve this...he could've just used Sonido if he'd really given up! There's still hope!_

"Why aren't you giving me a chance! You're not being fair!"

"_**Why**_?" Ulquiorra abruptly stopped in his tracks and was starting to turn, "_**I'll tell you**_—"

"WAAHH!"

CRASH!

The floor instantly shattered, and Orihime clung for dear life, not yet realizing the Espada had withdrawn his hands from his pocket to catch her as she collided with him. Her eyes were clenched shut, but when the ground stopped moving beneath her, she slowly opened one at a time. She saw the hall was in bad shape...cracks beneath her had snaked up the walls.

Still, she refused to let him go. It was then that she realized he'd had his arms around _her_, too.

_He...caught me?_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: NOT NEGOTIATION 2

Orihime clung to the Espada for dear life, thinking she'd collapse the damaged floor and fall through if she moved even an inch. Ulquiorra's arms were clasped around her, but she couldn't see the stunned look on his face, or the fact that his expression changed to despair for the frustration of it all. However, as the dust settled again, the Espada held her tighter, removed them from their precarious perch, reappeared in Aizen's second council room, and then let her go, his hands dropping to his sides limply. Orihime still clung to him.

"Why are you so intent on tormenting me? _I don't want to live like this! _Just...let me go..." He asked her quietly, his voice quivering to match his sunken eyes.

"No!"

"You couldn't possibly feel anything for me, not after everything I've done! ...Not after confessing how you feel to _him_." He clenched his eyes shut as his head leaned back, _I __**hate**__ this sensation...I've never felt so __**irrational**__ before...Why can't I bring myself to end it...? _

_Is it...hope?_

The girl was unrepentant and cast what he'd said off, "None of that matters...everything's changed...!"

Ulquiorra looked up, "Don't play games with me, woman."

"I'm not!" She buried her face against his chest, her fingers clutching to his coat desperately.

"Don't think I wasn't watching you before...making sure you did as you were told during your grace period." Ulquiorra argued, "I was listening when you went to Kurosaki to say goodbye. ...I heard every word... How you wish you could live five lifetimes just to fall in love with him in each one." He moved his hands up and grasped her shoulders, pushing her away from him, "It meant nothing to me then...it was just the idle wish of a foolish girl...and it was just a part of Aizen-sama's game. But now..." His hands shook where he held her, "If there is anything I've learned about the Heart, it's that I was right about how it causes you humans to_ suffer_. I will _never forgive you for reminding me_..."

He shoved her away and stepped back, his hands immediately in his pockets.

"I've brought you this far...but this is where we part ways. You can use Santen Kesshun to return to your Quincy friend."

"No! Don't go!" She cried, reaching out to him.

"_Go back to_ _Kurosaki_."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO **BE** WITH HIM!" She sobbed, clinging to his shoulder, "Because of you, because of _**everything that's happened**_...I've _**realized**_ I'm no good for him. I foolishly clung to the hope that maybe he would return my feelings one day, because I had nothing and no one to hang onto otherwise. But Kurosaki can't gain anything from me...I don't have the kind of strength he needs to pull him out of his darkest despair. But I think, maybe I have the strength _you_ need...I mean, if I'm the reason you regained your Heart, why can't I also be the reason you find happiness! There's too much for each of us to gain from each other, only to cast away the opportunity because of something as stupid as fear!"

Ulquiorra just turned away from her.

His silence made her throat hurt, and she clasped at it. Her fingers curled lightly around her neck as though it would burst if she didn't, and she fell to her knees by his side. She didn't realize the effect her actions were having on the Espada. It destroyed him that she still clung to his hand, sobbing against his skin, sitting on the floor with his hand held to her forehead.

A dozen images flashed through the Espada's mind. Being rejected by the Hollow colony, slaughtering them, and being alone...waking up from the nightmare of it and seeing Orihime there as he wondered what happiness even was.

_I would be no better than those Hollows that rejected __**me**__ if I turn her away now... But...do I have the strength to follow her out of his place? On my own, I can only blame myself for my failures...but if I fail her, too..._

His eyes trailed down to the woman, and his gaze finally softened.

_No... I gave my dying breath to save her... I can't let her go now..._

He finally knelt down beside her, his hand still clasped by the sobbing woman, "...What would you have me do?"

She looked up at him, her face still wet with tears, "Come with me...don't speak any words other than "yes." What you hold in your hand is the Heart. This is not negotiation."

Ulquiorra was momentarily stunned by her twisting of his own words, but he managed to find enough humor in the fact that he actually smiled, slight as it was. Orihime was so elated by that gesture that she smiled brightly, and he lifted his free hand to wipe away her tears.

"All right...if that's what you want."

Orihime could no longer hold herself back, and threw herself onto his shoulders, holding him tightly. The Espada returned the gesture slowly, breathing in her scent, imprinting every moment into his memory as though terrified he would somehow forget. But then...he felt a pain in his chest that he'd never known before. That hollow space in his flesh ached fiercely. It was _physical_ pain. The overwhelming sensation...the feeling of being accepted...of being wanted..._loved_... It cracked the wall that centuries had built inside his soul.

The woman felt drops of warmth on her bare skin. Silently, but in shock, she felt the Espada weep, holding her tighter. She didn't dare look, simply letting him do as he willed for a little while, comforting him quietly as well as she could. It wasn't long before their embrace forced her to sit on his knees, and he finally let himself look her in the eyes.

She looked kindly on him and smiled.

"I want to show you what it means to _reall_y be happy..." She said. Tears were still on his cheeks, but he left them. "So even if you can't stand to show your true heart to anyone else...know that you can show it to me, and I'll keep it safe."

Ulquiorra was quiet for a moment, contemplating his next words carefully. Soon, the tip of his nose brushed against her cheek, and although the front part of his mask prevented him from putting his forehead against hers, he still got as close as he could and looked her in the eyes.

"...Only to you..."

Ulquiorra softly touched her lips with his fingers before moving them under her chin, and finally moved that last inch forward, lightly kissing just her lower lip at first. He felt her fingers run through his hair as she kissed him back, making him lean further and further backward. He couldn't help himself then, eagerly taking more for every movement she gave him, leaning back up again. He kissed her rather passionately then, not wanting the moment to end for anything, clinging to her body as though she might disappear if he didn't. Even as they pulled away to catch their breath, Ulquiorra held her possessively. She hugged him back just the same.

_...I have never asked for anything...but please...if there are any forces out there in the universe... _They both thought, _Please let this not be a dream...please don't take this __**one**__ thing away from me..._

The moment couldn't be more perfect.

And then the silence was broken by Ulquiorra suddenly gasping for breath. Orihime felt his body shudder almost instantly, and he slowly slouched away from her. She barely managed to set him down on the ground without his head hitting it, and it was then, when she pulled away, that she realized there was a chain between their chests.

One end was bolted to her, the other was anchored somewhere within the Espada's Hollow hole.

"Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra!"

Without warning, the Arrancar's mask abruptly shattered.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: CHAIN OF FATE

"Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra!"

He stared straight ahead, aghast and silent, unsure and unable to answer the woman's calls. His vision slowly came into focus, and he could see the panic-stricken woman looking down on him...all 4 of them. He wordlessly felt at his head, realizing his hand touched hair and not bone.

"Are you okay? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Orihime asked. She helped him sit up, "I'm going to worry myself sick over you if stuff like this keeps happening."

"What...how long was I down?" He asked, moving his hand down from his head to his face.

"I don't know...but it was a few minutes, at least." She told him, "This chain appeared between us... I thought it was only supposed to connect a living person's soul to their body...?"

Ulquiorra was staring at her as she spoke, and examined the chain, feeling where it was now snugly attached to the very spot where his Hollow hole once resided. Feeling slight panic for the first time, the Espada quickly jumped to his feet. He stepped away from the orange-haired woman, feeling at the chain, and then narrowing his eyes. The thought occurred to him that he had ceased to be the entity he'd known for so long. It...worried him.

Testing fate, he raised his hand into the air and pointed out into the empty sky of Hueco Mundo. His finger trembled, and his eyes quaked, _Come on..._

Ishida's eyes caught a glimpse of a sliver of light from his vantage on the roof, and his worry compounded, "A green Cero? That's Ulquiorra! Inoue...where are you!"

He didn't look the part, but the Espada was quite relieved that his power still worked.

"Well, that's a relief." Orihime said, laughing weakly, "For a second there, I thought I broke you."

She barely had an instant to finish her sentence before the Espada had his mouth pressed to hers. If there was anything she could count on from this dark-haired figure...it was that he was spontaneous.

He pulled away, "Not quite." He explained, "More accurately...you could say I am more _complete_ than before."

"But I thought...when your mask broke...and you had this horrified look on your face..."

"I am still a Hollow." He said matter-of-factly. "I have retained my zanpakuto and all of my abilities. And this..." He continued, putting his hand on the chain, which then suddenly dissolved, making Ulquiorra's eyes widen in brief surprise, "...How interesting..."

"Your reaction to all of this is baffling me." Orihime said, grimacing. She then approached him and put her hands on his face, squishing his cheeks together...an act that would result in the instantaneous death of _anyone_ who would dare such a thing, other than her. "Are you sure you're okay? Your mask and Hollow hole practically identified you...and now both are gone! Shouldn't you be...I don't know...a bit more..._upset about it?"_

Ulquiorra removed her hands from his face and held them by his chest, "This connection means a _little_ more to me than that. I may have made a humble wish to the universe that I may always be by your side. Because of the Heart...I want you all to myself, you see. I was ready to pay any price for it. My only upset in the matter was thinking, however briefly, that it may have been a dream. But...there is also one other reason why I can't be angry about what has happened."

"What's that?"

"I am one of Aizen-sama's most trusted Arrancar. As such, I am privy to a few of his secrets."

"What does Aizen have to do with this?"

"I'll put it this way...the last time I was rendered unconscious, I awoke reborn as an Arrancar. What happened then...was a perfect synthesis of my Hollow self, and what might have been a Shinigami under different circumstances. _This..._" He said, placing his finger over her heart, "...is one step beyond _that._"

"It is?"

"Aizen-sama intends to use the Hougyoku to create the Ouken and invade the Soul King's realm. _But_, he once told me, the only way to _usurp_ the Soul King was to exist on a level _above him._ Above Shinigami _and _Hollows. Doing so would make him _untouchable._ _**However**_. Even with all that power...there is one thing the Hougyoku _cannot change._" Ulquiorra paused, "_Aizen-sama is not a living human."_

Orihime wasn't sure she understood him, and pointed in confusion, "So...this connection to me means _you're_ human now?"

"What? No. That's impossible. The part that makes this connection interesting, though...is the fact that I don't _have to be_ to reap the benefits of it." He put his finger on his chin, mulling it all over out loud, "I can piggy-back on your state as a living human...and still be considered a transcendent being without actually _being_ alive like you are. A perfect third-level hybrid...Hollow, Shinigami _and Human._"

Orihime counted on her fingers, _Hollow, Shinigami, Human..._ She looked up at him, "So that means you're just like Kurosaki doesn't it?"

Ulquiorra leveled her a deadpan glare, "What?"

"Well, Kurosaki is a human already...and he's a Shinigami...and he can use Hollow powers... You started as a Hollow, got half-turned into a Shinigami, and now you're connected to _me_...so that means you guys are practically the same, just from different points of view."

Ulquiorra was practically offended, "No. Kurosaki and I are nothing alike. That fool can barely comprehend the sheer fluke of his own existence. He is also in constant conflict with his inner demon...it only serves to handicap him. I didn't even need my second release form to prove that much."

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"Second?"

"Yes?"

"You said 'second release form.' That means you have two. Why do you have two?"

The Espada huffed, "Ah, that's right...you only arrived on the dome _after_ I had already engaged Segunda Etapa. It's something unique to me alone. Not even Aizen-sama knows about it." He held his zanpakuto, "At face value, it could be likened to a Shinigami's Bankai. But the truth is...it's a fusion of myself and my zanpakuto."

"A fusion? With your sword?"

"That's right." He explained, "An Arrancar's zanpakuto is only supposed to be a vessel for their original Hollow form. That's what my first release is. But, years ago, I began to wonder why our swords were given names of their own. If they were really just receptacles for power we already had...why did they require their own identities? It's not as though I would refer to my arm as a separate entity if it were lopped off and put in a box. It's still _me_. But back then...when I questioned these things...I was granted the answer in a form I hadn't expected. _I started hearing voices_."

He recalled that self-same moment all those years ago...walking through Las Noches, looking around inconspicuously for the source of a noise only he could hear.

"In the beginning, I dismissed them because I could find no body to trace them back to. But then, one day...the entity revealed itself to me."

He'd drawn his sword, alone in that hall, the blade reflecting the visage of a creature black and large before him. His eyes were wide at the sight of it.

"Murcielago's spirit form." Ulquiorra said, "When a Shinigami learns the name of his zanpakuto, he can unleash it's Shikai form and use some of its power. But when he can manifest its spirit into the real world and subjugate it...the Shinigami can use _Bankai_. I thought, perhaps, that having a zanpakuto spirit meant I could achieve a sort of Arrancar-version of a Bankai...but it turns out, subjugating that spirit didn't end with utilizing the final form of its power...it meant _**becoming one with it**_, in the _same_ way I initially became one with my original Hollow form_." _He said, pausing a moment to let it sink in. "Segunda Etapa is the perfect form Aizen-sama is trying to attain with the Hougyoku. He will become Shinigami, Hollow and Zanpakuto...all at once, in one body. The difference between him and I _now_ though...is that the connection between _**you**__ and I puts me on a level __**even higher than that**__._"

"This is all pretty heavy stuff..." Orihime said, rubbing her neck, "But if all of this is true about you and Aizen, what does it mean for Kurosaki?"

"It means...so long as he rejects his Hollow side...he will lose."

Orihime looked at him quietly.

"Kurosaki will only acknowledge his Human and Shinigami self. Assuming he learns to fuse with Zangetsu before the final fight, or...barring that...his Hollow takes over again...it will only mean he's on the _same_ level as Aizen-sama. In either case, Aizen-sama is still going to kill him. That's what I was sent to the World of the Living for on that mission one month ago. I was to ascertain how far Kurosaki had come. But, I had surmised that...because his reiatsu was so unstable, he would either become a pawn for the Espada, or he would destroy himself."

"Knowing all of this..." Orihime said thoughtfully, "I guess it explains why he was able to win so easily when we went to Soul Society to save Kuchiki-san. It's not as though he was naturally gifted or skilled...it's because, all that time, he had his human side giving him an extra advantage over the Shinigami he was facing." She thought on it more, "And when the Arrancar came...he was struggling with his Hollow self...and they easily overpowered him as a result."

"That's right. Being a multi-tiered being gives hybrids an unnatural advantage over purely singular types. Kurosaki liked to call his winning streak a result of his 'resolve,' but it had far less to do with his _desire to win_ than it did his hybridization. The Shinigami facing Aizen-sama right now have _no idea_ how hopelessly outmatched they are. They'll probably assume their losses are only an effect of Kyouka Suigetsu. They might even be foolishly clinging to the hope that Kurosaki can save them, because he hasn't seen Aizen-sama's Shikai yet. As if they had a chance to begin with." Ulquiorra scoffed.

Orihime got nervous. Anxious.

The Espada's head jerked up in surprise. He put his hand on his chest and rubbed the filled-in hole, "That's strange..."

"What is?"

"...Somehow, I can feel your concern for Kurosaki. It's subtle...like I've stepped into a cold spot. It appears this link has done more than I-"

Orihime wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him from behind.

"...thought."

He looked down at her over his shoulder.

"You're going to ask me to help him, aren't you."

"I may not feel the same way about him, but Kurosaki is still my friend. He needs everyone's support. Even yours...if you'll give it."

He looked away, "I don't think that's possible."

Orihime was aghast, "What! You can't mean you're still loyal to Aizen!"

"Things aren't so simple."

"But you said he'd kill you!"

"I _also_ said I was willing to _end my own life for him._ It's not as though I was _afraid_ to face execution. _It was my duty to die._ It would be disgraceful to force Aizen-sama's hand to punish me for my own failure. I shouldn't have gotten so complacent with Kurosaki."

The woman before him couldn't find words.

"I have served Aizen-sama for a very long time." He explained...although to Orihime's ears it sounded more like a sad excuse, "I am lauded as the most trusted of the Espada, even above those ranked higher than I. It's part of why I was put in charge of your care, as well as defending Las Noches in Aizen-sama's absence."

"So if he stepped into the room right now and gave you an order, you'd still obey?"

"Yes."

"What if that order was to kill me?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed briefly, and Orihime stepped back, the feeling in her heart taking her by surprise.

She felt at it, "Ah...I see what you mean. I can feel your anxiety. You're conflicted."

"I'm not sure what I would do anymore." He admitted, looking away, "In my head, there is no question. I exist for Aizen-sama's purpose. I could never refuse an order. ...However...you have become rather important to me." He pulled closer to her and set his forehead against hers, staring her deeply in the eyes, "I might act irrationally if you are threatened. I have gained the capacity..._no...the desire..._to protect that which is dear in my heart."

"Then you're going to have to decide what's more important to you." She retorted grimly, "Didn't you expect this might happen?"

"No."

"So in all those innumerable scenarios you mentioned, not even one took this outcome into consideration?"

"No."

"That's so cold..." She mused warily, "You have a lot to learn about us humans. Do I have to teach you about forgiveness, too?"

"NO."

"Well, in either case, if you really want to come back with me, you're basically going to betray him anyway."

"I know."

"And if Kurosaki really is so unprepared...he's going to need your help."

"I know."

"It would also go a long way to convince the others that you won't just murder them in their sleep."

"_I KNOW._" Ulquiorra paused, "...I have to get along with them, too?"

"OF COURSE YOU DO!" She grabbed him by the shirt suddenly, catching him by surprise.

He looked up and away though, "...We shall see."

"No. That's an order."

"What?"

"You gave me until midnight to settle my affairs before bringing me here." She told him, "So I'll give you until midnight to sort out your own. After that..." She clasped his hand with hers, "...you're mind."

He gawked at her oddly, at least as well as he could manage with his strangely expressive yet neutral-looking glance.

"Errr..." She renegged, "I'm not going to give you missions or anything! I might send you to the store once in a while, though...Ahahaha! There I go again! You know what I mean! ACK!"

Ulquiorra was bowed slightly before her, his free hand across his chest in the same manner as he would bow to his former master.

"As you like, Inoue-sama." He said flatly.

"You don't have to go _that _far...Orihime is fine. Or were you joking?"

"No. The gesture illustrates the true extent of what I must do." He said, "If I am truly to be free, to go back with you...I must rescind my allegiance to Aizen-sama and realign myself with you instead. Furthermore..." He undid the remaining bits of his coat, revealing the brand marker beneath it. He pulled Orihime's hands to touch it, "...I must be rid of his marker. Will you remove it?"

Orihime's eyes lit up, and she was overjoyed, "_Gladly_. Souten Kisshun!"

Her hairpins came alive again, bathing the pair in its golden light. Ulquiorra silently bid farewell to the number that had been emblazoned on his skin since his meeting with the Shinigami so many decades back.

"I'm going to restore everything." She continued, "...Your skin, our clothes..._and _your zanpakuto. I saw that it was cracked when you drew it before." She paused and let the light do its work before moving on to ask a more pressing question, "...Are you ready to show everyone what's happened?"

"No."

She was caught off guard.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's only for a little while." He explained, "I have no doubts about your desire to reunite with your friends. However, when the Quincy sent Yammy down the tower, he inadvertently dropped Yammy on their heads. He will have to be defeated before anyone can leave Hueco Mundo, lest he simply follow them back to Soul Society or the World of the Living. His power, though...is unique in its own way. I will need a moment to ascertain the situation before I can act. The easiest and simplest way will be to let him believe nothing has changed...then I can end it in one move without him suspecting anything. I say this only because my reiatsu is so unstable right now...I don't know how effective I will be in combat until I participate in it. So at least, for the moment...we will need to keep the true nature of my..._our_ situation to ourselves. _No one_ can know what's happened."

The two sprites returned to their source, leaving the pair restored to their former untattered state.

Orihime was curious though, "But your mask is gone. I don't want to reject our connection just to save face."

"You won't have to." He explained, taking a step back and redoing the front of his coat to close it. "I am still a Hollow."

He brought his right hand up to his face and raked his fingers in front of his eyes. Black energy with a green glow rose up before him in the same of a demonic aura. When it faded, the half-helmet mask had been restored, looking exactly like it did before.

Ulquiorra looked up at her slowly.

"YOU DID THAT JUST LIKE KUROSAKI!"

He deadpanned again in silent revulsion for the comparison, hearing her words echoing in his mind like they had been yelled into it with a megaphone.

Orihime backed up and laughed weakly again, "Ehehehe...he doesn't look too happy..." She said to herself.

"...Anyway." He said, cutting off that line of thought.

The two glanced at one another, realizing this would be their last moment alone until the end of the war, regardless of its outcome. Orihime had faith that they would win, and everything would be okay. But Ulquiorra was a pessimistic realist...he knew the dangers to come...he knew the extent of what they would have to face. He could only guess at how much he would have to sacrifice in order to keep what he'd be fighting for. The notion of fighting Aizen made his stomach churn uncomfortably. He could only hope Orihime didn't sense it. He could only guess he still had enough control over his emotions that _knowing_ the facts would be enough, and he wouldn't infect his Heart with his doubt.

Orihime came close to him and they embraced, wasting no time with more words before kissing again. The act was so natural between them. It was a far sight easier than her failed attempt at the same with the unconscious Kurosaki Ichigo the day before. In hindsight, she could hardly believe her years-long obsession with him could be overcome with something as simple as realizing there was someone out there better suited to her than he.

She longed to give her heart to another.

Ulquiorra longed for a heart to have.

Their very souls cried out for completion, and the Chain of Fate between them made it happen.

_It made them whole._

Both would give everything to keep from losing that.

When they finally parted again, Orihime hugged him reassuringly, knowing there was little she could do to make the fighting go away, but wanting to anyway. "It'll be okay in the end." She said.

Ulquiorra picked her up carefully and looked her in the eyes, "One thing at a time. There is still much that needs to be done."


	8. Chapter 8

FREEFALLING INTO OBLIVION 2

Ulquiorra was quick to ascend the edge of the palace complex, kicking off the top edge and rising high above the dome in a last leap. Orihime was ecstatic, looking out over the vastness of the Hollow World.

"Wow!" She cheered, "It's beautiful up here!"

"I suppose it is." Ulquiorra agreed. His eyes, however, were on her, not on the landscape.

_To think, 24 hours ago, she was just bait for Kurosaki and the Gotei 13...and now...she actually has me considering the notion of raising my blade against Aizen-sama, just so I can stay with her. _

_What an incredible woman._

Ishida paced nervously at the top of the dome, "Should I go look for her, or wait here in case she comes back on her own? Ichigo said she was coming...but that Cero... Damnit, Ichigo, you're so stupid! You should've brought her back regardless of what she wanted! It's not safe for her here alone!"

"Ishida-kun!" Came her voice suddenly.

The Quincy spun around and saw her there, held in the Espada's arms. His immediate reaction was initiating his bow and pointing it straight at Ulquiorra's head, "Let her go."

"I was already going to." He answered irritably, doing just that.

"Do all your friends protect you by pointing their weapons at you?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

"It's okay, Ishida-kun. The fight's over." Orihime said, raising her hands up and standing between the two.

"I saw a green Cero a few minutes ago. The only Arrancar I know of whose attacks are green is _him_." Ishida argued, the bow still up, "Want to explain that?"

Orihime paused and looked back at the green-eyed spirit, "...Can I?"

Ulquiorra sighed, "If you must, but only the basics."

"All right." She turned back to Uryuu, "Ulquiorra's sort of, half-way, kind of on our side now."

"He's what?" Ishida slightly lowered the bow, but only so he could let Orihime see his expression a little clearer.

"It's really complicated, but the short version of the story is that he's going to help us get out of Hueco Mundo."

"...Him? _Help_ _us?_ Why?" Ishida was baffled, "I can understand that he won't fight us anymore, but this...?"

"Consider it my way of expediting your departure from Las Noches." Ulquiorra explained, "It's hardly an act of good will."

Ishida leveled his eyes on the black-haired Arrancar and stared a moment. His eyes caught sight of the flickering image of a singular Spirit Thread between the two before him, and his pupils constricted.

_How is that...possible? A single Spirit Thread? Why aren't there two? And why is this one silver...? Inoue-san's ought to be white at least...v_

"Ishida-kun?"

He finally released his bow into the air, "...I'll accept that..."

"Great!" Orihime clapped her hands, "Then we can get moving!" She bounded forward, past Ishida and looked down through the hole in the roof, "Kurosaki said he wanted me to find Nel-chan before we went home. She's probably still in the area where Grimmjow and Nnoitra went down."

"We'll stick together as a group." Ishida said, "The last thing we need is for everyone to get separated again." He turned to look at Ulquiorra, "I guess it's a good thing you're going to help us out. Considering what Aizen said before he left, we'll need a Garganta just to leave Hueco Mundo."

Ulquiorra just looked up and away, "Don't get too complacent with me, Quincy. My association with your group ends with her." He said, nodding his head at Orihime, "The only thing that's changed is that I no longer have a particular reason to kill you."

Ishida shrugged and managed a wry laugh, "Well it's good to know you're still the same guy in spite of being a sore loser."

Ulquiorra put a thumb on the edge of his scabbard, but Orihime stopped him quickly enough by lunging onto his back and restraining him, "No!"

"I'll kill him!"

"Wahh! Stop!"

"Such disrespect!"

"It's fine, Inoue-san. Considering his reiatsu, I could take him."

Ulquiorra just gawked at him in disbelief, but his words were cut off by Orihime putting her hand over his mouth and she spoke for him, "Ishida-kun! What are you saying? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed!"

The Quincy just huffed a laugh to himself and turned his back, looking down into the cavernous hole, "I just have a feeling you won't do anything that would upset Inoue-san."

Ulquiorra continued to glare at him, but his threatening posture relaxed, and the pair glanced at one another, "I guess there's no point hiding it." He said, sheathing his sword, "If you so quickly risked your life, then you must be able to see what others won't."

Ishida looked back over his shoulder as he approached the edge of the massive hole in the dome, "That's right. My shocked look before wasn't because I was surprised at your offer. It's because, as a Quincy, I can see the Spirit Threads of all souls."

Ulquiorra took Orihime's hand in his defensively as they moved forward to the hole.

"Everyone is supposed to have their own thread. I recognized when Kurosaki became a Shinigami because his white thread became red all of a sudden. But between you two, there's only one thread now." Ulquiorra took Orihime's hand into his as they moved to join the teen by the ledge.

"I've never seen anything like it before."

"My..." Orihime started, pawing at her chest, "...My Chain of Fate appeared and made new links that connected to Ulquiorra. He fired the Cero because he wasn't sure whether he still could or not."

"Whether he could or not...?"

Orihime poked the Espada in the chest, where his Hollow hole would normally force a circle-shaped indentation to appear in his coat, "His Hollow hole filled in."

"How cute. You're a matched set now." Ishida mused, "I guess that's one way to get an Espada to switch sides. Turning out to be Soul Mates is a bit dramatic, though, don't you think?"

Orihime blushed tremendously from behind Ulquiorra's shoulder, "...Soul mates..."

"Anyway..." Ulquiorra interjected, "Aside from you two, all but one of your other comrades have gathered in one location. Your brilliant maneuver earlier probably dropped Yammy right on their heads."

"That's not so bad. Yammy's only the 10th Espada. Even Renji could handle him."

"Don't underestimate him." Ulquiorra warned.

"I'm only stating the obvious. Even Szayel Aporro was easily defeated by Captain Kurotsuchi, and if all the Shinigami in Hueco Mundo have gathered together, Yammy wouldn't stand much of a chance."

"Yammy isn't like the other Espada." Ulquiorra explained, "Consider the fact for just a moment that, the entire time you've been up here, _they've_ been fighting _him._ He still isn't dead."

Ishida glared, "If he's really so tough, why is he ranked last?"

"Because he's dumber than a boot and Aizen-sama didn't want him in charge of any missions, but also becau—"

"Ulquiorra...is it really necessary that Yammy has to be killed before we can leave? Haven't enough people died already? Kurosaki didn't kill Grimmj—"

"_**Enough.**__I am nothing like Kurosaki._" Ulquiorra snapped, causing the girl to duck a little, "I have no interest in being compared to him on any level. I'll fight how I fight and that's that."

Orihime felt small, "...All right..."

Ulquiorra stepped towards the edge of the hole, stepping on the edge of it so his toes held him up and his heels were over air, "Anyway, I'll do my part not to maim any of the Shinigami down there...but if they get in my way, or interfere with me in any way, I won't lift a finger to avoid them. Make sure they understand that."

The woman nodded, still feeling a bit sheepish for her comment before, _Sorry..._

_I shouldn't have yelled at her._

The two exchanged glances, both feeling the other's regret, and accepting unspoken apologies. Ulquiorra looked softly on her, reaching out to touch her chin and lips with his thumb, "I'm going now. Wait a moment before you follow."

"Okay..."

Then, in typical Cuatro style, Ulquiorra back flipped into the hole, disappearing from sight.

The woman sighed heavily when he was out of earshot, "Well, that went better than I hoped." She turned to Ishida, "So...you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? If Ulquiorra will fight for you, then our chances of winning have just skyrocketed."

"Well, I mean...after the war, he's going to..."

"It'll be...weird...but honestly, if he's coming back with you, and you trust him...then I'm just glad it's someone as strong as he is. I never liked knowing you were alone so much. But I think Kurosaki will be the only one who will have difficulty with it. Ulquiorra did technically kill him, after all." Ishida paused, "My only real question about it is...why him? Isn't he the one that brought you here?"

"I don't think of it like that." Orihime explained, "From the moment Ulquiorra came to me in the Dangai, and said he was under orders to bring me to Las Noches. I knew there was no place to blame him on a personal level. Everything that's happened here...it's because of Aizen. Ulquiorra was just as much a victim of circumstance as I was. So...in a way...you all came here to save me...but I feel like I saved him."

Rukia looked up from where Isane was tending her wounds, seeing past the gargantuan form of the released 10th Espada to see a speck falling from the hole in the roof.

"What is that?"Kenpachi barked, he and his companion-adversary Captain darting between Yammy's numerous legs, "What's the matter, Kuchiki! Afraid you'll break a nail!" He laughed manically as he lunged forward.

"It's not my duty to clean up after you..." Byakuya raised his blade, deflecting the oversized man easily.

"Be grateful! I'm giving you a reason to get off your ass! Lazy fuck..."

The Espada above them was growing impatient, "Those fucking bugs are ignoring me now! I'll show them why that's a bad idea!"

He opened his mouth wide and a red sphere formed, and within seconds, the Cero blasted its way forward. Kenpachi and Byakuya easily dodged, leaping out of the smoke that rose from the explosion as though nothing had happened.

"Those goddamn flies!" He yelled, getting frustrated.

"Yammy." Came a voice.

The gargantuan Espada stopped scrambling, as did the two Captains fighting beneath him, and all looked to the source of the new speaker. Suddenly appearing on the left shoulder of the brute was Ulquiorra, hands stuffed in his pockets as usual, and a deadpan look on his face.

"Ulquiorra!" Yammy yelled, surprised and annoyed, then confused, "I thought you'd bit the dust? Your reiatsu is pretty-well shit right now."

"It's not important. Why can't you take care of these Shinigami?"

"What can't I-! Why did _you_ let the punky kid get away?"

"More Espada!" Kenpachi said with a smirk.

"More delays..." Byakuya said with a sigh.

"More specimens!" Mayuri clapped his hands, sitting on his pillar with Nemu close by.


	9. Chapter 9

DANZA DE ESPADA

"_Wait here, Rukia. I'll take care of this...and then we'll go back to the World of the Living."_

_What in the world happened up on top of the dome? Those eyes...aren't the eyes of someone who has been victorious in battle. Nor are they the eyes of someone who is about to cut down the enemy. What happened...? Ichigo..._

Rukia looked up at Ulquiorra from where she stood near the rest of the group. Renji roused and sat up, noticing the disturbed look on Rukia's face, "What is it?"

"Something isn't right." She answered, "That Espada that just showed up is talking like his fight with Ichigo isn't over."

"Ichigo wouldn't leave unless it was."

"...Exactly." She put her hand over her mouth, her brows furrowed in worry, "I hope Inoue and Ishida are okay..."

"HEY!" Kenpachi yelled, getting Ulquiorra's attention, "Are you the one that Kurosaki was fighting?"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with your current opponent?"

"Ah, that big worm is no fun." Zaraki said, reading his blade and rushing forward, "You, on the other hand...I think I'll try you on!"

"The Hell you will!" Yammy barked, punching directly into Kenpachi's path, but missing outright as the Captain used his fist as a jumping platform. Yammy's fist only hit sand.

Zaraki drew closer, zooming in on Ulquiorra...only to find the smaller Espada having disappeared from sight. When he reappeared, it was in the air behind Kenpachi's head, and with a round-about kick to his skull, sent the Captain quite a distance away.

Ulquiorra simply landed, his hands never having left his pockets, "Hmph. Trash." He looked up past his shoulder at Yammy, "Am I going to have to save you again like before?"

"I don't need your help!" Yammy yelled, turning around to go and finish the job.

Ulquiorra stepped off the giant's shoulder and stood in the air, watching as Yammy walked towards the impact site, "Then finish him off before I have to do it for you."

"SHUT UP!" Yammy yelled again, then turning back to where the smoke was rising, "I've had just about enough of you little insects anyway." He said, thundering closer, "I'm through fucking around!" He stopped short of the small cratered building that Kenpachi had been flung into, and sneered down into the dust, raising his fist up and plowing it down. The post running the length of his forearm thrust downward half-a-dozen times, and in the ensuing clamor, Ulquiorra raised his hand.

_He's not even smart enough to think something's awry. I guess I'll just end it now...and put a Cero right through the back of his head..._

Just as he was about to form a Cero, he heard the telltale sound of a Shunpo behind him. He turned his head slightly and saw Byakuya standing behind him.

"You're the one that brought that girl to Hueco Mundo, am I correct?" Byakuya asked, holding his sword carefully.

"Not going to save your comrade?"

"There are none in the Captainship of the Gotei 13 who are so helpless that they need such assistance." The Captain raised his sword out to the side, "Are you going to ignore my question?"

"I brought her here, yes." Ulquiorra answered, fully turning around to face him, "But, strangely, I don't find myself believing that you're all that concerned about her."

"Our orders were to retrieve the missing members of Captain Hitsugaya's Advance Guard."

"Let me guess...they won't leave without the woman?"

"It does present a rather uncompromising obstacle." Byakuya's eyes twitched. "However, in light of the circumstances, I believe there is a swift solution."

He abruptly disappeared from sight. Ulquiorra turned his eyes slightly, and in a quick motion, raised his hand to block Senbonzakura just inches from his face.

"Kurosaki abandoned his friend up on the dome. What makes you think I didn't kill her after he left?"

"Is that how you fight? Underhandedly killing someone who is far weaker than yourself?"

"It would be no different than discarding a tool that is no longer useful."

"And what would that accomplish? Corrupting the victory of an opponent who has already assured himself of his comrade's safety?"

"Kurosaki left her behind. It's his own fault if she's dead."

"That is a greater malice than your master's own. You lack more than your Heart...you lack honor, shame, and humility. That alone is deserving of death."

The two warriors glared at one another before Byakuya pushed against him and retreated a few paces, enough to draw his blade back and allow the sharp edge to dissolve into a million glittering blades.

The torrent of pink cherry blossoms headed straight for the Espada, but Ulquiorra raised his finger and simply shot a Bala through it. Byakuya felt the wind on it as it passed his head, only to find the smaller man leaping away from the swirling torrent. Byakuya quickly changed their path, forcing Ulquiorra down towards the sand and crushing him down with tremendous force. He wasn't fool enough to believe the fight was over so quickly though, and looked up as Ulquiorra shot out from the smoke, firing off another 5 Balas as he arced. When he landed, Ulquiorra only heard a few whispered words.

"Hadou 63...Raikouhou!"

A bolt of yellow lightning shot out of the smoke and straight for his face, but Ulquiorra flicked his blade with his thumb and caught it in the other hand, absorbing the energy into it. The ploy was a trick, however, and the lightning served as little more than a diversion, blinding the Arrancar for the split second Byakuya needed to come lunging at him a second time. Ulquiorra could see him, but only barely, the Shinigami's body obscured by multi-colored spots as the trauma of the sudden light left his half-way star struck. He diverted the electric arc away in time to block, but his eyes watered and it was hard to see for a few seconds in spite of his high-speed regeneration; it still wasn't fast enough, not in his unreleased state.

The attack was enough to drive him backwards through the sand several yards, and the two warriors glared at one another.

"I guess this is the level of a Shinigami." Ulquiorra criticized, "Resorting to cheap tricks where you lack power."

Byakuya simply sneered, his attention caught by something unrelated, _There's a strange presence in his blade..._

"Spend too much time trying to read into things and you won't live through this encounter, Shinigami." Ulquiorra said back, forming a Cero at the tip of his finger.

Through the blazing green torrent, Ulquiorra caught sight of Yammy pausing his assault on the other Captain.

Convinced of his victory, the giant Espada started to turn around and return to help finish his fight with Byakuya. However, just as he was a few steps away, he suddenly felt a searing pain. A sudden thud, and the Espada found that his tail had been cut clean off, and it was twitching and flailing on the sand dunes. Screaming in agony, he glared through the smoke. There, he saw Zaraki glaring up at him, entirely uninjured.

"Ya know, if you're gonna put so much effort into your attacks, ya might wanna be sure you're actually hitting someone with em first!" The spiky-haired Captain scolded.

"I'M SICK OF YOU LITTLE BUGS SCRAMBLING AROUND! YOU'RE PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF!" Yammy yelled, the posts in his back pulling in again and his body distorting. In moments, his form blocked out the sight of the sky, and Kenpachi looked at him dubiously.

"So ya got bigger...whoop dee doo... It just means you're gonna fall harder when I knock you on your ass."

Ulquiorra sighed, "Getting larger will only mean your enemies will be that much harder to hit..."

Mayuri grumbled from the sidelines and rubbed the sides of his head, "If he gets much larger than that, dissecting him will take a long time..." His eyes turned towards Ulquiorra, "Digging into _his_ corpse ought to be interesting, though...provided these imbeciles ever decide to win..."

"Senbonzakura..."

Ulquiorra heard the voice, and his eyes were wider than before. It stunned him that the Captain could survive a point-blank Cero. After all, Kurosaki only managed to survive by reflexively shooting a Getsuga Tenshou off at the same time to absorb the impact.

White light rose into the air, piercing through the smoke of the impact. Byakuya held out his hand, a sword of pure glowing white in his hand, "...Shuukei Hakuteiken..."


	10. Chapter 10

DANZA DE ESPADA 2

"Senbonzakura...Shuukei Hakuteiken..."

Ulquiorra was nearly consumed by the blast. Just as with Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou earlier in the day, the force of the attack pushed him back through the sand as he held it off with one hand. Soon, his back was almost pressing against the base of the towers.

When the attack subsided, Byakuya looked on, pensive. He was already critically wounded, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. However, he couldn't contain his shock when he found Ulquiorra completely uninjured. The Espada deflected the attack with ease, and it exploded benignly out in the desert.

"The odds are against you, Shinigami. Not even your Bankai can touch me." Ulquiorra said.

Byakuya remained stoic, _Even with such limited reiatsu, he was still able to resist the Hakuteiken. Is he really that strong? Or does it have something to do with that extra presence in his blade? _He leveled the Espada a simple glance, "Probability has nothing to do with this. I _will_ cut you down."

Massive sword-blades rose from the ground behind him, and the Captain lunged forward, flickering light of the maelstrom of cherry-blossom petals raging on his heels. Ulquiorra maintained his stance, wondering why the Shinigami would attack him head on with such an obvious attack...but then his eyes went wide as he realized it was just a ruse.

Byakuya appeared behind him.

_Senka._

Ulquiorra jumped high into the air with every muscle in his lithe frame. He felt a spot between his shoulder-blades that had been jabbed, but nothing more. Perplexed, the Arrancar wondered more about how Byakuya could have slipped through his Pesquisa in the first place, irregardless of the painless attack he'd mounted after doing so.

_It didn't work?_ Byakuya wondered, summoning his zanpakuto back from its Bankai state. With his unmatched speed, he appeared again behind Ulquiorra, making a slice with his blade that was barely blocked with the pale figure's left arm. Ulquiorra raised his own blade overtop and jabbed at Byakuya's face, hitting only a few strands of black hair.

The two clashed again and again against their blades, Byakuya on the defensive. They landed roughly, Yammy's massive arm rising a small distance beyond them as they faced off again silently. Ulquiorra lunged forward and their blades clamored against one another, followed by nearly impaling Byakuya with a single thrust, striking him through his haori between his chest and arm. However, he suddenly paused as he looked up at the sky. Something familiar...and early...caught his eye. Byakuya noticed a peculiar reflection in his blade.

"It's the girl...she's alive?"

"Don't lose your focus for a second." He swiped his blade inward towards Byakuya's chest. Blood splattered in a wide arc on the ground, but the Captain refused to express his pain. Ulquiorra swung his sword and the blood on its blade splattered in a half-circle around him.

Bleeding, Byakuya held his defensive stance, "I don't understand...why would you lie about her?"

"I never _actually_ stated that I _had _caused her any harm." Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, "You, on the other hand...I have no qualms ripping to shreds. You shouldn't have interrupted me before." He leapt forward again and started jabbing his sword forward in a quick succession of stabs.

"What is he doing!" Orihime looked shocked.

"Looks like Captain Kuchiki got in his way."

She dropped to her knees and held the edge of the platform, "...Ulquiorra, stop!"

His eyes twitched slightly, but he did hold at that exact moment. Byakuya just looked stunned.

Ishida tried to pull the girl up from where she was crouched on the platform, "Careful! You're going to fall off...!"

Yammy heard the commission and turned his head, catching Kenpachi off guard as well. The two looked up and saw Orihime and Ishida descending on a reiryoku platform from the top of the dome. Yammy's eyes, however, focusing on the Quincy.

"_Mala suerte."_

"YOU!" He bellowed, "...You knocked me down to the bottom of the tower, BUT I'LL KNOCK YOU RIGHT DOWN TO HELL!" The Espada raised his arms and opened his mouth wide, energy starting to swirl towards him.

"_Jeeze_ he got ugly..." Ishida quipped.

"YAMMY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ulquiorra yelled, no longer caring for his current fight.

"Ishida-kun, get back!" Orihime said suddenly, "It's a Gran Rey Cero!"

"Inoue-san!"

As the Cero flew forward, Orihime prepared, "Santen Kesshun!"

Ulquiorra's expression changed from sharp focus to worry as his words fell on deaf ears, "Orihime!" He quickly pulled away from the battle and took off into the sky as Yammy's Cero intensified.

_I don't believe it. He's going to force my hand like this? If only that damned Captain hadn't interfered..._

Byakuya dropped to one knee and watched, confused, as the Espada took off, jetting through the air with all his speed.

_He's worried...about the girl...?_

He then collapsed, fainting from blood loss. He had managed rather well for the time he had continued fighting, but the impact of the Cero meant the end of the fight, regardless of how much harder he tried. His ears were still ringing the entire time he'd fired the Hakuteiken, and he could no longer fight the light-headed sensation washing over his brain.

The group looked on in horror as the duo was engulfed in the Gran Rey Cero. A strange silence befell them as they watched...waiting...looking through the smoke in anticipation of the expected falling bodies.

Yammy seemed especially pleased with himself, though he wasn't quite as observant, simply thinking he'd entirely obliterated the pair, "That's what he gets...now, where was I?"

"You are a fool, Yammy." Came a voice.

To everyone's shock, Yammy's especially, Ulquiorra's wings emerged first from the smoke. They were wrapped up around his body protectively, his eyes lowered. Behind him, Orihime's shield was still up, and she had her eyes clenched shut. Ishida touched her shoulder, looking on in surprise to see the Espada spread his wings and shake off burnt skin as he assessed the new situation.

"Inoue-san...look..."

She opened her eyes, and through her shield, saw Ulquiorra, having entered his first released state.

"U-Ulquiorra!"

Yammy could hardly contain his irritation, "What the Hell, Ulquiorra! You didn't lift a finger to protect that girl before...and now, you'll use your zanpakuto for her!"

"Don't you understand anything?" Ulquiorra barked, "The woman isn't supposed to die. There's a reason for it."

"Like I care! She's just one little girl!"

"The whole reason Aizen-sama brought her here in the first place was to split up the forces of the Gotei 13! Killing her leaves them no reason to stay in Hueco Mundo!"

"So what!" Yammy barked, "We'll just break their Garganta machine and kill them all so they don't leave!"

"That's where you're mistaken." Ulquiorra sneered. He turned to Orihime and Ishida, but his eyes were trained on the Quincy, "I'm about to take your place as the object of Yammy's ire. I suggest you take Orihime to the ground and brace yourselves."

"Brace ourselves...? Just draw him away." Ishida asked.

"It's not him you need to protect yourselves from." Ulquiorra explained, then pointing at the roof, "It's _me_."

"Your...your reiatsu...is shattering the ceiling!"

"Yes."

"So...that's why you forced your fight with Ichigo to the roof before. Going into your released state down here would implode the dome..." Ishida said, mostly to himself.

"There isn't much time." Ulquiorra said, though turning his gaze to the brave woman who'd been so determined to block the attack herself, "Orihime. What I said before, about your level of skill being too low to reach Kurosaki...I was wrong. Come what may...you are the only one strong enough to protect your friends. Remember that."

The girl was dumbstruck by the Espada's words, but she nodded, "I will."

"Now that you're done chatting it up over there, you wanna explain how I'm 'mistaken'?" Yammy interrupted.

Ulquiorra lifted his eyes away from the woman and turned back to the giant before him, "You're mistaken in that 'we' will be doing anything. I have no intention of helping you anymore...and you alone don't have the power necessary to kill either of these Captains that remain."

"HAH! Don't make me laugh! I'm the Cero Espada, ranked even higher than you! That means I'm stronger than everyone...and YOU gotta do what I say now! If I say 'Kill the Captains for me' then you have to do it!"

Ulquiorra scoffed in his own right, "Me? Take orders from you? Absurd. It seems that this mental slip has let you forget your proper place. Allow me to enlighten you."

Beneath the winged Espada, Orihime and Ishida arrived on the debris-field where the other Shinigami had gathered. Rukia approached quickly, "I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that Cero shoot at you guys!" She said in a rush, "Is it true what that smaller Espada said!"

"No time to worry about that right now." Orihime said, "The roof is about to come down!"

"Wait, girl." Came Kenpachi's voice, and he descended quickly with Yachiru on his shoulder and Byakuya under his arm, unconscious, "Looks like he broke a nail and fainted." He said with strange satisfaction.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried out.

"Captain Kuchiki..." Orihime whispered, "I'm sorry...I didn't think things would get so out of control in only five minutes. I'll fix it. Souten Kisshun." Her hairpins activated and the healing light came over the fallen Captain. She stepped and turned, then raised her arms out, "Santen Kesshun!" A larger dome covered the group.

Renji looked out past the dome, "What about Captain Kurotsuchi?"

Ishida smirked, "Ah, he'll be fine. He'd be a terrible mad scientist if he let some falling rocks break his toys."

"Ah...yeah...and Nemu is a bit of a beast... She'll probably get stuck doing all the work..."

"Yeah..."

The two recalled the memory of her digging into Szayel's lab and shivered.

"Inoue..." Rukia's voice came, looking up from her unconscious brother, "I know there isn't any time to explain, and I won't ask you to try anyway. Just...answer me one thing...you're okay, right?"

The orange-haired girl softened her eyes and nodded, "I'm okay. For once, I'm really okay."

"...All right. We'll leave it to you."

Ulquiorra held out his hand and formed a lance therein, "It's time I showed you the difference in our power...the difference between an Adjucas with a wildcard rank...and a _true Vasto Lorde_."


	11. Chapter 11

DANCE OF THE ESPADA 3

"You probably don't even remember why Aizen-sama forbade the Espada, Cuatro and above, from using their resurreccións or Gran Rey Cero within the dome." Ulquiorra goaded, "Both are so powerful that they would risk bringing the whole complex down. You, however, who are so proud of your changing rank...have used both, and the ceiling yet remains in place. Your actions forced my hand, pushing_ me_ into _my_ released state... So in order to follow one directive; to preserve Inoue Orihime's life, you have caused me to betray the second; to protect Las Noches. For that, Yammy...for putting me in violation of my orders...for causing me to destroy this place...you will pay. I'll show you how much stronger I am, and prove the difference between a two-bit Adjucas with a wild-card rank...and a true Vasto Lorde."

Ulquiorra darted for the behemoth, slipping easily through his giant hands. He then slipped right out of Yammy's sight, using a Sonido directly in front of his eyes, disappearing entirely. The giant looked around frantically, swatting his hands around in frustration.

"Fucking Hell! Those Captains were flies...but you're like a damn gnat!"

The ceiling finally broke loose from itself and started falling in a large cascade, helping distract Yammy as he swatted chunks of it away. Large pieces broke off from where the towers connected at the pinnacle, making the ground shake even through the sand.

Byakuya's eyes opened slowly and he sat up as he realized his wounds were closed.

"Nii-sama..."

He looked at Rukia briefly before turning his eyes to Orihime, and she seemed to feel it, turning to look at him wordlessly. Beyond her, Byakuya caught sight of the two Espada fighting one another.

Ulquiorra formed a Cero Oscuras at the tip of his finger, but the noise caught Yammy's ears. As the blast crashed forward, the behemoth turned around and became engulfed by the pitch black light. There was a brief moment of quiet in Las Noches...but soon after, Yammy emerged from the smoke of the impact, seemingly unharmed.

The smaller Espada was stunned.

_He took a Cero Oscuras from my released form and survived? He's only one level removed from me in this state... My depleted reiatsu is going to make this difficult..._

Orihime looked nervous, "His reiatsu still hasn't recovered enough...he shouldn't be fighting alone..." She whispered to herself, so only Rukia was able to hear.

"Inoue..." Rukia pondered, watching her expression.

"Looks like things are gonna get pretty interesting after all." Kenpachi interrupted with a smirk, watching, "Batman's gonna take down the big worm...and then I'll have some real fun."

Orihime wasn't sure if she should take that as support for Ulquiorra or not, but she smiled nervously, "'Batman?'"

"Didn't you once say not to jump into battle without reading the opponent first?" Yammy growled, "I'll show you...how strong I _really_ am!" The beast swung his arms around like a whirling dervish, narrowly striking the Fourth Espada a few times.

Ulquiorra only leaned or side-stepped to avoid the assault; he simply didn't feel like moving farther than was necessary. In an unexpected show of tactical insight, Yammy grabbed a large chunk of the shattered roof and flung it straight as his former superior in one, fluid motion. Ulquiorra saw it coming easily and cut it in half with his simple lance as it approached, only to find a larger shadow coming up right behind it. Under normal circumstances, he could easily avoid it...use Sonido or simply side-step out of the way...but these were no normal circumstances. The image of that giant hand blurred out of focus briefly, and in less than a second, Ulquiorra realized he'd actually been caught. One of his arms was pinched in the folds of the brute's skin, and he could hear Yammy's laughter mocking him.

"Don't think you'll get far just because you caught me." He said, preparing to throw his Lanz de la Luna. Suddenly, his body was contorted; crushed without warning, and the spear fell from his hand. Blood spurted from his mouth. He coughed and slumped forward, but then attempted to form a Cero Oscuras, only to have his arm ripped from his shoulder. His eyes were wide, _How...is this happening!_

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried out.

Yammy pulled his hand close, gawking at the Espada in his grip. "Now do you see? My rank wasn't given to me for fun."

Ulquiorra just glared, leaning as his stump dribbled blood onto the giant's hand.

_Impossible... It's not as though Yammy has suddenly gotten stronger than me... Have I underestimated how much he knows about my fighting style? I don't have time to regenerate and fire another Cero before he tears out my arm again...but if I shoot one into his palm, I risk blowing __**myself**__ away along with him..._

"How does it feel, Ulquiorra?" Yammy taunted, "To have your arm ripped off? To have every bone in your body break, all at once? I suppose that's what you get for breaking my ribs when we first went to the World of the Living."

"You're the one that insisted on coming, only to make us look like fools." Ulquiorra grumbled, finding at least that much strength.

"Do we help him?" Ishida wondered. "Ulquiorra's greatest strength is his high-speed regeneration...there must be a reason why he's not using it..."

Yammy raised that massive hand again and looked at the severed arm still in his grip, then back at Ulquiorra as he flung it away. In a moment, Yammy had one of Ulquiorra's wings in his grasp and tugged on it, taunting the smaller Espada.

Orihime watched, horrified, as that wing was then torn out and dropped to the sand like trash. The other wing was torn out soon after. Ulquiorra didn't even have the strength to react to the pain.

_Ulquiorra...what are you waiting for!_

She felt at her heart, and could feel his trepidation. She clenched her eyes and then lifted her face, a determined look thereupon, "I won't let this go on..." Her shield abruptly departed from where it covered the group, and she jumped off the edge of the large slab of rock the group was perched upon, using Santen Kesshun like a platform to rush forward.

"Inoue! Come back!" Rukia cried after her.

"Inoue-san!" Ishida yelled as well. She was, however, out of sight within moments.

The two were about the go after her, but suddenly found themselves unable to move, hearing the faint words, "Bakudo #9...Geki."

They were abruptly engulfed in a red light, and were paralyzed.

Rukia turned, her eyes wide in horror, "Nii-sama!"

"There's nothing either of you can gain from following her to slaughter."

"But we came so far to save her! We can't just let her throw her life away!"

"I'll get her." Kenpachi said, moving to chase her into the smoke.

There was a thunderous cry from the behemoth Espada, and a splash of blood flew across the sand. The sound caught the group's attention, and when they looked, they found that Orihime herself had been the cause of it. Yammy had lost an eye, and the blood seeped out of it.

"Stupid little bitch!" He bellowed. Ulquiorra dangled, unconscious, from his hand.

"I'm not the same person you attacked in the World of the Living." She said sternly, "Now put him down!"

Yammy looked at the Arrancar in his fist, "You mean this piece of trash? Sure, I'll put him down." He then almost nonchalantly tossed him from Las Noches like a discarded can. With the same motion, the Espada smirked and thrust his fist downward towards the tiny woman. His hand hit dirt instantly, and he laughed at the plight of his hidden enemy, thinking her dead. The smoke cleared a little and he found that his fist hadn't struck her at all...but had been diverted just a few feet to her left with Santen Kesshun, "W-what! YOU...diverted MY fist! You INSECT!"

The group was astounded at what they saw.

Yammy brought his fist up yet again, clasped it with the other, and brought them down together in a massive attack.

Orihime looked up calmly and uttered two simple words, "Shiten...Koushun."

(Don't forget to check out the doujinshi that's already online on my DA account! I'd link it here but for some reason links get all messed up when I upload documents...but my username over there is KoltirasRip! The doujin covers everything up to Ch20 right now!)


	12. Chapter 12

DEEP RHAPSODY

_Look at you. You're pathetic._

Ulquiorra's eyes slowly opened. He recognized the place he was looking up into by the swirling green and aqua vortex high above him, and the seemingly invisible 'ground' upon which he lay.

_That's right. Get your sorry eyes open. Worthless... It's no small wonder why the others wanted to eat you. You can't even protect yourself, much less anyone else._

_That voice..._ The Espada sat up, finding himself in his normal form once again. He saw the light pouring out from whatever part of his body was touching the black ground. More lights caught his attention, and he saw the massive clawed talons of his zanpakuto spirit approaching him, its body barely visible against the maelstrom in the sky.

_I don't think I've ever seen you beaten so badly or so quickly before. Not even against Kurosaki's Hollowfied form...although that was rather pathetic in its own right._

"Murcielago..." Ulquiorra finally said, lifting his eyes, "Why did you pull me in here? You may not have noticed, but I am slightly busy."

_BUSY? _The beast crowed. It was significantly larger than the Espada it bore its teeth at, its dark mane like black smoke against its otherwise pale and skeletal form. In all, it looked like the very 'Great Black-Winged Demon' for which it was named. Its wings were so large, they vanished into the darkness mere feet away. Its eyes glowed an eerie white, peering from behind the shark-like nose of a long, snarling snout. _That beating must have killed a few brain cells if it's not obvious WHY I pulled you here._

"As helpful as ever, I see..."

_You should use Segunda Etapa. Before you die. Again._

"Don't insult me. I don't need it to kill Yammy," Ulquiorra sneered.

_Oh good!_ Murcielago cheered sarcastically, _Then make up your damned mind about whose side you're on! I can feel the fear in your heart... You're so terrified about the ramifications of turning your back on Aizen that you can't get your act together! If you're really strong enough to defeat Yammy without Segunda Etapa...quit feeling sorry for yourself and FINISH IT ALREADY!_

Ulquiorra was about to argue, but abruptly found himself awake and in horrendous pain. His body was half-buried in sand, and blood was caked to his ravaged stumps.

He could feel that his left arm was broken in multiple places, and that the corresponding wrist hurt even more than it should. He forced himself onto his side as he regenerated his missing _right_ arm, reaching over himself, prying the nearly-severed left hand from the skin that held it to that stump and cast it aside.

_Perhaps Murcielago was right... Whatever the reason, ME taking this much damage is absolutely unacceptable!_

He thusly finished regenerating that second limb, testing it for usefulness, and then pushed to his feet, restoring the his body as he went. As his wings rose high, tendrils of inky black flesh bursting out in great webs of tissue to reconstruct the membranes, he heard the uncharacteristic sound of a large explosion coming from Las Noches behind him.

Ulquiorra looked down at his feet with a shocked look on his face. It caused him slight alarm that the detonation was powerful enough to shift the sands all the way outside the palace walls. However, he found himself suddenly clutching at his chest, stunned to the point of needing to huff and catch his breath.

_What was that? Emptiness creeping back in... _He was baffled and dumbstruck, standing in the middle of the desert like the wind had just fallen from his sails. _...She's gone...? _

The explosion had knocked the group off of the rock they'd been recovering on. Byakuya had Rukia in his arms, and the entire gathering was huddled under a long slab of debris, shielded from the destructive and cutting winds of the prior assault.

"Do you see her?" Sado asked.

"No...there's too much smoke." Ishida answered, "When did Inoue-san learn _that_ move?"

Byakuya set his adoptive sister down and gawked at the group, "All of you stay here."

"But nii-sama...!"

"_Do not_ make me repeat myself."

Kenpachi stood in the dust and debris of the recent explosion, looking on at the impact where Yammy had been hurtled back against the base of the pillars. Byakuya appeared next to him.

"Did you see what happened?" He asked.

Zaraki draped his sword over his shoulder, "The big worm just had his words blow up in his face, it seems." He laughed then, "That little girl's got some fire in her."

"Where is she?"

The spiky-haired man looked over his shoulder, "Beats me. In the hole somewhere, probably." He said dryly, turning back to the massive pit that now took the place of the prior battlefield, "I lost sight of her after the explosion."

Their attention was grabbed as the behemoth Espada started to pull himself out of the rubble, soon revealing the extent of his injuries. His left arm had been entirely blown off, and he muttered to himself about the pain.

"Still alive? Stubborn wretch..." Byakuya complained quietly, holding his ground as the enormous Arrancar planted his remaining fist into the sand before him.

"IT HURTS! IT FUCKIN HURTS!" Yammy groaned, smoke rising all around him, "I'll fuckin kill that bitch...I'll rip her apart!"

Byakuya's eyes went from the rising dust to the faint blackened silhouette of a familiar entity coming towards them in the sky. Surprisingly, the winged figure flew right overtop of them, unbeknownst to the 11th Squad Captain and their enemy. _So he can regenerate? The girl must have known that..._ He wondered to himself, _They're working rather well together for prisoner and sentry..._

"Hey, are you listening?" Kenpachi asked. "I've been fighting him long enough. You finish it."

"Keep him occupied a little longer." Byakuya said, turning his back.

"What!?" Zaraki barked, watching the Kuchiki use Shunpo to disappear.

When Byakuya reappeared, he saw Ulquiorra's back. He stood still; motionless except for his hair and the fluff coming off of his back.

"Ori...hime...?" Ulquiorra's voice whispered.

Byakuya was rather surprised to see the Espada drop to his knees. He watched in silence as Ulquiorra looked helplessly at where the woman had been half-buried in sand, but he turned his head as he heard Yammy bellowing on the opposite side of the pit.

"INSECT!" He barked, swiping more sand than Shinigami, suddenly realizing the speck of black and white on the opposite side of the large pit. It only took a moment to process what he saw, and his attention left the Kenpachi he'd previously struck at, "ULQUIORRA!? YOU'RE STILL ALI—EEAGGHHH!"

The gargantuan Espada barely had a moment to be surprised before Kenpachi had come down and gouged his back out in a long, painful-looking slice. Lurching forward in pain, Yammy then toppled, cursing, down into the pit, sliding to the bottom as the Captain watched him go. Yachiru popped up on his shoulder.

"Did you win, Ken-chan?"

"Nah. This guy's a weakling." The tall man answered bitterly, "He's only capable of complaining and getting bigger. Finishing him myself...would be an insult to all the guys who came before him that died on their feet, giving everything they had to win. I've got no reason to finish off a guy who doesn't even have a reason to fight."

Ulquiorra's eyes looked sunken, and he reached with one hand to curl them into the palm of Orihime's. His fingers trembled.

_I don't even know how to react to this, _He thought to himself. _Have I really lost her so soon? All the power I profess to possess...all the lives I've taken...and I can't even muster the strength to protect the life of the one person that means anything to me... The only person that ever meant ANYTHING to me..._ His eyes narrowed and he leaned slightly more forward, recalling his prior fight with Ichigo.

-_I TOLD YOU, IT'S USELESS!-_

_-I'm gonna beat you...-_

_-Yours are the words of someone who does not know true despair...-_

_Now I understand why Kurosaki never dropped his sword. Facing off against a new and powerful enemy...no matter how dire or hopeless it may seem, it simply does not compare to the feeling of failing those you hold dear. Watching them slip away._

He could hear a thunderous roar behind him in the pit, but he wouldn't lift his head to pay it any attention.

"Tell me what I should do..._order me_ if you have to..." He said, leaning over the woman as though to lay down next to her in death, his eyes wet as he pressed his forehead to her collar bone, "Just don't leave me behind. Take me with you if you're going to go..."

Byakuya watched, uncertain what he should do as he saw Yammy crawling back up the edges of the pit. His eyes turned back to Ulquiorra, seeing that the Espada still refused to move. The giant was getting closer to the rim, heading straight for them, maddened, his nostrils flaring like an enraged bull.

Ulquiorra's eyes closed.

Yammy rose up over the edge of the pit, "ULQUIOOORRRAAAAAA!"


	13. Chapter 13

RED SAND RESOLUTION

Yammy's head lurched up and back, blood spurting forth from a new wound; a large gash that looked to take off the right side of his face.

"Im...possi...ble..."

Another gash then breached his chest, horizontally across his body and quite deep. Below him, Ulquiorra had risen from his stance, his spear, Luz de la Luna, reformed in his hand and outstretched to where he'd swung it. He dropped it quickly, instead holding fast to the woman who'd whispered so quietly a moment before. She clung to him in turn, her good arm over his shoulder.

"...You're alive..!" He cried, falling with the woman back to the ground. The overwhelming new feeling rushing through him could only be meekly described as 'overjoyed.' 'Incredulous' ranked closely as a good second.

She coughed tremendously against him, blood mixed with sand, but he didn't care. Her eyes were barely open, and her mouth curled into a smile, "...You...you're okay..."

"I thought I lost you." He said desperately, "Forgive me...I couldn't bear to lose everything all over again. I nearly let Yammy kill us both..." It was as though the sun had finally risen from an eternity of frozen night. The relief in his heart was palpable.

"I'm sorry I worried you." The woman said quietly, moving her hand to the back of his neck to sooth him, "I just wanted to help... I even thought of a new move, and made Yammy let you go... But it backfired on me, and the explosion sent me flying. I don't even remember hitting the ground."

Ulquiorra was shocked, and pulled away enough to look at the woman, heedless of the tears still smeared on his face, which he wiped away quickly.

"Please don't be mad...I knew the risk..."

"That explosion was caused by _you_?"

"Yeah... It was a counter-attack, and it detonated when Yammy punched at me." Orihime snuffled a little, still a bit disoriented. She saw the odd look on Ulquiorra's face, "What's wrong? Why are you so anxious?"

Ulquiorra couldn't help himself anymore. The feeling boiled over and he kissed her deeply, forcing her down to the sand, shrouded only by a thin veil of smoke...not enough to hide from Byakuya, who was still nearby and watching.

When the two pulled apart again, Ulquiorra continued to hold her close.

"Sorry..." Orihime whispered, "You must've really been worried..."

"Three times today," He started,"...you've made me experience a joy and sadness I could never have known otherwise." He pulled away again then glared at the woman, "But if you ever make me go through the latter a second time, I might have reason to be cross with you."

Orihime simply laughed in spite of the pain.

"But if it means that much to you...I won't try to stop you. Just try not to get yourself killed before I've-..."

His voice faded out, and everything returned to black.

Byakuya remained silent as he watched the Espada gather the woman up and rise to his feet.

_So that's it. You fell in love with someone you were never meant to. Someone you were never SUPPOSED to._

Hisana crept through Byakuya's mind.

_...and because her presence changed everything...you broke all the rules to stay by her side, and keep her by yours._

"You've been watching for a while. Nothing to say? Shinigami." Ulquiorra asked.

"Nothing." The Captain answered.

A moment later, the Espada looked back over his shoulder at the woman he left in the Captain's arms. By this point, he had little choice...and the Kuchiki Patriarch had been rather cerebral with him up until that instant. He saw little reason to believe Byakuya would double-cross him at that point. He used Sonido to depart.

At the bottom of the pit, Yammy lay dying. Ulquiorra reappeared above his chest, just below his Hollow hole, and glowered at him. The behemoth could feel the smaller Espada's presence.

"Ul...quio...rra..."

"This is the end, Yammy." The smaller said, "But I've decided _not_ to kill you. Don't get the wrong idea, though...I'm not doing so because I want you to recover." He held his right hand up, his middle finger touching the pad of his thumb, "It's just that...in light of a request that was made of me to spare your life, I've decided to agree...mostly."

Those fingers snapped together, and reiatsu rose immediately from Yammy's prone body.

_Gonzui._

The group watched in silent awe as the Espada's reiatsu was extracted and consumed. Soon, only a much smaller form remained beneath Ulquiorra's feet. Yammy retured to his unreleased state...all the damage of his fights still present on his body. In the distance, a few could hear the lonely howl of a small Arrancar dog.

"If you can still hear me down there, then listen closely. I've realized quite a few things in the past few hours. Among them, refusing to kill your enemy on the basis of unfairness is insulting. But, not nearly so much as letting him live, just so he can die on his own from injuries sustained while fighting someone who should have been dead twice over. _Also..."_

Ulquiorra lifted his finger and formed a cube at the end of it, "I've realized that there are things worse than death. You will suffer your injuries, unable to heal, your reiatsu depleted_..._and shrouded in mist, you will die alone, with no one to hear your incessant whining._"_

The small cube-like energy speck descended into the larger Espada's Hollow hole and wrapped his body. Within a moment, Yammy was gone.

"Goodbye...'Zero' Espada...and good riddance."

Not too far off, Nemu stood amidst the rubble of the roof that she had destroyed to protect the Garganta machine. Mayrui saw the spectacle and glowered, "My specimen!"

Rukia appeared next to her elder brother, who no longer held Orihime in his care. She didn't look at him, fixing her eyes on the distance where the smaller Espada had left.

"We're not leaving without her." She said, "We've come too far to let her slip by"

"She is in no danger." Byakuya told her.

"Then I won't be either." She said, taking off into the desert. Ishida and Renji were quick to follow her; Chad forced to stay behind. Renji, however, paused before heading out.

"You have fifteen minutes. Our mission here is complete; we're going back to Soul Society."

"Yessir."

Ulquiorra drifted through large chunks of debris, flying through the remnants of a prior battleground.

_There isn't any debris here from the dome... It's right underneath the part that I destroyed earlier with my first Cero Oscuras._

He landed on the top of a broken tower; more debris from the fight Kurosaki and the Sexta Espada's last combat.

_With any luck, avoiding a crushing fate is one of many fortunes that Privaron endured. But even a child like her had enemies in Las Noches, and without Kurosaki to protect her...the odds of her getting back outside are slim to n-_

His eyes found themselves drawn to the lifeless form of the Cuinto Espada, Nnoitra, lying chest-down in the sand, one of his hands missing and his body bloody.

"He fought here, too?" Ulquiorra scoffed, "_Hmph..._ She's dead then if HE ran into her... How disappointing."

Footsteps quietly approached from behind...inaudible for the moment.

"With Yammy and Nnoitra dead, and the top three with Aizen-sama, I guess that really means I'm the only one left." He paused, "...How terribly anticlimactic."

"Ulquiorra-thama...!" Came a shrill voice, catching the Espada's attention in a heartbeat. What he saw was both good and...annoying.

The small figure, Nel, gulped her heart back down from where it became lodged in her throat. She then proceeded to hide behind the leg of a much taller figure.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Grimmjow..."

-Interlude to a Dream - Unofficial Chapter 13.5

The last thing that had so clearly gone through Grimmjow's mind was the image of that wretched Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, dropping his blade and grasping his outstretched arm.

"That's enough, Grimmjow." He'd said, "I don't know about being King or whatever, but if you fight and kill everyone around you, you'll just wind up being King all alone, and there's no fun in that. So if you really want to keep fighting, then fine, I'll fight you as many times as you want...but for now, just knock it off!"

"G-..." The blue-haired figure stumbled a little, "Go...go fuck yourself!"

The world suddenly seemed to sway.

Then the pain came, and Grimmjow looked at his left shoulder, where a crescent-shaped piece of flat metal had struck him.

"Guh..."

"You don't know when to quit..." Came a voice, muffled by what sounded like water rushing.

Blood flying through his brain, probably, causing a cacophony of noise in his ears. Grimmjow collapsed to the ground, and Ichigo looked aside as that monstrous weapon was hauled back. The source; another Espada. A tall and lanky man with an eerie smile and a single uncovered eye.

"Just die already. The Shinigami is mine."

"Nnoitra..." Grimmjow managed to say, weakly, "Y-You bas..tard..."

"The Hell? Still alive?" Nnoitra sneered, moving quickly to raise Santa Teresa a second time, bringing it down on the fallen Arrancar.

Ichigo had lunged in front and caught it with his own blade.

"What the fuck are you doing? You bastard!" Nnoitra snapped.

"That's my line." Ichigo corrected, "What are YOU doing!? Attacking a guy who can't even move?"

Nnoitra laughed and pushed off, grinning sadistically at the downed Espada, "What a sight! You can't even look, can you, Grimmjow? Losing like a pussy and then having your life protected by the guy that kicked your ass!"

Grimmjow could say nothing; both the humiliation of the fact, and his body collapsing under the weight of his defeat prevented him from mounting a capable response. All he could do was lie there in the sand, and listen to the clamber of blades clashing together as his vision faded to black.

_"That Nell...is Nelliel tu Oderschwank. A former...Espada!"_

_"Stay here for a while. You came so far, brought my little self here and kept me safe. I'll show you my gratitude... Don't worry. This will be over quickly."_

A brief moment...perhaps just a hallucination. There was a flash of green. The ground rumbled and the wind felt warm with the heat of a recently exploded Cero.

Black again...

"Hey..."

_ I'm still alive? That voice again from before..._

"Hey!" The voice said again, this time louder.

Grimmjow felt a warm slickness on his chest again. It couldn't have been his blood still; that had long dried and caked up by now. He managed to pry his eyes open, one after the other. The black sky of Hueco Mundo greeted him, a stark departure from the sky and clouds he'd expected.

"Good, it'th tharting to take effect..."

"What...th...e Hell..."

"Jutht thtay there and be quiet. You're awake, but you shouldn't thpend your energy on thomething ath dumb ath complaining." The voice continued.

"...You...you're that...kid again..." Grimmjow said anyway, seeing the green-haired girl with the broken mask coming into focus, "'Nell'...?"

"Yeth." She answered, "I'm trying to fixth your injurieth. Itsyugo thaved your life, but Nnoitra put it back in danger again. If you keep trying to talk, you'll jutht undo what I've been able to heal and you'll thtart dying again."

He abruptly felt something get shoved into his mouth...fabric from something.

"Tho jutht thtay there and be quiet!"

He was far too spent to be able to attempt pushing that wad of material from his teeth. He just begrudgingly accepted it and lay there quietly. As minutes dragged on, he started to feel better. The pain from his injuries was lessening, and soon, he realized he was able to move his right arm. Hearing no complaint, he reached up to pull the gag away and then to rub the sand from his eyes.

_ Did she leave at some point?_

Grimmjow looked around, seeing quite the contrary. The girl had simply sat down a foot or so away from him and was watching as he pushed himself up. He could see that the roof above them had only been damaged...a massive hole in it that originated from higher on the dome. The rest of it was still mostly undamaged. He then looked from the sky to his chest, seeing the deep cuts were still there, but the bleeding had been stopped and the rest cleaned away. It didn't take more than a second to realize that she'd ripped away pieces of his hakama to make the gag from before, and clean him up. Still, only one question burned in his mind. He looked the little Arrancar in the eyes and uttered one word.

"Why?"

"Becauthe you're like me."

Her words took him aback. He'd honestly expected some kind of pitiful drivel like 'I felt sorry for you' or 'You looked like you needed help.' He didn't 'need' help from anyone.

"Becauthe Nnoitra backthtabbed you, too, and left you for dead, not even giving you a chanthe to fight back." Nell continued, "The only reathon I'm forgiving you for fighting Itsyugo is becauthe he wanted to fight you, too. But maybe thith experienthe hath humbled you a little bit and you won't jutht go looking for another fight."

She stood up, although it only meant she could look him straight in the eyes where he still sat.

Grimmjow wasn't sure what to tell her. He forced himself back up onto his own feet, struggling as he went, and then waited a moment as his equilibrium returned. As he looked down on his tiny associate, he scoffed, but then roughly dropped his hand on top of her skullmask, "Fine. I'll let it slide for now as payback for healing me."

She looked up at him, "You're not out of the woodth jutht yet, Grimmjow."

"I know that." He said, starting to step away, moving to where he saw his Zanpakuto poking out of the sand. It was then that he truly realized he couldn't use his left arm, as he was unable to grasp the sword with it. "Damn that Nnoitra...I'll kick his ass for that bullshit."

"Nnoitra ith dead."

"Huh?" Grimmjow lifted his head, looking at the girl and then to where she pointed. Sure enough, in the distance, the Spoon Espada's corpse lay face-down, blood everywhere. "You're shitting me...Kurosaki actually beat him?"

Their attention was grabbed as a tremendous weight started to befall them. The ceiling above them, starting with the existing holes, was starting to crack. Grimmjow looked towards the central five towers and saw the remnants of a Gran Rey Cero dispersing in the distance, causing the far wall to ripple like his own had earlier on.

"That reiatsu..." Grimmjow growled, "...Ulquiorra!"

"Don't forget that you owe me by not fighting!" Nell argued, "None! You need to thee one of the Arrancar medicth before you even think about it!"

The Sexta Espada snarled to himself, but then turned and started heading towards the nearest intact building that led into Las Noches proper, "Come on..." He said, starting to hobble away. Nell quickly chased after him, getting close in case he collapsed, "If you're gonna be a little monkey on my back, you can walk on your own. I'm not gonna carry you."

The girl just paused and leveled him a deadpan look.

She then tripped him outright.

Watching the once mighty Espada collapse onto his face in the sand served two purposes at that point. One, to remind him that he was in no position to backtalk, and two, to bring him back down to eyelevel. Nell crouched in front of him.

"Need I remind you that I thaved your life?" She asked, giving him quite the look.

Grimmjow stared bitterly, spitting sand as he propped himself back up again, "I'll kill you if you do that again."

"Oh, I like it rough, but you'll have to recover firtht if you want to try it." She quipped, stepping ahead of him. If anything, the tiny Arrancar could bet on the idea that pissing off Grimmjow would motivate him to get moving again. She was right. He was back on his feet in less than 30 seconds that time. The only thing that stopped him from attempting to drop-kick her was watching the rest of the dome collapse behind them...

((AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I'm horribly behind on these, and I'm working on it... I also apologize for the weird formatting. I swear it looks a lot better in Word but this site just totally f*cks with it and there's not much I can do. I tried my best. Hopefully it's not too annoying.))


	14. Chapter 14

RED SAND RESOLUTION 2

Ulquiorra's eyes leveled on the Sexta Espada, and Grimmjow in turn sneered back, still suffering rather horribly for his injuries before.

Nell was aghast, "Ulquiorra-thama hath Orihime...doeth that mean Itsyugo lotht the fight?" She bellowed from her hiding place, "Did you kill Itsyugo!?"

"Of course I did. Easily."

Nell was on the verge of tears.

"Just my fucking luck...of all the guys I run into, it had to be you."

"I see you're still standing, but only barely." Ulquiorra commented, "It doesn't appear that Kurosaki took proper care to finish you."

"Shut your hole." Grimmjow snarled.

Nell hid further behind his leg, looking up at him, "Grimmjow, you can't fight him in your condition! Your woundth will open again!"

"It doesn't really make any difference to me. I'm not here for you." Ulquiorra informed, stepping one pace closer, "Hand over the child."

"W-wha!?" Nell was aghast, "What doeth he want with me?"

The Sexta raised a brow, "Why, so you can cover up the damage that was done to your little pet project before Aizen gets back?"

"Are we really going to do this again, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra vanished from sight, reappearing behind the duo via Sonido, "I'm not interested." In an instant, Grimmjow was slammed into the nearby tower wall with the Cuatro Espada's wing. He leveled his eyes on the tiny figure, "You're coming with me."

Nell was stunned, tears in her eyes, unsure what to do. She looked to where Grimmjow had been jettisoned, and the smoke rising from the hole he'd been put through, "Grimmjow...!"

"He should have died after his failed battle. So what if he lived until now? If he doesn't have the strength to get out of that hole he's in, he might as well be dead." Ulquiorra said coldly, stepping past the Privaron and heading towards the closest main wall, "Follow me."

Nell refused, and Ulquiorra was forced to pause, turning back to see her rushing towards the rising smoke, "G-Grimmjow..!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Ulquiorra's voice almost boomed, "I don't recall that last part being optional." Nell stopped immediately and begrudgingly looked back at him.

"I can't leave him like thith..." She said pitifully.

"What do you care? He's of no relation to you."

"I care becauthe my memorieth came back!" She yelled, "I care becauthe Grimmjow was backthabbed by Nnoitra jutht like I wath! I wath trying to get him back inthide the palathe wall tho he could thee the Arrancar medicth! Tho I can't jutht leave him here to die! I couldn't fixth all of hith injurieth mythelf!"

"I don't need...your help..." Grimmjow finally managed to say, pulling himself out of the rubble, "I don't need anyone's help!"

"Still alive?" Ulquiorra sighed, "Give up, Grimmjow. You won't be able to put me into the Caja Negation again, and I _will_ kill you if you challenge me."

"I wasn't planning on trapping you again." The blue-haired Arrancar growled, reaching to draw his blade, "I was going to beat your teeth in." His hand rattled on the hilt, but he pulled the sword from its scabbard, "You always piss me off...rubbing your higher rank in my face and using Aizen as a fallback so you don't have to face me! All these years I've been stuck in your fucking shadow, favored by that asshole just cuz you managed to become a Vasto Lorde before being turned into an Arrancar. Always looking at me with those eyes...those fucking eyes that think I'm beneath you! Well now it's time to put all that shit to bed! Aizen isn't here anymore and I'm gonna kick your balls into your _throat,_ once and for all_!_"

Ulquiorra just looked on.

"Grimmjow, don't!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, bitterly trying to move his arm to rake his hand over the zanpakuto, "I'm gonna show that prick...exactly why he _should_ be afraid to face me! GRIND!"

Nothing.

"Problem?"

The Pantera growled a low curse to himself...and then found himself in the air. When his brain recalibrated, he abruptly found himself pinned against the pillar wall, the two thumb-claws of Ulquiorra's wings holding him against it by his throat. It was there, just as the taller man was about to struggle, that he noticed his enemy's Hollow hole had filled in.

"What...the Hell? Your stupid ass isn't even an Arrancar anymore!?"

Ulquiorra then pulled one wing back and struck him in the left lung with the same claw, skewering him through the injury Nnoitra had given him earlier, and pulled the bloodied talon back. Grimmjow could do nothing to defend, and slid back down to the sand again, a bloody and beaten mess, "There is no contest here, Grimmjow. Like it or not, even at your best, you never stood a hope of defeating me. I have no time to humor you. Just die there quietly with some dignity, if you have any left." He turned around, and as he stepped past the smaller figure, he paused.

She was looking sadly at the fallen Espada. However, before she could even think to mourn or question it, Ulquiorra grabbed her by her skull-mask and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hold on. I'm not carrying Orihime under one arm just so I can haul you around under the other." He ordered, then taking off again. He landed on top of a nearby broken tower and Nell quickly jumped off, watching in surprise as the Espada gently laid Orihime down, her head resting on his lap. He pulled the Rikka from her hair to expose the wound on her head, as well as stretching her right arm out so her injury there could be seen. "Fix her."

Nell just looked at him, "How could you let her get hurt!?"

"If you just do it, I'll consider letting her heal Grimmjow." ("Really!?" "No.")

The child-Arrancar was aghast, "Her arm ith broken...I can't heal that! You knew my limitth back then...they haven't changed! Don't toy with me...!"

Ulquiorra almost rolled his eyes, "Getting your memories back must make you feel pretty good, making you think you're ranked higher than I. Don't be a fool. Your old rank doesn't give you the credibility it used to, Nelliel. Do as I say or I'll drop you off the tower to die with your new friend."

"Rank or not, I work outthide Aithen'th rulth." She glared at him, and dared to point at his chest, "Thame ath you, Mithter _Former _Cuatro Ethpada. But all that athide...I thtill can't heal a broken arm. Threaten me all you want."

Ulquiorra thinned his lip in frustration, not sure now what to do. He could hear the Shinigami down in the sand, and could tell that one of them, Nemu, had spotted Grimmjow.

Mayuri approached with keen eyes and realized the downed Arrancar was still barely alive. He gave one simple instruction, "Package him up. If I can't dissect the large fellow, or that dainty little one, then I'll just take this one instead."

"Roger, Mayuri."

Grimmjow stared at them with trembling, rage-filled eyes.

_I'll kill you for this, Ulquiorra...mark my words, I'll fucking kill you!_

Ulquiorra looked down at Orihime, his eyes narrowed. His hand felt at the hairpins. He recollected on how he'd told the woman earlier that perhaps they shared more of a connection than he'd previously believed. He heard the child-Espada speaking but wasn't really paying attention to her words.

Nell watched him carefully, but then quirked her brow in realization for the fact that Ulquiorra was caring for his charge outside of necessity, "Ahh! No way! You fell in love with her!? Ulquiorra-thama! Do you even know how!? Does she know!?"

"Is it love?" He wondered, "Or is it beguilement? Fascination? Infatuation? Lust? Yearning? I think, whatever it is...I prefer not to label it with such a common word." He paused, feeling confident, and then uttering those faint words.

"Souten Kisshun."


	15. Chapter 15

DIAL BACK THE SANDS

"There's a heavy reiatsu coming from inside this thing..."

Whispers.

Hacking and slashing; crystals and sand flying into the air.

"What are you doing? Nnoitra."

"If there's a Vasto Lorde in here, we need to get to it...if not, who cares? It's just a damn bush."

"Just try not to kill our target in the process."

"Ah shut up! If I can kill it with just this, then it's not much of a Vasto Lorde, is it...!?"

The woman was silent for a moment, watching. She turn turned her head, "I'm going to inform Aizen-sama." Nelliel took off into a Garganta before he had a chance to argue about being given orders, but that didn't stop him from brooding about it.

"That fucking woman..." He groaned, carving and hacking his way through the thistles until he finally got close enough to the white entity that had been slumbering within it, "Hey."

It ignored him.

"Are you paying attention!? Wake up!" Nnoitra was hardly the patient type, and grabbed the Hollow by the shattered edge of its mask, yanking it from the brush and throwing it out into the open sands behind him, wounds opening on its body as though it had started to become one with the crystalline branches, "Stupid Hollows..."

Nnoitra sat impatiently in the dunes nearby the enormous crystalline bush. The frail Hollow was still motionless before him; its wounds bleeding into the sand. The Espada just sneered, "Pathetic little shit. And you call yourself a Vasto Lorde? You're an insult to the name!" He stood up and stepped forward, and was about to drop Santa Teresa down onto the creature's thin neck when Nelliel arrived in time to stop him.

"NNOITRA! What do you think you're doing!? Put down your weapon!"

"He isn't even moving! Maybe he was dead before we got here? Those wounds weren't from me, ya know. He'd been inside that bush thing so long that the thorns had grown _into_ him. What use is this suicidal coward to Aizen-sama if he ain't even got enough of a will to live to _move_ when something sharp is poking him in the ass?"

"You would do well to leave that judgment _to_ Aizen-sama." She answered. The green-haired woman then turned her attention away from her violent counterpart and looked down at the injured Hollow.

"A-Aizen-sama!" Nnoitra blanched, bowing immediatly, "I was only acting in accordance with your orders...!"

"Kinda small isn't he?" Gin asked.

"Raw power condensed into a small frame. I only wonder if he's stronger than Barragan?"

"We found him inside the crystals. I'm not sure what's wrong with him." Nelliel pointed out, kneeling next to the figure.

Aizen just smiled, "He's under hypnosis." He explained, "How interesting...I wonder how long he's been here?"

"Hypnosis?"

"More like a self-induced trance. Ah, look...his eyes are opening."

Nelliel turned her head to look down at the small Hollow resting against her, seeing indeed that his eyes were slowly starting to open. They were a deep green, in stark contrast to his pure white form and pitch black hair and wings. The first thing that caught the small creature's eyes was the pure black color of Aizen's Shinigami uniform...and rightfully, he lashed out, heedless of the injuries he'd dealt to the Arrancar that had held him.

Aizen stepped back and avoided him, drawing his blade in the same fluid motion, stopping only as he found the Hollow's clawing off half of his face; his glasses went flying. The battle seemed over in an instant, but the thin Hollow realized something was wrong. His pupils constricted, and only then did Aizen's voice bring up the fact that the man he'd just felled wasn't actually dead, or on the ground, at all.

"_Amazing_. _Simply amazing_. It seems you have some ability to see through my Kyouka Suigetsu." Aizen said, "That's truly a splendid power...to notice so quickly something was wrong in spite of a perfect hypnosis. Tell me, comrade, what is this power you possess?"

The Vasto Lorde was still struggling with what he'd seen. There was something inherently wrong with it, but his eyes remained trained on the Shinigami Captain.

"I see...it appears that your mask prevents you from being able to speak. Shall I assist you?" Aizen asked curiously, swinging his blade quickly and shattering the chin-portion of the bone-like cowl, "Now then..."

The Hollow was still surprised, overwhelmed, touching at his lips that he hadn't known since becoming a Hollow in the first place.

"Does he even _remember_ how to speak?" Gin asked.

"M...my..." The Vasto Lorde attempted, "I..." He turned his green eyes back up again and looked from Nelliel to Nnoitra, "...Wh...white...like...me...?" Then, he looked back at Aizen and Gin, "But...not you..."

"Ah, very good then. You can communicate." Aizen lauded, removing his glasses, "Allow me to introduce myself...I am Aizen Sousuke. You're confused by my appearance...that's because I am a Shinigami. These are my comrades, my precious Espada, and my right hand, Ichimaru Gin." He added, waving his hand to introduce the three standing beside him.

"Shini...gami..." The Hollow echoed, "Why...are you...here?"

"One simple reason, my dear Hollow. I seek to reshape this world. Unfortunately, there is only one way to achieve my goal. I must acquire the Ouken from Soul Society. For that...I will need powerful allies. Will you join me?"

The Vasto Lorde glared, "Why should I?"

"Does the world not sicken you in the state that it's in?" Aizen asked, "You seemed to have been trying to escape it inside that abyss." He pointed towards the tunnel carved through the crystalline bush, "Blocking out all sound, sight, sensation...plunging your body into a void where nothing could touch you. This world as it is means nothing to you, does it?"

The creature continued to glare, but was starting to succumb to the weakness of its atrophied body, "Nothing...I see...holds any meaning anymore..."

"Then come with me. _Join me._ I will restore meaning to the world...and perhaps, to you as well. I can give you purpose...and aim your vast strength towards something worthy of being reflected in your eyes."

The Hollow looked at Aizen's outreached hand, unsure how to answer.


	16. Chapter 16

DIAL BACK THE SANDS [OUT OF TIME]

When Ulquiorra next opened his eyes, his body had been transformed. Standing around him, watching, were the past members of the Espada, as well as a few who had yet to ascend to their ranks.

"Rise, friend, and be recognized." He heard someone say. It was Aizen's voice. "You are the 52nd Arrancar in my illustrious army. We will have to test your strength once you've acclimated to your new form, but for now...I give you the rank _Segunda Espada._"

"Hah! You got demoted." Nnoitra taunted Nelliel.

"So did you, Nnoitra. Don't be such a child."

Szayel was nearby and pushed his glasses up his nose, as though hatching a plan that had yet to come to fruition.

"SEGUNDA?" Came a protest; Grimmjow, the then 10th Espada. "There's no way that skinny kid is stronger than me!"

"Grimmjow." Aizen's voice came, calmly, "He is a Vasto Lorde. He was _born_ stronger than you. Show him the proper respect."

An unfamiliar figure mused at the Pantera's plight, "How sad. Being the Cero Espada, and having someone stronger brought into the fold... Looks like you're just another Numeros now."

"Shut your fucking mouth, Furionn." Grimmjow snapped, turning to leave the newly demoted Cuatro Espada's presence.

Nelliel watched him leave from the opposite side of the room, but her attention returned to Ulquiorra, who was now standing, naked, before his new master, looking at his zanpakuto. Nnoitra was near her, waving goodbye to Grimmjow sarcastically.

Those same eyes of hers that looked on him then, were a child's eyes some years later, in the present.

Nell's eyes remained focused on the Espada, still stunned at how the once-solitary Vasto Lorde had become so calm and dedicated to this one human.

"Souten Kisshun." He said. In an instant, light burst forth from the hairpins and the golden dome formed around the woman.

Orihime remained still as the glimmering yellow light did its work, restoring her wounds to a state from before they were inflicted. When the Rikka reformed, its work done, Orihime's eyes finally started to open.

"What..." She whispered, "What happened...? My arm..."

"You humans are so fragile…"

She looked at him carefully before noticing that Nell was sitting quietly nearby, "N-Nell-chan!" She could hardly decide who to maul first, but Nell was hardly responsive, looking stunned still, and it drew Orihime's attention, "Nell-chan...are you okay?"

"Y-Yeth..."

"Then why such big eyes?" She asked further, "Kurosaki asked me to come find you! It's lucky that Ulquiorra did all the work!"

"I needed her healing abilities either way." He said.

"Itsyugo athked you to find me?" Nell was surprised. "Itsyugo is alive!? But..."

"Mm!"

Nell gawked at Ulquiorra, confused, "But you thaid..."

"I _did _kill Kurosaki. It's no trick of mine that he came _back to life_. If you had phrased your question as 'Where is Kurosaki?' I would have told you he had already left Hueco Mundo."

The Privaron burst into comical tears, "Itsyugo ith thuch a nithe perthon! And he'th okay! I thought he forgot about me! I wath tho worried when I thaw the big red Thero come from the roof!"

Orihime hugged the tiny figure and moved to stand up again, "Yes, he's okay. He's already gone back." She looked to the side to see Ulquiorra gazing back the way he came, seeing Orihime's friends having followed them.

"…The battle here is over." Ulquiorra said. His eyes scanned the horizon, seeing the absolute devastation of the last fights. He could see the sky above them, through where the ceiling used to be, and the moon glowing high above. The palace was half-destroyed, and its remnants littered the dunes.

Orihime could feel his anxiety about it all, and she looked at Nell, who was glaring past her at the Espada.

"Regarding what's ahead..."

"You won't be alone." The woman said faintly, "You may not see the others as friends or allies, but if you do this, they'll have your back as much as they do Kurosaki's."

"Soul Society's support means rather little to me. But that isn't what I meant either way." He paused, then looked back at her, "I thought that fighting Yammy would make things easier, but I realized...I was still being held back by years of old habits. I was hesitating. If I raise my blade to Aizen-sama, and I hesitate again...it'll be over for me...and I can't have you rush in to revive me every time I fall."

"Hey!" Nell squeaked.

Ulquiorra glared down at her.

She dared to return the look, "There'th only one thing you need to do, and that'th making sure you don't break Orihime'th heart...cuz if you do, imma punch you in the dick."

"Oh my gosh, Nell-chan!"

Ulquiorra didn't even acknowledge her.

"Where are they?" Rukia asked herself, "I'm sure I saw that Espada fly this way..."

"There they are," Renji said. He pointed toward the tower, where Ulquiorra and Orihime were descending from. Ulquiorra looked down on the gathered with callous indifference.

"Inoue!" Rukia asked, rushing forward,

"Kuchik-san...Abarai-kun...!"

_There's so much I want to tell them...where do I even start?_

"Sorry for all the trouble." Orihime said, bowing deeply to the two. She found them getting serious though and readying themselves to draw their blades, which left the girl confused. Behind her, she realized Ulquiorra had his sword in his hand again, as he'd dropped out of his released state.

"If you two weren't paying attention before..." Ulquiorra started, "You should know that drawing your blades against me is a death sentence, so don't be obnoxious by trying anyway."

"Would someone mind explaining just what the _Hell_ is going on here?" Renji suddenly barked, crossing his arms and looking rather annoyed, "This guy attacks two of our Captains, has a reiatsu that brought the roof down, claims to be following orders from Aizen...and then kills his own ally with some weak and shady excuse. Then, somehow, convinces Captain Kuchiki that he's 'no threat,' takes off into the desert with Inoue like he doesn't think we'll follow, and then has the brass to bring her back and threaten to kill us in the same breath!?" He got even more flustered, "And this whole time, Inoue is acting like this is no big deal!? WE-"

"Speak for yourself." Rukia interjected.

"I'M not that stupid! I can tell something weird is going on! None of this makes any damn sense!"

Ulquiorra stepped up behind Orihime and gently took her hand. Neither of them said a word, simply looking at each other fondly.

"Oh." Renji stammered, leveling the two a flat look. He then turned on his heel and waved, "Okay. Let's go."

"I had a feeling about this." Rukia said, a finger on her chin, "But I wonder if Ichigo knows? Is that why he felt safe leaving you guys on the roof?"

"He...doesn't actually know." Orihime explained, "Kurosaki left before it even came up."

Behind Rukia, Renji nearly had a heart attack as he found himself stepping on sand that groaned. He realized something was under it and dug his hands into it, feeling at the fabric he found and then dragging a familiar member of Fourth Squad up into the air. The Shinigami sighed, "You know what? I'm not even going to ask."

"Waahhh!" Hanatarou whined, "I thought I was gonna die!"

_She's not calling him Kurosaki-__**kun**__ anymore?_ Rukia wondered, then looking down a little, _That look on his face before...I wonder if this is all related?_

"Come on!" Renji barked, "Captain Kuchiki only gave us a few minutes!"

"All right..." Orihime agreed, stepping forward to join them...only to find Ulquiorra not following her. She turned back, worried, "What's wrong? You're not going to help us after all?"

"We're actually going back to Seireitei." Rukia informed her, "We'd just be in the way, in our condition."

"But—"

"It's no use arguing, Orihime." The Arrancar said, catching her attention, "That Shinigami barely survived her own fight against the weakest of the Espada. She knows her place, and it goes for the rest of them, too. I won't be going with you either way."

The woman was stunned, her eyes wide, and couldn't find the words to protest.


	17. Chapter 17

THE WORLD WITHOUT LOGOS

"You're not coming? I don't understand...what are you saying...?" Her eyes welled almost instantly. Next to her, Nel was getting ready to act on her prior threat.

"Ulquiorra-thama! How can you thay thta!?" Nell yelled as she charged him, rolling up her tiny sleeves, but Ulquiorra simply kicked her into the air and swatted her with the back of his left fist, sending her straight into Ishida approaching from behind. Both of their eyes swirled in a daze as they collapsed to the sand.

Ulquiorra sighed to himself, but coughed lightly as the tightness in his chest made him uncomfortable, "Perhaps I spoke too literally..." He said, approaching the girl where she held her hands over her mouth, trying desperately to hold it together. He reached out the same hand that had just knocked Nel back and laced his fingers through her hair, pulling her forward towards him, and he held her close, "No tears. I tried to explain it before, but what I mean is...I can't go with you, and you can't come with me either. The safest place for you right now is as far away from me as possible."

"...You're...?"

A Garganta opened behind him as Orihime latched onto him, and he whispered into her ear, "Yes." He held her tighter then, and she felt the sensation of worry rise over him, "There's still so much I want to do, so many things I want to learn and experience... But if I am to have that future with you, I must leave you behind, and put to hope that I may return."

Rukia watched them intently, confused...and strangely envious. Renji alone noticed her expression change, but he turned his eyes away. He knew enough to respect her feelings in silence, as he always had.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, but please," Orihime asked the Espada, "...Help Kurosaki...don't let Aizen control you. You've already died for him...he can't expect more from you."

Ulquiorra nodded, stole one last long kiss, and then moved into the Garganta. As their hands drifted apart, the Espada snuck the Shun Shun Rikka into her possession. She looked down on them sadly and clenched her hand around them before looking up again.

Walking back to the artificial Garganta created by Captain Kurotsichi, Rukia looked up and over to where she heard Orihime and Nell whispering to one another. When they caught sight of her and looked, Rukia turned her head up again, saying nothing but wondering to herself what they might've been talking about.

In the world of the living, the Espada looked around as he stepped out of the black maw. He saw only ruins, and felt only residual reiatsu from the Shinigami forces. It occurred to him that he couldn't sense a single human presence, and his mind immediatly went to the possibility that Aizen had already won and moved on to Soul Society to create the Ouken. In a panic, Ulquiorra opened another Garganta and fled back to the other side, hoping beyond hope that Seireitei wasn't yet in ruins. When he rushed out again, he found himself in an odd-looking area, similar to a park. His eyes scanned the area, "What is this...?"

It was Karakura City...again.

Ulquiorra was confused, but then focused. _The Shinigami must have moved the city to Soul Society and kept a copy back in the World of the Living for Aizen-sama. ...Yes, I can feel the cacophany of human energy, but...not a trace of Kurosaki or Aizen-sama himself. So at very least, Aizen-sama must not have created the Ouken yet... What's the delay?"_

He darted forward, moving towards the closest Shinigami presence he'd noticed.

Eventually, he came across where Matsumoto was cradling Ichimaru, and stared in confusion. Rangiku looked up, her eyes heavy with mourning, but she said nothing to the Espada. Beyond them, a short distance away, Chizuru, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo and the Shinigami Zennosuke were stunned. A few of them were surrounding the still-unconscious form of an unknown man; Isshin Kurosaki.

"What happened here?" Ulquiorra asked harshly, "What's become of Aizen-sama and Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The woman looked at him defiantly.

"You're...that guy from before." Came a voice...Tatsuki. Ulquiorra looked back at her wordlessly. The girl nodded to herself as Keigo panicked behind her, "No doubting it. You're the one-"

"-from the park last month." The Arrancar finished. "You're the one Orihime tried to help."

"You know her name!? What have you done to her!?"

"A few things, but I don't have time to get into that business. I need to locate Aizen-sama."

"That man...does not deserve your loyalty." Rangiku whispered through her tears, looking away from Gin.

Ulquiorra didn't answer. His attention was grabbed instead by the sound of a large, black void rumbling in the distance. His eyes went wide.

Black light, the likes of which seemed as the Aurora Borealis touching the earth, rose from the ground and raced forward for what seemed like miles.

The light faded away, and a black-haired Ichigo stood still on the killing field. He had a despondent look on his face, the shell encasing him starting to crack and break away from his face. Ulquiorra slowly landed on the rock outcropping nearby.

Ichigo was a little surprised to see him, but made no threat. In fact, he simply raised his hand and said, "Yo."

Ulquiorra said nothing. The two looked up and over as they heard something crashing into the ground not far off. Silently, the duo used their respective Sonido and Shunpo to get closer...and spotted Aizen lying there in the dirt. He was in his largest and most powerful form to date...with 6 large Gillian-headed wings rising from his back, his flesh pure white, save the streaks of black that started at his elbows and knees and moved out towards the tips of his fingers and toes.

"How is this possible? I...don't sense the slightest bit of reiatsu from you and yet...you've defeated Aizen-sama? You couldn't even keep your feet on the ground against _me_."

"You're not gonna argue, are you? I was kinda hoping to leave our rematch till after..."

Ulquiorra simply looked past him to where Aizen's body was still shrouded by smoke.

"Defeated...?"

The Espada would have gone paler if it were possible, and he watched in a daze as Aizen slowly managed to pick himself up. A wound across his chest closed with a criss-cross weaving of his own flesh overtop of it. "I didn't realize...you were of such little faith." Aizen muttered. Unbelievably, he was back on his feet, looking rather unharmed, considering what had just happened, "Ulquiorra..."

The frightening figure turned his gaze upward, but then addressed his former combatant, "That was an interesting trick, Kurosaki Ichigo. What was it you said before...about it being..._final?_"

Ichigo was stunned and grit his teeth, and then the blood left his face as he spied Ulquiorra dropping to one knee beside him.

"Give up, human...your sacrifice will amount to _**nothing.**_"


	18. Chapter 18

CHAOS THEORY

In Seireitei, Orihime was being led away from the Garganta in the Senkaimon courtyard. She looked to Nell, who was clinging to her shoulder and leaning over her back, and then back to the wounded. Ukitake was giving orders to several 4th Squad members who were preparing to tend to the injured. To her surprise, when she looked into the Senkaimon gateway, she could see the Kidou-bound forms of Hallibel and her fraccion being carted off by some of Mayuri's subordinates.

"H-Hallibel-thama!" Nell whispered.

Orihime looked from the Espada back to her friends, who were already ahead of her, and then quietly snuck away. Nell looked at her curiously.

"Aren't you thuppothed to thtay with them?"

"They've already brought me here. They don't need to babysit me, too."

The duo approached the group, and the malformed, ugly 12th Squad members were fawning over their catch. She had followed them all the way to the entrance of the Research and Development building, far away from other prying eyes.

"Quickly, quickly, let's get them inside before Captain Kurotsuchi returns from the fake city! We already have the other one secured!"

"Other one?" Orihime repeated.

Nel looked a bit forlorn, "They mutht mean Grimmjow..."

"...He's alive?"

Nel looked down the road, "Yeth..."

"Wait here." Orihime moved forward, approaching the group but suddenly stopped as she heard a loud explosion.

The door to a nearby building had been blown out, and one of the Researchers lay dead on the ground. Behind him, the weakened Sexta Espada stepped out, panting heavily.

"...You...fucking..._pieces of shit...SHINIGAMI!"_ He yelled angrily, causing Orihime to plaster her back against the gateway out of fear.

"It'th him!" Nel whispered.

"DON'T...FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"What are you doing!? He's already been implanted with the immobilization device, USE the thing!" Akon called out, causing the other Researchers nearby to fumble with a controller. Grimmjow screamed in pain and collapsed, swarmed by the group soon after. In the scramble, Hallibel's eyes had started to open, and she looked at the petrified girl opposite her.

"...It's...it's _you_..."

Orihime looked up in shock.

"You're that girl that Ulquiorra was supposed to look after. But if you're...if you're _here_, then what happened to _him_?"

"Technically he was beaten. But...he's alive..." She answered, "I healed him..."

"You...did?" The Espada repeated, then struggling to catch her breath, "Would you...heal my fraccion then? I won't ask you to heal me, but please...save _them._.."

"I'll heal all of you...!" Orihime said, clutching her hairpins, catching Hallibel by surprise, "Shun'o, Ayame! Go!"

The blond Espada was stunned, but saw the dome of light appear over herself and her underlings, immediately rejecting the binding Kidou around her and reversing the horrid burns on the others. Beneath Hallibel's gaze, she saw the small form of the former Tres Espada try to rush past.

Orihime grabbed the squirming toddler and held her fast, "Nel-chan, it's too dangerous! Don't you remember what he did before!? He'll probably kill you if you get close!"

"We can't leave him like thith! He doethn't detherve thith!" She squirmed.

"Nel-chan!"

"Hallibel-thama!" Nel switched, "Help Grimmjow, pleathe!"

The Tres Espada broke free of her bonds, and her fraccion were starting to wake up. Their wounds were healed, but Orihime didn't waste time. Taking the smaller figure away as fast as she could, she simply called out to the women behind her, "I'm sorry! Get out of here!"

_What a strange woman, this human... You have my thanks. Perhaps we'll meet again one day_. Hallibel thought. She then turned her focus to her underlings, calling their names and then doling out the wished-for order, "Let's go!"

"GRIMMJOW!" Nell cried.

The fallen Espada's eyes widened in spite of his pain, hearing the girl call out his name. He grit his teeth, "What's...she doing here...!? ...NELLIEL...!"

A large explosion rose from the ground as Ichigo was struck and sent flying by one of Aizen's wings. His hand twitched a little, and he collapsed, a little more of his armor breaking off.

Aizen turned his gaze towards the bowing Espada before him, "Ulquiorra... You have clearly failed me in every conceivable way."

"Yessir."

"...and yet you have the _audacity_ to appear before me now?"

Ulquiorra had no words; he was terrified and obviously so.

Ichigo watched pensively as the 'transcended being' sneered at his subordinate, "ULQUIORRA!"

Suddenly, Aizen lifted his arm, striking down on the Espada with all his strength. The blade dug deeply into his right shoulder, blood spilling forth, pooling under his feet. He still refused to move. Aizen was a little surprised, but then moved to attack again, this time the blade digging into Ulquiorra's left shoulder, snapping the horn off his helmet in the process.

"I can't deny that the Espada turned out to be a terrific and insulting failure. Years of work, and none of you were able to defeat a single Shinigami. You disappointed me most of all." He wriggled the blade within the Arrancar's body, "I cultivated you...gave you power...PURPOSE..." He drew back the blade, forcing Ulquiorra to both of his knees, "...Yet you couldn't even defeat a Shinigami Substitute."

"Ulquiorra...what are you thinking!? DEFEND YOURSELF!" Ichigo yelled, forcing himself back to his feet. "HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU LIKE HE KILLED GIN AND THE OTHERS! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Aizen sneered at his subordinate, but then brought his sword down a second time, burying the metal into the Espada's opposite shoulder. Blood pooled beneath Ulquiorra's knees, but his eyes had long-since glazed over...he wasn't even aware anymore.

"This whole thing has become such a farce. The most powerful Hollows in existence...defeated by proverbial CHILDREN. I can hardly believe I brought you all so far, only to realize I could have accomplished my goals WITHOUT YOU." He held out that bloodied zanpakuto, "...But, for all your years of service, even in spite of your failure to live up to my expectations...I'll grant you the honor of witnessing with your own eyes...the ability that inspired my acquisition of the Hougyoku."

His words were like fire and ice.

"BAN...KAI..."


	19. Chapter 19

STARING OVER AN ENDLESS ABYSS

"Ban...kai... Kagiranai Kyouka Suigetsu."

Ichigo held fast, forming another rudimentary blade from the black energy forming in his hand, "What the hell is wrong with Ulquiorra!? Has he completely lost his mind!?" He then lunged forward, feeling as though it were up to him to break the Espada from his stupor.

However, before his eyes, Aizen's body started to shift. The wing closest the Ichigo grew exponentially, swelling in size and wriggling, as though something were alive within it...and then reached out in a bloody spray to grab the Shinigami by his face. Ichigo was stopped in his tracks, his ears ringing from the impact, barely able to hear the splatter of feet touching on the ground.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki. Where were we?" Aizen's new, _second form_ asked.

"Well, this is certainly interesting." The first Aizen asked, looking back to his twin as his exploded wing began to regenerate. He turned his eyes back to the petrified Espada still kneeling before him, "But I suppose, between the two of you, it makes the most sense."

The monstrous black-and-white once-Shinigami lifted one foot and planted it squarely into Ulquiorra's chest, sending his bloodied form flying through the air mere inches above the ground, right to the edge of the pit Mugetsu had dug into the landscape. From his vantage point in the dirt, the fallen Arrancar could see his former master's figure stepping through the smoke. He hadn't yet noticed that Aizen had retrieved his own sword, grabbing it from where it had landed after coming loose from his sash, and casting off the pale green scabbard with a powerful swipe. The sheath landed some distance away, and the man sneered down at him.

"Nothing to say?" Aizen said quietly, "Not even defending yourself?"

The smaller figure was too injured to respond.

"I see." Aizen said, holding the tip of Murcielago just above where his Hollow hole would have been. "Loyal to a fault. You've truly come all this way just to accept your own execution. _Hmph..._ Loyal to a fault."

He pressed the blade tip into Ulquiorra's body, piercing him just below the dip where his collar bones came together under his neck. Blood oozed forth from the slowly penetrating wound.

"Perhaps things would have turned out better if I had ordered you to kill Kurosaki outright when I sent you to the World of the Living that first time." Aizen hoisted his servant into the air, suspended on his own sword, and then dangled him over the edge of the deep gorge, "But it doesn't matter anymore. You lost, Kurosaki lived, and now I have to clean up the mess. I don't need you anymore, Ulquiorra. I commit you to the void you've so long yearned for."

The hilt then slipped from his hand, and Ulquiorra fell.

Ichigo still managed to hold off the newly-formed second enemy that was attacking him, "What kind of leader are you, Aizen!?" Ichigo growled, "How many of your own allies have you cut down now!? Will Ulquiorra finally be the last!? He _trusted_ you!"

"Wrong! He _worshipped_ me. Ulquiorra was nothing but a _construct._..a _machine_ for _my _ambition. I no longer have use for him. He knew what the consequences for failure were _long ago._ Why do you think he knelt down and offered no resistance?"

Ichigo looked at the deformed figure before him, and silently grit his teeth.

"He came here to die. There's _nothing_ you can do about it. You can't even properly use Mugetsu again, can you?"

The teen narrowed his eyes and stood defiantly. "The world has no place for someone who would sacrifice his comrades' lives like they were meaningless! People make mistakes and lose battles all the time! You have no right to kill them for their first offence, or _any!_ I'll stop you even if I have to gnaw your ankles with my TEETH!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open as he heard that racketting sound behind him again, and he spun around with the black blade in hand to attack the returning first version of Aizen that had seemingly finished off Ulquiorra to rejoin the fight. The disfigured man simply caught the blade in his hand and laughed.

"WRONG AGAIN!" Aizen sneered, "You're going to suffer slowly, Ryouka boy! And then you're going to DIE slowly! Your prior unnatural strength is gone! Your best attack, one you put your future as a Shinigami into...it was useless!"

"Is that right? You think I'll give up just because of that?" Kurosaki glowered, "Don't make me laugh. All that crap about perfect hypnosis, and all your Bankai can do is make two of you?"

"Kyouka Suigetsu can indeed induce a perfect hypnosis in its shikai state." Aizen explained, "But _Kagiranai _Kyouka Suigetsu's power..._is far greater_. Don't get ahead of yourself by misreading its potential. _**You don't know anything**_." The Gillian-wings on his back spread, and the eyes opened wide before numerous other eyes opened in his flesh. Ichigo held his ground, but the area surrounding him started turning into an odd mist...the landscape dispersing, shrouded in fog. Aizen's voice echoed quietly, "...You're in over your head, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The fog enveloped everything. Ichigo could feel his heart racing.

"YOU CAN'T IMAGINE THE TERRORS LURKING IN YOUR SOUL!" Both Aizens shrieked together, disappearing into the mist.

Ichigo's attention was grabbed by a shuffling to his right, and he lunged that way, thinking Aizen would be there. Briefly, he did see that man's odd image...but then it faded. He darted forward, ready to attack, but then stopped in his tracks, seeing his mother there standing before him.

"W-What? ...Mom...?" His voice trembled, "No... It's not real. _She's_ not real. _This is below the belt and you know it, Aizen!"_

"Aizen? Who's Aizen, dear?" The fair-haired woman asked, a larger shadow lurking behind her. She leaned forward, a devilish grin on her face, "Why won't you answer me...Ichigo?"

Grand Fisher.

Ichigo felt those claws suddenly dig into his body...it was just like back then. The impaled through the doll-figure of his mother and drove themselves straight into his gut. Still, Ichigo tried to see through it, "It's not...real..." The Hollow withdrew his claws and let Ichigo drop to his knees, blood spurting all over the dirt. Ichigo had difficulty getting his breath, and his eyes gazed down to where his hand reached out in front of him, gasping for Mugetsu.

As he clenched his hand, hoping the dark blade would return to him, he found instead a different sword entirely. The old, enlarged Sode no Shirayuki was there instead. "N-...no ...way..."

Then the rain began falling.

"What's the matter, boy!? I told you that anger dulls the blade!" Grand Fisher barked.

"SH-SHUT UP!" The Shinigami yelled, "You isn't real! This...this _already __**happened!**__"_

"Heh!" The Hollow mused, starting the process of having his larger body get absorbed into the smaller one on the end of the stalk, "You asked me before, when you saw my lure, if the lure was a part of my body. The answer is no! BOTH are the real body! If one is hurt, I jump into the other...!"

"Ichigo, stop it!" Rukia called to him from behind, pleading, "This is reckless!"

"No!" Ichigo cried, the rain falling all around him, trying to get up again, "I can't give up...but why can't I break out of it?" He reached out ahead of him, "...Mom...!"

"You may know who I am on the inside, but you can't cut me while I'm in your mother's form! And even if you do...you're too weak to do much else!"

"You can't follow him in this state..." Rukia pleaded, holding Ichigo back. "You can't keep fighting! It's over! ICHIGO!"

"What the Hell is happening!?" He collapsed, his arm dangling over Rukia's shoulder as he went limp, "WAAIIITTT!"

"You've lost too much blood...but he's gone, and you're still alive..." Rukia explained, "It's as close to a victory as you can get."

Ichigo could feel Sode no Shirayuki dissolving from his grip, and the black vestments he wore were disappearing right along with it. Right before his eyes, his Shinigami uniform disappeared entirely, leaving him with only the human clothing his living body wore. His eyes shot open, and as he turned to beg Rukia for answers, _she _started disappearing from his sight, too...speaking words he couldn't hear. Just before the last fragment of her image faded from his sight, he could see her get mauled by Grand Fisher's bloodied hand...and then she was gone.

"Rukia...?" He asked quietly, knowing what was happening, and powerless to stop it. His eyes sank, and the rain poured heavier, "Rukia...!? _**RUKKIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"


	20. Chapter 20

CLANDESTINE PARADOX

Orihime rubbed her heart, a worried look on her face. _It feels like he's shut himself down again, put up another wall... What's going on?_

She turned towards Nel though, the both of them looking over Soul Society from the top of Soukyoku Hill, "Are you going to be mad at me for long...? It's not like I _wanted_ to leave him there..."

"You wouldn't do anything, Hallibel-thama wouldn't do anything...it'th not fair...Grimmjow..." Nel lamented quietly, holding her knees, "If I weren't in thith tiny body, I could have done thomething..."

"I don't get it. Why are _you_ so worried about him? He was so mean to you before..."

"That wath before I got my memorieth back. Before I remembered how Nnoitra backthtabbed me the thame way he backthtabbed Grimmjow." The tiny figure sneered, "Thneaking in and attacking from behind. All thothe yearth, Nnoitra never gained any honor."

Orihime looked on dubiously.

"I'M the one who'th been trapped in the body of a child!" Nell suddenly yelled, "BUT HE'TH THE ONE WHO NEVER GREW UP!"

The woman was stunned. She had no idea what to say...what COULD she say?

"...I got my old body back becauthe I couldn't thtand how Nnoitra tortured Itsyugo. ...And Itsyugo didn't want Grimmjow to die, tho I did my betht to make sure Grimmjow lived after everyone elthe left." The pint-sized Espada was calm and dour again, "But my healing powerth are weak. I could only thtop the bleeding, not clothe the cutth. Tho in a way, I feel like his thituation ith my fault. He wathn't healed enough to fight...or even ethcape. I HAVE to help him. I don't think I could live with knowing what'th going to happen to him here..."

Orihime's eyes widened in wonder at her friend's words. She remembered back on how, earlier, when she'd woken up with her head on Ulquiorra's lap, but Ulquiorra explained that he'd sought Nell out specifically so he could make use of her healing powers. But Orihime knew her right arm was broken. Yet, here Nell was explaining that her healing powers were so weak that she couldn't even close basic cuts. She looked aside and thought further...onto the moment Ulquiorra had given her back the Shun Shun Rikka before leaving for the fight against Aizen. It puzzled her, but she started having suspicions about who really healed whom.

"I'm thorry I yelled." Nell continued, looking at the ground, "All of thith...it'th jutht tho incredibly fruthtrating. I feel tho powerleth."

"Nell-chan..."

She turned her pale eyes slightly.

"I was able to heal Hallibel and her fraccion because no one was looking, and I have nothing against Grimmjow. He did sort of help me once, in his own way. But there's nothing we can do for him right now. Those guys at the Research facility probably have him bolted down by now. To help him AT ALL will take a little more than brute force and our good intentions." Orihime paused for a moment to let Nell take it in, but then held up her hand, "So if..._when_ Ulquiorra and Kurosaki beat Aizen, we can _ask_ the Gotei 13 to let Grimmjow go."

"Do you think they will?"

"I'm not sure, but it's our only option right now." She answered, "I know Kurosaki will help. He has the ear of a few Captains, and with Ulquiorra helping to fight, it'll set a good example for other Arrancar."

"I gueth..."

"In the mean time...why don't we try to get your adult body back?"

"Get it...back? How do we do that?" Nel asked curiously.

"You said you turned into a kid after Nnoitra broke your mask, right?" Orihime mentioned, pointing at her head, recalling when she and the smaller figure were whispering to each other on the way to the Garganta in Hueco Mundo, when Rukia had gotten curious.

_"Did he know that would happen?"_

_"I doubt it..."_

"I could fix your mask, and heal your scar!" Orihime said enthusiastically, "Maybe you'll be able to change back permanently?"

"I don't know..." Nell worried, "My woundth healed a long time ago. I'm not thure you can heal them anymore than they already have."

"My Shun Shun Rikka can do more than heal simple injuries." Orihime held them up, unclipping them from where she'd placed them on her sash after Ulquiorra had given them back, "When I first arrived in Las Noches, Aizen and Ulquiorra said my powers were about spatial negation, and...the ability to reject whole events, like they'd never happened. Aizen had me restore Grimmjow's missing arm as proof. But my point is, if I reject the fact that Nnoitra attacked you in the first place...it might restore you to how you were before it happened?"

The younger-looking girl was dubious, but then regained her confidence and nodded, getting that ages-old look in her eyes, "All right. Let'th try."

"Great! That's the spirit!" Orihime cheered, "Just...promise me...if this works, you won't just barge into the lab and try to get Grimmjow out on your own anyway...okay?"

"Rukia..." Ichigo sobbed, his blood pooling all around him. He looked at his hands, tears falling from his eyes, "Rukia...ahh...!"

He was alone, rain pouring down all around him, screaming pitifully.

Aizen watched from beyond Ichigo's line of sight, smiling in spite of the mask. He started walking forward towards the teen, confident his victory was in hand. He watched with amusement as Ichigo started pushing himself to his hands and knees, sobbing as he searched around for the body of his invisible ally.

"It can't end this way..." He cried, "I can't lose you, too..."

Aizen crept forward, ever closer with each step. Ichigo had no idea he was so near, his eyes blind to the spirits of Shinigami and Hollows.

"Is this all you amount to?" Aizen wondered, "Gained Shinigami and Hollow power? Fused with Zangetsu and Getsuga Tenshou? And here you are...sobbing on the ground like a child...crawling about on your belly like some disgusting and loathsome creature." He narrowed his eyes, and the darkened eye in the center of his forehead widened, looking deeper into the nightmare in Ichigo's mind, "But I assure you...your Hell has only just begun. Let's go further, shall we? I've seen your greatest fear and worst regret. Now I want to see the source...of your _worst despair."_ He said confidently, raising his blade into the air.

A sword was shoved through his body, and blood poured out, down his chest.

Behind him stood a ragged Ulquiorra, Murcielago in his hand, his coat gone.

Aizen was stuck staring forward still, unable to see the Espada but knowing it was him. He was surprised and yet...not, either. His eyes opened wider in excitement, "_Well now..._what have we here?" He tapped the blood-smeared sword with a clawed finger, "You persist to save this human? How altruistic of you."

Ulquiorra simply stared, thinking back on the moment where Aizen had dropped him into the crater caused by Mugetsu.

_"I don't need you anymore. I commit you to the void you've so long yearned for."_

_The wind started to rush past him...the walls of the gorge flying above him. As he fell, he retreated into his Inner World, and the spirit of his Zanpakuto was there, watching him._

"_It's done. He said it." Murcielago taunted, sitting rather casually like a cat, one clawed arm holding up his long head, "I hope you're good and satisfied now."_

"_I am."_

_The great-winged bat demon lowered his raised arm, both settled on opposite sides of where Ulquiorra cross-legged in front of him, his arms folded over his chest._

_"Kill him."_

_The pupils in Ulquiorra's eyes returned, his body flipping to recover just moments before hitting the bottom of the gorge. His arms flopped down against his sides, each completely severed, save the tiny bit of muscle that kept them attached. Blood splurted forth from the deep gouging wounds in his shoulders and chest, and as Ulquiorra focused on regenerating, his mask fell away. He huffed several pained breaths as his newly reattached arms regained sensation, and he reached up with one to pull his own sword out of his body. He then looked up threateningly to the upper ledge of the canyon; his master was now __**prey**__._

"For a man who prides himself on illusions, _you_ should know better than to believe what you see at face value." Ulquiorra glared, "I'm not acting for _his_ benefit."

"Indeed. And what _would_ you have me believe?" Aizen asked, the wings on his back twitching eagerly.

"You had your back turned, so I struck. Simple as that. But more importantly...I only struck you _once._ I wanted your_ attention_ first."

The large white figure didn't answers. Ulquiorra's eye twitched, and he leapt backwards, taking the sword with him, narrowly avoiding the whip-like snaps of Aizen's many wing-tails.

"What could a washed up Vasto Lorde have to say that could _possibly_ have any kind of meaning to—" Aizen paused as he turned, seeing Ulquiorra slowly stand upright, revealing himself fully. Aizen was struck by the obvious lack of a Hollow hole, and his dumbfounded expression gave away his late realization. _It's not possible._ He thought angrily, thinking back on the moment he'd realized Ichigo had been the one obliterating the landscape when their swords clashed earlier in the fight. _HIM TOO!?_

He paused though, and his eyes narrowed, _No...something isn't right. His rank marker is gone, too..._

Ulquiorra drew the man back out of his own head, "I attacked you once, when we first met, out of contempt for what I _thought_ you were. Yet, you convinced me to join you instead, and gave me "purpose." I've learned, however, that "purpose" isn't quite what I was looking for. What I craved was something _far more intangible._" He clenched his fist confidently, "And now that it's _mine_...I'm going to use the power it's given me to finally finish what I started all those years ago."

"IS THAT SO!?" Aizen said mockingly, sneering and pointing at his former subordinate, "You think that because your hole filled in, that you'll be able to fight me? Don't be naïve! What can YOU do!? You won't even enter your released state!" He took several steps forward, "You're nothing but a TOOL...a MEANS TO AN END! And now you're WORTHLESS! You don't stand a CHANCE against me...! ME! THE MASTER OF THE HOUGYOKU!"

"You are going to find yourself _sadly mistaken, __**Shinigami.**_" Ulquiorra threatened.

Aizen stood directly before him, his peeled face just inches in front of his nose.

"And it will give me no greater pleasure than to prove you wrong." The monstrosity warned, "So...let's begin."

The tension between them mounted.

_**"SCREAM FOR ME."**_


	21. Chapter 21

THE EDGE OF THE EVENT HORIZON

_**"SCREAM FOR ME."**_

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as Aizen's body was suddenly removed from his presence; a wall of black ichor shooting up from the ground. The Espada watched it nervously, knowing full well it wasn't real, but not being able to see past it. He grit his teeth in irritation.

The cloud-spackled sky above him darkened abruptly, and the sun was replaced by the moon. The wall of black continued to rise until his line of sight to the heavens became almost entirely obscured.

_What is this? Why can't I see through it?_

"Quit playing games, Aizen." He said defiantly, "You know very well that this won't hold me for long."

The voices that answered him weren't expected though. He quickly spun around and saw the 'council' of black Hollows that had once conspired to eat him. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide.

"How is this possible?" He asked out loud, "Aizen doesn't even _know_ about this. How can he be creating it!?"

"Kurosaki-kuuunnn!" Came Orihime's voice.

The Espada grimmaced, "ORIHIME!" He yelled, "What is she DOING here?"

_No...what am I saying? I KNOW she isn't really here..._

The dark figures were looming behind him, hands reaching for him.

_So why can't I stop myself...from believing she __**is**__?_

Ulquiorra lost his focus for a spit second and the demons mauled him. He struggled against their might, but was forced to the ground, forced to endure the terrible feeling of their teeth digging into his flesh. _They were eating him_. He focused every cell in his body to fight back against them, and forced himself back to his feet, lashing out at the Hollows closest to him...but then, he stopped. His attention was grabbed by a blinding light.

"Wh-who are you...?" Orihime asked, basking in that surreal glow, "Why did you hurt Kurosaki-kun? What kind of monster does something like that?" She cried. "_You're horrible! I HATE YOU!"_

"No..." He whispered, "...Wait! ORIHI-"

His words were cut off; only muffled screaming echoed forward from the place his mouth once was. His Vasto Lorde form was apparent again, and the black Hollows behind him immediately went for his head, grabbing for his face and limbs. The light faded away and the entities holding to his body, now limp from the trauma of what he'd just experienced, dug their fingers into his eyes, blinding him.

Beyond the veil, unknown to the emotionally destroyed Espada, it was Aizen digging his fingers into his eyes.

Content with his victory, he threw Ulquiorra to the ground.

"Hmph..." Aizen huffed, his body dissolving into the wind, leaving only the original on the battlefield from then on, "Pathetic."

The rain was still pouring in Ichigo's nightmare. He worried it would never let up. It seemed like an eternity already when his ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps. Weakly, he turned his face towards the source, and when he looked up, he saw his father there. It didn't bother Ichigo at all that the rain seemed to avoid the large man; he stood there, completely dry, in the downpour.

"What are you doing? Ichigo." Isshin asked, kneeling before his son, more annoyed than concerned.

"Why are you rolling around in the mud like that?" Yuzu and Karin appeared beside him; they, too, dry despite the torrent.

"Dad...Yuzu...Karin..." Ichigo whispered, blood trickling from his mouth still, his body wet from the rain. "W-we have...to find...Rukia..."

"Who?"

The teen was shocked.

"Taking off like that, Ichi-nii...what were you thinking? Mom would be so mad at you..." Karin chided.

"You didn't even stay to talk to mom...why are you such a bad son?" Yuzu asked as well.

"...What...? No..." Ichigo felt awful, succumbing to his wounds and misery, "I tried...so hard to save her... I don't...know what's going on anymore..."

"We'll help you understand." Karin said flatly, getting closer. She and her twin reached out to help their brother stand, placing their hands on his chest and back. Just then, Ichigo felt their fingers clench down into his ribs, blood spurting forth in a gush. He choked on it, and he looked to his sisters, betrayal in his eyes.

In reality, Isshin was actually Aizen, and the two siblings were the heads of his forward-most wings, clamping down on Ichigo's ribs with their teeth. But Ichigo couldn't see it. He simply slumped his head down in defeat and confusion.

"Why did I get stuck with such a miserable failure like you? It's all your fault Masaki died." Isshin said, kneeling down to look at his son. "If you hadn't been such an idiot as a kid, she'd still be alive. You weren't worth saving. I would've taken her over you any day! Every day that goes by, every word you _speak _is an _insult_ to the life _you stole from her_. Every time you rush head-first into a fight to save someone you don't even _**know**_...it's an insult to the sacrifice _she made for __**you! Who the Hell do you think you are!?**_"

"I'm sorry...dad...I'm sorry..."

"You took our mom away." Yuzu said, tears in her eyes.

"You took our _childhood_ away." Karin scorned.

"You took _everything_..." Isshin repeated.

Ichigo wept at their words. He didn't even notice how Isshin's arm had suddenly grasped an umbrella from thin air.

Isshin drew it back, ready to stab the teen in the heart.

But then he stopped.

Yuzu and Karin dissolved into the fog. Ichigo looked on in stunned horror and confusion. Before him, Isshin was being held back by a figure he'd come to believe was just a dream. His own Inner Hollow, clad in his white Bankai coat, with the inverted black and white, horned mask...and the white Tensa Zangetsu at Isshin's throat.

"The privilege of tearing down Kurosaki's resolve," He said, "Belongs exclusively _to me._"

"Why...WHY DO YOU PERSIST!?" Isshin bellowed, only to find his umbrella-holding arm sliced clean off at the shoulder. The limb and weapon went flying in a whirl of blood, landing a distance away, hidden in the fog and rain.

"Take a closer look!" The Hollow ordered, his stance open and intimidating.

"_**Do not**_ presume to order _me,_ Hollow!" Isshin snapped. His eyes widened then, however, as the Inner Hollow turned his body, forcing him to look directly down the length of his blade.

What Ichigo couldn't know was that Aizen was staring down the sword of an oddly twisted Murcielago. The blade had become black, and waves of black and green energy whipped off the back of its hilt, up its wielder's arm like puffs of dark fog.

_I don't believe it..._ Aizen said, his sword-arm missing and the stump bleeding. _It can't be..._

He stopped for a moment and focused on regenerating his arm; Kyouka Suigetsu reforming itself, still fused to his hand. Looking at it briefly, Aizen then turned his eyes back to his enemy, sneering behind that black face, "So you've managed to fuse with your zanpakuto and used it to break out of my Bankai."

"Not quite." Ulquiorra corrected, his face matted with dried blood, his sclera darkening, "It did _help,_ but...becoming one with my zanpakuto is actually rather old news for me." He lifted his head up proudly, "I told you before that I'd gained a _new_ power. A result of which is that my Hollow hole filled in...but don't forget. _**I am still the aspect of Nihility.**_ You won't break me as easily as you did Kurosaki."

"Then I'll just kill you the old fashioned way."

"Excellent. You're finally going to take this seriously." Ulquiorra raised his fused sword-hand, the energy pouring out even thicker than before, "Then I'll respond in kind and cut to the chase. No more dancing around the matter."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Ulquiorra." Aizen said dubiously, "Not even the Espada ranked higher than you could manage a single strike against me. You should give up and flee."

"Don't get the wrong idea." The Arrancar retorted, black plasma rising up around his feet like boiling oil, "I am nothing like those weak fools. The rank you gave me only reflected the power I volunteered to you. I am easily stronger than any of _them ever were_. I may have been the most loyal, but even I had the presence of mind to be cautious of your inevitable betrayal. The greatest mistake you ever made was asking for my support while still posing as a Captain of Soul Society. You _came to me_ as a traitor in the making."

"I see." Aizen mused, raising that accusatory hand again, "Yet you still supported me. You accepted the power I gave to you and followed every order without question. I won't insult you with the notion that your actions were borne out of fear or stupidity, but the question begs...why go through the motions?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, the energy rising higher yet, "In the beginning, I had no hope of challenging you. But, like a moth to the flame, I was drawn to the fire of your fearlessness. However, unlike the moth, I knew the flames would burn me... I thought that if I was careful, and toed the line long enough, I might be spared the conflagration. So I bided my time...accepted your gifts...followed your orders to the letter...and kept secret the advances I'd made on my own. When you let me to watch Las Noches, part of my was grateful that you at least hadn't killed me yourself. But, in hindsight, you knowingly left me to die, so you haven't been absolved of the responsibility."

Aizen tilted his head eerily, "My primary goal has always been the acquisition of the Hougyoku. Every beaten enemy cursing his own defeat, every fallen ally proclaiming his martyrdom in my name... In the end, every corpse, friend and foe alike, will be stacked up to pave the road that will lead me to godhood."

"I see." Ulquiorra sighed resolutely, "So it's just as I surmised. Even while amassing an empowering an army, in your eyes, you were just at the front of a procession of the walking dead. You had always intended to abandon us the same way you abandoned the Gotei 13. You're the greatest traitor of all. You have no allies, no friends, no comrades...not even yourself. The moment you decided to guide Kurosaki's development, you betrayed your own interests. It's only his _own_ fault that he can't win."

Aizen would have clapped, had his right hand not been locked into a single block with his sword, "Ah..._this_ is why you were always my favorite. Even among all my allies...none but you has ever been able to see through me so clearly, late as it is even so."

Long black licks of hair waved before Ulquiorra's darkened eyes, and he turned his head, shamed by the man's words, "Aizen...the only thing I see in you...is something to be pitied." He looked up sharply, "BIND...MURCIELAGO."

The black energy coalesced around his body, streaks of it pouring over his chest to form a black circle in the center of his chest while large plumes of it bolted away from his shoulders and into the air behind him. It surrounded him in a maelstrom, and then exploded outward again, revealing that final form.

"_**RESURRECCION SEGUNDA ETAPA."**_ Ulquiorra boomed, raising his wings up high behind him, "LET US END THIS LONG, FANTASTICAL STORY...AND FINISH THE FIGHT WE STARTED ALL THOSE DECADES AGO."


	22. Chapter 22

SUBTLE MIRAGE

Ulquiorra's final released state stood impressively resolute. Aizen was just...stupefied by the sight of it; wordlessly looking at him.

_You were just another Hollow when I found you. I GAVE you the power of a Shinigami... None of this would even be POSSIBLE if not for me!I_

He grit his teeth, watching as Ulquiorra brought his hands together, forming a Lanza del Relampago between his palms.

_The fact that you stand before me now, and purport to use MY GIFTS AGAINST ME...__**IS PATENTLY ABSURD.**_

"YOU WOULD BE NOTHING WITOUT ME, ULQUIORRA. **KNOW YOUR PLACE**." Aizen's Gillian wings all opened their mouths at the same time, and bright yellow-white orbs of energy started to form within their maws, "IF YOU CONTINUE ON THIS PATH, I WON'T LET YOUR DEATH BE QUICK OR PLEASANT."

"I have already experienced a death far more painful than any you could threaten. Your greatest concern right now should be the idea that...because I was brought _back..._my reasons for wanting to _live_ may have surpassed my reasons for wanting to _stay dead._"

Aizen sneered and held his sword forward, as though signaling for a military charge to advance, "Have it your way, then."

The energy wave shot forward with the force of a breaking sound barrier. Ulquiorra raised his lance in both hands to hold it back. Ulquiorra held it at bay with all his strength, but soon found that his knuckles were shredding against the power, and in a flash...

...the blast split the horizon in two.

Ulquiorra's armless body was sent flying through the debris, and he looked back through the path he'd traveled to see Aizen standing on the edge of the pit with his own arms, and parts of his wings, missing as well. Aizen was panting heavy breaths, but quickly moved to restore his body before digging in to kick off in Ulquiorra's direction. The Espada had also regenerated and was bracing for the impact, quickly forming another Lanza before Aizen brought Kyouka Suigetsu down on his head.

The two ploughed against one another, the air crackling all around. Ulquiorra swiftly pushed his former master back and brought his free hand around, finger extended...and firing off an enormous Cero Oscuras directly into Aizen's face. As the man was sent careening backwards through the field of reishi-saturated, floating rock, Ulquiorra wasted no time. He quickly hoisted his Lanza up and threw it.

Ichigo watched in shock from his vantage point, feeling the power of the explosion and the heat on his face, but still trapped in his dream theater.

Through the illusion, he couldn't hope to see the reality of what had just happened.

Rock and debris fell all around as the reverberation of the Lanza's detonation vibrated the air. A torrent of wind blew threw Ulquiorra's hair and fur, but he held his ground there in the sky.

_This battle is going to tear the very fabric of Soul Society apart._ Ulquiorra thought, debris still flying past him, _If I don't find a way to end this quickly, there may not be anything left to sa-_

His eyes turned, catching sight of an image he could only cringe at.

"You mean...you...fell in love with me?" Orihime asked.

They were standing in her ransacked prison cell again, just as they had earlier in the day, a while after Orihime had finally woken up from her faint on the dome. Ulquiorra stood dead in his tracks, stunned at her words.

_What is this!? Another illusion!? When did he have time!?_

"I told you never to use such-"

_What...!?_

"...Patron...izing..."

_I can't stop it!_

"HU-...HUMAN..."

"Ulquiorra?"

"I SAID..._DON'T USE THAT WORD ON ME. __**EVER!"**_

The world spun as Ulquiorra felt a heavy impact against the top of his head. All he could see were the speed lines of objects passing him by as he plummeted towards the ground, hitting it with such force that it actually knocked him unconscious for a second. When he came to again, he was half-buried in rubble.

Aizen abruptly came down on him and crushed his legs at the knees.

Ulquiorra lost his breath.

_I can't believe...he got me...AGAIN!_

He looked up into the air, where he knew Aizen would be standing...but instead of that white, winged beast...he saw Ichigo's full Hollow form. Ulquiorra was back on the dome again, and the enraged beast had him pinned to the ground with its sword held with its tip just above his chest.

Oddly...it spoke.

"Is that really it?" It asked, "You're afraid of losing control of your emotions? I'll do you a favor then…" IchiBeast threatened, raising Tensa Zangetsu a little bit higher, "…I'll cut that heart right out of your chest!"

With all its strength, the monster forced the long blade down at the Espada's torso.

He would have nothing of it though, and swiftly grabbed the stabbing blade and kept it desperately away from where was threatening to impale him. He glared upwards, the murky ink over his eyes shattering like glass, "You'll do _no such thing!"_

With all his strength, Ulquiorra launched the tip of his tail at IchiBeast's face, and in the process, punched Aizen directly in his ugly mug.


	23. Chapter 23

ESPADA CAIDO

Blood dripped on the shattered ground as Aizen huffed in disbelief. Ulquiorra's long tail has rammed him so hard in the face that it literally knocked several of his mask's teeth out, as well as his left eye.

_How did he manage to break free of me so easily this time?_

"You've taken everything else away from me," Ulquiorra barked, "BUT THE HEART IS **MINE**!"

He quickly brought his hand back up again and fired off another Cero Oscuras.

_That useless thing again..?_

Aizen's thoughts ended in an instant...and his body fell backwards to the ground, his entire upper half sizzling from the intensity of the blast.

Ulquiorra turned with all haste, regenerating his feet and crushed wings before taking off into the sky again.

_That was too close. How was he able to create an illusion so soon after taking my Lanza head on? Moreover, how does he keep creating scenarios that __**he couldn't possibly know about?**_

On the ground, the fried Sousuke-bug was regaining awareness. His scorched flesh crackled as he spoke quietly to himself, "This...is getting tiresome."

The Hougyoku shimmered where it was embedded in the large hole in his chest.

_Yes..._

Ulquiorra watched precariously from the sky, wondering why Aizen hadn't yet launched his counter-attack. Suddenly, he witnessed a streak take to the air, heading quite in the opposite direction from himself. Stunned, Ulquiorra realized that Aizen was heading straight for Ichigo.

The Shinigami was stumbling around, still convinced he was horribly wounded, and frustrated at his helpless situation.

"Why is he going after Kurosaki all of a sudden? That fool can't even escape the Bankai effect." Ulquiorra growled to himself, taking off after him, "Hmph! Maybe he didn't hear me the first time."

Sousuke looked back over his shoulder and saw Ulquiorra take the bait, narrowly dodging as the Espada shot a gambit of Balas straight after him. Landing and quickly turning, he found Ulquiorra rushing towards him at blinding speed, crashing into him and pushing him several hundred feet past where he'd landed. Ulquiorra leapt off, coming to a stop nearby.

He turned his eyes, and in Ichigo's continued nightmare, maintained the visage of the white-clad Inner Hollow. Ichigo was stunned.

Ulquiorra's attention was quickly regrabbed by a raspy voice behind him. To his horror, what should have been Aizen's mangled body…was instead Orihime.

"...U...lquiorra...why?" She begged, "I...just wa...wanted you...to be ha...ppy..."

The black-winged figure was horrified by the sight, and quickly clasped his hands over his head, "GET OUT…GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He shouted, his tail whipping about, trying to find where Ichigo was located.

"What the...?" Ichigo wondered aloud, having no idea where the sensation of pressure on his face was coming from in his nightmare. His Inner Hollow was still standing a good 20 paces away. It didn't help that he suddenly felt himself get shoved backwards and tripped by that very sensation.

In reality, Ulquiorra had just pushed him into a freshly opened Garganta. Ichigo had tripped over the lip of the portal. Behind him, Aizen was pulling himself up out of the dirt, sneering devilishly and approaching heavily while Ulquiorra was still stuck under his Bankai's mirage.

_That's it..._! Ulquiorra thought, turning around, his eyes still blacked out by the dark and misty lenses. _I get it now..._

Aizen stomped closer.

_I know the secret of his Bankai...!_

Kyouka Suigetsu was thrust through his heart, coming out just below where Murcielago had gone _in_ earlier in the fight.

"Struggle all you want, Ulquiorra. Every time you break free of me, a brand new nightmare will begin automatically, and you'll have to convince yourself it's not real all over again." Aizen taunted, drawing the blade back out again and kicking the Arrancar through the mouth of the Garganta. "Take solace in knowing this was inevitable. I was always meant to rise above this pathetic world. And you, like all the others, were always meant to watch me do it. So run, hide...and lick your wounds. The end is nigh!"

The Garganta closed...and all went to black.

. . .

Aizen huffed, alone now on that battlefield. He touched his charred face and faltered a bit where he stood.

"Houyoku...what is the meaning of this rebellion? Why do you deny me the ability to heal?"

It shimmered again.

"...I see. ...Very well."

Aizen's body twitched and he leaned forward, his wings going limp at his sides. Abruptly, a ripping sound resonated from his spine, and blood poured forth.

Something crawled its way out of him

. . .

Within the Garganta, Ichigo was looking around, stunned. The black ichor over his eyes had shattered away, and he realized exactly where he was. He forced himself to sit up again, and pulled one hand up to look at how Mugetsu was still active on his form, and he clenched his fist.

…_**DAMNIT**__…! Now what do I do!?_

He lifted his head as he heard rustling behind him, seeing Ulquiorra there, badly injured but still alive, "Ulquiorra…"

The Espada wasn't moving much, and blood was coming out of his mouth. He lay on his stomach in a pool of his own vitae, clutching at his wound. Ichigo rushed to his side, slowly as it may have been given his own condition. Still clutching to his own wounds, he tried to rouse the Espada, calling his name.

Ulquiorra just glared, "DON'T...don't touch me..." He threatened, peering blearily at the Shinigami as blood dripped from his mouth. "I won't...die twice...for you..." He said, quieter now, desperately struggling to push himself up from the blood puddle beneath him with the wrists of his wings.

"Then DON'T die!" Ichigo barked, "Get yourself together!' We can't get outta here unless you open a door anywa-"

The Shinigami went silent as his eyes caught sight of Ulquiorra's hole-less chest.

_...The Hollow hole is gone!?_

_I can feel my wound healing..._ The Arrancar thought to himself, _Aizen got me right through the chest. By all accounts, I should be dying... Has my regeneration been enhanced as well?_

Ichigo watched him dubiously, "So what the Hell? I still have my power…that means everything I've seen for the last little while has all been fake…"

"Of course it was fake." Ulquiorra stated, still holding to the healing hole in his torso, "And yet, it wasn't. It's truth wrapped in lies. A perfect non-reality."

"Do you ever make sense?"

Ulquiorra glowered at him, "I'll dumb it down for you, then. _**Kyouka**_ Suigetsu lets _**Aizen**_ create illusions at will. _**Kagiranai**_ Kyouka Suigetsu manifests illusions in response to _**YOUR **_will. Aizen doesn't have to think of anything himself because you yourself provide the inspiration to show you your worst fears. It's like the antithesis of the Hougyoku itself."

"Is that what he told you? That guy's whole business is lip service."

"No, you insufferable twit, he _used_ it on me and I broke _out_ of it. _Multiple times_."

"What? How come _you_ could break out!?"

_I hate him..._ Ulquiorra glowered, "In part, it's because I have more practice using my head. It's also in part because I had help."

Ichigo sneered, "Honestly, I think you just came out here to insult me."

A little more of the black shell covering Ichigo's body broke away.

"Mugetsu..."

""Mugetsu"?"

"Yeah...it's Zangetsu's final attack. I had hoped it would be enough to beat Aizen in one hit. When it decays, it'll take all of my powers along with it. I don't have much time."

Ulquiorra looked at him carefully, "You're going to have to use your Hollow power. You're too weak without it."

"_**Too weak!?**_ How can you say that!? I pushed him this far, didn't I!?"

"It's not enough. Don't you get it?" Ulquiorra asked, snarling in his own way as he crossed his arms, "You can put all your faith in your human and Shinigami power, and even in your Zanpakuto…but if you don't trust your Hollow, too, you'll fall short. Losing your powers won't mean anything because you'll be _dead_."

"It's not like I haven't tried." Ichigo argued, "I put on my mask while fighting Yammy _and_ Ichimaru, but something's changed about it since our fight on the dome. It feels weird and it fizzles quickly. I can't count on it."

"You're disjointed. It—" Ulquiorra stopped himself.

"…What?"

The Espada grit his teeth, but then removed his hand from the wound on his chest, revealing again the filled-in hole, "It happened to me, too. _**Briefly**_."

"When your hole filled in."

"I was given a second chance. But for a moment, after _that, _I wasn't even able to fire a Cero. When I accepted that my identity as a Hollow had been changed...by something I once considered _inferior_…I realized it was, in fact, a _compounded benefit._ I am _more_ than what I once was. So _you_ have to step up and be more than what _you_ were." Ulquiorra's stance changed. Ichigo could tell he was more serious than before. "If you _don't,_ you'll just get locked in another dreamtheater of _your own making,_ and you'll _never_ escape. Aizen will take his sweet time torturing you, and then _kill you_ in the shape of the one you hold most dear. _I can't beat Aizen by myself. __**I need you to be able to overcome his Bankai.**_**"**

Ichigo reeled at the statement. He shifted his eyes away, remembering every second of his last experience under the control of his Inner Hollow. How he'd impaled Ishida on Tensa Zangetsu, and dismantled Ulquiorra himself in quick succession.

"I..._**It's**_ caused so much suffering…" He finally said, much to Ulquiorra's chagrin, "It's taken over and hurt those around me…it's used my body to do unspeakable things to those I care about. To just accept it…would be like saying I'm _okay _with what it's done. _It goes against everything I stand for._"

"It's a PART of you, Kurosaki—"

"It's the WORST PART!"

"…but that doesn't mean it IS you."

Ichigo stopped short.

"You're still struggling with such a basic concept. You don't _get_ to put on a mask and then deny your Hollow credit. You don't _get_ to use your Hollow in every fight and then cast it off at the end because it _hurts your feelings._ Do you really think you can get away with replacing your mask with Mugetsy? _**Stop being such a child.**_" Ulquiorra glared deeper, his eyes like torches, "_If you expect to fight alongside me, then I expect you to put your mask on...__**or did I stop being a Hollow to you at some point!?"**_

_**"That's not even a fair comparison! You're nothing LIKE my Hollow!"**_

The Espada blanched in fury...

...and then punched the teen in the mouth, spinning him and knocking him to the ground.

"I'm warning you now, _Kurosaki,_ if you don't get your act together, if you don't use _everything you have_ to fight Aizen…_if you cost me the chance to return to Orihime…__**I will kill you myself."**_

_Inoue_...? _He must have gone back to the ledge after I left..._ Ichigo thought, his hand hovering over where he could feel his mouth bleeding on the inside. Several teeth were loose...though he supposed it could've been worse.

"I would rather die fighting Aizen alone than go out there and be _humiliated_ by your incompetence. You're an embarrassment to the people that are counting on you."

Ichigo was silent.

Ulquiorra sneered angrily at him, "...Why am I wasting my time? You're a failure. Aizen is going to win, everyone will die, Karakura will be razed…and it's all because you couldn't put aside your pride."

Ichigo was wounded by the Arrancar's words.

Ulquiorra shook his head and, "_Hmph..._ I guess it was more than you could handle. You're just some kid who had Shinigami powers dropped into his lap a few months ago. Aizen has been a Shinigami ten times longer than you've even been alive." He started to turn away, opening the Garganta that would surely lead him to death.

"WAIT-"

He paused.

Ichigo forced himself to his feet.

"Just tell me one thing…"

Ulquiorra was quiet.

"If winning this thing means so much to you...then why did you just stand there earlier and let Aizen nearly kill you?"

"It had to be that way. I pledged my life and loyalty to him. Only _he_ could release me from those bonds. It just happened that he wouldn't say _those words_ until after he was certain he'd killed me. I would _not_ be a traitor, even under present circumstances."

"So you bowed your head and accepted a situation you otherwise wouldn't tolerate."

"Yes."

"…Then I guess I have no excuse." Ichigo said, stepping up to stand beside his unexpected ally, renewed determination in his eyes, "I can't let you keep one-upping me. _**Let's finish this**_."


	24. Chapter 24

LIGHT ON A DYING LINE [Countdown to the End 3]

The two wary and dubious 'partners' lunged back onto the killing-fields, the mouth of the Garganta closing behind them. Ulquiorra had deposited them inside the rim of the gorge, giving them a moment to orient themselves.

"Hold." He said, keeping Ichigo in place. He lifted his hand and created three small screen-like Gargantas, their images clarifying slowly.

"What's that?"

"Garganta broadcast. I'll be able to find Aizen without his notice."

On the screens, they saw several different points of view...and each of them pointed to a slouched-over, bloodied body.

"What is he doing?" The Espada wondered aloud.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Ichigo agreed, "Are you sure you didn't get him before opening the doorway?"

"No!" Ulquiorra said with a start, "It's not even him!"

""Not him"? What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ulquiorra took off with a Sonido.

Ichigo growled, "Damnit! Ulquiorra! I hate it when people are intentionally vague!" He then followed suit with a Shunpo of his own.

In the same spot the two had been in earlier, Ulquiorra had found what they were looking for. Ichigo popped up a second later.

"It's not him because he's not here." The dark figure explained, "We spent too long in the Garganta."

"Not here? Then what's that thing?"

"Just a husk." Ulquiorra turned to face the Shinigami, "Aizen is long gone by now."

"He must've changed forms again. He's been mutating like some kind of screwed up butterfly this whole time." Ichigo pointed out.

"This is bound to be the last time, then." Ulquiorra followed up, "We've come up on the final stage...the end game." Ichigo stepped up next to him and looked down on the bloodied, empty shell of their adversary, "After thinking he's defeated us, or at very least crippled us, he's going to focus on making the Ouken now. The changes his body made, the metamorphosis you described...in all likelihood, it's been leading up to this final form. The Hougyoku has been preparing him, protecting him, and giving him an unnatural advantage so he'd be ready for the fruition of his dream."

"You're not worried this might be part of his Bankai?"

"No. This imagery is entirely benign. Aizen is long gone."

"So then we should get to the city and stop him!"

"Not yet."

""Not yet."" Ichigo repeated, using his fingers to imitate quotation marks as he said it. "Aizen's about to turn everyone I know into a key, I'm losing my powers, and you're saying to sit tight."

Ulquiorra just gawked at him, "I haven't sensed any reiatsu from you since I got here. Why?"

"It's a long story. Suffice it to say...while I was in the Dangai, training to learn Mugetsu, I also converted all of my reiatsu to physical strength."

The Espada just gave him a look of mystified disbelief.

"What?"

. . .

Within Karakura, Tatsuki cautiously approached the downed figure of Ichigo's father. She was dubious in her approach, but quickly realized the man's identity and was shocked.

_So Ichigo's dad is one of these guys, too? I wonder...if he knew before all this stuff happened?_

She then looked over to where Matsumoto was still mourning over Gin's body. Her brows rose with a saddened expression, feeling badly for the woman, but her eyes caught sight of something odd in the sky above them. Mizuiro and the others looked as well.

Isshin's eyes opened slightly, but he was in no shape whatsoever to do anything or even speak.

_...Ichigo..._

. . .

The sky above the city was coalescing with brilliant colors, looking like a compressed, dome-shaped version of the aurora borealis. In the wilds just beyond the edge of the metropolis, Ulquiorra and Ichigo caught sight of the brilliant colors and stopped short where they noticed the aura was funneling to.

"Where do we even start?" Ichigo complained, " The dome over the city is blending all the reiatsu together! It could take _hours_ to find him in that mess."

Ulquiorra was silent, simply crouching down in thought.

"What are you doing? This isn't a great time to take a break."

"We aren't going to win by brute force alone." He explained, "I'm trying to think if there's a way to somehow defeat him without the advantage of raw power. He's still just a Shinigami under all the layers the Hougyoku has built overtop of him."

"I feel like I should point out that we need to hurry."

"Quiet. Look at how the reiatsu is moving. It's starting to collect over to the side...that's most likely where Aizen is. Creating the Ouken will take time and focus. With Aizen under the assumption that I'm practically dead and you're trapped, we'll have the element of surprise on our side...especially since he can't sense _you_ through your reiatsu like he normally could."

"What about you?"

" My reiatsu is pathetic compared to what it would normally be. When Orihime brought me back, she was only really able to restore my physical form. What little reiatsu I do have is largely from what I was able to draw out of Yammy when I finished him."

"You took out your own guy?"

"Orihime wouldn't leave Hueco Mundo unless her comrades could do so as well. They were fighting Yammy at the time so my hand was forced."

"So you did go back to the ledge after I left."

"If you have a problem with it, I couldn't care less."

"I don't." Ichigo said simply, "I've seen and heard a lot of really weird crap today. I'll just add that to the list. Besides... Whatever happened between you and Inoue is your business, not mine. But, if it's given you something to fight for, then it works just as well for me. My bigger worry is this game of 'hurry up and wait' you're having us play. I can only guess it's cause you have something specific in mind. So, what's the plan?"

"We're going to stop fighting like we're trying to win. Instead, we'll simply do like Orihime said We fight to survive. Defeating Aizen is just a matter of lasting longer than the Hougyoku that feeds him. I'll get to how we do that in a moment. It's critical that I explain _why_ it has to be that way, first. If I don't, you'll just waste what little power you have left and we'll lose outright.

"Aizen told me, long ago, that creating the Ouken would require an incredible amount of power. One hundred thousand souls, all of which must be harvested from a plot of spirit-enriched land half a spirit-mile in radius. Up until a little while ago, the land requirement had not manifested in the World of the Living. Are you aware of when that changed?"

"...Not really."

"It's because Aizen sent Kuchiki Rukia to Karakura Town."

"...But I thought the whole point of that was for him to get Urahara's Hougyoku from her?"

"That was merely a fringe benefit." Ulquiorra explained, "What he really wanted was to force her to transfer her power to a human. Because, honestly, with all the battles you've seen her fight in since getting herself back together...does it make _any sense at all _for her to lose against a normal Hollow?"

"No. She shouldn't have lost." Ichigo growled to himself, "She should _never _have gotten so badly hurt. She's stronger than that!"

"Moreover, does it make any sense at all that she would be consigned to execution for doing what she wants with her own power? Especially since she had no other choice."

"Of course not!" The Shinigami yelled, "But what the Hell does this have to do with this fight right now!? I don't have time for your head-games! Just get to the damn point!"

"The point is _**that's not why she was going to be executed.**_" Ulquiorra barked, "When Aizen orchestrated her deployment to the World of the Living, it wasn't _just_ to force her to commit any random act of treason so she'd end up on Soukyoku Hill. With that _**glove**_ he used on her in the end, he didn't even _need_ her to be executed to get the Hougyoku out of her. Aizen was just screwing with you that whole time, just like when he sent me to Karakura Town to ascertain your strenght." He clenched his fist, "She was sent there to give you her powers because of _**everything else**_ that would happen. Kurosaki...the reason why it's forbidden for a Shinigami to give their powers to a human...is because doing so would cause a plot of land in the World of the Living, one spirit-mile in radius, to become infused with reiatsu. _**That spot**_ where you took her blade into your chest..._**IT'S THE EPICENTER OF CONCECRATED GROUND."**_

The look on Ichigo's face was stark, "It all makes sense then. Why Aizen said he knew me before I was born, and how he knew my father was a Shinigami. That's why Aizen sent Rukia to _me_ and not just_ anyone_ who can see ghosts, right?"

"It's exactly why it took a hundred years for him to put his plan into motion. The land wouldn't be ripe if Kuchiki had give her power to anyone else. Aizen was practically WAITING for you. Moreover, Kuchiki probably only meant to give you SOME of her power. Enough to defeat the Hollow and nothing more. But because you already had latent Shinigami powers of your own, you accidentally stole everything she HAD, only to bleed most of it back out again, straight into the landscape, just as Aizen had planned. All told, he practically needed the stars to align for everything to get to this point." The Espada glowered at him, almost hopefully, "So do you see where I'm going with this? Kurosaki."

"I think...what you're saying is that because his plan is so fragile, doing anything to sabotage any of its parts would cause the whole thing to collapse on itself like a house of cards." Ichigo looked up again, "So the way we've been fighting so far has been completely pointless. What we really need to do is devalue the land! Take the reiatsu _out of it_ that Aizen's using to make the Ouken!"

"Hmph...I suppose there's hope for you yet, Kurosaki."

"But I don't even know where to begin with that idea. I don't know how to draw reiatsu out of anything... This whole time, you've been bugging me about my Hollow...is that something IT can do?"

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Clap_

_What is that!? Is it Aizen!?_

_Clap_

_Where is that sound coming from!?_

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Where is he!?_

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Clap_

"_Still alive and...scheming...I see..." _Came a whisper of a voice.

Both fighters were immediately on their guard, neither able to sense where the voice came from. They spun around until the coalescing image of boiling black reiatsu stabilized behind them, and a figure within it began to take shape.

It's skin was dark like ebony, textured like polished marble. Six elegant wings, with hues of purple and blue all along their front surfaces, rose out of his back like a butterfly's, suspended on the stalks of a Praying Mantis' arms. It's face was reversed from its prior form...this time, just a triangular patch of skin starting from above the eye in its forehead, passing just between the inside corners of its empty eye-sockets, and down again to the chin. In this form, Aizen regained his nose and mouth, but beneath this sliver of face was the blackened, vacant image of his own skull.

A crest rose out of his cranium, five points in all, and an eye suspended in the membrane between each projection. Behind the crest, Aizen's long brown hair still floated, as though his entire body were actually under water.

The holes in his torso were now filled. Both of his hands were free again, his right no longer sacrificed to its fusion with Kyouka Suigetsu.

The Hougyoku could not be seen.

And, of course...that dastardly eerie smile was back.

Ulquiorra was inwardly in an uproar, but contained himself.

_How is this possible!? __**Why is he here!?**__ Was I wrong about how long it would take for him to make the Ouken? ...Or has he already finished it!?_

A little more of Mugetsu's black shell broke away from Ichigo's body.

_Shit...! Not yet, Zangetsu...you don't get to go till I say!_

_"I think that it's...time...I showed you...my victory."_ Aizen said in that strained whisper of a voice, "_You shall be the...first to...see...my new world."_


	25. Chapter 25

WORLDBREAKER [Countdown to the End 2]

_"I want you two...to witness the coming of a new era..."_ Aizen stated in his new, raspy voice, "_Kurosaki Ichigo...Schiffer Ulquiorra..."_

Ulquiorra realized Mugetsu was cracking again and looked briefly at the fading Shinigami, but before he could say or do anything, he found himself, and Kurosaki as well, being bound somehow.

"_Shall we...?"_

Their arms were pressed against their sides as though they'd been wrapped tightly with ropes; held there by the crackling energy of some new form of kidou. Ulquiorra looked back to Aizen, wondering inwardly what was going on, but it would be Ichigo to confront the figure directly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you power-hungry freak!" He barked, then finding himself lifted into the air a little bit. Aizen tilted his odd-looking head, watching in silent amusement as the teen struggled against his invisible bindings.

"_Oh...? But...I think you...will..." _

Ulquiorra was still silent, even as the mechanisms of his former master hoisted him above the ground in tandem to the Shinigami. His eyes had been fixated the entire time. The center of Aizen's chest...the fact that both of the man's hands were free...

_Where is Kyouka Suigetsu?_

Black reiatsu started to cascade around them like a foggy waterfall.

_Where is the Hougyoku!?_

The three of them quickly disappeared. When the flow ceased, the two looked around and saw that they were standing in the sky. Beneath their feet, however, was a platform of gently rippling water, and the misty dark waterfall surrounded it all the way around like a curtain. In the center of the circle was a beacon of light, and within it floated an unfamiliar object.

Ulquiorra realized quickly what the light contained, though. It could only be one thing. His eyes went wide as he bore witness to the image of Kyouka Suigetsu...slowly becoming the Ouken itself.

_"Just...look at it."_ Aizen said, raising his hands up to its splendor, "_Look at its...power...its majesty. A hundred years...thousands of...souls...rising...all at once. Like the pinnacle of a...symphony."_ He looked on at it with those empty hollow eyes, able to feel its power resonating all around them with the low, vibrating energy of deep bass, "_An orchestra to...welcome...a God."_

The Espada had a thousand things running through his mind, but all the momentum came to a halt when Aizen turned back to question his silence.

_"Speechless? Ulquiorra... I would be...too..."_

"You've sacrificed Kyouka Suigetsu to use as a base for the Ouken." He finally said, "I can't help but find that strange."

"_How can...it be considered a...sacrifice? When I...am seated upon that...empty throne...I will no longer require a...zanpakuto." _Aizen whispered, "_I see it...as...a gift."_

"Your successes will only come at great personal cost..." Ulquiorra said, struggling with all his power against the bindings holding him, "Someone as intelligent as you ought to know that your sword will only whet the Ouken's pallate. Before all is said and done, I'll wager that you'll be lucky if a pound of flesh is _all_ it takes from you."

"_Is that a...fact?"_ Aizen mused, turning as he walked atop the water to come closer to his late subordinate, "_Then maybe...I'll just give it...yours?"_

There was a sudden fizzling of electric energy resounding from behind the dark figure. When he turned, he saw Kurosaki having managed to break the bindings around his arms. Ichigo tried to form a mask over his face, but before he could put it to any use, he found his right arm...literally blown off his body.

Ichigo fell backward, his eyes wide in shock. He dropped, plunging beneath the surface of the water-like platform, submerging in a torrent of blood and bubbles.

Aizen was rather pleased with himself, still holding up the finger that had launched the deadly attack. He then shook that same finger, scolding the fallen teen, "_Such a...shame...Kurosaki. He never did...appreciate anything I...did for him. The...least he could have done...is watch the world burn with...some humility."_

Ulquiorra was trying to see past the dark figure, dipping his extraordinarily long tail into the water without his notice.

Beneath the water, Ichigo struggled against the pain of his bleeding stump. He grasped it with his remaining hand, looking up at the surface of the 'floor,' seeing how the light of the Ouken reflected off the shallow ripples.

_Shit...now what do I do..!?_ He thought bitterly, bubbles escaping his mouth as he lost the strength to hold his breath. A dark spot caught his attention from the corner of his eye though, and when he looked, he saw the flowing tuft of fur suspended at the end of a long 'rope.' Ichigo realized quickly that this dark squiggle in the deep was actually Ulquiorra's tail, and he dared to let go of his bleeding stump to grab at it.

Ulquiorra winced in irritation, finding it difficult to reconcile how much he was having to help the teen get through a single fight...and moreso, extremely bitter over how he had still 'lost' his own fight with this clearly incompetent warrior. He grit his teeth and pulled the teen quietly, directly beneath Aizen's feet.

_Don't screw this up, Kurosaki. It may well be our last chance._

Above the surface, Aizen turned back on the Espada and went back to fawn over the forming King's Key, "_The Ouken is...almost...complete."_

Ichigo broke the surface as quietly as he could, clear on the opposite side of the swirling vortex of light, unseen and unnoticed.

_Ulquiorra was right..._ Ichigo said, panting to catch his breath, hoping the noise wouldn't draw attention to him, _Aizen can't tell where I am unless he's looking at me._

He raised his remaining hand out of the water and held it open towards the Ouken, closing his eyes to focus.

_I hope he's right about my Hollow, too. With all the blood I've lost...I won't have the strength to try again if this fails..._

The Shinigami could barely hear his surroundings...it was fading to nothing as his concentration sharpened.

_So let's do this thing, Hollow of mine...we'll finish this once and for all, and make that horror show see what __**real**__ power looks like!_

Ulquiorra tilted back, trying to see around the Ouken.

_I can't see anything...that idiot better be doing something._

. . .

_"This isn't all there is to Zangetsu' power! If you can open and lend it your power, __**it**__ will get stronger, too!" _The Inner Hollow taunted. His words came from ages back, when Ichigo was still fighting his way through Soul Society.

_That's right...back then, all I knew what his name._

_"But you can't do that. You won't count on your zanpakuto. You think that all you have to do is train __**yourself**__, and __**you**__ will become stronger."_

_I was arrogant and didn't listen, and I almost lost the right to wield Zangetsu outright._

_"Time to finish this! I'm going to show you how to use Zangetsu properly!" The Inner Hollow sneered at him, "Since __**you**__ probably won't ever learn even if your __**life**_ depends on it!"

. . .

Ichigo could feel the water getting warmer around him.

_...But I opened up. I asked Zangetsu to tell me about himself. I earned back his trust, and the right to wield him. But my Hollow IS me. How can I do that with him? He told me that he's my instinct to fight..._

_He's the other side of me..._

_The Dark undercurrent behind everything I do..._

_My inverted, mirror image..._

_The White Hollow INSIDE me...!_

_HE IS ME!_

_AND I __**NEED YOU...**_

_**...SHIROSAKI!**_

Ichigo's black hand suddenly erupted with claws. His eyes went wide in shock...he couldn't tell that they, too, had changed. His sclera were black and his pupils golden-yellow.

_...It worked!?_

He looked away, towards where Ulquiorra was.

_It worked!_

Ulquiorra himself was a bit shocked.

_I don't believe it. The idiot actually pulled it off...!_ He narrowed his eyes and focused his attention back to the would-be Lord before him. _Now it's my turn._

_"_Aizen."

The man sneered.

"There is one last thing I want to tell you."

The Espada snapped free of his bindings, and as his clawed toe touched the water, he burst away in a Sonido, appearing just beyond Aizen's left side...and throwing a punch so hard at the man's face that the impact left an after-image of the position his head once occupied.

Within Aizen's chest, the Houkyoku glowed so brightly that it could be seen through his flesh and bones. It didn't escape notice. Ulquiorra quickly regrouped and launched another volley at the larger figure, throwing a blur of punches aimed directly at his torso, softening his defenses around where the Hougyoku was protected. In a flash, he brought up another Lanza del Relampago and gripped it tightly, bringing it around to impale the man from above.

Aizen reached up and grabbed it with his bare hand, which surprised the Arrancar momentarilly.

"_You were...about...to say something...?"_

"Yes." He mused, relaxing his stance slightly, "You lose."

"_WHAT_!?"Aizen jerked his head around to the Ouken, still holding to the Lanza.

White, clawed feet stood inches above the water, wrapped in the black bindings of Mugetsu. The blood in the water had vanished.

_"What is the...meaning of...this!?" _Aizen barked, "_You have...no right to stand...so clo-"_

His words were cut off as he felt a hand ram itself under his ribs. The pressure grew as that same hand pushed its way further into his flesh. Aizen found it difficult to breathe.

Beyond him, Ichigo stood defiantly, mere feet from the swirling vortex that encased the King's Key. The Mugetsu-induced shell that had previously, almost entirely, broken away, was now whole again, and the trademark Black Sun emblem was now emblazoned on his chest, just as it had been when Ichigo had been in his full Hollow form on the dome. On Ichigo's face, that same horned mask had manifested, colored dark like Mugetsu. The blood of his wound swirled around like red smoke.

Ichigo lifted his head.

His eyes burned yellow and red like melted gold.

This time...there would be no escape.


	26. Chapter 26

BLACK SUN [Countdown to the End 1]

Aizen lurched, but Ulquiorra dug his hand deeper into the once-Shinigami's ribcage. Blood dripped down, splashing into the water that only _he_ could walk upon. He raised his head, each of his unsettlingly misplaced eyes sneering in contempt of the Espada that once called him Lord.

_How is this...possible?_ Aizen questioned, _My defense are supposed to be perfect!_

_**I am supposed to be perfect!**_

_This cannot be allowed to continue!_

"This is the end for you, Sousuke." Those black lips whispered, "It's time to wake up. The dream is over."

"_Don't presume...to mock me..." _Aizen gurgled, his attention grabbed again by a strange noise coming from Ichigo's direction.

The fully Hollowfied and Mugetsu-bearing Shinigami Substitute could actually be seen attracting the whirling reiatsu surrounding the Ouken.

Aizen's eyes were wide in disbelief, "_Get away...from the Ouken, you filthy Ryouka...BOY-"_

His attention was regrabbed by Ulquiorra as he felt a Lanza del Relampago form from within his body, the spear-tips shooting out of his flanks.

"You're not going anywhere."

_Filthy Ryouka?_ Ichigo wondered silently, _And I thought he __**wanted**__ me here._

"_Release...me!"_

"No."

"_You cannot have the...Houyoku...! Gin already...tried...and FAILED!"_

"I don't want it."

Aizen again tried to pull away as he heard Ichigo yet still prying energy away from his precious key. Now, however, Ichigo's missing limb - rather, the red bloody swirl coming from the stump - began to come back together to reforge that right arm. His clawed hand outstretched, reaching directly into the vortex.

_"DON'T YOU DARE!"_ Aizen barked, starting to feel the edge of fear that he may still lose this fight. "_If you touch the Ouken...I will...tear you apart..."_

Even though the small slits, Ichigo's eyes gave away his dry amusement at that threat, "Hmph. Whatever."

Sousuke reeled.

_THAT INSUFFERABLE FOOL..._

He raised his right hand, his fist clenched.

_He has no idea what will happen if he tries to stop this!_

Ulquiorra dodged, countering with a quick jab at Aizen's chin with this free left hand, knocking his head back. Aizen, of course, tried to repost, lifting his left hand as his body jerked backward, trying to hit the Espada in the cheek. Ulquiorra was quick to defend and grabbed the man's fist with his left hand. Aizen regained his footing and then reached back with his right hand, grabbing Ulquiorra's arm and proceeding to rip it from the smaller figure's body.

Ulquiorra regenerated in the same fluid motion and punched his former master in the ribs, but on the second swing Aizen caught the limb by the wrist in his left hand, reaching over Ulquiorra's embedded limb to do so, and pulled it back so the Espada's arms would be crossed. He then proceeded to reach back with his free right hand, ready to punc the Arrancar so hard that even the defense of his wings couldn't protect him.

Ichigo had Kyouka Suigetsu in his grip, looking as the Ouken melted away from the blade. He lowered his eyes to where Ulquiorra was having his face turned to mush.

Blood dripped from the splattered visage to Aizen's knuckles, and as he pulled that arm back to hit his enemy again, Aizen abruptly found that he had no arm to punch with.

Ichigo was in an attack stance...clear on the opposite side of the platform. He had moved so quickly through the fray that none could tell he'd even passed.

"Ulquiorra." He said quietly, Aizen's severed limb falling beyond the veil, "Why are you letting him beat the Hell out of you again?"

"I'm...busy." The Espada answered, his right eye so badly injured that it dripped out of the socket. Several cuts lined his cheeks. His nose was broken, and blood seeped forth from every part. "I'm focus..._focusing_ all of my power... onto my Lanza... So long as he-... the _Hougyoku_...is trapped inside it...then he..._**he**_ too is trapped..."

"So I guess that means...you don't plan on letting go. For any reason." Ichigo surmised, swapping Kyouka Suigetsu to his left hand as he stood upright again.

"That's...that's right..." Ulquiorra answered, his right eye starting to regenerate.

"You're going to get hit with everything I have." The teen warned, "The reiatsu I drained from the Ouken...it's more than I've ever held at any given point. You'll be annihilated alongside Aizen, and I don't know if Inoue will be able to bring you back again."

_This can't be happening_, Aizen growled, refusing to let go of Ulquiorra's broken arm lest the Espada try hitting him with it again. _I can't regenerate. Without my other arm, I can't attack in any meaningful way. "This is...preposterous. THIS IS RIDICULOUS."_

Aizen's mouth opened so wide that the strip of flesh around his lips ripped apart, enabling him to widen that sharply lined maw wide enough to clamp down onto Ulquiorra's neck and shoulder. Ulquiorra's eyes were wide at the bite, as were Ichigo's.

"ULQUIORRA!"

"_**DON'T!**_" He ordered, "YOU DON'T HAVE THE...LUXURY OF GETTING TO WORRY ABOUT MY...WELL BEING. **I WON'T ALLOW IT.**"

Ichigo was mortified, but turned his head.

"QUIT STANDING AROUND!"

Ichigo looked up, having to use every fiber of his will to not try to step in and pry the Arrancar free.

"KUROSAKI! **GO NOW!**"

"DAMNIT!" Ichigo yelled, crouching down that instant. The water around his feet erupted in outward waves, and then were drawn up into a spout as it followed the flow of Ichigo's massive leap. The entire platform shuddered at the force of the jump, and the waves forced Aizen, and Ulquiorra in tow, out into the open air.

Bloodied, but no longer attached to the Espada's throat, Aizen looked up to where he could see the start of a Cero forming in the sky.

_The Ouken was right there... IT WAS RIGHT THERE!_

Water and foam flew around them as the platform dissolved, once and for all.

_It just slipped through my fingers... In the blink of an eye..._

_It was gone..._

Aizen could see the look on Ulquiorra's face. He could tell that the Espada had made peace with his fate and would not let go for any reason. The Lanza was so well entrenched in his flesh, so perfectly surrounding the Hougyoku within Ulquiorra's fist, that Aizen couldn't even gather the reiatsu necessary to avoid free-falling.

He reached out his hand towards the sky, letting go of Ulquiorra's shattered wrist in doing, and grasped for the reiatsu swirling above him.

_Gone..._

_...just..._

_...gone..._

The Cero continued to form between Ichigo's mask-horns, and soon, the teen brought Kyouka Suigetsu up into it, plunging the reiatsu-imbued blade into the red light. The added energy caused the Cero to expand in size, easily now as big as a stadium. But it wasn't over yet.

Ichigo raised his right hand towards the glowing orb.

"Mugetsu."

Again, the sphere roared with size and power.

The Black Sun rose.

. . .

The golden dome remained over Nel's tiny form, and Orihime was still as determined as ever to make it do what she wanted.

Nel looked down and sighed, "I don't think it'th going to work. You can thtop now if you want."

Orihime sighed, looking rather sad, "I'm so sorry, Nel-chan... I guess there's a limit to what I can change."

"It'th okay. Thank you for trying anywa-"

POP!

Orihime was stopped dead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nel-chan!? Nel-chan!" She paniced, looking left and right and everywhere in between to try to find the small Arrancar. A brief second pop caught her attention and she stopped, looking behind her to where Nel had originally been sitting.

Within moments, the stunned girl could see the adult form of Neliel tu Oderschwank reforming itself...without her scar or broken mask.

"I don't believe it..." Nelliel said quietly, looking at her gloved hand. She could see the rest of her old self reforming in turn, right along with her former Espada uniform, "...It really worked!"

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Orihime cried excitedly, "_IT EVEN FIXED YOUR SCAR AND MASK! EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE SO SURPRISED WHEN THEY SEE YOU!"_

Nelliel's expression changed. She could only look at the woman...rather..._past her_ with an odd look on her face.

Orihime was confused, "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The sky behind her darkened enough to catch her attention, and the orange-haired girl finally turned around. Far in the mountains, well beyond the farthest edges of the city, the massive black Cero could be seen...and then it plunged itself into the earth.

The two women braced themselves.


	27. Chapter 27

QUIET OVERTURE [The End]

The mountains were quiet.

Eerily so.

Until the raging wall of black light rose, anyway.

The ground shook for miles as the torrent carved its way through the earth, digging out massive swaths of the land before finally releasing itself to the sky. Soon, it condensed on itself, and then burst outward in a massive white flash.

Ichigo landed on the far side of the enormous crater, his mask starting to crack and fall away. All around, he could see orbs of reiatsu drifting away, carried on the wind, back towards the city. The exhausted Shinigami heaved a brief sigh of relief, "T-The reiatsu...it's dispersing again." He looked out over the gorge his final attack created, "So...I guess things...will be okay."

. . .

Within the smoke, the battered form of the enemy lay half-buried in surrounding debris. Ichigo appeared via Shunpo and watched dubiously. Aizen's broken form managed to roll to his side, staring up at the teenager who'd defeated him, barely able to move, and the once god-like visage crumbling away from him.

The Hougyoku was still trapped in his chest, but it looked like it had charred his flesh, leaving a long scorch march in his skin. Ichigo silently worried that Ulquiorra's sacrifice may have been for nothing.

"...H...how...did you...?" Aizen asked weakly, his body trying to recover slowly as he pushed himself to his hands and knees, "...I was...separate from this worl-"

Ichigo planted his fist in the fallen man's left eye.

Aizen spun tumbled backward.

The Shinigami watched him fall. He gathered himself and approached again, clenching his teeth as though reining himself back in. He growled bitterly, "When I said earlier that I was tired of your logic, maybe I wasn't clear. So let me rephrase. _I don't care about __**you**__, your __**plan**__, or __**what you think you were**__._" He watched as his former archenemy picked himself back up off the ground. "I care about how you _lied_ to people to get what you wanted. I care about how you _killed people_ to get what you wanted. I care about how you were perfectly willing to sacrifice a hundred thousand people to make a goddamn KEY so you could sit on some fucking CHAIR somewhere like you think you're something special... HOW DARE YOU."

"You are a...fool..."

Ichigo kicked the pathetic figure in the face, knocking him onto his back again, "No. I'm just the guy who lives in the house _you _tried to burn down."

The former would-be God could say nothing. The Hougyoku burst into a cone of light right in the center of his chest.

Ichigo stepped back.

The sound of footsteps behind him caught his attention, and there stood a familiar man.

"Urahara?" Ichigo wondered.

"Ura...hara...Kisuke..." Aizen managed to whisper, struggling to sit up as the kidou overtook him, "I had...a feeling...I would see you again."

"You look like you've seen better days."

"Don't tell you came all this way just to be patronizing."

"Hardly." The mad-hatter replied, "I came to make sure some loose ends got tied up."

Behind him, Urahara heads Ichigo's descent going full force. The teen's long black hair dispersed, leaving him the same orange spikes he'd had before engaging Mugetsu. The black shell cracked away, and the tattered Shinigami uniform retook its place. Ichigo huffed a few tired breaths, clutching at his chest, his lungs feeling like they were on fire.

"Kurosaki?"

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"Did you plan it this way?" Aizen spoke, taking back the exiled Shinigami's attention.

"Hm? 'This'? You mean, the state that the Hougyoku is in right now?"

"Your personal involvement in this war has been staggeringly minimal. Yet, this turn of events...the Hougyoku sealed with kidou. I can tell that it's your doing."

"The Hougyoku _**is**_ half mine." Urahara retorted, watching carefull as Aizen wiped the blood from his mouth. "I've known for a long time that it would one day cause me trouble. If I had a way of destroying it back _then_...I never would tried to hide it _instead_."

"Hiding the Hougyoku?" Aizen laughed, in spite of the pain of his defeat, "Hah! Concealing such power ought to be treasonous!"

"I vaguely recall being exiled because of _your abuse_ of that power, early on."

"You're holding me accountable for your fall from grace?" Aizen sneered, "Such is the price of progress."

Ichigo growled at him dubiously from the side.

"Life! Reality! This world as we know it! _**You and I both indepentantly created these orbs, never content with how "it" works! We each sought to blur the boundaries that limit the potential of this world! BUT I...I ALONE SOUGHT TO MAKE REAL CHANGE! I-"**_

More cones of kidou burst forth from various points along Aizen's torso and arms, shattering more of the yet-remaining black skin that clung to his form. The man snarled as the cones began to grow and solidify as rods boring through his body, contorting him into a rather uncomfortable position, restraining him.

""Real change"?" Urahara repeated, "You weren't going to do anything that anyone but YOU wanted. Sitting on the throne of the Soul King when everyone around you is dead? What good does that do?"

"I was to be a revolutionary!" Aizen insisted.

"No, you were just a passing plague." The hatter corrected, finding a curious smile crossing his face, "And it's ironic. You needed so badly for Kurosaki to survive, to keep that land enriched, that you ended up fostering the very vaccine that would rid us of you."

"Trying to find flaws in my plan to make yourself feel better?" The contained once-Shinigami said, the kidou posts beginning to rise up around him in the beginnings of a prison, "Don't lecture me. I knew how fragile it was. My mistake wasn't in letting Kurosaki get strong enough to challenge me. The very NATURE of this campaign REQUIRED that he be allowed to run free! I'M the only reason he DIDN'T DIE along the way! If locking him up was even an OPTION, I would have thrown him into a cell the second Kuchiki Rukia gave up her powers to him! Letting him go on, controlling EVERY SINGLE ONE OF HSI FIGHTS...it was the only way to keep him alive, and Soul Society unaware!" He yelled, getting desperate to get the last word in as the kidou prison grew, covering him more and more, "THERE IS NOTHING THAT HE HAS THAT I DIDN'T GIVE HIM. THERE IS NO ONE ALIVE THAT I DIDN'T ALLOW! _**NO ONE!**_"

"You're wrong." Ichigo said suddenly.

Aizen's eyes narrowed, "You dare speak?"

"I said..." He repeated, "You're wrong." Ichigo shook his head, "If you want to take credit for being in control of everything, then you also have to take credit for what happened to Ulquiorra, too...back in Las Noches, and here. You obviously _didn't _intend for him to come back. Otherwise...you probably would have won." He held out his hand in a mocking gesture, "Your single greatest mistake...and the reason you LOST...is because of HIM."

The man had no words. His defeat now was absolute. He closed his eyes and let the kidou containment field completely surround him. The kidou rose high into the air, its arms expanding and growing more spiny posts as it went, eventually coming to stop and harden as it took the shape of a massive, 5-armed iron cross.

_"The greatest forests arise from the ashes of the greatest infernos. This cinders of this war will smolder on."_


	28. Chapter 28

FADE TO BLACK

Orihime's expression changed from dubious awe to gut-wrenching horror. She cried out over and over in denial of what she could feel in her soul...or rather, what she no longer _could_ feel.

Nel tried to get her attention, but the younger girl wasn't listening. She abruptly turned around and stared the green-haired Espada straight in the eyes.

"He's gone..." She whispered.

"Gone? ...You mean..."

"It's Ulquiorra...I can't feel him anymore... He was so calm before, I thought maybe it's because he knew Aizen was finished and he was just watching from somewhere...but now he's gone! He's gone, Nel-san! I don't know what to do! I don't know if I can save him again! What if I can't find any pieces of him? Hachi-san said I could restore something from nothing, but when he restored Tsubaki, he still had the rest of my Rikka to start with! And I had Ulquiorra's ashes before! What if there's nothing left!? I'm the one that asked him to go! I don't know what to d-!"

Nel put her hand over the girl's mouth, staving off her confused cries. She shushed her and leaned down to eye-level, "Inoue...calm down. We don't even know what happened yet. Let's not get all worked up until we see for ourselves." She reached down to draw her blade and then stepped back a little, "Declare! Gamuza!"

In a dramatic explosion of dust and smoke, Orihime watched for the second time as the former Tres Espada stepped forth in her released state. She barely had a moment to wonder what the point of it was when Nel reached out her hand.

"Come. It'll be easier and faster for both of us if I take this form."

"...What's going on here?" Came a voice. Nel stopped in her tracks as she and her rider looked back...seeing the confused faces of their friends. It was Rukia who had spoken.

"Kuchiki-san...everyone..." Orihime replied, wiping the tears away, "There's no time to explain...we have to go to where _they_ are!"

_. . ._

Ichigo and Urahara walked silently through the crater from the Cero-enhanced Mugetsu. The search was, thus far, fruitless.

"Do you really think you'll find him?"

"I owe it to him to at least try. Without him, Aizen would've won without breaking a sweat." Ichigo answered, searching the area for any sign of his unwilling ally. "That Bankai was something else. Ulquiorra said it's probably what inspired Aizen to make his Hougyoku in the first place."

"I see." Urahara sighed, but let him continue on, "...So...when you said you absorbed all of the reiatsu that Aizen had drawn out of Karakura...and used it to prologue your powers, you're saying that wasn't your idea?"

"No, that was Ulquiorra's. I don't think he intended for it to give me more time, though. He just told me to use my Hollow powers to drain the energy. It was the Hollow itself that gave me the boost I needed to last till the end of the fight. I never considered keeping any of that reiatsu for my own sake. I used it in that Cero, but that was it."

Urahara followed and listened closely.

"I'm not even entirely sure what happened. I should've only been able to use Mugetsu the one time. But when my Hollow got on board...it's like it had its own version of Mugetsu to offer...in the shape of a Cero...Oscuras...?" Ichigo said, his words trailing off as he saw..._a finger_...in the dirt in front of him, flaking to ashes. He suddenly realized he might be close, and he looked around more frantically. A bit of wing, half of a foot, the rest of the hand...and then...

There, in the distance...half buried and clearly badly injured.

Ulquiorra.

Or, at least, what was left of him. What Ichigo did find was hardly half of the Espada. His torso, mostly, left arm missing and having taken quite a chunk of his shoulder and flank with it. His head, although the left side of _it_ had taken quite the hit as well, leaving him eyeless on that side and scorched near the socket.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo yelled, worried, running to see the extent of his wounds. Urahara just watched him quietly. Ichigo refused to accept the Espada's pending expiration and hoisted the corpse over his shoulder. "I have to take him back to Inoue...she might still be able to save him."

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!" Came a shrill voice.

The Shinigami looked up immediatly, "That voice...Nel_?_"

The thunderous sound of hoof-steps got louder as the woman charged forward, rounding the corners of the gorge faster than she'd ever run before. Ichigo was almost bowled over, "SHIT! STOP! SLOW DOWN!"

"Kurosaki!" Orihime hollered, "Is that...!?"

"Ulquiorra-sama!"

"Oh no..." Orihime whispered, watching as Ichigo set the Espada's corpse back down on the ground, getting off of the centaur's back and coming close quickly.

Shun'O and Ayame were already dispatched, creating the golden dome around the fallen Arrancar, but it didn't stop Orihime from looking down on him worriedly. The gathered watched quietly, waiting and hoping.

Something caught Ichigo's eye, and as he turned his head, he saw the rest of the group.

"Hey...are you guys okay to be up like this?"

"That's what I was about to ask _you_." Rukia answered gladly. Ishida, Sado and Renji were right behind her.

"Kurosaki..."

"Well look at that," Renji mused, "Still in one piece."

"How do you feel?" Rukia asked, "All of Soul Society could see that last attack."

"I feel fine." He smiled, but then turned his eyes back to Ulquiorra, "It's _him_ that probably feels like Hell...if he can feel anything at all, anyway."

Rukia looked on at Orihime as she carefully continued her work. The woman turned her head, feeling eyes on her.

"Inoue..."

Ichigo suddenly collapsed to one knee, huffing exacerbated breaths. Rukia put a hand on his shoulder and knelt next to him.

"Ichigo!"

"Are you okay? Kurosaki..." Orihime wondered, feeling guilty for not wanting to take Souten Kisshun off of Ulquiorra just yet.

"I'm fine." He insisted, to their relief.

"What exactly did you do earlier?" Rukia asked.

"Aizen started forming the Ouken." He explained, "Ulquiorra grabbed the Hougyoku, right inside Aizen's chest, and told me to throw everything I had at him. In the end...I trade my powers to enhance that last attack, and end the war for good."

"Traded your powers? You don't mean that literally."

"Actually..." The group looked on cautiously, "I do."

Orihime heard a sudden gasp, and everyone's attention was back to the battered Espada.

His horns were dissolving into white liquid, reforming his normal mask, and his legs and left arm began to regenerate with the help of the Rukia. It wasn't a whole, perfect regeneration effect though. His legs were mere sticks and his arm was like dried leather...but at least he was alive. He continued to fall out of his released state, and then leaned back against the outcropping of rock he'd been set against.

Orihime dared to drop the dome, "Ul...Ulquiorra?"

His eyes began to open, and his vision cleared. Orihime's was the first face he saw...but he wasn't able to say or do a thing before everyone heard Ichigo starting to scream in agony.

The rest of the group quickly ran forward, trying to see what was wrong, wondering if he was hurt again or if something had just gone horribly wrong.

Rukia cried out to him, but her words were drowning out. Ichigo's senses were dulling, and the world was starting to fade.

_Was that it?_ He wondered, his vision darkening, and Rukia's words fading more and more into the background, _...Was this the last time...that I'll ever see her...?_


	29. Chapter 29

THE LONG GOODBYE [End of Arrancar Arc]

Ichigo was asleep in his bed; there was an IV drip next to him, and an oxygen tube slipped around his cheeks and under his nose. His eyes flickered a little, and then slowly started to open, revealing the room to the weak teen. Surprised, but alone, he pushed himself up and looked around.

_I'm...at home... And...I feel like Hell. _He thought, looking at himself, taking note of the casual attire he'd been put into and pulling the implements from his vein and off his face, .._.I've been here a while. My reiatsu..._

He sat up and tossed his feet over the edge of the bed and sat up, _...I can hardly feel any reiatsu..._

Disturbed but hardly surprised, the orange-haired teen moved to stand.

_Not even the kind that just...floats around..._

His mouth was dry and tacky; an expected result of being out for a while. The poor fool had no idea how long he'd been out for, though. He wobbled a little and had to grab the doorframe to keep from falling over outright.

"Jeeze...I've been out for so long that my legs feel like Jell-O." He complained.

_How long __**has**__ it been?_

. . .

He showered, brushed his teeth, and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

_Kurosaki Ichigo...16 years old...High school student..._

_Ultra-normal guy..._

He looked at himself and pulled the towel off his head.

"Nah...doesn't sound right."

. . .

He got himself dressed, and stepped out into the hall again. He wore a dark grey coat, with a white fur trim along the shoulders and around the back. The sleeves bore red lettering on a white base, reaching BLEACH down each side. He was hardly paying attention to where he was going.

_Where is everyone? It's not like them to just leave a patient alone like this, even if it is me..._

Abruptly, he found himself running straight into a shorter figure; the latter falling flat on their backside. When Ichigo looked down to see who it was, he realized it was Rukia...and she wasn't in a Gigai.

"Damnit, Ichigo!" She started, "Watch where you're going!"

"Rukia...!" He said quietly, _I __**can**__ still see ghosts...but I thought...?_

"Yeah yeah...it's good to see that you finally decided to wake up. Urahara said it would happen any day now."

Ichigo quickly shook his head and reached a hand down to help the shorter woman up."He did? How... long was I out?"

"A month. It's November 12th now." She answered as she got back up to her feet.

Ichigo noticed she wouldn't let go of his hand right away.

"Oh..." He answered, "So if you're here...I guess everything worked out then."

"Yes. Aizen was sentenced by the Gotei 13." She answered, looking to where their hands were still held together, "The Hougyoku is still inside him, and it's made him unkillable, so he can't be executed...but by the time he comes out of the prison beneath Seireitei, he'll be lucky to remember his own name. His zanpakuto is completely gone though, so even if he does remember...he'll never pose the same threat as before."

"How long is his sentence?"

"Somewhere shy of twenty thousand years."

"Wow." Ichigo said, the number being far higher than he could've imagined, "I guess the old man isn't messing around."

"No." Rukia said flatly, then changing the mood, "Listen, Ichigo...the reason I came..."

The teen was looking at the baseboard quietly, but then nodded, "I know. I was...gonna get some air. Let's go outside."

_. . ._

Ichigo was in awe, not having noticed till now that the weather had completely changed since last he remembered.

"It's snowing!"

"Yeah."

He turned back to the woman beside him, "But where is everyone? ...My family?"

"Your father took Yuzu and Karin out for the day. Urahara told us that...your father taught you the move that you used against Aizen. That means your father is..."

"A Shinigami. Yeah. It surprised me, too." He answered, cutting the younger-looking woman off. "There's a lot I want to ask him...but I told him, like you once told me...if he had his reasons for keeping it a secret, then I don't really have any right demanding answers. All I can really say about it is that apparently _Aizen_ knew. The way they talked to each other...it was like they knew one another in the past. I felt like I was listening in on a conversation that had been going on for years already." He paused and clarified how he wanted to ask his next question, "Rukia... I know it's not my place to ask, but... Before you came to Karakura Town, did you know Kurosaki Isshin was a Shinigami?"

"Ichigo, you know me better than that. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. Whatever life your father might've had in Soul Society before you were born...it ended before I was established in the Gotei 13."

"I see." Ichigo said, seeming a bit forlorn, stepping off again. "You know...I can't really feel any reiatsu anymore. Not even yours..."

"Urahara told us that when you woke up, you would have already lost your Shinigami powers. So if I pulled your soul out of your body right now, you wouldn't have a shihakusho anymore... Soon, you won't even be able to see spirits..."

"Yeah, I know..." Ichigo said, "...Let's walk a bit."

. . .

Ichigo cleared away the snow from a bench in a park not far down the road. Ichigo sat quickly, slouching into it as Rukia withdrew her whole sword to set it down and sit next to him.

"So Aizen's Bankai showed you your worst fears?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo answered sullenly, "Some of them...I didn't even realize until I saw them happen." He explained further, seeming to sink further down into his sweater, "That day, in the rain...when we went to my mom's grave."

"Ah..."

"I saw Grand Fisher, and my mom again, just like back then. But...it went further than that. I saw my powers disappear...I watched _you_ disappear...and I saw that Hollow attack you as you faded away. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't see you; I couldn't find you...I couldn't...do anything..."

Rukia saw his eyes sink a little; the memory clearly affected him on a much deeper level than he could say in words. She looked at her hands where she held them in her lap, "A long time ago, decades back, when I first joined the Gotei 13 as a Shinigami. My first squad assignment was under Captain Ukitake, and his Lieutenant...Shiba Kaien-dono." She started, "His wife was a Shinigami as well. One day...she and her group were attacked and killed by a Hollow. Kaien-dono, Captain Ukitake and myself went to seek it out...and Kaien-dono begged he be allowed to face it alone. He wanted to face the Hollow that had killed his wife and the others, and avenge them. It was a 'fight for pride,' I was told. In the end...the Hollow overtook him...invaded his body and used it against us. Captain Ukitake told me to run, and I tried...but I turned back...and Kaien-dono attacked me. All I could do was...strike out in fear...and I killed him." Her eyes were welling up, which surprised the teen, as he'd never seen Rukia cry before, "But he thanked me. Kaien-dono regained himself again for a split second and he thanked me. But, as it turned out, that Hollow had managed to get back to Hueco Mundo after that, and it was eaten by another Hollow...one that eventually became one of the Espada."

Ichigo's eyes opened wide, "One of the Espada? The one that...?"

"Yes. The Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Aarureri. He knew about me, about Kaien-dono because of the Hollow he'd eaten. He used my relation with Kaien-dono to put on his face and fight me with his power. But I was able to overcome it...I was able to kill that Espada with my last move. I told him that I could do that because Kaien-dono had already left his heart with me. Ichigo..." She turned her head back up towards him, "Even though you won't be able to see me anymore...remember...we've been friends, and a little bit of that Heart has come to be because of it. I'll keep it with me. I won't forget..."

Ichigo was stunned, and quite moved, but he didn't know what to say. His eyes gave him away enough as it was.

Rukia deadpanned him, "Ah jeeze. Don't look at me like that, you're just making this harder than it already is."

"Don't look at you like what!? I was just looking!" He said defensively, looking away and putting his hand on the back of his neck. "_You're_ the one that's being all sentimental anyway!"

Rukia watched him, but then smiled...and actually laughed. Ichigo was caught off guard by it and glared at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing...I suppose..." She mused, "I was just thinking...how much you remind me of Kaien-dono."

Ichigo just glowered at her for a moment, not saying anything. Suddenly though, he dropped his hand on the top of her head, much like Kaien had once done. But...instead of just ruffling her hair like a proud mentor beaming over his pupil, Ichigo twisted it and brought Rukia closer, staring her in the eyes, and then pulling her to his shoulder. It caught the woman off guard, but she let it happen, feeling as his hand moved lower and his other arm came up on her other side, holding her close.

_Idiot_...

Rukia didn't say anything; she simply let him hold her for a moment, and then soon moved her own arms up around him to return the gesture. She dropped her wet eyes into the crook of his neck, and whispered even as her throat started to hurt, "You're so stupid...you always have to do things the hard way..."

"I guess that's just the way it has to be." He replied, "I don't know any different."

They held there for a while, until Ichigo's eyes started to catch sight of the fact that Rukia was starting to disappear. His fingers held her tighter, and she did the same, "Rukia...it's happening..."

"You're..." She started, "You're going to be okay, Ichigo... don't worry..."

He pulled apart from her a little, enough to see her face one last time as the vanishing progressed. His eyes quivered and he felt his hands sweat, even as he still held onto hers...his worst nightmare was coming to pass.

_My heart is pounding..._

_My throat is killing me..._

_She's really leaving me...forever...just like in that nightmare..._

_What do I do? ...What __**can**__ I do?_

She was disappearing in front of him a little bit more...and the heartbroken teenager did the only thing he could think of.

He leaned his face forward and pressed his lips to hers.

She was shocked, her eyes wide open, but Ichigo pulled away again almost instantly. Rukia had her fingers clenched around his fingers though so he wasn't able to get far.

He could do nothing more than stammer a weak apology.

Rukia looked down, confused and stunned, but then lifted her left hand, placing it on Ichigo's cheek to calm his nerves...and then leaned in closer again. Ichigo's arms were immediately wrapped around her small frame, holding onto her desperately.

And then...

...she was gone.

His arms passed through the space she once occupied, leaving him to stare at his empty hands with a devastated look in his eyes. His whole body started to tremble as it took everything he had not to start screaming. All he could do was wrap his arms around himself and sit there, alone, in the snow.


	30. Chapter 30

SILENT FALL

_ One month earlier; the eve of Aizen's defeat._

It was beyond late when the trio finally arrived at Orihime's apartment. Ulquiorra had already been set on the woman's bed and she was bidding her green-haired companion farewell before departing.

"Keep him hidden if you can. He'll be vulnerable while he's recovering. He'll also fight back more viciously than normal if he's disturbed." She warned.

"I won't let anything happen to him."

"Gather the Arrancar in Las Noches." Ulquiorra said suddenly.

"...Ulquiorra-sama?"

"In a few days, when I've recovered, I want to address the Arrancar that were left behind. So, gather them." He repeated, lying back on the bed, his muscles too strained to fall straight.

"Yessir." Nelliel nodded and then took her leave through a Garganta, "I'll check in once in a while."

Orihime nodded, and then stepped back to her room. Ulquiorra was half in a daze, slumped back, his chicken-like feet dangling just above the floor. Orihime stepped in and then moved to stand in front of him. Noticing her presence there, the Espada looked up. She could tell he was exhausted, and it was taking most of what he had to keep awake.

"You wouldn't be hurting so much if you had let me finish healing you." She nagged quietly.

To his surprise, the girl simply leaned down to pick up his legs and moved them onto the bed before sitting next to him.

"And..." She continued, "You'd be able to move these chicken legs on your own. But it's okay...I'm sure you have your reasons."

"The pain ensures I stay awake, and so I can heal on my own later. If I rouse with these wounds, I'll know I'm not dreaming. I'll know Aizen is really gone."

The girl nodded, but then turned away from him, nervously lifting her fingers to the collar of her uniform. She slipped her arms out of the sleeves and stood up.

"You're going to get cold, so here...I'll cover you up with my cape. It's not much, but I don't have any spare blankets." She said, and draped the long article over his legs before slipping in next to him, smiling nervously...and then rising again in a panic.

_What am I doing?_

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't...it's too soon..."

"Why are you trying to run away?" He said tiredly, feeling the sweeping dizziness of exhaustion starting to settle in, "I thought this was what you wanted."

"I...uhm..." She stammered, "I just...didn't want to make you think I'm going to smother you..."

"Don't make this needlessly complicated." He retorted, "If I didn't want to be here with you, and all it entails, I wouldn't have fought so hard for it."

She looked at him with a guilty look on his face, but then turned and laid down again, this time quite a lot closer than before. She even dared to rest her head against his chest, feeling his one good hand rising up on the small of her back as the dried one came up to cup hers where it rested on him.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Better." She said, beaming, "Thanks."

Barely a half second later, she felt the Espada go completely limp. His head was set against hers, no longer held up on purpose. She looked at him, but then realized he had already fallen asleep.

"That was fast." She whispered, "Out like a light. Sorry...you must've been exhausted."

. . .

When the Espada roused again, it was late on an unknown day, and he felt slightly disoriented. Even the reading of 20:37 on the clock didn't help. He sat up with a start and looked around.

_Only a few hours? No, it must've been longer than that..._

he twisted around, placing his feet on the floor at the edge of the bed. With a little focus, his remaining injuries worked themselves out. His second hand reformed, his legs bulked out and his feet followed suit. Looking at the newly-regenerated limbs, the Espada curled his fingers to be sure they worked right and then warily moved to stand upright. His thoughts after that went to wondering where Orihime could be, if not by his side.

As he approached the door, he began to hear the low noise of what sounded like people talking. It couldn't possibly be that Orihime had invited so many of her friends into her small apartment though, and when he cautiously came down the hall and peeked around the corner into the livingroom, he found the woman curled up on the floor with her tiny television still playing something from earlier in the day. He stepped within, realizing his partner was asleep, and set himself upon the television; pressing the button on the bottom of the box to turn it off.

He turned his attention back to the girl sleeping on the floor, momentarily wondering why she had taken a whole (presumably new) set of sheets with her instead of just returning to her bed to sleep. He nuzzled her neck a little bit before backing off again to pick her up and carry her back to her bedroom.

_Come on then, I'll give you back what's yours._

When he stood before her bed and looked back at it, seeing the stains from his blood and dirt from the battle, it became clear why she had vacated the room. Mercifully, in its own sort of way, the Espada could feel the girl rousing in his arms. Soon, golden-brown eyes were looking straight at him, shock and surprise emanating within them.

"Uhm...hi...!" She started, "How long have you been up?"

"I only just awoke. I had meant to make you comfortable before waking _you _up, but my plans were thwarted when I realized why you had made camp in the other room to begin with." He answered, moving to let her stand on her own again.

The girl laughed weakly, "Sorry..."

She watched him carefully as he righted himself again. The two of them stood there in silence, neither knowing for sure what to say to the other.

Orihime broke their pause, "I'm glad you're awake again. You've been out for just about three days. How do you feel? I see you've regenerated, at least..."

"Tired." He answered simply.

"After sleeping for three days?" She answered, a bit surprised.

"Sleeping to recover reiatsu, and sleeping for the sake of sleeping, are slightly different things. I suppose I must recover from recovering."

The girl looked at her bed and realized its condition, but then looked back at her partner, "Well...uhm...I see. Oh! I know!" She said excitedly, "Whenever I'm really tired, I always find that a nice hot bath always makes sleeping so much more restful! You could use a bath anyway."

"I should return to Las Noches then."

"N-no! You don't have to go all the way back there for that!" She started, looking a little embarrassed, "While you were asleep...I...actually went and bought some things for you so you'd be more at home here." She rummaged in her closet before returning with some simple clothes. "They're nothing fancy...but they fit you, and they're clean. There's also some toiletries in the bathroom for you already, too."

Again, there was an odd silence between them. Ulquiorra took the clothes and looked at them, perplexed, then back up at her.

Orihime could hardly bear it and stepped forward to embrace the skinny figure, "Oh come here."

Again, Ulquiorra found himself unable to find an appropriate reaction.

She breathed deep against his skin, "I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're finally awake and okay. I've been so worried."

"I told you I would heal." He answered, finding himself feeling something he hadn't really put much thought towards. Because his condition left him only half-clothed, and because of Orihime's choice of evening-wear, they were touching each other's skin over a larger area than ever before.

_She's so warm... _

Ulquiorra found the sensation to be overwhelmingly...desirable...and snaked his hands and arms under her tank-top so no fabric would be between them. They held there wordlessly for a while, enjoying each other's warmth.

_It's real... I can breathe again..._

_He's finally relaxed a little..._

When they inevitably parted again, Orihime put her hand on his cheek, "Go on then, get cleaned up. You'll feel better."

. . .

Ulquiorra slouched forward on the small bench going across the edges of the tub, and hot, steamy water fell all around him. Droplets fell past his closed eyes, which barely opened to watch the last of the blood and shampoo wash out of his hair to disappear down the drain. His tired, aching muscles rejoiced at the pleasures of the wet heat flowing over them, and it was at that moment of pure relaxation, with one deep breath, that he realized just how much his body hurt.

He sat up slightly and let his mask dissolve, feeling the water go into his still-dry hair.

_Not even my high-speed regeneration can make this residual aching go away... My entire body feels like it's been shoved through a press. My muscles are weak...they feel atrophied, though I know they're not. That last fight really did take everything I had. It'll take weeks to recover completely._

He let his fingers move across the space in his chest that was now filled in. He circled the outer edge of where the hole once was.

_...I don't think I'll ever completely get used to __**this.**_

. . .

Outside the bathroom, Orihime was finished with replacing the sheets on her bed and tidying things up. She eventually heard the telltale sound of that door behind her opening, and she watched eagerly as her companion stepped out wearing the new clothes she had supplied for him.

They were nothing terribly special. A simple white t-shirt, which he had draped over his shoulder, and a pair of grey sweatpants, which clung precariously to his hips. He had a towel over the top of his head to keep his back dry.

She smiled at him though, "Feel better?"

"I feel like I might sleep for another three days." He answered simply, approaching her. "But first, I suppose I might offer some semblance of gratitude to you for supplying me with what you have." He now stood directly in front of her. "Appreciation is not something that often passes these lips. But for everything you've done for me, I think I can manage it this one time. So...thank you."

"You don't have to be so formal." The woman said meekly with a smile, "I mean...you're my..." She stopped, tremendously embarrassed.

"Your...?"

"...B-boyfriend...?" She said, her cheeks flushed, "Can I even use that word on you?"

"You would call me such a thing?"

"What else would I regard you as?"

"Your partner, your lover, your master, your servant...your everything. As you are mine." He whispered against her neck.

"That's a bit of a mouthful for introducing you to people who will want to meet you." She said, melting into his touch. "Anyway though..." She said, cutting off any potential response, "Tomorrow will be a big step. I've spoken to Urahara-san about getting you a Gigai so you can be seen by normal folks. I wanted to get that for you before school started up again for me."

"You don't expect me to attend your school, do you?"

"What?" She was surprised, "No. But maybe you can come by during lunch once in a while?"

"...I suppose that wouldn't be unreasonable." He muttered, "Then there's only one last thing to do before going back to sleep."

"What's that?"

The Espada brought his hand up under her chin and touched her lower lip with his thumb, just as he had done in Las Noches before descending below the dome. He then pressed his mouth to hers, holding to her lips for a long time, drinking in every moment. Even as they kissed, he moved to push her down to the bed, maneuver overtop of her, pull her back over his body and reached to pull the clean blankets overtop of them, wedging one of his legs between hers. The girl was blushing profusely, but her arms came up around his head and kept him close. When they finally parted again, they looked directly into one another's eyes, surrendering everything into that moment.

Orihime smiled, "Things are going to get pretty interesting from now on."


	31. Chapter 31

PUPPET MINE

The next afternoon, Orihime arrived at the Urahara Shop with Ulquiorra in tow. He had, seemingly, returned to Las Noches long enough to retrieve a new uniform, and he carried his sword with him rather formally. He did, however, allow himself to maintain his hold on Orihime's hand as they approached.

"Urahara-san?" She called inside, "Are you here?"

"Yes, come in!" He answered enthusiastically, "And don't worry, the others are out on errands right now, just as you asked."

"Thank you for sending them off, Urahara-san." Orihime said, her voice tinged with a slightly guilty conscience, "So, can we see it?"

"Of course...come right this way." The man ushered them deeper into the shop, and Ulquiorra kept a predator's eye on his every movement. Soon, however, his eyes were captured by another figure.

Himself.

Orihime looked the Gigai over with quite a bit of enthusiasm. It didn't seem to regard her though, simply letting her walk around it without paying any attention.

"Woooow!" She cooed, "It's perfect! You really did a good job, Urahara-san!"

"My thanks." The hatted man answered.

Ulquiorra himself was silent. His partner took notice, finally, and approached him, wondering why he wasn't speaking.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it? It looks just like you..."

"I'm not concerned with how accurate it is." He answered, leveling his stony eyes on the former Shinigami Captain, "After the trouble you caused with a certain other Gigai, I happen to have a certain distrust for your work."

"I can understand." Urahara said coyly, "But I no longer have a Hougyoku to."

"Perhaps not, but how am I to know you won't try to sabotage me some other way?"

"You helped Kurosaki take out Aizen. I think the least anyone can do is provide you with a modicum of thanks. I doubt Soul Society will bother."

Orihime looked at the Espada reassuringly, "When I came here to ask Urahara-san if he would be willing to make a Gigai for you, he had actually started working on one already. He said that it's the least _he_ could do, since he-"

"I feel somewhat responsible for everything that happened. I helped Kurosaki get to Soul Society to save Rukia when it all went south...then to Hueco Mundo to save miss Inoue. There is nothing I can do for Kurosaki now...so the torch passes to you."

"Are you implying that I'm supposed to take over for him?" Ulquiorra scoffed.

"I didn't mean to suggest that you would be filling his shoes." Urahara corrected, moving to pop the Soul Candy out of the Gigai standing next to him, "Only that my gifts are useless to him now. Once he wakes up, he'll have precious little time to say his goodbyes before he can no longer see ghosts. If nothing else, giving you a Gigai when you'll be with miss Inoue is my way of thanking Kurosaki, too. If he had to deal with her talking to an invisible figure, it would probably make him crazy."

"Somehow that makes me want it less." Ulquiorra said flatly.

"Oh don't be like that..." Orihime chided, trying to convince him not to walk out.

He didn't have time to argue, though. He suddenly found the world shifting, and his body fell with a hard thud to the ground.

Orihime rushed down to help him stand, "Are you ok?"

Ulquiorra was wordless. He sat up with his mate's help and looked at his hands, realizing quickly that he was wearing different clothing and his reflexes were dulled.

"What kind of farce is this?" He barked, "You just throw your empty doll at me?"

"You weren't going to try it unless Inoue convinced you and that could've taken all day." Urahara insisted, "Tessai and the others won't be gone until you've made up your mind. They'll be gone until _they're_ done. If you don't want to be bothered by them, then the sooner you get into this Gigai, the better."

Ulquiorra wordlessly took the man at his word, and took a moment then to investigate this shell he wore. His eyes, no longer possessing cat-slit pupils, still bore into the Shinigami with his piercing gaze, "This isn't like the deflating Gigai that Yammy reported, is it?"

"No, this is a normal Gigai. I will warn you, however...you will not be able to utilize any of your Hollow powers while inside of it."

"I surmised as much."

"Then I'll just cut to the chase and give you your mod-soul. You won't be able to leave the Gigai without it, or a soul-removing glove worn by someone else." Urahara said, holding up a pez-dispenser-like device in the shape of a horribly cute little bat.

The Espada was just...astounded. Several tense seconds passed before asking simply, "Really?"

Orihime broke the tension by going on about how adorable the thing was.

Ulquiorra's stern gaze didn't change. It was the closest feeling to dumbfounded he had ever experienced. However, he regained his senses, reached out for the despicably cute soul-candy dispenser and popped the small sphere into his mouth. He found his normal self ejected from the shell, landing easily behind it as the body fell to one knee.

"You should know better than to attempt provoking me." Ulquiorra warned the man, "I warned the Quincy already that I'm no one's ally here. I fought for _her_ and no other."

"You survived, didn't you? Feel normal?"

Ulquiorra suddenly caught sight of Orihime's odd new expression. It had changed from cool determination to heated embarrassment.

Before her, still on one knee, the Gigai had lifted its head, and its hand...and ever-so-sneakily reached up to lift the front of Orihime's skirt.

"Heh...heh... I can see your panties."

Her face was as red as a cherry. In her humiliation, she kicked the Gigai in the face and sent him rolling out the front door. Ulquiorra was incensed, and his gaze leveled squarely on Urahara Kisuke.


	32. Chapter 32

GRAND THEFT ME

Orihime straightened herself out, not noticing that the Espada next to her was boiling over. Outside, his Gigai was trying to pick itself up from where she'd knocked him to the ground, but a glean in its eye made the girl uneasy. Being a mod-soul, it quickly righted itself, jumped high into the air and landed on the ledge above the door, out of the girl's sight. Stunned, Orihime went out after it. In quick succession, the Gigai dropped behind her, grabbed her by her right hand and hoisted it above her head while its other hand wrapped around her body and grabbed her breast.

"Well hey there, sexy lady." It purred against her neck, licking where its breath had risen goose-bumps on her skin. Temporarily paralyzed, Orihime could do nothing as the Gigai released her hand and reached down to grab her between the legs.

"ULQUIORRAAAAAA!" She shrieked.

The Espada was about the beat Urahara senseless with his sword-scabbard, but his eyes opened wide as he heard his mate's cry. He instantly abandoned his former actions, and had the back of the Gigai's skull grasped in his hand before the sound of his Sonido had even faded away. He ripped it away from the panicked girl and punched it so hard in the face that it broke part of the front of Urahara's shop when it landed.

The former Shinigami looked at it conspicuously. It was barely a second before the soul candy was rolling away from the wreckage, rushed underfoot by the Espada it was meant for.

"Oh my..." Urahara was a bit surprised, but then turned his attention back to his customers.

Ulquiorra had his hand out, with Orihime staying behind him, still humiliated, "The other one."

"Other one?"

"The other mod-soul. The one you had in the Gigai when we arrived; the one you stuffed in your coat pocket when you pulled out the dispenser." Ulquiorra demanded. "No more screwing around. I have better things to do than be fodder for your amusement."

"Well, you passed, in either case."

"He what?" Orihime repeated, still unnerved.

"Passed. My test." Urahara said, dusting himself off. "You may not recall, miss Inoue, but when this Espada and I first met one month ago, I watched as he made no effort to stop his comrade from nearly killing you."

The pair's eyes widened momentarily at the memory of that day.

"So when you started to heal him before, and said you would take him to your home to let him fully recover...I was skeptical as to how he would treat you. You see, miss Inoue...I may only be a simple shop-keeper, but I will not tolerate the abuse of those who have earned by respect. So, my apologies for going about it in such a vulgar manner...but I had to be sure that you meant as much to this Arrancar as he apparently does to you."

The two, again, exchanged glances. Orihime moved some hair out of her face as Ulquiorra reached down to grab the Gigai by the back of its coat, and received the original mod-soul from the blonde merchant. Before he wordlessly let himself be sucked into it again, Orihime quickly fixed its broken face, and took Ulquiorra's sword.

"You may have made this doll to look like me, and take my powers away while I'm in it...but I won't allow you to completely cut me off from _all _of my weapons." Ulquiorra said, taking back his sword and glaring at the man, "My hope is that I don't have to come back here."

"Mine too." Urahara said, smugly as he usually is. "I don't do returns."

The pair walked away quietly, both still slightly stunned from the events of the past few minutes.

. . .

In Soul Society, Mayuri was looking over the bounty that had been transported from Szayel's lab to his own. Bitterly, Grimmjow watched him from behind glass within the main research chamber. There was Sekkiseki rock surrounding him, and his sword was nowhere near him. The broken Espada could do nothing but glare.

When the eccentric Captain looked his way, Grimmjow turned away, leaning against a nearby wall and looking at his hands.

"Don't worry about trying to hatch an escape plan, Arrancar." Mayuri's voice echoed, drawing those blue eyes up ever so slightly. "You are in a prison of Sekkiseki rock; it will interfere with your ability to sense reiatsu, and it will drain away any ability you have to defend yourself against it. If you so much as scratch a wall, you will find yourself regretting it."

"You think your threats will compel me to tell you anything?"

"I don't care about words, Arrancar." Mayuri said, his smile getting bigger, "I will discover the answers I seek from the very skin you wear...from your organs, your hair, your eyes, teeth, tongue... I will find everything. Every weakness, every strength... I will dissect you alive, Arrancar." He approached the prison even closer, "When I am done with my investigation, _you will be beyond begging for death._"

. . .

Rukia looked into Ichigo's bedroom window from the roof of a nearby house. Renji appeared behind her soon after.

"Urahara said he wouldn't wake up for a while." The red-head said quietly, "It's no use hanging around here waiting. It'll be weeks before he comes to."

"I know." She said, standing upright, "I just can't help but feel a little guilty about the whole thing."

"What's there to feel guilty about? This wasn't your fault."

"But I was part of what made things turn out this way. I gave Ichigo my powers and put him on this path, but he's just a human... He should never have had to win our battles."

Renji was quiet for a moment, "There are plenty of folks in Seireitei who feel the same...some even more angry than you are. But it just means we need to get stronger. We need to be ready for the next Aizen. Hanging out in the world of the living isn't doing anyone any good. How close are you to learning your Bankai?"

Rukia sighed, "No idea. It hasn't really been a focus of mine."

"You know...for as much as you've scolded _me_ through the years, maybe it's time I scolded _you._ We'll work on getting you closer to your Bankai." He suggested. It garnered no response. His eyes descended upon the shorter woman and he thought to himself, _'She's gloomy...just like back when she was in the Senzaiyuu. She...won't smile again until that idiot wakes up.'_


	33. Chapter 33

PRNCIPALIS TOTALIS

Four Days Later...

The bell rang, signaling the break for lunch at Karakura High School. Orihime rushed outside to greet her group of friends. Tatsuki was the first to see her.

"So you said this Ulquiorra guy is gonna show today?" She questioned.

"He said he would. I don't think he'd back out of it. What else is he going to do?" Orihime reassured. Ishida and Sado approached them soon after.

Orihime looked around hurriedly, trying to find her partner, and soon spotted him coming onto the property through the main gate. He was too small for the others to get a good look at, but the closer he got, the more Tatsuki and Chizuru recognized who he was.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

Ulquiorra stopped several paces away. Tatsuki had gotten in front of the group and was angrily yelling at him about their last encounter. Chizuru followed suit. Ishida and Sado refused to get involved; the Quincy between them actually finding it kind of funny. Orihime tried to calm them down. Tatsuki then yelled at Orihime.

"Are you serious!? _** This guy**_!? He's the one that came last month and beat the shit out of both of us!"

"It wasn't him! That was Yammy!"

"IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't matter! Ulquiorra has never hurt me!"

"He sure didn't stop the big guy from beating the everliving Hell out of you!"

"It was different back then! We didn't even know each other's names!"

"And in just a week, you know enough about him to know he's not taking advantage of you for the other team!?"

"The other team doesn't exist anymore!"

"I'm technically all that's left." Ulquiorra said, "There are scattered survivors, but I'm the only one that really matters. The one other living Espada of any merit hasn't been seen since, as I'm told, Orihime healed her and sent her on her way."

"Well aren't you just freakin' special, then." Tatsuki said bitterly. She looked at her friend, "I don't trust him."

"I know you don't...but please, give him a chance. He's really not that bad."

Tatsuki leveled Ulquiorra a glare, saying nothing, but then sighing, "I guess I don't have a choice. But I'm warning you, buddy... I've never let anyone pick on Orihime. I've never let a single guy get away with treating her bad. I even came close to tossing Ichigo out a second-story window when he wouldn't tell me where she'd disappeared to. If you ever disappoint her or make her cry...so help me, what I'll do to you will make your nightmares seem like a happy place."

Ulquiorra simply rolled his eyes and took Orihime by the waist, "I told you that wouldn't go well. Anyway, I'm going to Las Noches until you're done. I'll see you later."

She twisted and hugged him goodbye, "All right... Well, thanks for coming anyway. I'm sure things will get better." She kissed him lightly before hearing Chizuru screeching from behind them

Tatsuki simply muttered, "...He's going back to Lost Nachos?"

. . .

The Garganta closed behind him as Ulquiorra stepped out into the open atrium. It was the same space where he had confronted Ichigo with Rukia's death before. As Nelliel had been told, she had gathered up the surviving Arrancar. She stepped up to Ulquiorra and bowed lightly, "Ulquiorra-sama...this...is all that's left."

"That's fine. I didn't expect much."

"Well well, look at that." Came a familiar voice, "Ulquiorra the Mighty has returned to grace us with his overlordship."

Ulquiorra turned his eyes and leveled his gaze at the figure; Loly. Behind her, almost panicked, was Menoly, telling the black-haired Arrancar to shut her hole before Ulquiorra put his fist into it.

"How unfortunate. You lived. Given that the last time we met, Yammy had beaten you within an inch of your life. So tell me...how did you survive being dropped from the middle of the tower?"

Loly refused to say.

"Let me guess...saved by the Quincy on his way up?"

The girl was visibly bristling at the mention. She recalled waking up with the arrow holding her against the wall, mere feet above the ground.

"Yes, the very same Quincy that ended up fighting Yammy mere moments later. He must have saved you, as he's wont to do when he sees someone far weaker than himself being put in their place." The Espada turned on his heel and approached them, "Orihime saved you too, before that. Tell me, how many times has your life been spared on a whim by those you think beneath you?"

Loly had no words.

"Too many. That's what I thought, too."

"What about you?" She finally whispered.

"What?"

"We all felt it. When your reiatsu disappeared, after you went up the dome. I was awake for all that, you know. I was watching when the big Cero put a hole clean through the roof, and could hear that big idiot bitching about how he'd only be left to deal with the fools on the sand. _You were dead_. Who saved YOU?"

"There are many things you will never know about me, Arrancar." Ulquiorra said flatly, "And many more things that you will _never understand._" He got even closer to the petrified girl, "But you should rest easy to know that it won't ever have to be a problem for you."

"Wh-what do you mean?!"

"I'm going to take all of your problems...and burn them away with a single..." His finger was extended at her face, "..._Cero."_

Nelliel was shocked, as many Arrancar were, "Was that really necessary?"

Ulquiorra put his hand back into his pocket and addressed the group, "We have been forsaken." He said loudly, "Aizen gathered us all up and gave us power, and then abandoned us when he saw that our usefulness had run dry. He betrayed us and left us for dead. He struck down Tia Hallibel with his own sword, and his own Lieutenant as well. What can we say about a man, a _Shinigami_ who has no concept of loyalty? We, who all swore_ our very __**lives**_ to him, have no need to serve the memory of one who saw us as little more than trash with two legs."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Came another voice. This time it was Furrion; an Arrancar who had long-since been demoted to a mere Numeros; the number 29 on his neck where the Espada rank marker once was.

"The human girl, Inoue Orihime, saved the life of the Tres Espada, but she is nowhere to be found. Wandering the dunes of Hueco Mundo with the thought that this place needs no King, no doubt. She abandons you with the same wanton carelessness as Sousuke Aizen. None need admonish themselves to her. That leaves only me...and here I stand before the lot of you with an offer."

"...We're listening." Furrion continued.

"I will be plain. This place will only continue to crumble if left to the furies of this realm. But we Arrancar cannot return to the simple life of mere Hollows. We are far beyond that. So we will rebuild this place to _our own end_. I will take responsibility for this mess that the hungry would-be Emperor left behind and lead what's left of us to some end of contentment."

"You're suggesting you'll be our King?" Furrion asked, kind of surprised.

"I was responsible for enough of Aizen's missions that I have no qualms with seeing this task as just one more...but I don't care for the title. It doesn't suit me." He looked back around to the crowd, "So what will you do?"

"I'll follow you." Gaabriel states, coming out of the crowd.

Beside him, Lucca, is astounded, "We can't just take his side." She says, "He comes slithering back to Las Noches like a drowned rat, says Aizen abandoned us...who's to say he didn't betray Aizen just so he could usurp the power over this place?"

Ulquiorra glanced at her, "You should realize that, as an Arrancar, you cannot survive on consuming the reiatsu of other Hollows anymore. The alternative is that you wander about, being picked off by Soul Society one by one until none of us remains. Is that what you'd rather risk?"

Lucca fell briefly quiet, but she could barely contain her resentment. She looked up, "Then prove it. Prove to all of us that what you're saying is true. You have that power."

Ulquiorra looked at her a moment longer, but then reached up to pluck his left eye, and held it out, "Very well."


	34. Chapter 34

BLACK AND WHITE STAGNATION

The weather was cold again that day. Orihime looked out the window of her class, thinking she'd be stuck eating lunch inside.

"This weather is just getting lousy..." She whined quietly, looking out at the rain and dark skies.

"It's almost winter. It's just doing what it does best." Tatsuki said, coming up behind her. "Come on and sit down. I'm starving." She moved to take her own spot, pulling up a bento box while Orihime continued to look outside.

"Ulquiorra's not going to come today."

"Good riddance."

"Aww c'mon Tatsuki-chan...he's really not as bad as you're making him out to be. You have to give him a chance."

"He's your boyfriend, and your responsibility. I don't have to like him."

"It would sure make things easier if you did, though." Orihime said with a sigh, "Why don't you come over one of these nights? We could all watch a movie together!"

"I'm not the one who ought to be trying to make nice with everyone." Tatsuki insisted, "He's the one who should be putting the first foot forward." She looked up, waiting for Orihime to respond, but only saw her looking outside with an odd expression. "What's wrong?"

"...It's...Nell?"

Out in the rain, Orihime saw a Garganta, and the former Tres Espada within it, trying to get her attention.

"Come with me, quick!" Orihime said, rushing out of the room, grabbing Tatsuki's hand as she went.

. . .

"...So you see, it's really a big problem." Nell explained, leading them out of the Garganta and into the palace of Las Noches.

"I bet." Orihime said, "Where are they?"

"They're here." Nell explained, holding out her hand. In the dark, and obviously still hurt from what happened at Szayel's lab, were the bruised remnants of Pesche and Dondochakka. "When Ichigo and the others first entered Las Noches...I ran after him, and these two got separated from me. They ended up getting caught in the middle of a lot of fighting. I thought...maybe...since you were able to restore me to how I was in the past...maybe you could do the same for them?"

"These guys are the ones that you said...had their masks ripped off by Nnoitra..." Orihime said. Tatsuki was amazed at her words. "Your Fraccion..."

"Yes."

Orihime nodded, "I'd be happy to."

Pesche was quick to express his sudden and exaggerated gratitude to Orihime, mauling her before she could even launch her Rikka to do its work. Nelliel found it cute. Tatsuki was horrified, prying the Arrancar off of her. She huffed and puffed, wondering what the Hell they were talking about.

Orihime couldn't help but laugh a little, though she was still slightly embarrassed about it all, "It's okay, Tatsuki-chan... I haven't really told you, but... Just like Kurosaki, I've developed powers as well. My hairpins, the ones my brother gave to me...they've come alive, and I can heal these two with the help of Shun'o and Ayame!"

"Mushu and A yoyo?"

"No no! Shun'o and Ayame! Here, I'll show you. Souten Kisshun!" She announced, bringing up the dome of golden light, much to her friend's shock.

. . .

In Soul Society, Rukia sits on a stone, watching as Renji trains with his Bankai. She held her chin on the palms of her hands, her elbows resting on her knees, looking quite discontent. Hidden in the fabric of her sleeves was a note, and she grabbed it to read it for the fifth time since receiving it that morning.

_Kuchiki Rukia_

_In light of current events, and the obvious bravery, power and determination you have shown, it is my pleasure to offer you the promotion to Lieutenant. This seat has been vacant for many years, as you know. I have long kept it empty in honor of the late Shiba Kaien, tasking many of the duties of that position to other Shinigami. But, I feel that it's time to grow from the sad memories of our past and move on to a brighter, better future. You were with me on that night, and I'm sure Kaien would be proud of you. _

_So please take your time to consider this position and let me know by the 1__st__ of the next month. I think it's time. I think you're ready._

_-Captain Ukitake_

Rukia stuffed it back into her sleeve and sighed, only to be surprised suddenly by Renji standing in front of her, "Renji! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I walked up in front of you. What more do you want, a fanfare?" He said sarcastically, wiping the sweat from his brow as he sat next to her on the rock.

"I was focused."

"You've read that letter a dozen times. It's like you think it'll say something different if you read it one more time. It's not going to change."

"I know, I know...it's just..." Rukia's words trailed, "...It's Kaien-dono's spot. How could I just take it over? It's like I'm replacing him, in rank and everything else. I feel like if I agree, I'd be...removing him somehow."

"There are a lot of open positions these days. Giving Captain Ukitake a proper Lieutenant is something that should've been done years ago. I can see no better Shinigami to fill the spot than you."

"Now you're just being a wiseass."

"The best way to shut me up will be to just say yes." Renji quipped

"I know..." Rukia muttered, "I just need more time to think about it. Too much has happened in the last few days. If I say yes, I may not be able to go back to say goodbye to Ichigo. ...I need to decompress."

"Then come spar with me."

"What?"

"Spar with me. Get your mind off of all the crap that just went down. We know Kurosaki won't wake up for a few weeks yet so you still have time. Just get your head outta your butt and draw your sword!"

The small woman looked at him oddly, but then sighed and stood up, "Fine, fine... But you shouldn't go easy on me! I killed an Espada on my own, you know!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever...rub it in!"

"How many did you get? Hm?" Rukia said, feeling better already.

"I kept getting interrupted by people!"

"How many? Is that a big fat zero!?"

"HOWL, ZABIMARU-"


	35. Chapter 35

MIDNIGHT OVER CONCRETE DUNES

Orihime fussed over a mountain of homework, and she lamented to herself about how her teachers were cruel to assign so much in the wake of the mass amnesia. She turned away from it and looked to her television, opting instead to watch something before getting on with her work. A little while later, she was settled in with an episode of Doctor Who and some off-the-wall snack sitting on the seat of the couch to her left, and didn't notice or hear the sound of the Garganta in the next room.

She practically had a heart attack when she felt unexpected hands drop down onto her shoulders.

"Ulquiorra!" She shrieked, "I'll have to find a way to fit back into my own skin if you keep sneaking up on me like that!"

"I'm not _trying_ to startle you." He protested, massaging his fingers into her tense muscles, wooing her back into a calm state. "You set yourself up for that."

"I can't help it. I was watching my favorite show. I was...in the moment!" She mused dramatically.

Ulquiorra gawked at the screen with a deadpan look.

"Allons-y~!" The 10th Doctor hollered.

"You should sit down and watch it from the start! It's really good!"

"What's it about?"

Orihime just...looked at him and took his cheeks into her hands, "...One does not simply explain Doctor Who."

"Try me."

"...That's not fair, I wouldn't even know where to start! If I tried, it'd just make the story sound so...I don't know...boring..."

"So you're going to make me watch it, aren't you?"

Orihime nodded, "That would just be the easiest thing."

"Another time, then. You're already invested. I'll just keep doing this." Ulquiorra stated, turning the woman back around and returning to where he was rubbing her shoulders. Eventually, he was sitting behind her, his hands moving up and down her back.

Like a cat, Orihime was starting to lean into his caresses, trying not to become _too_ malleable in his grip, "So...how did it go today?"

"Fine."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Still rubbing her back.

"Nothing new or interesting happened?"

"No."

"That's kind of boring."

"Rebuilding Las Noches is a project, not a vacation."

Still rubbing. Orihime was leaning back against him now, and the Espada was having trouble accessing anything other than her shoulders. Taking it as a sign, he dared to start rubbing her flank and sides. She didn't seem to mind, so he kept on it.

"You're going to miss the episode if you close your eyes." He pointed out.

Orihime would've been purring if she could, but instead she just kind of mumbled that she'd already seen that one and to keep going. He did as he was told, but began to lean in against her neck, kissing the nape softly. Orihime was soon reaching up to touch his head, practically caressing the mask she found there.

"You're...really good at this. When did you...?"

"You make it sound as though touching you is something I need to study and be tested on." He whispered, continuing his light licks against her neck. His hands were starting to roam over her stomach, and still she didn't protest. It started giving the Espada brave ideations.

Orihime simply smiled at his odd choice of words and continued to melt into his touch, "You always find the weirdest way of saying things."

"You ask the oddest questions." He said, now actively nibbling. Orihime was tilting her head away, giving him easier access, and Ulquiorra took it in stride, pulling away just far enough that he could slip his fingers under the edge of her t-shirt. Still, she didn't seem hesitant about it, so the Espada continued, rubbing his hands against her bare skin. She was leaning forward and he was lightly nipping at the top of her back, moving her hair out of the way to drape it over one shoulder. He soon came to find himself lifting the shirt high enough that he could feel the clasp on her bra.

Touching it made her stop and sit up a little, as though shocked by someone who had dragged their socks across the carpet. Her cheeks were flush, but Ulquiorra didn't give her time to argue, unsnapping it with the skill of a garment maker. The item fell loose within her shirt, and she held herself with one arm.

"Anxious suddenly?" He asked, going back to rubbing her skin without that bit in the way. Orihime continued to hold herself down, but couldn't resist his touch and then let go mere moments later. Ulquiorra soon spotted one strap peeking out from under the inch-wide sleeve of her shirt, and deftly moved his face that way to push it over. He used his hand to push the one on the other side.

The woman knew what he was trying to get at, and did everything she could not to be too obviously nervous about it, but when she finally felt his hand on her clothed bosom, she couldn't contain a yip of surprise. One breast was gently cupped in his hand, and everything froze. Her eyes were wide open and he knew she was beset with conflict.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder a little, at which point Ulquiorra leaned in over her back and pulled her closer, kneading that same mound with all tenderness and care. It earned him a few gasps, which only encouraged him. She didn't even notice as his other hand slipped under her shirt to grasp her second breast by the skin.

Again, she stopped, but this time panted, "Wait...!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, pressed against her back.

"I...I just... I mean...er..." She stammered. Her words were cut off as Ulquiorra seized upon a particular sensitive bit with one finger, rubbing it until it became larger and hard. She grabbed his hand with her own, "I don't... I don't think I..."

"It's okay. I'll stop if you want me to. It just seemed to me that-"

"It does-" She cut him off, "It does...it's just..."

"You're nervous. I can feel it, you know."

"I do, but-"

"Then what?"

"Isn't it too soon? It's only been two weeks since-"

"We're joined at the soul. The physical realm is all that's left."

Orihime was still growing more flushed in the face than before, "I know...I know...but..."

"Are you afraid?"

Her eyes focused on a single spot on the floor, and her fingers trembled some, "...A...little..."

"Why? You know I would never do anything to hurt you." He nuzzled against her neck.

"I know...but..."

"Then only this much." He suggested, moving his free hand under the fabric to seize the first breast again with bare flesh, and he started kneading both in circular motions. Orihime's clasped hand dropped to the ground to join the other in holding her up. "For tonight, I will only take this much. Just for a little while. I will give you this much of myself in return."

"...W-what?"

He withdrew his hands, and reached up to undo the front of his coat. Casting it off to the side, he pulled up behind his mate once again, this time keeping his hands only on her waist, feeling at her skin with his fingers.

Orihime could hardly believe her situation. She knew he was going to come someday, but so soon was stunning. She was hyper-aware of his fingers on her hip, stroking that bit of exposed skin, waiting for her answer. Eventually, making up her mind, she twisted a bit so her back was against the seat of the couch and looking him squarely in the eyes.

"...If...you go turn the lights off...then okay."

"Turn the lights off?"

"You can touch, b-but you can't look!"

"Can't look?" He was practically sulking, if such a thing were possible for him.

"It makes it different if you can see! Those are the terms!"

He wasn't sure if he should mention that he can see in the dark, but he kissed the back of her shoulder and agreed, standing up to turn the switch on the wall nearby. With the room darkened, there was just enough light to easily navigate, but too little of it to see any great detail. He could feel the wave of relief washing over him from his mate's heart, and he returned to the floor with her. He could see that she had begun to remove the t-shirt as he resumed his prior position, and he helped her pull it over her head, leaving it wrapped around her hands as he pressed his chest against her back.

"Is it all right now?" He asked quietly.

"...O-okay..."

He went back to kiss the back of her shoulder before moving to turn her around so she would face him, and kissed her on the lips, pressing her against the side of the couch. His hands moved up to her arms and caressed them gently before slowly making his way down to her elbows, then to the shirt and bra bundled up on her lap, keeping her hands together. One at a time, he pulled those hands from the fabric and moved them over his own shoulders, until her chest was openly exposed. She was a bit surprised when she found him maneuvering one of her legs around to his other side so he could fit between them, and then slowly inched forward, until she was sitting with her legs around his waist. He pressed his chest against hers as her back was against the cushioned furniture, and rested his hands on her hips, stroking up and down only there.

"...This is so embarrassing..." She whispered against him.

"Enjoy yourself a little." He quietly replied, pulling back just enough to finally move his hands up to grasp her soft, malleable bosom again. She drew in a quick breath as he started kneading them again, breathing against her jaw and nipping at her neck. Soon, he resumed pressing his lips against hers, feeling all the more encouraged by feeling her hands roaming across his own chest.


	36. Chapter 36

RONIN

"You're kidding!" Nelliel gaped, standing with Furrion on a rooftop near Karakura Highschool.

The pale-haired Arrancar shook his head, "Nay. When I overheard Szayel and Nnoitra, I knew that no other Arrancar was safe. Every Espada ranked higher than him that wasn't a Vasto Lorde was at risk of being targeted. When my turn came, he made this excuse...that if he could beat an Espada ranked higher than himself, they didn't deserve to be Espada at all."

"He used to say the same about other sorts of people." Nelliel said, clasping her arms over her chest, "But he never quite grasped the idea that practically poisoning his enemies wasn't the same as defeating them. Attacking Pesche and Dondochakka was, for me, that very poison. Ripping their masks off sent me into a rage where I couldn't focus...and he didn't waste any time posturing."

"With me, he just made sure I couldn't get to my zanpakuto." Furrion noted, "He had Tesla go into the weaponry and take it while I was in the palace."

"Aizen's attempt at making everyone be so formal never made sense to me."

"It worked out later on, but only after we were allowed to keep our swords in our personal chambers. But, that was long after Nnoitra had effectively exiled me from the ranks of the Espada." Furrion recalled the day bitterly, "It took Nnoitra going into his released state to finally finish me. If not for retaining some of my regenerative abilities upon becoming an Arrancar, I would have certainly died. It was years before I finally got my zanpakuto back...by then, the other Espada had already become so powerful, it was pointless to try and retake my rank. I accepted my place as a Numeros and became a watcher. But I saw Nnoitra's final fate. His corpse, and Grimmjow, were taken to Soul Society in the end."

Nelliel's eyes twitched at the mention of the Sexta's name, "Grimmjow..."

"Nell-sama." Furrion started, changing the subject suddenly. The green-haired Arrancar lifted her head, and looked in the direction being pointed out by her comrade. Beyond them, and staring straight back, was a figure in ninja-like garb. "I think Soul Society is stalking us."

"Shall we?"

"Let's."

. . .

The Onmitsukidou ninja was quick and elusive. Furrion slashed with both axes, never landing a single blow. The slender female figure was masterful at eluding even the double-team as Nelliel joined the fray.

Furrion got a lucky break and managed to catch the ninja's foot between the lower spokes on his axe, bringing them together to lock her limb in place. Nelliel was quick to get her arms behind her back and twist them so she would be off balance.

"I'd ask why you were spying on us, but I doubt that's a question that would garner an unexpected answer." Nelliel started, "So I'll simply tell you this... Tell your masters that the Arrancar in this realm aren't here to perpetuate the war."

"But at the same time," Furrion continued, suddenly breaking the ninja's ankle between his blades, something his cohort frowned at, "We are not going to let Soul Society give us grief. Be and let be. Do not meddle in our affairs."

He suddenly felled the woman from his grasp, and the two Arrancar stood intimidating until the smoke bomb was dropped and the figure disappeared. Nelliel looked at the man next to her and sighed, "Was breaking her ankle really necessary?"

"How many times have we let our enemies get off scott free, only to have them immediately turn on us?" Furrion countered, "Treat every one of them as though they play dirty like Nnoitra. Expect every one of them to let you walk past, only to stab you in the back while you're turned away."

"Not everyone is like him."

"No, but I'm tired of being the one whose blood that has to be spilt in the process of finding out. Let someone else shed a tear for once." Furrion replaced the axes on his hips, "Come on, then. We should report to Ulquiorra-sama."

. . .

Leaning against one of the walls at the entrance of the school, Ulquiorra waited patiently for the bell to release the students within. Within moments of it ringing, his attention was grabbed by the classic sounds of two Sonido just behind the wall. Knowing only a tiny handful of students were spiritually aware, Ulquiorra didn't look back to the pair as he spoke.

"Something must have happened if you would present yourselves here."

"Yessir." Furrion answered, "We encountered an Onmitsukidou agent spying on us. No doubt, Soul Society is keeping an eye on us."

"It's to be expected. The war is fresh in everyone's mind." Ulquiorra whispered, students starting to move past him, "What did you do with this agent?"

"We warned her not to interfere and sent her on her way." Nelliel answered, "Killing her would have sent the wrong message."

"Agreed." The dark-haired Espada answered, "See if any of the others have reports of anything similar. The Onmitsukidou aren't known for being caught. This might have been on purpose, to let us know the Gotei 13 are still breathing down our necks."

"Should we double up the perimeter?" Nelliel asked.

"No, not yet." Ulquiorra answered quickly, raising his hand to signal to Orihime where he was as she came out of the school with the usual gaggle of friends, "This is something of a game. If we exert too much force here in a small amount of time, Soul Society may think we're up to something. I want to know what _they're_ up to first. I'm still getting information about who defeated whom...but I've heard that the leader of the Onmitsukidou lost an arm while fighting Barragan. It's possible that she alone is behind this observation. She is cool and cunning, but far too easily flustered over key topics. Spying on we Arrancar might be her way of piecing back together her pride."

"And if all of Soul Society is involved?"

"Then we'll deal with it. For now, just do as I already said. See if anyone else has run into these spies." Ulquiorra finalized, right as Orihime was in earshot.

When she finally arrived and lunged at her partner, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, the two other Arrancar were already gone. Ishida and Sado came up a moment later, and the group left the school grounds, Orihime suggesting they all go get iced cream.

"Is that normal? She's human." Furrion asked, watching them go. The two were now standing in the sky, watching.

Nelliel shrugged, "Think of it as though Ulquiorra-sama has taken the girl as his fraccion. The other two don't mean anything to him. They are something like ox-peckers...present but unaccounted for in his mind."

"I see." Furrion hummed, "He certainly is affectionate with her."

"Hallibel-sama valued the lives of her subordinates over her own. I care about mine like family. Ulquiorra-sama is just another one of that sort that sees his fraccion more like a companion than not. Didn't you have one once?"

"Yes." Furrion muttered, looking rather dour suddenly, "Szayel and Tesla killed him."


	37. Chapter 37

PANDORA'S BOX

Ulquiorra walked down the street with an umbrella open over his head. It was raining slightly, and Orihime had sent him to buy groceries. The bags clung to his forearm as he stepped casually closer to home.

Passing an alleyway, however, he was abruptly cut off by the sound of intense hissing and fighting. Ulquiorra lifted his head to the sound, seeing the outcome of a quick fight; a large tomcat standing over the body of a smaller brown cat. That's when he heard the mewing of a kitten, and spotted it behind a toppled-over trash can. The tomcat locked eyes with him before bolting, leaving the dead mother and her now-orphaned offspring in the drizzle.

Being apathetic though, Ulquiorra moved on.

Afternoon turned to evening, and the Espada was being sent back to the grocery.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that woman's need for specific flavors. Food is food, at any rate." He grumbled.

Soon, he came upon that alleyway again. Out the corner of his eye was the dead mother cat...and the little white fluff-ball that had curled up next to the body. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and he ended up stopping.

The kitten was sopping wet from the rain; droplets dangled on the end of its whiskers and drooped its ears. It looked absolutely miserable and cold there on the ground. When the umbrella and shadow overtook it, the tiny creature lifted its head up and looked through half-closed eyes at the dark blob above it.

Ulquiorra looked straight down at it, thinking.

The kitten looked straight back up at him, managing to lock eyes. It mewed weakly, too cold and hungry to do anything better.

The melancholy Espada turned his eyes away from it briefly, then back again.

_Orihime would find value in saving it, regardless of its worth. But why? ...Bringing back Yammy's arm merely prevented the Espada from losing a member. It had purpose, and I had my duty. But a whole being, whose very existence meant nothing? Why do humans see the need to help those who have no impact on their lives? Whose death would pass without a single tear being shed? This creature's sole benefactor is dead. Were it to die itself, the world would simply keep moving forward._

Ulquiorra knelt down closer to the kitten and gawked at it in his own way. His eyes softened in reflection.

_How would Orihime's world have moved forward if she decided not to save __**me**__? Would she have even considered my existence after that? Or would the memory of me simply fade to dust like the rest of my body?_

He continued to look on at the pitiful wet kitten. Uncharacteristically of him, he finally reached down and pulled the creature into his hand, placing it into his coat where it would be warmer.

_I see. It's not about wanting to save others...so much as it's the desire to be saved. My fate and this cub were once the same. Our very lives in the hands of someone who could have turned a blind eye and moved on without ever thinking back on it again._

. . .

In Soul Society, a meeting of the Captains was taking place. The room felt quieter than usual. Several of those present were still dressed in bandages, recovering from severe injuries sustained during the fighting of the prior week.

Before the Captain-Commander, SoiFon pleaded her case.

"The Arrancar are being lead by one of the sole surviving Espada. Considering that the human girl, that friend of Kurosaki Ichigo's who willingly went to Las Noches, healed the Tres Espada after we had already recovered her and brought her to Seireitei...I believe we should have reason to remain vigil in what they all might be up to." She stated competently.

"What _could_ they be up to?" Hitsugaya argued from the side. "Aizen is gone, never to be seen again as far as they're concerned. Suggesting that these few Arrancar might still be plotting something is as futile as Icarus flying his wax-wings directly into the sun. I'm sure even they have better things to do than commit suicide by trying to set him free."

"As a Captain of the Gotei 13, why would you suddenly empathize with the enemy?" SoiFon argued.

"It's not that I'm empathizing with them." The pint-sized Shinigami retorted, "But when I fought with the Tres Espada...Aizen himself cut her down. The way she reacted, simply refusing to simply die by his hand like that, it gives me reason to believe the other Arrancar would feel the same way. What loyalty could the remaining members of that army have to a commander who both betrayed them and then lost?"

"There is also the fact that the Espada leading them helped defeat Aizen." Byakuya chimed in.

"How can you guarantee that? You only saw him leave Hueco Mundo."

"He made his loyalty to that human girl quite clear when he killed his own ilk to protect her. I believe that he would only be acting in her interests. So long as she is left alone, he will do nothing."

"I also saw him in the city." Rangiku stated, "He came specifically looking for Aizen and Kurosaki."

"And again, no one can verify that he actually fought against Aizen. The only one who saw the brawl was Kurosaki Ichigo himself and he's in a coma until further notice." SoiFon continued. "And even then, are we to change our policy on Hollows and those who served Aizen just based on the testimony of a Shinigami Substitute whose very existence flies in the face of a thousand years of our history?

"I can verify it" Came a voice. The lot turned their heads to see Urahara at the doorway of the room, with Shinji behind him. "I was there when pieces of the Espada were found after Kurosaki's last attack. Kurosaki himself was determined to make sure he survived, making it quite clear that Ulquiorra's presence was instrumental in Aizen's defeat."

"Hirako Shinji." Yamamoto stated, diverting the subject, "It's been a long time since you set foot in this room."

"A century, by my clock." Shinji replied sarcastically, "But the place is still as dusty and boring as it always was."

"You were called here for a specific reason." The old man muttered, sitting up straighter, "The Gotei 13 is not about to apologize for what happened to you or your group. Don't make the mistake of expecting that."

"I wasn't about to."

"Good. However...considering the..._revelations_ of the last few months, the Central 46, myself, and a few other Captains here have reconsidered the circumstances for your original exile."

"You make it sound like we've been kicked out of here several times."

"One hundred years ago, we were lead to believe that the lot of you had dabbled in forbidden techniques...infusing your souls with the power of Hollows. There is nothing that can be done to undo the crimes committed on you, but Soul Society is not without its sense of justice."

"Justice...like sentencing one of your own to be burned alive until her soul is dust, because she 'made the mistake' of giving up her powers to a human? The same human who saved all our butts in the end?"

"Don't get smart with me, boy."

"I'm just not so sure I like the idea of teaming up with you guys again after all the shit you've done. Not just to the Visored, but to Kurosaki, and now to the withered remains of an army that doesn't even care about you guys now that Aizen's gone. Would we even be welcome? Retaking our places from before we got kicked out, acting like the last hundred years is just water under the bridge? The first time one of us puts our mask on or launches a Cero, are we gonna have half Soul Society turning on us just to save face?" Shinji lifted his hand and raked it across his face to manifest the very mask he spoke of, and continued saying those ominous words in the double-voice expected from that form, "Can the crotchety old farts of this organization handle that kind of change?" He moved the mask aside to reveal one black sclera and gold iris, "Look me in the eye and tell me how this is really going to work."


	38. Chapter 38

SALE DEL SOL [The sun rises]

"Ooohhh mmyyyyy goooooooooossshhh!" Orihime cried in delight, then switching gears to overbearing worry as Ulquiorra pulled the wet critter from the inner folds of his coat. "I can hardly believe it! Ulquiorra! Where did you find him? Is he the only one?"

The Espada pulled the rest of his coat off and promptly pulled the wet shirt off as well, leaving him topless, "It was just the one. The mother was killed in an alley not far from here and I found the cub still there hours later."

Orihime bopped the kitten on the nose with one finger before turning to go to the kitchen, "I'm a little surprised you picked it up. I mean...that's so unlike you."

"Don't expect me to make a habit of it. It's just an idle curiosity of mine, and it won't happen again." He answered, grabbing the grocery bags with the amended items, and some new things, and taking it to the kitchen. There, he spotted Orihime running warm water and gently bathing the damp cub, which was mewling pitifully.

"Aw don't worry, little guy. This water is warm." Orihime said, cooing at the creature, "Oohhh I knoooww...I know, I'm sorry...it'll be over in a minute. I just want to get you all clean before you catch cold."

Ulquiorra just watched her carefully, pulling one of the bags closer to the sink, "There was someone at the grocery that told me this cub would need milk replacers for a few more weeks, and then wet kitten food after that, so I grabbed some."

"You did?"

"...The 'someone' handed me all the supplies and wouldn't leave me alone until I bought them."

"How much money is left?"

"Not a lot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the few yen. He could sense the sudden anxiety on Orihime's heart and got a perplexed look on his face, "What's wrong? I still got everything you asked me to."

"That's not it."

"Then what is?"

"I'm relying on money that my aunt sends me. I've never had to ask her for extra before...but I might have to at this rate."

"I see." Ulquiorra muttered, finally grabbing the soul candy from the other pocket and evacuating his Gigai, "Currency...what a ridiculous thing."

The mod soul in the Gigai looked at itself and comically grumbled wordlessly while leaving the room to clean itself up.

"It's not my system, but it's what we both have to deal with here." Orihime said, getting a small towel from the oven handle and drying the kitten off, "Buying all those new clothes and supplies for you, and now this kitten...it's not even the middle of the month yet but we won't be able to spend anymore until after my aunt pays the rent again."

"We could always stay in Las Noches." Ulquiorra suggested, "No money needed in Hueco Mundo."

"In Las Noches..?"

"It would be like before. The palace would simply provide what each of us needs, without needing human funds for it."

"But Las Noches is...?"

"Destroyed? Presently, yes, but in a few weeks, it will be repaired."

"I don't mean that. I mean...it's in another realm. I can't exactly walk there after school."

"I've been coming anyway. It wouldn't be a problem."

"I couldn't put that responsibility on you." Orihime muttered, "What if something happens and you can't come?"

"Then someone else will. I'm not the only Arrancar left in Hueco Mundo; you know that."

"I know, but still." The teen mumbled, rummaging with the can of replacer milk and reading how to prepare it while holding the kitten with her free hand, "Having someone escorting me around or waiting for me after school...it's kind of weird."

"I don't think so. It's no different than how we provided for you before."

"I was a prisoner before." Orihime leveled him a flat sarcastic look.

"The others have taken to calling you the Princesa."

"Princesa?" She repeated, opening the can and scooping out some of the powder into the provided tiny bottle.

"Because of your name...Hime. Princess. That's how they see you now. Caring for you would be something they would do gladly." Ulquiorra informed, "I could simply order an escort. It wouldn't be any trouble."

"I don't know... That all sounds really nice, but I still like my apartment. It's easier for me to see my friends and get my schoolwork done. Las Noches isn't someplace I could call home."

"Suit yourself." Ulquiorra muttered, "But you'll still come back with me once in a while, won't you?"

"Sure."

. . .

**November 11****th**

The Garganta opened, and Ulquiorra stepped through. Following behind him was Orihime clad in her Arrancar uniform. She held her hand up to shield her eyes, "...Are you sure we're in the right place? The sun is rising here..."

"Welcome to Las Noches." Her mate replied, holding out his hand until she took it, "The dome was rebuilt and repainted to look like the dawn. I thought it was fitting since a new day has started here, figuratively speaking."

"Wow..." The girl replied, obviously impressed by the new look. "I can see why this place took up so much of your time. Here I'd worried that you wouldn't have anything to do while I was in school."

"You can take the Hollow out of Hueco Mundo, but you can't do the opposite." Ulquiorra stated, "You may never call this place home, but it's where I was born and its energy courses through me. I could feel it calling when I awoke from that three day sleep. No matter how far away a Hollow goes, this place will always sing at that back of our minds, beckoning us to return one day. But we Arrancar aren't just normal Hollows anymore, me least of all. The proper thing to do was rebuild the palace so Arrancar had somewhere to go."

"Makes sense."

As the duo spoke, a pair of ears eavesdropped. Although she was certain Ulquiorra was aware of her presence, the Arrancar known as Lucca simply kept walking. She grit her teeth whenever Orihime's voice echoed.

"That woman..." She turned to look over her shoulder, _She's the reason Aizen-sama is gone. She's the reason Ulquiorra usurped him and took over this place... I could never believe that Aizen-sama abandoned us. He spent so long gathering us together, making us all strong... He made __**this place**__!_ Lucca clenched her fists in anger, _Mark my words...Cuatro Espada... I won't rest. I may not be anywhere near as strong as you, but I won't stop until I've brought you down. No one can lord over Las Noches but __**him!**_

. . .

Orihime was stunned to find that the room she'd previously been kept in had been restored as well. Not that it was the greatest of places to be reminded of, but since her captivity was simply that, captivity, and nothing particularly painful (Loli and Menoly's incursion notwithstanding) it wasn't all bad.

It had been hours since they arrived though and Orihime's feet were killing her. She paused her awe and moved to fall face-first into the large couch against the side wall. Ulquiorra came after her, but remained standing, looking around. When the woman shuffled back around again and made room, she pulled him down to sit next to her, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You've done really well for yourself. I can see why you would consider asking me to stay here." She said quietly.

"But you've already stated you won't consider it."

"Well, true... I mean, maybe I could stay overnight sometimes, or for a few days...but... Well... You know..." She fumbled.

"Why not stay tonight?" He said, moving slightly so he could pull Murcielago from his sash and set it aside.

"I guess we could." She smiled, leaning back to fall into the large pillow at the end, raising her arms over her forehead, "I'm so tired. All the walking today...you'd probably have to carry me to bed anyway!"

She lifted one arm as she felt Ulquiorra pulling her legs up onto his lap, undoing the zipper on the in-seam and pulling the boots away, revealing her spent feet.

[Read on at your own risk.]

The girl couldn't resist, though. Her aching legs were practically begging for a little tender attention, and since the Espada was offering anyway, she wouldn't stop him, regardless of how her feet must've looked. She just lay there, quietly enjoying as his fingers worked out the sores and pains.

"I hadn't considered that walking for so long would be such a chore." Ulquiorra finally said, breaking the silence, "I'll keep that in mind for later."

"It's fine." Orihime mumbled, half in a daze by this point.

Ulquiorra peered his green eyes in her direction, though not turning his head. His fingers continued to kneed her sore limbs, and soon, he realized Orihime had actually fallen asleep. He didn't falter though...maybe an hour passed before she finally woke up again, although entirely unintentional. He had tried to lean forward and cross one leg over the other, but it stirred her enough to rouse her out of her nap.

She sat up and looked around, "Uh...hm. How long was I asleep?"

"Not very long." He answered, sitting back again now that his leg was where he wanted it to be, "An hour or so."

"Sorry!" She panicked, "I didn't mean to! Your massage was really nice!"

"You fell asleep. I took it as a compliment. It's not as though you walked out of the room."

The girl slumped back again and laughed quietly to herself, and as Ulquiorra retook his place with his hands over her feet, she felt something a little odd.

"What is it?" He asked. "You just twitched."

"Oh...it's nothing." She answered, still a little perplexed. But then she found herself rubbing her knees together, and it all became clear.

Ulquiorra let go of her feet and gawked at her, "What is it?"

The girl went fully red in the face, and covered it with her hands, "Nothing!"

His glance didn't end. He continued to bore into her, and she noticed as she peeked through her fingers. It occurred to him that his hour-long, nap-inducing massage might have...loosened the woman up a little. Her embarrassment was indicative of it at least...and he dared to test it.

He worked his hands away from her feet, over her ankles and up to her calves under the loose material of her hakama. She didn't pull away, but she didn't remove her hands from her face either. His fingers snaked their way over her knees, and he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth against the inside of her thigh. To her naive humiliation, she was putty at his touch, and it wasn't long before she found the Espada putting his entire body between her legs, leaning overtop of her.

"You can take your hands away." He said, "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

She wiggled under him, trying to escape, but her efforts weren't enthusiastic enough to actually get free, so she just let him do as he pleased. She peered through her fingers again though and whined, "...But I...oh my gosh... AH!" Her hands were away now and she was gaping at the Arrancar with a stunned and frantic look on her face, "W-What was that for!?"

"I felt like it." He answered simply, falling back again those few inches he'd grinded against her. He even dared to do it again, pushing against her hips with his own, relishing in her reaction.

"That...aahh..." She whimpered, unable to do anything, "You're on a mission, now..."

"You have been both kind and cruel to me this past month." He explained, "But you know full well that if you don't want to continue, you need only say and I'll relent."

She looked down at him, noticing that her knees were fully exposed and the Espada was all too much enjoying himself. His eyes gave him away even if the rest of his face was still stony in its expression. She felt his hand stroking her left thigh, dipping under the pile of fabric until his touch reached all the way to her waist. The more times his slow motion repeated itself, the further over the top of her leg he got, until his thumb was just barely crossing into the inner part of her leg. He listened closely to the weight in each of her breaths, but then he felt something he hadn't expected from her.

She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and looked him square in the eyes, briefly, before looking away again.

"What?"

"...You...promise." She started, "Promise me...that if we do this...you'll..." Her words trailed.

"...That I'll...?"

She finally spat it out, "That you won't do anything weird or embarrassing or tell anyone!"

Ulquiorra was a little shocked, "Why would I tell anyone about what we do? It's no one's business but ours."

"Promise anyway!" She said frantically, hiding behind her hands again.

"All right, I pro-"

"And that you'll be gentle!"

"Yes, I know, I promi-"

"And you won't make me do anything crazy!"

"What? No. I'll only do what you want me to do, I pr-"

"You promise?!"

Ulquiorra gawked at her again, and she went quiet.

"_Yes._"

"Okay..." She said. Ulquiorra could feel her anxiety flying through the roof, and it set him a little on edge, but he was determine to push through it. He pulled the woman from where she'd become entrenched in the large pillow, readjusted where his legs were, turned around so their positions were switched and pulled her onto his lap. He sat more upright than she had been doing and so was able to see her almost at eye-level. He put his left hand on her waist and his right behind her neck, pulling her down to his face, kissing her gently there to help her relax.

If there was anything he had learned about this woman, it was that no matter how quickly she spoke or frantic her mannerisms...everything else needed to happen slowly, which was fine with him.

He continued his slow kissing, gradually moving towards her neck, gently massaging her back as he went lower, pulling at the tiny zipper at the front of her collar so he could have greater access. It occurred to him that his mask might actually be getting in the way now, and so, despite how much more 'whole' he felt with it on, he let it disappear. Orihime was quick to run her fingers through his hair when it was gone though, which made up for the fact.

By now, the woman was able to feel him a little more definitively where she sat on his lap. It made her nervous again, but she let it go. His caressing at her neck encouraged her to sit further up than before, and her cape came undone as she went. It fell from her shoulders and slid down to about her elbows before Ulquiorra started licking at her collarbone. His hands roamed up and down her slender, bare arms, slowly helping to move away the sleeves that bound her hands at her sides. She could feel that he was then starting to tug, a little at a time, at the dress-top, gradually revealing a little more of her chest and back as it came away. Before long, the tube-like top was a wrinkled heap of fabric around her waist, and the only thing between the Espada and what he was after was a thin band of material. A strapless bra, and nothing more.

Orihime felt a little awkward there though. Ulquiorra could sense it, and worked to alleviate it by making their situations a little more equal again. He leaned back a little and quickly undid the front of his coat, shrugging it off before wrapping arms around the woman's back and pulling her down on top of him again, kissing her a while longer before starting to weave his hands under the dress again.

Their position wasn't very forgiving for what he was trying to do though, and so he reversed them yet again, slowly pulling himself out from under her and setting her back against the pillow. When he sat back upright, he leaned back just enough to pull his own boots off and cast them away, then falling inward again to kiss at the still-hidden breasts.

Ulquiorra was easily a craft man despite appearances to the idea that he would be oblivious to the wiles of human women. At least, he could claim to be as such with regard to _this_ one. In such a position, he could undo the small clasps on the back of that self-same strapless bra, and let it sit loosely over her chest until the woman who wore it was comfortable enough to let it slip away. So, while she lay there, with that loose vestment of fabric sitting precariously over her chest, he returned his attention to the bottom half of her outfit.

Given the nature of the design, he was forced the grab the entire bundle of it and pull it all away as one piece, leaving just her undergarment behind. As he forced her legs up into the air to pull the white mass away, he was careful not to return to his prior spot too quickly. Her legs had come together in that earlier process and he had to slowly coax them apart again. He kissed her knees and the top of her thighs as he set himself to rest between his love and the back of the couch, letting his hand roam over her stomach before finally coming to rest by her head.

"Is it okay?" He asked cautiously.

She nodded, kissing him briefly before hiding her face in his hair. His fingers had begun to work their way down over that garment around her hips, ever so lightly touching through the fabric a place that no other man alive had ever been allowed. He paused only when he found the woman reaching with her right hand to touch his, and her heavy breaths told him that she was in a weird position for that next act. To remedy, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to her side so she would have her back against his chest, and then worked those fingers back down to her hips, pushing away the material that kept him out.

When he returned to her skin, he felt her nerves rising, and she buried her face in the pillow beneath her head, but she allowed him to lift her right leg slightly as he pressed his fingers into that wet, warm area between them. She grabbed tightly onto the material and gasped a little. Ulquiorra leaned over her to nipple on her ear, then decided to change hands. His left arm was resting beneath her, and he brought it up to take the place of his right, massaging between her legs, and then brought the newly freed hand back up to her waist. He placed one of his knees between hers and then let his middle finger dip into the cleft, finding that sensitive nub as he began to caress her breast. She was clearly aroused, and had been for some time, though she hadn't been aware before due to her having fallen asleep when it started.

Her legs clenched a little at the initial feeling of his fingers, but relaxed a little as the sensation grew. She could feel the heat growing in her belly, and the pulsing beat of her heart, causing small flicks of pleasure as Ulquiorra's fingers did their work.

That intense feeling of desire was starting to grow. Orihime wouldn't say it, but her entire body cried out for it. She wanted him inside her, but was yet terrified of the prospect. She cried out though as she felt one of his fingers dare to creep within her. He withdrew it again almost instantly, thinking he might've hurt her, but then found her pushing his hand back again.

But his hand wouldn't do. She had already been worked up about it, and could sense that she just craved the pure bliss of physical sensation now. He was quick to pull himself upright again, and slowly moved down, pulling away the last bit of the fabric on her chest, circling his tongue around her nipples and moving ever further down. He dipped his tongue against her naval and then finally down between her legs.

Orihime pulled the pillow out from under her head and practically smothered herself with it as she felt that man's hot mouth against her. Her toes curled, and her fingers clenched the fabric, and each passing lick against her center drew a faint cry from her lips. He had to hold her legs apart, lest the clamp them down on her head unintentionally. He lathed attention on that nub for a good minute, stopping only when he could feel her trembling more than before...the sort that said, if he wanted to have any fun of his own, he ought to knock it off before she finishes without him.

As Orihime panted and pulled the pillow away from her face again, she looked down to see the Espada pulling the sash and hakama away from his waist...revealing the thing she'd felt earlier but had never seen before that moment. Again, she hid her face in embarrassment, but Ulquiorra pushed it away as he leaned over top of her, pressing himself against her and kissing at her chest again.

He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her hips up a little, and rubbed his member against her, breathing heavily against her skin. Orihime clutched at the couch, her fingers up against his knees, preparing for the coming moment. She felt him pull a little further away than before, and the tip of his manhood pressing against that vulnerable spot.

There was a brief jolt of sudden pain as the head went in, and she cried out against it, arching her back and trying not to be too loud. Ulquiorra stopped instantly, rubbing her back with his thumb and reaching back with one hand to caress her leg. When the clench of her reaction subsided, he dared to move again, sliding barely a quarter of an inch further in before he could feel her trying to get off of him.

"Is it bad?" He asked cautiously.

"No...no no..." She insisted, "...Go slow...just a...AH...little..."

He did as told and, ever so slowly, started to push himself further inside. They went back and forth like that for a good 30 seconds before the full length of his member could safely be claimed as 'inside.' Orihime collapsed, the still-throbbing pain between her legs drawing at least one tear, but she quickly got rid of it before Ulquiorra could see. She knew he was already anxious enough about the whole situation.

But there they were...after a month of pushing and pulling, saying yes and then no, being too afraid to do anything because the lights were on...they were finally one, in body _and _soul.

Ulquiorra breathed heavily against her, the tight warmth around him being all too precious. He moved his hips a little bit...enough to stir inside her without causing any friction against the freshly-torn flap of skin.

"You're mine now...Inoue Orihime." He whispered, with a tinge of pride on his voice.

"...W..What?"

He pulled upward a little bit, and pressed Orihime's hand to his chest, "You marked me in such a way." He explained, noting that it was indeed her doing that his Hollow hole was gone, "And now, I mark you. There is no other who will, in all eternity, ever be able to claim that." He kissed her hand before moving down to kiss her lips again, pressing his hips firmly against hers. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him there, her body still shaking a little from the shock of that earlier sudden pain. But then Ulquiorra pulled away a little, kissing her forehead, and reaching down to feel their union with his own fingers. He stopped short of it though, realizing that would be rude. Instead, he took her gently by her own hand and pulled her down to that spot at the same time, allowing her to feel their connection first.

She was cautious. Her fingers touched his skin, and then lower until she could feel that she was touching herself, too. The stretched bit of skin was tight around him, but it was starting to feel good. When she pulled her hand away, she looked at it, seeing the slightest bit of blood there that she expected.

"It's not so bad..." She whispered.

"There's only a little. ...May I?"

Orihime nodded, bracing herself, but when she felt him slide back, the pain wasn't nearly as bad as it was before. He was able to push back inside her without drawing that visceral reaction again, and so he picked up his tempo a little. He dropped to his elbows, pressing his forehead against her chest, and started beating his hips against her...slowly at first, and then going faster as she allowed.

There was something about a certain way he moved that drew a pulse of pleasure in the woman. Each thrust felt a little different, but each time she heard the distinct slapping sound of his skin hitting hers, the pulse got more and more intense.

"Faster." She finally said, "Just like that..but faster!"

Ulquiorra looked up at her and then did as told.

"Ahh...! Just like that...!" She cried out, gripping her arms over his shoulders, holding to him tightly. He kept up his feverish pace, relishing in every gasp and moan he drew from his mate's lips. He moved then to pull her back a little, turning her around and setting her knees on the floor beside the couch, letting her lean over the seat and resting his head against her back, pushing back into her. He set his fingers back to work, rubbing at that sensitive nub as he pushed inside, faster and harder yet.

He hadn't expected it just yet, but he found the woman crying out and pulling away, clenching her legs together all of a sudden. Still inside her though, he could feel another rush of wetness as she panted heavily against the couch. It dawned on him that he had made her climax earlier than he'd intended.

He wasn't even sure what to do at that point. He didn't want to be left hanging...that's all he knew for sure. But...he pulled out of her and let her get back up onto the couch, trembling and with rather weak legs. She laid down on her side, and he realized she was aware, giving him the opportunity again to enter her by bending one knee closest to him.

Ulquiorra dropped back down behind her, wedged into the crease of the seat, and positioned himself to penetrate again. With one arm under her shoulders and the other holding her steady at the waist, he started moving in and out again. He kissed the woman feverishly, enamored by the motion of her breasts, back and forth in tandem with his thrusts. He latched onto the closest nipple and brushed his teeth against it, drawing a whimper from his mate that egged him on further.

He could tell he was close. He could no longer focus on the romantic aspect of the act and simply continued to plough into her. Before long, he finally felt his release, his emission spilling into her as he made a few more slow passes, in and out, then finally coming to rest half-way between the two. He breathed heavily, the two of them covered in sweat, and neither really able to move.

Orihime though managed to reach down and grab her cape, lazily pulling it over them so they wouldn't have to move again. She turned her head and kissed the Espada on the forehead, "That was amazing."

He looked up at her, not sure what to say for once. He simply hugged her tightly, and held there until their exhausted bodies turned them to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

THE LONG GOODBYE [Reprise]

**November 12****th**

Ulquiorra was the first to awaken the following morning. His legs were woven together with Orihime's as they lay on the wide seats of that infamous couch. He let his hands roam over her naked back, which in turn gently roused her from her sleep. The turned her head, and he pushed the hair from her eyes, "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Sore." She answered, "But it's okay."

The Espada leaned in to nuzzle her neck, "We should do that often."

"I'll need a few days just to recover from it." She mumbled, rolling a little and wanting to go back to sleep with him.

. . .

A few hours later, the pair was walking down a snow-blanketed street. The ice falling from on high was starting to let up after what seemed like a blizzard. The fog, in turn, eventually gave way to a sight neither really expected.

"Is that...Kurosaki?" Orihime asked idly.

"Seems he's woken up."

"Kurosaki!" She called out again, this time trying to rush off. Ulquiorra held fast to her hand though and stopped her in her tracks, pulling her back and giving her a look.

"There's no need to give chase after him. We know where he's likely to go."

"But-"

"We'll walk. Calmly." He reiterated, starting to head towards the teen who'd become stalled by the woman's call.

Ichigo looked miserable. It had been perhaps an hour since he'd lost sight of Rukia. The reunion with Orihime and Ulquiorra seemed...unsavory to him. He sighed though and waited for them to saunter up, thinking how it would've been better if he'd made it home without anyone noticing he was awake.

"Kurosaki...!" Orihime repeated, "It's good to see you're awake. We were starting to worry."

"I wasn't worried."

"Everyone but Ulquiorra was worried." Orihime corrected.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said quietly.

"When did you...?"

"A couple hours ago. I just came out to get some air." He said, starting to turn to head back home, "Listen, I was just gonna g-"

"You must be starving!" Orihime interrupted, "You should come get lunch with us! Where is Kuchiki-san? She should come, too! I'm surprised she's not with you, she'd been at your house for the last week waiting for you to get up..."

Ichigo just looked at her, baffled, "Inoue...I can't see ghosts anymore. Didn't Urahara tell you?"

"Oh...er..." Orihime stammered, feeling rather like an ass suddenly, "Yeah, he did... Kurosaki... I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"It's all right..." Ichigo muttered quietly, looking away again, "I was able to talk to Rukia for a while."

"I _could_ try to restore your powers, Kurosaki...if you want me to." Orihime offered.

Ichigo glanced at her, but then shook his head, "Thanks, but I don't think you're gonna be able to heal me so much that I can be a Shinigami again."

"It's not like tha-"

"Besides," He cut her off, "This is what I always wanted. Being able to see ghosts...it was all just a big pain in the ass."

Orihime glanced at Ulquiorra, but his shook his head and she gave up. It clearly wasn't the best time to push the issue, "...Okay... Well, like I said before, we were going to get lunch...you should come with us. You must be starving."

The orange-haired teen looked the pair over, but his attention went to Ulquiorra without answering Orihime's question. He looked the figure top to bottom and then huffed, "Gigai?"

"Naturally."

"Figures."

"Don't get the wrong idea. It was her request. I'm merely counting down the days till something goes wrong with this doll."

"Oh don't be like that; Urahara didn't booby-trap your Gigai." Orihime scolded, pulling him off to continue walking, "Come on, Kurosaki."

Ichigo watched them go for a few paces before sighing and following after them, "I guess there's no getting out of it now."

. . .

Sitting at the café, Ulquiorra and Orihime were on one side of the table and Ichigo on the other. Between them was a basket of French fries, which Orihime nibbled of gleefully between words in some grandiose tale that Ichigo was barely paying attention to.

"So then, Ulquiorra goes into his released state and it brings the _entire roof down_! It was amazing!"

"It was a big mess." The green-eyed Arrancar mumbled, "It's taken this entire last month just to clean it up."

"But still..." Orihime argued weakly, "The fact that all you had to do was stand there?"

"I did warn you all it would happen."

"So how have things been going?" Ichigo interjected, drawing the pair's attention, "You know..._here..._in the world of the _living?"_

Ulquiorra carried his eyes over and then sat upright, "I should hope your powers of intuition didn't leave you as well. The sheer fact that I'm sitting here ought to answer your question."

"I've been in a coma for a month. Indulge me."

Orihime looked between the two, "Actually...I'll be right back. Don't get carried away."

As the woman left the table, the two warriors kept their eyes locked, both glowering at one another like before their unholy alliance.

Ichigo grimaced, "We're not gonna be on good terms, are we?"

"I'll tell you what I told the Quincy. I'm not here because of any of you. I'm only here because of _her._ I won't be fighting Hollows or protecting the city or helping in any of Soul Society's wars. I'm not your friend...I'm not your ally...and I'm certainly not taking _your_ place, so don't act like I'm trying to usurp your self-appointed position as Team Karakura Group Leader."

"I never said I was the group leader or _any_ of that crap."

"You've lost the only thing that gave you any sense of identity, and before too long, you're going to start lashing out." Ulquiorra warned, "I'm merely warning you that you should try not to be obnoxious about it when it really starts to sink in."

"You're not helping."

"And if you lay a finger on Orihime, either in frustration or lust, don't think I won't break you in half."

Ichigo grit his teeth, "What? Wh- ...That didn't make any sense. Why would I go after Orihime? I've known her most of my life. The most I ever felt for her was _sorry._"

"What was that?"

"I guess she hasn't _told_ you." Ichigo grumbled, "I met her the night her older brother was killed. After that, it was just years and years of watching her recover, growing up alone and clinging to anyone who would give her the time of day. Her own family rejected her to the point where they were willing to give her money just to keep her here so they wouldn't have to raise her themselves."

Ulquiorra just glared at him.

"For the most part, she was a fly on the wall when it came to me. She and I have one or two mutual friends, but anytime I saw her, she'd flip her stack and run off. It was only after I got Shinigami powers that she stopped, and I guess _that's_ only because _she_ got powers of her _own_." The teen grabbed one of the fries in the basket and bit the tip off, "She's just a friend, like Chad is. We're just pals." He pointed the half-eaten deep-fried stick at the Espada again, "So I'll ask one more time, casually, so this doesn't turn into a really uncomfortable silence till she gets back...how are things going?"

Those green eyes looked from the stalk to the coffee cup sitting on the table near to him. He reached for the spoon and stirred it a little bit more, "Hot. Wet."

Ichigo's face contorted into a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look.

"Comes when I want. Pleasant aroma with slick mouth-feel."

"You're sick, man." Ichigo sneered.

"What's going on?" Orihime suddenly asked, returning to the table. She saw the look on Ichigo's face and thought Ulquiorra might've done something to piss him off.

Instead, the Arrancar simply reached into his wallet, something neither of the others expected him to have to begin with, and set down enough money to pay for the whole event, also something neither expected, "Kurosaki was just asking about the coffee. Let's go."

Orihime just pointed at the cash, "Where did you get the money...?"

The Espada wrapped an arm around her waist as he stood up and turned her towards the door. Ichigo watched them go in silence, raising an eyebrow as he saw Orihime twitch a little and stumble. Ulquiorra helped her back upright as she explained it away as 'cramps.' However, the look Ulquiorra shot at Ichigo was all too telling. The teen's eyes went wide, "You didn't..."

The two left the café.

_YOU __**DID**__. HOLY SHIT. ULQUIORRA._


	40. Chapter 40

A DIFFERENT SORT OF BATTLE

**February** – Three Months Later...

Ulquiorra stood on a rooftop, carefully watching the street below him. He was in his Gigai but was easily out of sight, and he pulled out his cellphone as he watched a particularly impressive man step out of the lobby of a hotel and into a waiting limousine. Dialing the number, which he apparently had one auto-dial, he put the device to his ear and waited.

A voice answered, and he said only a few simple words, "Yes, I have an anonymous tip I'd like to place forward about a Yakuza crime-lord."

The long vehicle drove off.

"Yes, I have an account. My ID is HW9581-24. ...I understand."

"I had heard you had taken up the hobby of playing in the World of the Living, but I hadn't imagined you'd gone to these lengths, Ulquiorra." Hallibel asked, appearing on the rooftop without a Gigai.

He put his hand over the mouthpiece, "I have obligations here."

"Obligations? You mean, Inoue Orihime still?"

"In a sense."

Hallibel's eyes gave away the amused smirk she was no-doubt hiding under the collar of her coat, "Wouldn't it just be easier to get a normal job like the humans?"

Ulquiorra put the phone away, "And be subservient to them? Don't make me laugh." He looked at the woman, "I have some pride. In either case, this sort of vigilante hunting brings in more currency than a meager job would. Every Yakuza boss I give tips on is worth a few thousand yen. I can do this once every few weeks and receive more in reward-money than anyone would by doing grunt labor. Orihime fussed at me when I took the money directly from a bank the first time anyway. She insisted I not steal. Hmph...this human monetary system. What a farce." He stepped towards the edge of the building, "Anyway...you've been wandering the deserts of Hueco Mundo for four months now. Why the sudden change of mind?"

"My fraccion and I went by Las Noches on a whim. When we discovered that it was rebuilt, and in fact _not_ overrun by regular Hollows like we had guessed it would be, I knew it could only be your doing."

"Orihime told me she healed you in Soul Society."

"As she mentioned doing the same for you. What about Grimmjow?"

"She failed to mention. I assumed he had died anyway so I never asked."

"He probably would've been better off." Hallibel turned and looked down on the streets, "The girl was caught in the act of healing me and ran off before I had even roused my fraccion to leave."

"So Grimmjow is still in Soul Society, then. I guess that makes the most sense of why they're spying on me all the time."

"You're the Cuatro Espada. It would make sense either way."

"I'm the King of Hueco Mundo now, actually." He corrected, "At least, that's what they're calling me. I don't really care for the title."

"And if I wanted to return to Las Noches permanently?"

"What, are you suggesting a contest?" Ulquiorra scoffed, looking back at her, "Don't be insane. I'm a fourth-level hybrid and I have a second stage of release. Attempting to usurp me would be mad."

"Do you always make a habit of _telling_ your potential enemies what your powers include?" Hallibel mused, shutting up the smaller Arrancar for the moment, "Hueco Mundo has no need for a King, as far as I'm concerned. I'm merely looking out for my subordinates. Out in the wastes, we are aimless and easily bored. In Las Noches, there are at least semi-intelligent conversations to be had, if nothing else. In 'payment' for allowing us stay within the palace, I would offer myself to your ranks."

"I've had Nelliel responsible for Las Noches in my absence. Speak to her about what other tasks need delegating."

. . .

Orihime was on the roof with Ishida, Sado and Tatsuki, watching the clouds pass overhead during their lunch break. The weather was still cool, but still warm enough to warrant the usual uniforms. Tatsuki nudged Orihime with her elbow and tilted her head towards the opposite end of the rooftop seating area, to where Ichigo and Keigo were leaning against the fencing.

"He's been so moody lately." Tatsuki said, "A real fun-nazi."

"Can we blame him?" Orihime replied cautiously, "He lost someone he cared about and his powers along with her. He keeps saying that being normal is all he ever wanted, but I can feel that he's hurting."

By the orange-haired teen, whose hair was now styled slightly different, with deliberately cut sideburns now by his ears. Keigo crouched nearby, but was silent. He looked to want to say something to his friend, but didn't get much farther than opening his mouth and then shutting it again. He turned and started to head off, "I'm going back inside. Cya Ichigo."

The teen didn't respond, simply letting the breeze blow past him. As Keigo walked away, Orihime was approaching. She warily placed her hand on the fence and looked at her friend, "...Kurosaki?"

"...Hm? Oh...hey Inoue."

"You've been off by yourself for a long time. Why don't you come eat lunch with the rest of us?"

"Thanks but no."

Orihime got a sour look, but didn't restate her offer, simply falling quiet for a moment. She pulled the hairpins out of her pocket and looked at them before speaking again, "You know...back when you first woke up, and I offered to help you, and you shot me down... I wanted to explain that my Shun Shun Rikka doesn't really heal injuries like we thought it did. It 'rejects' things...injuries, and events."

"So what?"

"Well, what I mean is...I could reject the event of you using that attack that took your powers away, and try to give them back to you."

"Ahh damnit." Ichigo suddenly groaned, pushing off of the fence in aggravation, "Why is it that I can't go a single day without someone talking about my powers or what we used to do or what you guys can _still_ do? Not one day! All I want is a little peace and quiet and not one of you will leave me alone!"

"Kurosaki, I didn't mean t-"

"Just get lost! I don't need _you,_ I don't need my _powers back,_ and I REALLY don't need you guys being on my back all the time like a bunch of drowning apes!"

Orihime had tears in her eyes. The other three were already on their feet, but their attention was grabbed by the sound of the roof door closing suddenly.

"What did you just call her?"

"Uh oh..." Orihime winced, looking back to see none other than Ulquiorra standing there by the doorway.

"I leave for 5 minutes and you start something? I feel like I was _just warning you not to do that_."

"Oh awesome, here comes the great and powerful arbiter of just-for-Inoue justice. Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" Ichigo taunted.

"That was probably the stupidest thing he could've done..." Ishida mumbled from the back, all of them getting ready to intervene in the likely fight.

"Go on, Kurosaki...be the reckless barbarian I once described you as." Ulquiorra retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo clenched his teeth, then reached out with a single finger towards Orihime, "You said you'd bring it if I so much as touched her. So..."

He did just as he was told not to.


	41. Chapter 41

ADRENALINE RUSH

Ichigo touched Orihime's shoulder with a single finger.

"I take it back. _That_ was probably the stupidest thing he could've done..." Ishida corrected. "Don't even start, you two!"

Ulquiorra had already moved. In a flash, the Gigai-wearing Espada had planted his fist so hard into Ichigo's face that the teen bent the support beams of the fencing right behind him. Orihime protested, but her words were ignored. Ichigo wiped the blood from his mouth and proceeded to fight back.

"It's about time!" He barked, taking his first swing at the smaller figure.

Ulquiorra dodged without difficulty, berating the teen with another barrage of punches. More blood split onto the ground, but Ichigo refused to let it go.

"Stop it! Ulquiorra, Kurosaki!" Orihime again protested, "Don't make me-"

Ichigo finally landed a punch and socked Ulquiorra in the nose, breaking it like dry pasta. The Espada turned into the momentum and brought his leg up to kick Ichigo across the neck and shoulders, sending him toppling to the ground. Ichigo landed on his back with a hard thud, cracking his left shoulder in the process, and barely brought his right arm up in time to stop Ulquiorra from breaking his jaw with another downward kick. However, it wasn't his arm that stopped the blow. Orihime had manifested her shield between them.

"Inoue...!" Ishida snapped.

Ulquiorra grit his teeth, clenched his fist and waved the shield away, leaving everyone rather perplexed.

"Did he just..."

"But...what?"

"How did he...?"

The Espada continued moving, his foot planting beside Ichigo's head, twisting to bring his other knee down on the teen's gut, right under the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. With another twist, he moved to put all the force of his last punch into his right hand and brought it down directly towards Ichigo's face. In a second, the fight was over, and blood spurted onto the ground.

But it wasn't Ichigo's.

The teen had managed to roll just in time and Ulquiorra's fist smashed against the concrete. The Gigai's hand was mangled and bone-fragments poked through the shredded flesh. Quickly, the two were pulled apart by Sado and Ishida, and Ichigo looked on in stunned shock at the splatter on the ground where his head once was. Ulquiorra's Gigai may have been broken with that last move, but the cement was, too.

"You idiot! You could've killed me with that one!"

"That was the point!"

"You were really going to kill me over this shit!?"

"It would only be the third time I've killed you! You would've been brought back, again, like always."

"Just cuz Inoue has that power doesn't mean you have the right to force her to use it!"

"_**I**_ would've used it, and then I'd have killed you fourth time just for good measure!"

"You're a real piece of work, Ulquiorra." Ichigo growled, hoisting himself up bitterly and pulling away from Sado in the process. "I'll never get why Inoue wanted to bring you back. I knew it was a stupid idea while she was doing it and I still think it was a stupid idea now. You're the worst thing that could've survived the war and it's bullshit that you did. You wanna be pissy over how I never claimed to have won in the end? Well here! I BEAT YOU. I WON THAT FIGHT. Not just a Hollow...but ME. MY own instinct to beat the ever living SHIT OUT OF YOU." He turned his rage towards Orihime then, "And _you_..." He started, "We all risked our lives to save yours...we went to Las Noches, some of us _died for you_...and then you have the gall to bring Las Noches back with you? Who the Hell are you to do that? It's an insult to all of us!"

Orihime watched as her friend walked off in a rage.

"I'm through with you people. You can all rot."

The door slammed shut behind him, and the group was left in an uncomfortable silence. Tatsuki was the first to go after him, and Orihime just started crying.

. . .

Beyond the entire group, watching from a distance, was another member of the Onmitsukidou.

. . .

"Hey! Ichigo!" Tatsuki barked, following after the enraged former-Shinigami. She was ignored. "ICHIGO!"

"Shut the Hell up!" He barked back.

"Don't you start with me." She warned, catching up and stopping next to him as he hobbled along, holding his broken limb, "You should know better than to start crap like that."

"He's the one who threw the first punch!"

"And you're the one who just had to mouth off and touch Orihime. You know just as well as anyone how possessive Ulquiorra is over her. He's like a crocodile with meat in its teeth. He'll roll but he'll never let go. But you gotta understand, just like I had to, that for _her_ it's a _good thing._ You and I both know what kind of life she's had since Sora died. Antagonizing the one person that's ever genuinely loved her is like saying she's not worth _being loved._ Don't you get that?"

"It's not my problem that she picked _him_."

"You idiot, you can't just 'pick' someone! You've been nothing but sass and pomp since you lost your powers... All this shit you're going through, it's because you can't see Rukia anymore, isn't it?"

"Don't start that!"

"I've known you longer than anyone! You think I don't see you!? You think I'm oblivious to your pain!? Just cuz you're a guy and you think you're obligated to hold it all in doesn't mean no one notices!" Tatsuki barked, "I've seen all your mood swings since she came into your life last year. You were over the moon when she was here, and then got all depressed when she left. It was only after she came back again and straightened you out that you got yourself together and acted like normal! Now she's gone again...so guess what? You're in a rut and you're miserable and you're bringing everyone down with you. It's entirely possible that you're never going to see her again. You have to accept that and move on, do something with yourself so you don't spend every day looking out the classroom window thinking she might show up!"

Ichigo was silent.

Tatsuki just watched him for a moment, but then sighed, "Come on, then...I'll walk with you to the nurse's office."

"No, Tatsuki...I'm gonna go home."

"...All right. I'll vouch to your dad that you got hit by a car or something."

"Hit by a car!? Whatever! I didn't get hurt that baowowowowOWOWOW!"

"Argue again and I'll tell him you got hit by a little girl instead. You got the shit kicked outta ya, kid...man up to it."


	42. Chapter 42

GRIMM'S TALES

Within the confines of a specially-made chamber, whose cylindrical 10ft walls were fashioned with sekkiseki rock, lay the half-conscious form of the previous Sexta Espada. In his peculiar state, he was somehow half-released, with the ears, legs and tail of Pantera visible under the tattered remains of a cloak provided to cover him. Coming to the edge of this pit was Nemu, and she dropped a bag down towards him. Upon hitting the ground, the bag burst open, revealing what could hardly be called food.

The broken Espada rolled to look at it, exposing his upper body to the air. It was obvious that he had been cut open several times; scars and staples still held his tissues closed. Desperately, he crawled along the floor towards the bag, and started weakly shoving some of the food into his mouth. A mere moment later, he arched in agony, the bits of Pantera peeling away from his body in a terrifically painful way, leaving him looking 'normal' once again.'

"He changed back." Nemu reported, seeing the sword reforged in Grimmjow's hand.

"It worked!" Mayuri applauded himself, "That didn't take long to crack." He stepped towards the edge of the pit and looked down, "Congratulations, Espada...you've helped me prove that I can force you out of your released state. Now there are none of your kind that can be annoying with it ever again."

"...Still...bitter about Yammy, huh?" Grimmjow managed to say.

"Hmph!" The Captain chortled, "One Arrancar, two Arrancar...big Arrancar, little Arrancar... I can learn all I need to know from you. Szayel Apporo's lab was quite useful in providing me some other entertainment."

"W...whatever...fucking nut..."

Watching from the darkened corners of the room was a translucent, draconic-looking eel. It was barely the size of a dog and made no sound whatsoever, and moved its body through the wall like it wasn't there. On the opposite side, the animist retook its true form, that of a familiar, albeit lowly Arrancar. Lucca Nibasai, the well-former 10th Espada. She drew a sharp breath, as though she had held it the entire duration of her transformation.

_27 seconds...that's still all I can manage..._

She turned to glare at the twisted and contorted body of the Research Institute Shinigami she'd used to get this far into the facility.

_Time to go._

"Conceal, Parasito!"

Her form immediately became see-through, like it had before, and then reformed itself as that same eel-like creature before slithering into the body of the unconscious scientist. The body moved, picking itself up from the floor like it had only been napping there.

_This body doesn't have much time left. Seems like 36 hours is its limit. Not too terrible._ Lucca thought, feeling at the spot in its chest where the broken Chain of Fate was consuming itself. Quickly though, Lucca manipulated the body of the researcher to move forward, heading towards the main entrance to the lab she'd just been floating in. Upon arrival at that door, she peered in, hoping she might at least be able to advance a good distance within before being caught, and then darting forward.

"What are you doing in here?" Mayuri then barked unexpectedly, watching the smaller figure leap towards the edge of the pit.

"Grimmjow-sama!" The scientist shouted, getting the Espada's confused attention, "I'm gonna get you out of there! I promise!"

"...Wha...?"

"What did you call him?" Mayuri repeated, then pointing at his odd subordinate, "Nemu, restrain him!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." She answered, doing just as told. There was no struggle, and Lucca allowed her host to be held from behind, watching, waiting as the Captain approached.

"I think you're a little confused." He taunted, "Or maybe just a little mad? Some time in the Nest of Maggots should clear you right up."

"Pity not the fool, Captain." Lucca made the Shinigami say, "He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Maybe I've gone too far experimenting on my own researchers?" Mayuri wondered briefly, looking thoughtful. He then shook his head, "Nah..."

"You're through here, Shinigami scum!" Lucca shrieked, "Time's up!"

The Chain of Fate manifested on the outside of her host's uniform, the last link eaten up and falling from its anchor in his chest. A second later, that same anchor imploded, forcing a transformation right there in the lab. With the hole manifesting, Lucca's snake-like image was forced outward, ejected automatically and flying right towards the Head of the Research and Development Institute. He didn't have the reflexes or warrior's instinct to dodge...instead, he took the girl's spirit right into his own form. Nemu looked on in confusion, getting out of the way as the former tiny scientist grew into a horrific creature. Right before her eyes, a Shinigami had transformed into a Hollow!

"The Hell is going on up there?" Grimmjow wondered, unable to see from the floor of his pit.

The Hollow screamed and lashed about, all the while Mayuri was struggling against the impending possession. He reached down for the sword held at his front and drew it quickly, holding it up to his neck as though to cut his own head from his shoulders. However, just as the tiniest bit of blood came forth from his skin, he reacted rather unexpectedly. His voice was doubled, and the most horrendous scream came forth from his throat. His arms flew out to the side, and the rest of his body went limp, as though he had been pinned to a platform like a scarecrow.

Nemu took action and smashed the Hollow's mask with a single punch, its body falling to the ground in time for her to see Mayuri twitching and convulsing where he stood.

"Mayuri-sama...!"

The Captain dropped his sword and started foaming at the mouth. His own Chain of Fate appeared, but the links refused to change. Suddenly, Lucca came flying back out of his body again and retook her normal form, screaming and moving her hands over her head and arms as though she were trying to get rid of a hundred spiders crawling all over her.

"You're sick! Sick and twisted!" She shouted, looking back to see Mayuri falling to his knees.

Due to his near-possession, he had been drastically weakened. He lifted his head and glared at the Arrancar, "...Tell me..." He muttered, "You quaint little thing...what did you see in my mind?"

Lucca refused to answer, turning quickly to look over the edge of the pit, sobbing as she cried out to the Espada below her, "I'm sorry, Grimmjow-sama...I'll come back for you! I'll figure out a way!"

"...L..._Lucca_?"

In an instant, she was gone, leaping through a hastily opened Garganta. Grimmjow could hear Mayuri laughing though.

"How interesting! Truly marvelous! An Arrancar whose body can become entirely temporal! Like the ghost of a ghost!" He boasted. Oddly, and to Nemu's curiosity, Mayuri then dropped.

"Mayuri-sama...?" She whispered.


	43. Chapter 43

RONIN [2]

Two days ago...

Nelliel stood in the dunes, staring up at the painted dawn sky. The sun was still radiant and bright despite being only a piece of art, and she squinted her eyes while looking in its direction.

"I'm here." She heard someone say, and she turned around to see Lucca there before her. "Nell-san."

"Good...thank you." Nelliel approached her, "I know it's a bit short notice, but I haven't had many other options. My old plans fell through when the war ended."

"Old plans?"

"It's not important. The point is, I have a new plan, and you're a part of it. Are you in?"

"Depends what this is all about."

"Grimmjow."

Lucca's eyes went wide, "...Are you daft? He's...dead."

"No, he's not." Nell redirected, "At least, he wasn't when I last saw him."

"Where? How? When?"

"In Soul Society. When Inoue healed Hallibel, we saw Grimmjow at the Research and Development Institute. From the look of things, Captain Kurotsuchi's had him locked up there. It's been a long time since then... What's left of Grimmjow may not be worth salvaging...but I swore I wouldn't give up on him...and I'm prepared to beg Inoue to save him."

"You'd beg a human for help?"

"You would, for him." Nelliel said pointedly, "Which is part of why I'm asking for your help, and not someone else."

Lucca grimaced, "If it were anyone else asking, and for any reason _other _than him_,_ I'd seriously punch you in the trachea for that."

"I'll let you leave the begging to me...but please, use your resurrección to find him. Ulquiorra-sama just left him to rot in the sands and that madman ended up finding him instead. I need to know what condition he's in. I need him to know that I'm still trying to get him out of there. I just hope he can forgive me for taking so long."

Now...

A Garganta opened in Las Noches, and Lucca came tumbling out of it. Directly before her, Nelliel and her entourage were stunned.

"Lucca!"

"It's bad! Nell-san, it's really, really bad!" She pleaded, reaching up to scramble into the older Arrancar's arms, "That psycho has Grimmjow-sama locked up in a Sekkiseki-lined pit! I tried to get him out... Nell-san, that...that monster's mind..._it's worse than a nightmare...it's absolutely hellish_!"

"You didn't try possessing _the __**Captain**__ did you!? _I told you just to _find_ Grimmjow, not bust him out!_"_

"He's an apothecary from a realm of pure psychosis!" She practically cried, "And he's got Grimmjow-sama! That fucking monster's cut Grimmjow-sama open and poked at everything inside and sewn him up again! He's...he's in so much pain! Nell-san!"

"Did Kurotsuchi see you? Is he aware you were in his body!?"

Lucca was inconsolable.

"LUCCA!" She barked, shaking the woman, "WAS THE CAPTAIN AWARE OF YOU?"

The smaller Arrancar broke her cries enough to pause, and then shake her head, "N-no...he didn't see...no one saw..."

"Good." Nell stated flatly, "Be sure it stays that way. If anyone becomes aware of what happened, they may just kill Grimmjow, or worse..."

. . .

"But there was an Arrancar down there trying to set the Espada free! Kurotsuchi said so himself!" SoiFon argued, standing before Yamamoto's large desk. The aging Captain-Commander put his hand down. "Aren't you listening!?"

"Captain SoiFon." He said simply.

The girl was quiet.

"These past few months have been rather quiet. Aizen is locked away, the Arrancar are staying mostly in Hueco Mundo. Not a single one of those aberrations has given any indication that they have any interest in saving him. Why are you so convinced that Ulquiorra is behind this? Don't you think he has better things to do? Such as I do?"

"Commander..." SoiFon shook her head, "If there's anything I know for sure, it's that appearances aren't everything. How long did Aizen, Tousen and Gin spend fooling us before we realized what was going on? How long were the members of the Central 46 dead before anyone noticed? Not even Retsu could tell for certain what was wrong with the doll Aizen used to fake his own death. Can we really be so convinced that the Arrancar aren't simmering on the Winter War, waiting for a perfect time to strike out at us? They're Hollows at their core... The fact that one of them was able to break so far into Seireitei that she was within touching-distance of an Espada, without anyone noticing...it's a sign that I need to be allowed more freedom to keep tabs on things!"

Yamamoto glared, but was silent, "I'm not going to let the Onmitsukidou linger about the city as though we are enemies within it."

"I'm not asking for that. I'm asking for permission to track Ulquiorra personally. You sent Toushirou and a contingent of Shinigami as a vanguard before the war. I need no such entourage. The Arrancar standing watch around that Espada already caught and disabled one of my troops-"

"That was her own fault, and yours. Perhaps you should have thought about how they would react to someone spying on them?"

"That's precisely why I want to go myself. Captain-Commander..." SoiFon knelt down, "As the Captain of the 2nd Division, the Commander of the Onmitsukidou, Corp Commander of the Executive Militia...and on my personal honor, I'm begging you. Let me watch the Arrancar myself. If I'm wrong...I will step down. I'll commit hara-kiri if you so wish it. But, sir...I would rather be wrong, dishonored and dead...than alive and right, knowing I could have done something sooner. I cannot sit idly and let a student of Sousuke Aizen run free, when it's possible and likely that he might be up to something."

"And leave all that you're responsible for in the capable hands of your Lieutenant?"

SoiFon grimaced, "I am certain enough in my concerns that I would guarantee he would not succeed me as Captain."

Yamamoto leaned back in his seat and stroked his beard in thought, "...Very well."

SoiFon nodded.

"However..."

She looked up sharply.

"You will be leaving your Captain Haori here. On this mission, you have my consent, but not my support. You will not be representing the Gotei 13 while executing it."

"Understood. Thank you, sir."


	44. Chapter 44

OLD SOULS

Ichigo grumbled as his father changed the bandages on his left shoulder. The residual damage was evident, a massive green and purple bruise surrounding an ugly, deep scrape, lingering there from where he'd hit the ground during his fight with Ulquiorra days prior.

"You were still an idiot to pick a fight." Isshin grumbled.

"I wasn't in a fight, and I'm not looking for your advice right now, dad."

"Wasn't advice, just an observation. You're lucky that the blow didn't break the neck of your humerus. You'd have needed a pin shoved into your arm just to set it right."

Ichigo remained quiet and grumpy.

"Who'd you pick a fight with anyway?"

"We told you. A car hit me."

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Isshin asked flatly, "You didn't get hit by a car, at school, in the middle of the day. Someone beat the Hell out of you, and having Tatsuki lie for you isn't going to hide the fact."

"Why are you trying to be all fatherly all of a sudden? Why can't you just shriek and try kicking me in the head like you normally do?"

Isshin glared, "Because kicking you in the head isn't going to help anymore." He grabbed another sterile gauze pad and began cleaning the large wound, "You've been grumpy as all Hell since you woke up and it's starting to affect your sisters. So tell me who beat you up."

"I beat myself up, dad." Ichigo growled, clenching his teeth against the pain of the alcohol, "I was _in_ a fight, but I hit the ground at a weird angle. You should see the other guy."

"I hope you're not trying to compensate for losing your powers." The senior Kurosaki remarked.

"DAD." Ichigo barked, looking back at him with an exacerbated expression on his face. "I'm not like you. I don't have to go crazy to prove to the world that I'm okay without the thing that defined me."

"The Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"When mom died, you got irritatingly obsessed with her. Putting up posters, bringing the clinic here to the house, turning into this big idiot when underneath of it all, you're really a former Captain of the Gotei 13!?"

Isshin sat there behind his son, but then removed his gloves and crossed his arms, "Come on then. Let's hear it. Get it out there."

"You really wanna hear this? Fine. It's your fault mom died. You were a Shinigami all this time and you let mom die." Ichigo stood up and turned to face his father, "You had the power to fight Aizen and you let mom get killed by a stinking lousy Hollow. You kept everything secret about yourself even after Rukia showed up, probably knowing full and well that she was a Shinigami herself. How long were you going to keep everything to yourself!?"

"Are you done?"

"NO!"

"Fine. Sit down."

"B-"

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN." Isshin repeated. Ichigo's resolve faded and he did as told. "You wanna know why I 'let' Masaki die? How about the fact that I willfully decided not to be in two places at once. Let's start with that, okay? I just decided to look at my watch, realize, 'oh, hey, Masaki is about to be impaled by Grand Fisher and I'm fine with that' and went back to work. Let's also overlook the fact that I didn't _have_ any Shinigami powers back then, so even if I was standing right next to her at the time, I probably would've been dead, too. So maybe, just maybe, it's not my fault she's gone."

Ichigo was silent.

"Feel like a dipshit yet?"

"Sort of."

"Good. Stay sitting. I think it's time we had this conversation."

Ichigo watched his father intently. This was finally what he was searching for...resolution.

"I was made Captain of 10th Squad some 150 years ago. Back then, only a handful of folks who are still Captains today were around."

"10th Squad...Toushirou and Rangiku?"

"Yeah, but not originally. They were still pretty new to things when I lost my position way later."

"So you were a Captain over them at one point."

"Yes. Toushirou was my 3rd, and Rangiku my 2nd. Back then, things were simple. There were no Arrancar or Visored or Shinigami Substitutes or any of that. We were 50 years past the Quincy Extermination, and that was the last real big problem Soul Society had faced."

"Were you part of that?"

"Had to be. Quincies eradicate souls."

"So you just eradicated them."

"It's not like we just asked them nicely to stop killing Hollows and then flipped a coin about what to do when they said no. It was a long process. I hate to use the word...but the genocide of the Quincy race was something that happened as a last resort. In either case...this story isn't about the war between them and us. You wanted to know about me, and I'll tell you about that. I'm just trying to put context to things."

"Fine..."

"A hundred and ten years back is when Aizen had started experimenting with his Hougyoku. A decade later, he became a Captain himself after using it on Shinigami...Captains."

"The Visored..."

"Yeah. Aizen took Hirako Shinji's place after that whole bunch went into exile with Urahara and Yoruichi. But...it was about 60 years back that things went downhill for me personally."

"Why do I have to go with her?" A much younger Isshin argued, "I don't need a Kenpachi-wannabe to deal with this problem. Aren't I enough?"

Ukitake sighed, "It's orders from Central 46. They want a pair to go down there to figure out what's going on. Two Captains should make things quick. But, well, you know how Kiganjou is...so you get to go with his Lieutenant instead."

"Someone remind me how that lazy ass became 10th Kenpachi?" Isshin muttered.

The 10th Kenpachi's Lieutenant, Mori Sayuri, stood nearby with the squad's 3rd seat, Hatsuhara Satoshi, "For once, I agree with _him._ This is overkill."

"So says the walking meatgrinder." Isshin crossed his arms.

"Better a meatgrinder than roadkill."

"You trying to say something!?" He puffed his chest out.

"There's no honor in spending half a battle cracking jokes or smart-mouthing the enemy. No one has ever won a fight because he knew more stupid one-liners than his opponent."

"There's no honor in eviscerating the enemy with a spoon either!"

"You two argue like an old married couple, I swear." Ukitake grumbled. "Kaien, go with them?"

"I gotta babysit these two numbskulls?" He sighed.

Ukitake smiles, "Try not to think of it like that."

The arguing pair gives him a look of contempt, but Ukitake points towards the open Senkaimon to the World of the Living and forces them through.

_That was the last time I saw Soul Society._


	45. Chapter 45

JUST BEFORE THE FALL

"Wait, you knew Kaien?"

"You've met him?"

"No, he's long dead. Rukia told me." Ichigo mentioned.

Isshin was taken aback. It caught Ichigo by surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Kaien..."

Ichigo watched his father closely, "...Well, he's still got these siblings, Kukkaku and Ganju, and I met _them_, but..."

Isshin shook his head, "...Nevermind all that. I'll never get through this if I keep getting sidetracked. Myself and the others were tasked with an investigation..."

. . .

_Thinking back on it...Aizen must have started experimenting on Hollows after becoming a Captain, because the disappearances in Soul Society had stopped rather abruptly after that. So when this mission came up...when Shinigami started disappearing in the World of the Living...we were naturally alarmed. Of course, we didn't know what Aizen was up to yet, back then...but everyone was still worried that the new disappearances were somehow linked to the old ones._

_We followed the same paths that our comrades had taken before us. Tracked down where everyone had last been seen. Tried to find some sort of pattern. Something...anything at all that might tell us why these things had been happening._

_That's when we found...__**it.**_

. . .

The group was standing in a wooded area in the mountains. A small brook was flowing nearby; its bubbling and flow masking the sound of the creature breathing before them.

"What is it?" Kaien asked, perplexed, "It doesn't look like a Hollow..."

"...I dunno...I've never seen anything like it." Isshin answered, taking one step forward to try and engage the thing.

The entity was wispy. It clung to a broken tree trunk with its withered hands, but the rest of its body seemed to float above it. But its face is what drew the most attention. Beneath the frayed ends of a weathered cloak was a gaunt, pale visage. Its nose was sunken, like it had decayed long ago. There was wiry hair hiding its eyes, and for good reason. When it lifted its head to see the group of Shinigami more clearly, Isshin was the first to notice that something different was in the place of its eyes.

From the cheeks on up, the ghastly sight of two more sets of teeth appeared. The teeth closed together like a squinting eyelid, hiding an actual eye behind the incisors. The creature pulled up a little bit, snarling at them viscerally as it rose to its full height. It was able to manifest a corporeal body from the misty ends of its cloak, and it was tall...fifteen feet at least...skinny, and eerie. A chance gust of wind blew the cowl off the creature's head, revealing that the 'hair' was really just part of the cloak. The figure's head...now that they could see it clearly...resembled more like a collection of three sets of jaws, joined together where all their noses would be, with two set on top, their mouths acting like eyesockets.

The group of Shinigami stood still, just watching it, as it watched them. Something that set Satoshi on edge was how, at one point, the creature's left eye was 'swallowed' and reappeared in the mouth below it, and the being looked at him keenly with it. With the mouth that was now free, it spoke.

"...Shee nee...gah mee..."

The right eye was swallowed then, reappearing in the mouth that had just talked. The newly freed mouth then spoke in turn.

"...Hoh...loh..."

The eyes moved around one last time, retaking their original formation. The lower mouth spoke.

"Hyuu...mahn..."

"What are you?" Isshin asked it.

The being seemed to smile with all its mouths, and then bit down hard on both of the eyeballs, causing them to burst. Liquid ran down its 'face,' dripping onto the ground.

"Dae...mohn."

. . .

"A demon...? Like...from Hell?" Ichigo asked, stunned. "I saw a Hollow get swallowed up by the gates once."

"It's not a simple concept...Hell. Things that go down there get twisted up." Isshin explained, "It's not like Soul Society, or here, or even Hueco Mundo on a good day. There is no organization down there, no leader, no groups or clubs. It's just a wasteland of aimless evil. The horror of that place is so compressed, you could practically feel the weight of it surrounding this _thing_ if you stood too close. It's an energy so negative, so purely chaotic that it clings to you like shards of glass suspended in glue. You can't see it, but you can feel it sliding over your skin, trying to get into your pores, trying to infect you. It taints you with a fear so visceral and primal that it erases your fight or flight response. You just..._stop_."

The demonic thing walked through the group slowly. As it went, it cast that heavy aura on everyone it stood near. In the end, it went right back to Satoshi. It breathed in his face before casually pulling his haori and underkimono away from his body. The others in the group couldn't move. They could only watch in horror as their counterpart was slowly slit open, his innards pulled out, and slowly eaten by the demon...all while he was still standing. It was only after his body was emptied like a butchered deer that he was finally 'allowed' to collapse...and the beast inched forward, to consume the rest of the body, leaning just far enough for Kaien to be free of its crushing aura.

"Surge! Waters and Heaven!" He cried out, releasing his Shikai. He spun his zanpakuto around his finger and elongated the blade into its trident-like form as quickly as he could, bringing the spearhead down and a torrent of water with it in one big arc. The demon leapt away, releasing the other two from its heavy air as well.

"A demon...how did it get here!?" Isshin wondered.

"No time for questions we'll probably never get an answer to." Sayuri barked, "Keep a safe distance! Don't let it get near you!"

"Kaien, we need our power limiters released! Send a message!" Isshin instructed.

The black-haired Shinigami did as told, manifesting his Hell Butterfly and whispering to it. The tiny insect vanished much the same way as it had appeared, and Kaien rejoined the fight.

"We'll be at 10% until the message gets through, so let's be smart. Distance attacks only!" Isshin said, drawing his sword, "Burn, Engetsu!"

. . .

"Engetsu..." Ichigo repeated.

"Over the course of your battles, I'm sure Zangetsu has approached you with an ultimatum. You could die on your knees...or you could seize the moment, and at least die on your feet."

"Yeah..."

"Engetsu did the same thing for me."

. . .

Sayuri's bloodied form hung from the branch of a tree. She held to her sword with one hand, but with her last breath, it fell, digging tip-first into the earth beneath her. Nearby, Kaien was badly hurt, and it took all of his strength to force himself to stand.

The demon had begun circling Isshin, who was singled out and forced far away from the others. It seemed to laugh at him, reveling in how he couldn't move. Engetsu's blade still burned, but it didn't bother the creature. When that hideous thing passed in front of him, lashing at him and cutting his arm like a cat playing with a mouse, Isshin's eyes remained forward. He could see the haunting form of Engetsu's spirit there before him.

It had the shape of a wolf, but its feet were aflame, and the upper part of its body was black and cracked, as though wood that had recently burned. Every breath it took caused cinders to puff out from the cracks.

_You're going to die, Shiba Isshin._


	46. Chapter 46

FIRESTORM

_You're going to die, Shiba Isshin._

Isshin stared in wonder at the beast before him. The surroundings seemed to slow down, and everything got a little greyer.

_I don't know what to do... _He thought. _When this thing is near, I can't move... Nothing we've done to it has worked. It's like it's immune to Shinigami..._

_It's a demon from Hell. It doesn't operate on the same principles that you do. It doesn't require the same fuel you do. You are like smoke trying to fight steam. You aren't even made of the same energy._

_So what do I do?_

_You must deny it what it needs._

_But I don't even know what that is!_

The demon circled him still, ripping at his haori and Captain's coat.

The zanpakuto spirit followed it around, opposite it on the path.

_It's a demon from Hell._ The spirit repeated. _It is a creature of death and suffering. Its very presence causes paralysis. But you are a Shinigami...a God of Death. Why can't you hurt it? Death cannot be stopped. Death is a fact of Life. There cannot __**be **__life without death; the two are tied together like light and dark, good and evil, matter and space. Remove one and the other ceases to be, for without one to give the other meaning, the thing itself cannot exist, even as an abstract concept._

_I don't understand..._

_You are a being whose name is a misnomer. You are a perpetuator of life. You are the ferryman, taking spirits across the River Styx. You end those who would end that process. This thing before you...is a spirit that missed the boat. It refused to pay the price to cross and was left behind. The vacuum of that loss has cast it into a realm of pure darkness. _

. . .

"Hell isn't a place where evil people go when they die, to atone for the pain they've caused in life. It's more complicated than that. It's a place where life itself is rejected. It's a place where people stop moving on. It's a place that collects the souls of people who _ended_ lives, who stole away the spark of motivation, the instinct to survive. In the same way that Hollows are born from the loss of one's heart; becoming beings of despair, sorrow and longing, who consume energy with the insatiable desire to fill the void in their souls...demons are creatures that consume _life_. When souls are drawn into Hell, it becomes cannibalized by the dark, absorbed into the whole. It's like a black hole...a force so strong that not even gravity can escape."

"So then how could a demon even exist? How could it have gotten into our world?" Ichigo wondered.

"I've never been completely sure. My best guess is that...it's like the image of the black hole. It's the visual representation of the force at its center. The demon is like the broken eggshell that's left over when you make an omelet, when everything that it used to be has been sucked out of it. It's just the husk of what used to exist, animated by the vacuum's motive to gather things towards it. The Gates you saw are one form of avatar for Hell...this demon was another. The only way the gates go away is when it's pulled in the Hollow it manifested to collect. This demon was going after Shinigami specifically. To make it go away...to make it stop... Shinigami had to disappear. Engetsu realized it before I did. So...to save me, it told me to get rid of it. It told me the equivalent of your Mugetsu...the Final Getsuga Tenshou."

. . .

Isshin's hands emptied; Engetsu burning away, manifesting itself in his eyes. He held his hands out, which in turn began to burn. The demon looked at him curiously as he spoke his last words as a Shinigami, "Kougi no Arashi."

The entire area lit up.

Kaien barely managed to escape, using Shunpo to get away before the fires swallowed him too.

The demon simply looked around, as though confused.

When the flames finally went away, the area was black and charred. Isshin fell to one knee at the edge of the burnt zone, and the embers disappeared from his eyes. He looked at the creature before him and spoke quietly, "You came here seeking to consume the life of Death Gods. But now...you are trapped in a space devoid of them. There are no Shinigami here. There is no life within this place...no reishi, no reiatsu, no energy at all. Go back to where you came from...back to the dark. Disappear like the Gates themselves."

The demon looked around, and soon vanished into smoke and dust. It didn't 'die' like other things...it simply ceased to exist in that place.

. . .

"My fires, like the sun...can give life. But too much, and it burns life away, right down to the last microscopic bacteria. It was a true deadzone. The demon just...stopped existing after that...after all, you can't _kill _death." Isshin laughed weakly, finding it funny and morbid at the same time, "The hilarious part of it all though was how our power limiters were removed after that had all happened. So when Kaien came to find me, the first thing he mentioned was how..."

"...your Bankai annihilated this whole area and you only had 10% of your power to do it with. Uncle... What damage you could do if you hadn't been held back..."

"That'll be something we never find out." Isshin said, collapsing outright, lying on the edge of the deadzone, "Soon, I'll be gone."

"What do you mean?"

"That move...wasn't Bankai." He answered quietly, "It was everything. My final move as a Shinigami. It's going to exact a cost from my very flesh. A spirit that can't see spirits...a paradox that can't exist."

"What? You can't be serious. Quit joking around." Kaien insisted, though the feeling of truth crept in on him, "You have to be kidding..."

"'Fraid not, Kaien..." He continued, "This is the end of the line for me. I just...feel bad for you... Now you have to go back, alone..."

"What am I going to tell the others? How will I be able to explain what happened here?"

"Yeah, you're right...saying you fought a demon is gonna sound pretty ridiculous." The Shiba patriarch mused, "Saying we died fighting a Hollow is just gonna make it look weak. But...maybe that's all we can say? Maybe we fought a Vasto Lorde and..."

Isshin's eyes glazed over, and he fell back to the ground. He started screaming.

. . .

"When I woke up...and I was surprised that I even did...I was at Urahara's shop. I saw him, and Tessai... But nothing else. The world felt different. A little...colder. More _still_ than before." Isshin explained, his head low, "Urahara told me that Kaien had brought me there, to save my life, by giving me a body that was naturally unable to see ghosts, and stop the paradox. In doing so, I had...become human."


	47. Chapter 47

BEING HUMAN

"But you have to mean they gave you a Gigai. A soul can't just...become alive, can it?" Ichigo wondered, "That's like...a duck becoming a crocodile or something. It just doesn't happen."

"Yes, but...a soulless body and a disembodied soul coming together like that. It may have just been a Gigai at first...but my soul's fight to stay alive fused the two together. Urahara proved just how desperate the situation was by pushing my soul out of the Gigai for a minute. There was a chain connecting it and me. But I also noticed...chained to that form, I was still a Shinigami."

. . .

Isshin looked at his hands and saw that a sword was still on his hip, but it was just a blank, not Engetsu. He clenched his fists and lowered his head, "The last thing Kaien was able to say to me...is that our power limiters had still been in effect when I used Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou. I'm still a Shinigami, it seems...but I must've lost 10% of what I was, and Engetsu is gone."

"Kaien is still here. You can't see him?"

"No...I can't see spirits. None other than my own, anyway."

"You're like a candlestick without a flame." Urahara explained, "You look like what you were, but the power has been snuffed out. I've never seen anything like it."

. . .

"So I languished like that. A Shinigami without a zanpakuto and no way home. I could still use kidou, but what good was it for? My powers slowly faded, and there was nothing I could do. I must have lasted in that state for probably 40 years before the fusion became so perfect that I officially lost my Shinigami powers, and the body started showing signs of age on its own."

"...The Gigai started to...age?" Ichigo repeated, "It's just a doll though, it should've looked the same for all the time it's existed."

"All the same, that's what happened. It's like the opposite of what happened to your friends when you went to Soul Society to save Rukia."

"You know about that?"

"I just told you I've known Urahara for 60 years. If he's heard it, he's told me. I'm not entirely unaware of what you've been up to." Isshin shook his head, "In either case...he probably told you what happens to a living body that crosses over."

"Yeah, he said it slowly turns into reishi as it gets closer to the other side, being totally made up of spirit particles once there."

"That's right." The elder nodded, "My soul and this Gigai spent so much time locked together, here in the World of the Living...they just kind of blended together into one living human. It took on my attributes and started to behave like I was really alive here. As a guy who'd been a spirit, living in Soul Society for a couple hundred years...realizing I was going to start to age and eventually die like a human was a bit of a shock. But...I took it in stride, because I knew I was supposed to be dead already anyway, and this short new life was more than I had expected."

"So what did you do?"

"For the longest time, I stuck around Urahara. But...I got tired of being reminded of all the things I used to have, used to be able to do... So when my powers completely dried up, I went out on my own. I built a life as a human would...decided to become a doctor. I met your mother the next year. She was a friend of my best buddy going through school...Ishida Ryuuken."

"Whoa whoa whoa...hold on." Ichigo stopped him, "I didn't wanna say anything earlier cuz you got a hair in your ass about side-tracking...but now I just have to stop you. First...you said Kaien called you Uncle. That means you're related to him...that makes _you_ a Shiba...right?"

"Yeah. That makes you a Shiba, too."

"Rukia would have a fit if she knew that." Ichigo grimaced, "But that means I'm related to...GANJU...AUGH..." He felt dirty thinking about it. "That's the worst!"

"The Shiba Clan is one of a small handful of Noble houses in Soul Society. It's not all bad."

"...Noble houses?"

"Yeah, like the Kuchiki and Shihoin."

"...Shihoin...Yoruichi?"

"Yup."

"This is getting to be a bit much." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, wincing as he recalled the wound on his shoulder. "So you met mom through a Quincy. That's ironic. Uryuu has always been on about how Quincy and Shinigami can't be friends or work together. Hell, when he came with to Hueco Mundo before, it was only because he said we happened to be going to do the same thing, just not together."

"Well, it's not like I knew he was a Quincy back then." Isshin argued, "It wasn't something that came up until after Masaki and I had you, and we realized you could see ghosts." He turned his son around and began going back to finishing his wound care, "I guess Ryuuken overheard it at some point, cuz he went balls-over-ears researching me after that. There really wasn't a lot to find, and he got suspicious. Eventually, he confronted me about it, accused me of being a 'fake.' At first, I thought he meant I had faked my identity, and that he suspected I was some other guy that had just changed my name to escape some kind of sordid history. But then he brought you up, and the whole thing went downhill after that."

. . .

Ryuuken had confronted his former friend at their school. It was after dark and they were alone.

"As a Quincy, I cannot stand for this. You're not who you say you are...your son can see spirits... I don't know how you did it, but I know what you are, Shinigami."

Isshin's eyes went wide. He then pointed an accusatory finger at the man, "You're a Quincy?"

"Don't change the subject. You're a Shinigami. How dare you show your face here! After exterminating most of my own people...committing genocide because of Soul Society's barbaric and infantile approach to dealing with things it sees as a problem... And then you masquerade as someone I can trust!? As a friend!? You really had some balls, Isshin. What were you planning to do? Use me to find the last remaining line of Quincy and kill us all?"

"It's not like I knew who you were." He argued, "I haven't been to Soul Society in over 40 years. I'm an exile here. I don't care who or what you turned out to be. Ryuuken, we've been friends...are you really gonna let this sudden revelation ruin all that? I don't even have any powers left. Pull me out of this body and I'm just a Plus."

"I can't trust you anymore. As the_**Last**_ Quincy, you and I are naturally destined to be enemies."

"Don't be stupid." Isshin paused, "You've got a son as old as Ichigo. You aren't the last Quincy."

"I won't be teaching him."

"So you're gonna be all butthurt over the Quincy Genocide and then not even try to pass it on to your kid?"

"I am a Quincy by lineage, not by choice or training. I have reason to be angry as a result. But there is nothing to be gained with this power. If I do nothing else for my son, I will never acknowledge this bloodline to him, and I will protect him from ever having to try to find himself in this world as a being whose very existence is a danger to his life."

. . .

Ichigo lowered his head, "When I met Ishida and learned of his power, he mentioned his 'Sensei' a lot."

"Ishida Souken, his grandfather." Ishida continued. "Ryuuken was never able to spend much time with his son. He thought the absence would be best, so he couldn't accidentally spill the beans about who they were. But someone had to raise that kid, and with Ryuuken's wife out of the picture, his father stepped in. After Souken's death, and Uryuu's subsequent obsession with becoming a strong Quincy, a rift grew between father and son. Eventually though, after that trip you guys made to Soul Society and Uryuu's loss of his powers, it was Ryuuken who helped him get them back. So, it's kind of an ironic story." Isshin finished binding his son's wounds, "Anyway though... You brought this whole thing up out of anger. It's been simmering since you woke up. In a way, you remind me of myself back when I was still trying to accept my own loss of power. In using Kougi no Arashi ...my Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou...I was cut off from Soul Society. I lost family, friends, people I loved. But I was able to make a life for myself here in the end. Your life isn't over."

"You managed to get your powers back somehow though." Ichigo muttered, "You could go back to Soul Society, you can see ghosts again."

"That's only because Rukia gave her powers to you before. The shock of a Shinigami's reiatsu being put into the ground...it catalyzed something in my soul and restored what I had lost. It's the same thing that happened to Sado and Inoue, what gave them their powers when they had nothing before."

"Yeah, and I doubt that'll happen again." Ichigo sighed, pulling his shirt on again, "And I can't just replace what I had with something else. I saw and did so much...and no one's even come to Karakura since then with a Gigai, not even to say hi. Ulquiorra and I...we stopped Aizen ourselves. It wasn't Soul Society. It's like...'thanks, but whatever, you're on your own now.' I don't even care what they think. I just want..." He lowered his head, "I...just want to see Rukia again..." He stood up to leave, and his father watched him go in silence.

As Ichigo opened the door though, he saw Karin leaning against the opposite wall, having apparently overheard their conversation. She looked up at her brother, "...I already knew about you." She poked her head through the door and gawked at her father, "But now you, too? This family is so weird."


	48. Chapter 48

SYMBIOSIS

It was dark in Soul Society. Rukia and Renji were walking side by side in silence, heading towards the Kuchiki manor. Being part of the noble family meant Rukia wasn't required to sleep in the squad barracks.

By this point, she had accepted Ukitake's proposal to become Lieutenant of his squad. She'd let her hair grow longer as well. However, the one thing that hadn't changed since her goodbye to Ichigo was the look on her face. It was mostly neutral, but the slight upturn of her brow gave away the hint of sadness behind her eyes.

"You don't have to walk me home every night, Renji." She told him.

"Normally I'd agree, but with that Hollow that just popped up in the Research Institute the other day..."

"I can handle a Hollow if I see one."

Renji grimaced at her, but then she stopped walking.

She turned to look straight at him, "Renji, I don't need you to walk me home."

He glowered in silence for a moment, but then sighed, "Look, no one's gonna say it so I might as well. Ever since that day, you've been off in your own little world. You daydream through every Lieutenants' meeting and you're quiet more often than not. I get that you're sad about Ichigo, but you can't keep carrying on like this. How am I supposed to just let you be alone? If a Hollow pops up from behind, will you even notice it?"

"I don't need you worrying about me. I can handle myself." She stepped back from him, "Maybe it's you that needs the escort."

"...What? That's cruel."

"Go to the barracks, Renji. I'm not your burden." She turned on her heel and walked away from her life-long friend.

. . .

Rukia continued walking up the path on her own. The light was dim around her, and she kept her eyes on the ground.

_So what if I've been sad since then? Don't I have a right? I spent years running in fear after what happened to Kaien-dono. By the time that story ended, I couldn't even cry for him anymore. But with Ichigo... He's still alive, and well, and...so far away._

She held her arms around herself and clenched her eyes shut, thinking back on that moment when they'd kissed.

_That instant still haunts me. It's worse than I can manage because nii-sama won't let me go visit. Does he know? How could he. Why can't I see Ichigo? What's so wrong with that? _

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up, seeing a woman in a white uniform standing before her. She didn't answer, simply shocked that this person could step right in her path and not be noticed.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Are you Kuchiki Rukia?" The woman repeated, taking a single step forward, "The Ice Bitch?"

"Excuse me?" She gripped her zanpakuto, ready to draw it.

"The look on your face gives you away."

"You're an Arrancar. What are you doing in Soul Society?"

"I'm not the only one here. But, all the same, there should be a grand total of _zero_ in this damn place. I'm just here to try and make that happen."

"Identify yourself."

"Lucca, the 31st Arrancar in Aizen's Army, and I'm here to make you pay for what you've done."

"I've never even met you. You must be mistaking me for someone else."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing." Lucca said, raising her hand up, "Conceal, Parasito!"

Rukia jumped back as she watched the figure's body becoming see-through, "What in the world? This resurrección..."

Lucca's new form stabilized; the draconic eel floating in the air before the confused Shinigami. Wordlessly, she darted forward.

Rukia drew her sword quickly and stood ready to defend, but the instant that the Arrancar's translucent form passed through the metal of her blade, it was all over. Her vision plunged to darkness after that, and the next time she opened her eyes, she found herself somewhere she'd never been before.

Around her is a calm ocean, and she herself stood on its surface. As she looked down at her feet, she could see that the area immediately surrounding them was frozen. Lifting one foot, the icy block floated away, and as she lost her balance on the second, she fell, creating yet another block of ice to keep her above the water.

"What's going on? What is this place?"

"You've never been here before?" Lucca's voice asked, her form unseen. "This is your mind-space. It's...sort of an amalgam for how you view the outside world. You've never been in here before?"

Rukia looked around, seeing a small boat of ice forming behind her. Rushing for it, she clambered in and looked around again for the source of the voice, "If this is _my_ space, what are _you_ doing here?"

"My zanpakuto is called Parasito. Its release command is Conceal. The result is this. Is the rest so hard to figure out?"

"Your body went through my blade like it wasn't there."

"And then it went through your skin and let me have complete control over your soul. That's what a parasite does. It invades, seizes the reins and does what it wants. You're mine, now." Lucca explained, revealing her incorporeal self within that inner world. "In a few minutes, I'll know everything about you. I'll know your weapon, your fighting style...even mundane stuff like what your favorite food is and when your birthday will be coming up. The best part is how, even though I can talk to you in here...I'm in control of your body, out there...and if I don't feel like talking to you anymore, I can just...disappear."

Lucca did just that, vanishing from Rukia's inner sanctuary. Rukia cried out, demanding that Lucca return, but her commands fell on deaf ears.

"She's taken me over...what for? What did I do? She's an Arrancar but I don't think Ulquiorra would've sent her to do this... Is she rogue?" The Shinigami sat helplessly in that boat, "...What am I supposed to do?"

Outside, Lucca drew in a sharp breath and then looked around. Ahead, she saw the Kuchiki manor, but turned away from it, looking instead back on the city of Shinigami. She took a few steps forward before breaking out into a run, "...No wonder this one showed up late to spare her friend before. Her legs are so short, she can't even run fast."

To counter it, she started using Shunpo, leaping above the trees to get around faster.

"You'll never atone for raising your blade against Grimmjow-sama. I'll use you to set him free though...and then let the rest of Soul Society carve a punishment for that treason from your hide."


	49. Chapter 49

THE PANTHER, THE HELMINTHE AND THE GOAT

Lucca, using Rukia's body, darted quickly between shadows of the dawning city. Her target was just ahead. She moved swiftly along the tops of the walls and then leapt towards a nearby roof, scrambling across it and then down a distant wall before coming to a pause.

_The entrance is just ahead...but using this body will be risky. She's not part of this division and she'll stand out. Maybe I can use that to my advantage..._

She quickly moved inside, not seeing anyone just yet.

_...If memory serves from that whelp before, most researchers are asleep right now. There's a skeleton crew left behind, but they're all at specific stations. The only person I have to worry about is-_

"What are you doing here?"

Lucca turned Rukia's head, staring at the Lieutenant of the division; Nemu.

_That's it!_

Lucca quickly abandoned Rukia's body and entered Nemu's before she could resist, leaving Rukia to weakly fall to the floor. Just like before with Mayuri, Nemu jerked around, but unlike the last time, the jerking came to a calm stop. Lucca shivered while in the body.

_It's not as bad in here as it was in her 'father.' It's still pretty disgusting though... _

She moved down to grab Rukia and carried her on her back, then stepping forward towards her goal. In a few moments though, she came to a stop and her eyes were wide.

_...The things they've done to Grimmjow-sama... Those cruel experiments, all the things they've poured into him... An antidote? ...Something to counteract the effects of the contagions... Ah! That's it!_

She let go of one of Rukia's legs and looked under Nemu's badge, finding a few vials of liquid. She placed the badge back and sighed in relief, grabbing Rukia's dangling limb again before taking off.

_I can't heal his scars, but I can fix the rest... I'll get into that room, ditch this broad, and when I have Grimmjow-sama safely back in Hueco Mundo...I'll give him the Ice Bitch. She deserves that Cero he was going to give her before being so rudely interrupted..._

Arriving soon after at the basement of the complex, Nemu's body gave Lucca access to the large lab. It was just as she'd seen it before, but darker, as the lights were off for the night. Stepping inside, Lucca ditched Nemu's form and quickly retook her position inside Rukia, letting the long-haired woman fall to the ground. She hadn't been possessed for very long, and so was conscious as the new possessee rummaged around to grab the antitoxins from her badge.

"Don't worry." Lucca told her, "The lethargy you're experiencing now is a side-effect of me leaving your soul. Think of it like...a temporal disturbance. You'll be right as rain in a few hours. You're lucky, though...the last guy I brought in here deteriorated before I was done. Spat me out and took a Hollow form. If I stayed in you long enough, you'd turn into a Hollow, too. See?" She pulled aside Rukia's haori and underkimono just enough to reveal the Chain of Fate bolted to her chest. Further, she let dangle the end of the chain, letting Nemu see the links starting to eat themselves, "This one will last a lot longer...but it's just like any normal soul. If it doesn't cross over, eventually its chain will deteriorate and it'll become a Hollow. My presence in this body, and yours before, just restarted that old process. The other guy lasted a day and a half. This one could probably last a day longer."

"Why are you telling me...this?" Nemu asked weakly, unable to move, her form starting to tremble.

"Why?" Lucca repeated, reorganizing herself for her big reveal to Grimmjow, "Because it doesn't hurt me any. If you live, if you die, if you fight me on the battlefield...there is nothing I've told you that will hurt me. Unlike some people, I'm not stupid enough to tell someone my weaknesses. But it's always funny to see the look on someone's face when they realize they're not completely past the possibility of being turned into a mindless Hollow. Being a Shinigami doesn't stop that process. Bye then!"

Nemu rolled her eyes up a little to watch as Rukia took off towards the pit, whispering to herself, "Mayuri-sama...the...Espada..."

"Grimmjow-sama!" Lucca called down, peering over the edge of the hole, "Grimmjow-sama, wake up! It's me!"

He twitched a little and turned, ignoring her.

"Grimmjow-sama!" Lucca insisted, "It's me! Lucca! I came back, like I promised! I even brought this dumb broad as a gift!"

The Arrancar opened his one remaining eye; the other had recently been removed, leaving the socket sewn shut. Lucca covered her mouth, shocked to see him that way, "Oh, Grimmjow-sama...I'll get you out of here...I'll get you fixed up...! I brought you these!" She held up the two vials.

"...Lu...Lucca..." Grimmjow answered, pulling himself weakly across the floor, "...That chick...I know her face..."

"This is Kuchiki Rukia...she's the one that froze you when you were destroying Kurosaki Ichigo before the war ended. I took her over, especially for you, so you could finish what you started before, and put that cero through her head like you were going to...!" Lucca explained, lowering some chains that were suspended over the pit. Grimmjow wove himself through them, and signaled he was ready to get hoisted out.

She slowly rose him up, then pulled him over to the side before letting him down again. She immediately went to work giving the Pantera the antidotes, pouring them into his mouth as he lay on his back. Within seconds, his skin started getting frosty, then peeled, and eventually dissolved into an aerosol, leaving him looking as though his body was giving off steam. Shortly after that, he rolled to puke into the pit, coughing and spitting up a purple ooze.

"When I was inside Nemu's mind, I learned all about what they did to you. With that crap coming up from your gut, you should be able to completely enter your released state...you won't be held back anymore." Lucca explained, "Do you feel better?"

Grimmjow paused, breathing heavily and wiping his mouth. He pushed away from the ledge and tried to stand on his released legs. True to what he'd just been told, his upper body began changing, and strips of white flesh rose from his spine to wrap around his torso and hands, completing his resurrección. He looked at his hands, pleased, but then looked at Rukia's face, seeing Lucca's dark blue eyes there instead of the purple he remembered, "Thanks, kid."

"That's as far as you go." Came a voice. Lucca jumped, and the two glared at the image of Captain Kurotsuchi entering the room, "I had suspected that you would try coming back, Arrancar. Don't assume I wasn't going to prepare for it."

Lucca raised Rukia's hand, and formed a Garganta just behind them, "Grimmjow-sama...we should go!"

"No." He answered flatly, "I'm gonna carve my initials into that guy's ass first."

"You're too weak to fight! Your reiatsu has been suppressed by that Sekkiseki rock for a long time! You probably haven't eaten well in months!"

"Oh don't you start that shit. Nelliel already tried that argument. I do what I want!"

"Grimmjow-sama!"


	50. Chapter 50

PRIDE ON ICE

"Grimmjow-sama!"

It couldn't be helped. The Espada took a confident step forward, "I've been cured of all the shit you put into me, Shinigami. Now I'm gonna show you what I've been dreaming of since you threw me into that pit."

"Interesting. Is that so?" Mayuri mused, "You think that because you've been freed of what was in you before that you can fight? You probably couldn't beat that child over there if your friend released her."

"Don't waste your breath. This'll be quick-"

"Sode no Shirayuki...Tsugi no Mae..." They heard Lucca chanting, and Grimmjow looked back to see her releasing the Shinigami's zanpakuto, piercing the ground with the tip of the blade. "...Hakuren!" She pointed the sword at Mayuri and released the powerful cascade of ice, encasing him in a wall of frozen water.

"What the hell, Lucca!?"

"I told you, Grimmjow-sama...there's no time for this! We have to go while we have the chance! Let's get into the Garganta and come back later!"

The Espada cast her off and marched forward towards the iceberg and glared into it. Just as he raised his hand, ready to start breaking it apart to get to his frozen prey, an alarm was sounded. He and Lucca looked around until they came down on Nemu, who had triggered that same alarm, having crawled to the nearby door and pulled a switch.

"The Garganta!" Lucca said again, heading towards it.

"Not yet, damnit. Come with me!" He barked, grabbing the possessed Shinigami's wrist and hauling ass for the hallway instead.

. . .

The morning sun was rising higher in the sky as Ichigo, his arm back in a sling again, was walking to school. As he approached the gated part of the long wall, he paused, looking up at the building and taking a deep breath.

_It's been a week since the fight on the rooftop, and I haven't said a thing to anyone. Tatsuki and dad both brought up Rukia..._

His thoughts returned to the last time he'd been too proud to speak. He sighed and entered the grounds, looking around for the group where they'd typically gather. Tatsuki caught sight of him first, as well as the fact that he was struggling to get closer, and she parted from the group to meet him half way.

"Ichigo..."

"I have to do this." He told her, "...Rukia would've made me apologize days ago. It's time I did."

She nodded and turned back towards the group, which had since turned its attention to their former good friend and his escort. Ulquiorra pulled the large eadphones off his head and stepped forward, putting himself between Ichigo and the others.

"I'm here to talk to Inoue." The orange-haired teen muttered.

"Oh?" Ulquiorra answered quietly, "What makes you think I'd let you?"

"It's not up to you." Ichigo told him, "You may be going out with her, but you're not in control of her. I don't have to ask your permission to say something."

"Words like that worked when Aizen was running things, but it doesn't work now. The last time you spoke to her, you caused her pain. It took her days to stop blaming herself. I may not control her, but I'm not going to just stand by and let you hurt her again."

"I don't plan to. Just let me say something."

"Kurosaki..." Orihime said, stepping out from behind the Espada, "...What is it?"

. . .

Not far away, SoiFon was watching the group closely. Just as Yamamoto had instructed her before, she was not wearing her Captain's haori. Instead, she wore the black uniform she donned when she was Yoruichi's bodyguard a century ago.

. . .

In Soul Society, Grimmjow and Lucca were rushing through the halls of the Research Institute. They didn't see anyone coming after them yet despite the alarm...at least, not until they burst their way outside. Grimmjow took point and stood in the center of a spotlight, which shone on him almost immediately after breaking down the doors. Lucca held back for a moment, still able to see Grimmjow but not so close that she would be seen by the Shinigami presenting themselves outside.

Out there along the high, thick walls surrounding the complex were dozens of the Onmitsukidou Elite Militia. Amongst them, in the center, was Omaeda, who pulled out a cellular phone and dialed a hotkeyed number.

"It's over, Espada." He said, sweating from nerves but trying to maintain himself, "Stand down, or your leader will be executed right alongside you."

"My leader?" Grimmjow repeated, "I don't have one. Who the Hell are you?"

. . .

"Well, the thing is..." Ichigo started, "Last week, when I started that whole thing on the roof...when I yelled at you... That...wasn't me. It wasn't right. I..."

. . .

SoiFon's attention was grabbed by the vibrations of her phone, and when she pulled it out to look at the screen, but she was more annoyed than anything. She put it back, thinking nothing of it.

. . .

"Damn that woman she never listens to me!" Omaeda grumbled, looking at his unanswered phone.

"Having trouble?" Grimmjow mused. He watched as another member of the Elite guard bounded along the wall and reported to the 2nd Squad's Lieutenant, and saw the blood leave the pudgy man's face.

"You're kidding!" Omaeda whimpered, "I'll have to text her instead. Everyone! Take that Espada down!"

Grimmjow smiled wickedly, "Not another step." He threw his hands out to the side and then brought them around in front of him in a wide arc, opening his palms outward, "Normally I don't mind if I start a fight with a handicap, but I think I'll make an exception this one time. Gonzui!"

The entire group of Onmituskidou agents paused as their reiatsu seemed to light on fire. They looked at their hands and one another in disbelief, and soon started dropping like flies. Their collective energies drained into the sky, and then went straight towards their originator. Like a wind-funnel, the reiatsu circled about until Grimmjow sucked the lot of it in. With most of the group already down, and the Arrancar breathing a bit easier now than before, Omaeda weakly lifted his head in disbelief.

"...This...this is impossible..." He muttered, looking at the replenished Espada, "How did you...? The entire group is...!?"

"Gonzui. Can only use it once in a while, so it's always best left for when surrounded by lots of guys you can't be arsed to beat one by one." Grimmjow snickered, "And now, I'm at full power...and I'm gonna kick all your asses for the shit this place has done to me!"

In fright, Omaeda hit 'send' on his message before completing it.

. . .

SoiFon grabbed the phone one more time in frustration, "What does that idiot want!? I'm not bringing him back a souvenir!"

Her eyes went wide.

_[Catspada escaped. Kurotsuchi frozen solid. Catspada being helped by Ku-]_


	51. Chapter 51

TONIGHT WE DINE IN HELL [But first...]

Ichigo dipped forward in a bow, which caught the entire group off guard.

"...I'm sorry."

"Kurosaki..." Orihime muttered, "I..."

"And?" Ulquiorra said.

"And I won't do it again." Ichigo grumbled, standing upright again. "It was stupid and unnecessary. It wasn't your fault. It was mine entirely."

. . .

"Grimmjow-sama, we have to go! Everyone in the city probably saw that!" Lucca pleaded, still hiding behind the wall.

The Espada simply shrugged her off, feeling the raw power coursing through him again at long last, "It's not gonna be so easy all of a sudden, Lucca. Don't you get it? I feel better than I have in a long time. Every muscle in my body is twitching at the idea of getting to rip this place a new asshole. I'm not just gonna run off!"

"Well that's great then." Came a voice.

Grimmjow looked up, seeing several figures appearing along the top of the wall surrounding the complex.

Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika revealed themselves, and coming up behind them...?

Kenpachi Zaraki.

Grimmjow looked excited, "These guys look like they might put up a bit of a fight." He dug his claws into the ground, "Well...maybe a little bit! They're only Lieutenants at best."

"You're in for a little more than that, Arrancar." Ikkaku taunted, drawing his sword at the same time Renji and Yumichika did, "We've fought against Espada just like you, and all their little henchman. If anything, the ones who should be lamenting a quick fight will be us!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Grimmjow barked, "You ain't worth the trouble! But the guy behind you looks like he'll be better suited to fighting me!"

"GRIMMJOW-SAMA." Lucca was practically screaming between her teeth.

. . .

SoiFon was up in an instant. She called out to her subordinates over the same phone and then braced for her next move.

. . .

Surrounding the school, the Arrancar stationed to watch over Ulquiorra while he was in his Gigai were suddenly attacked. Nelliel, Furionn, Gaabriel...all engaged at the same time by SoiFon's agents. Overwhelmed and taken by surprise, it was easy work to remove the Arrancar from their posts and leave them helpless to fight back.

. . .

Notified that the guard was immobilized, SoiFon leapt from her place in the shadows and went straight for the group gathered in the school courtyard. Just as Ichigo had finished his apology...Ulquiorra was slammed to the ground.

"What the!?"

"Ulquiorra!"

"Stay back!" He barked, trying to push the Captain off of him. She had his arms twisted behind his back already and was strong enough to keep him there despite his resistance.

"Don't bother struggling." She told him, "In your Gigai, you're powerless."

"What's the meaning of this!?" Ishida yelled, stepping closer, only to be shot a 'stay back' stare by the woman. She caught sight of a particular little marble rolling out of Ulquiorra's coat pocket, and immediately crushed it underfoot. Several other members of the entourage started to arrive as they noticed the Espada was immobilized.

"Open the Senkaimon!" SoiFon ordered; they did as told.

"What are you doing!? Why are you taking him!?" Orihime demanded, "He helped fight Aizen! What do you want with him!?"

"You humans have no right to interfere with the business of Soul Society." SoiFon snapped, hoisting Ulquiorra up rather roughly and starting to back him into the gateway. "If any one of you tries to stop me, I'll kill him."

"ULQUIORRA!"

Ichigo grabbed the woman and held her back, though having no idea what was going on.

"What the Hell just happened?" He asked.

The Senkaimon closed.

. . .

Zaraki stepped forward, his sword over his right shoulder and Yachiru clinging to the left, "This one's got some spunk. You're on! But before all that...lemee ask ya this quick thing first."

Grimmjow blanched, "Don't waste my time with questions!"

"What rank were ya?" Kenpachi asked, "I ain't gonna waste my time if you're not even as strong as someone else I fought."

"I'm an Espada!" The Arrancar snapped, "I'll take you AND your goons out!"

"You sure about that?" Zaraki laughed, "C'mon, c'mon! Tell me what your rank was!"


	52. Chapter 52

TAG TEAM! KENPACHI ZARAK AND...

"So what's it gonna be, Arrancar!? What rank were you!? I beat the 5th guy back in the day! You stronger than he was!?"

"Six." Came a voice. Grimmjow growled and turned to see Lucca stepping out of the building finally. The gathered Shinigami were stunned to see Rukia stepping next to the Espada and responding to them, "His rank was six. He was the Sexta Espada."

"Lucca, shut the fuck up, seriously."

"Six? That's it? Ah whatever, he's all yours." Zaraki moped, turning his back.

"Not so fast, Kenpachi Zaraki." Lucca followed up, stepping in front of the whole lot, "I'm not through with you."

Zaraki looked over his shoulder, "I'm not interested in fighting someone who hides in the shadows while the big boys talk." He spied Rukia there, "...Even if they're posin' as Shinigami."

"Captain...that's Kuchiki Rukia." Renji said, "Let me deal with her."

"I already said I don't give a damn. Call me when a bigger fish gets reeled in."

"It's not wise to turn your back on someone who has challenged you." Lucca continued. She lowered herself slightly, and snarled in contempt for the Captain that was trying to abandon the battlefield, then lunged forward. Renji was first to get in her way, but the move was just a distraction. In mid-leap, Lucca abandoned Rukia's body and left it flying for Renji to catch, and went full-throttle towards Zaraki.

Grimmjow was confused, "The Hell is her problem?"

Renji landed with Rukia in his arms, and he called out her name futilely. She was unconscious and unresponsive to everything. He looked up at Ikkaku and Yumichika, "I have to get her out of here! You guys deal with this!"

"Yeah yeah..."

"I suppose...though cleaning up the trash is so...undignified."

"I'm not trash, you goddamn fairy!" Grimmjow yelled, charging at them, seeing Renji leave out the corner of his eye.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru called out, tossed off suddenly by her guardian. Ikkaku and Yumichika jumped high to avoid Grimmjow's first strike, and looked down to see the Kenpachi wobbling a little.

"Captain?" Ikkaku wondered aloud.

"This body..." Zaraki started, "...It's so much larger than the last one." He stood upright and cracked his neck, removed the eyepatch and pulled the bells from his hair. Dropping them all on the ground, he turned back around, and drew in a deep breath, "But I don't have time for this. Grimmjow-sama needs to get to safety, and I won't let a bunch of upstarts like you threaten him." He brought his hand up towards his mouth, curling his fingers around to make an O-shape, and then pressing it to his lips, "Cero."

A wide and fast beam zipped through the sky, catching the two Shinigami off guard.

Grimmjow was stunned, "Damnit, Lucca! This is my fight!"

Yumichika was badly hit, falling to the ground with half his haori smoking from the blast. Ikkaku landed , but he'd lost a shoe in the process.

Zaraki drew in another breath to make up for exhaling the last one so completely, and then leapt in front of the nearby Espada. The Captain was significantly larger than Grimmjow was, and so towered over him even as he leaned forward, "Grimmjow-sama...we have to go. NOW."

"Quit telling me what to do, woman! I do what I want!" He argued.

"You don't understand! This fight is just the start! Soul Society has another seven Captains that are probably on their way right now! We can't win this fight, and the longer you argue about it, the less likely it'll be that we can get out of here!"

"Take that down to six." Came a voice. Behind them, Hitsugaya stood, sword already drawn, Rangiku next to him. Joining them was Izuru, Hisagi, Hinamori and Isane.

Grimmjow grit his sharp teeth, and then vaulted off of Zaraki's shoulders, leaping high into the air. He clenched his left hand so as to draw blood, and then poised himself for his next attack. Blue energy started to crackle around the tip of his index finger, and he voiced a single phrase, "Gran Rey Cero!"

The group of Shinigami moved to evade, but the blast was swift and decisive. Hitsugaya managed to escape largely unharmed, but the Lieutenants that were nearby didn't get away without damage. However, together, they started releasing their shikai as they darted from the explosion.

"Growl, Haineko!"

"Reap, Kazeshini!"

"Raise Your Head, Wabisuke!"

"Snap, Tobiume!"

All but Izuru's zanpakuto fired off their attacks together, all aimed at Grimmjow. Haineko's damage was hidden by the explosion of Tobiume's fireball, but Hisagi was quick to yank the Espada out of the cloud of smoke with Kazeshini's chain wrapped around Grimmjow's neck. In quick succession, Hisagi brought him down to the ground, driving him head first into the concrete, and without a second thought, Izuru was on him after that. He brought Wabisuke up under Grimmjow's neck and was about to cut upward...only to find the blade would not cut.

"What is this?" He wondered aloud, betraying his prior confidence.

"I'm an Espada." Grimmjow laughed, "You pathetic pieces of shit...you think your puny Shikais can hurt me!? My hierro is impossible for weaklings like you to break!" He quickly bucked Izuru away and then lunged after him. The blond Lieutenant was quick to counter though, striking each hand with his zanpakuto and doubling their weight on contact. Grimmjow paused for a moment, thinking the sensation felt really odd, but then laughed, "That's a pretty cute trick. You can probably keep doing that, over and over, right? Until my hands are too heavy to lift?"

"Something of the sort."

"Too bad for you, then. I won't let you touch me with that blade again!" He swung his hands around and launched the projectiles from his forearms. Izuru was knocked back, the damage from those pins visible already; both of his arms had been blown off. Wabisuke was launched into the air, landing far away from its master.

"Izuru!" His comrades called out. Hitsugaya launched forward to try and protect the Shinigami, his shikai active already, but the two were too far away for him to do much good, even after arriving via Shunpo.

Grimmjow's hand was already through Izuru's chest. The Shinigami was dead.

"Oy!" Lucca called out, getting Hitsugaya's attention right after the fact. His eyes shot open wide as he beheld the Kenpachi holding Momo up on the end of his sword.

"Hinamori...no..."

Grimmjow didn't waste time; he grabbed the child prodigy by the head and rammed his face down directly onto his knee, then dropping him like an old sack.

"Life sucks and then you die, kid." He mused, "I'd heard you went toe to toe with the Tres Espada and were evenly matched till Aizen stepped in. Unfortunately for you, I'm not an ice-type Arrancar. There won't be any contest here."


	53. Chapter 53

THE TOWER

"We don't even know what he's been accused of! We can't just go barging into Seireitei and demand things!" Nelliel argued, waiting in Orihime's livingroom with Ishida, Furionn and Gaabriel.

"I don't care! We have to do something before_ they_ do!" Orihime called back, coming forward with Murcielago in her hands, "They barged into our schoolyard and took Ulquiorra from me without any warning. I think we have the right to go knocking on some doors. We're all on the same side...we fought against Aizen in the Winter War. Ulquiorra fought Aizen himself! That has to count for something! Besides! This will be a good opportunity to ask them to let Grimmjow go anyway!"

"Grimmjow's situation is a little more complex than that! We can't just go demanding things, I'm telling you!" Nelliel countered.

"Why are you getting cold feet?" Orihime asked, "Last we saw, he'd been captured by Captain Kurotsuchi's squad. You were upset with me for over an hour when we left him there! You should be jumping on this opportunity to get him set free, too!"

Ishida stopped her, "Inoue-san...if he's been kept by Mayuri this whole time, then he's probably not going to be in good spirits—"

"We're wasting time! Nell-san, please, take us to Soul Society!"

. . .

The Senkaimon opened in Soul Society, and when SoiFon and her entourage came through, they could hear fighting in the distance. SoiFon swung her head around though, staring at the Gigai-laden Espada in her grasp, "Don't you see what you've started? There's fighting in the city again."

Ulquiorra lifted his head, "Not my problem. I had nothing to do with this."

"Denying it? Of course. How typical."

"Jumping to conclusions. Typical, indeed." Ulquiorra countered, "You're going to look like a fool in front of all of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo when it becomes clear that you've made a grave error about me."

"Honestly, Espada...I would think you would understand." SoiFon growled, looking him in the eyes, "I would rather be wrong about you a hundred times, than be right about you and do nothing. The last time Soul Society sat on its hands while weird stuff was going on...we lost 3 Captains. The time before that...we lost even more."

"Your Captains weren't lost. They changed sides or were exiled because of your arrogance. This time...Captains are going to die. That blood will be on your hands."

"It'll be on _yours,_ Servant of Aizen. I already told you the risk I'm willing to take."

"You're making a very personal choice to be very wrong about me, Shinigami. When I get loose...and I assure you, I will...there won't be a force on Heaven or Earth that will be able to stop me from razing this place to the ground and killing everyone here. But I'll keep you alive. I'll save you for last." Ulquiorra stated ominously, "Because when all is said and done, and this place is burning on top and drowning in blood below...I'll want you to see it. That is what you've done by bringing me here."

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as SoiFon turned and wordlessly stabbed him in the gut with her re-sealed zanpakuto. Blood spurted from his mouth, dripping to the ground beneath his feet. As he lifted his eyes to glare at the barbarous woman before him, another sight caught his attention.

Kuchiki Byakuya had arrived on the scene.

"What is this?" He asked directly, "You were never given permission to drag him here."

"I'm doing my duty to prevent further devastation." SoiFon answered, "I have good reason to suspect him for being responsible for the fighting going on here right now. I don't intend to let him get away with it...or join it."

"He leads the Arrancar of Hueco Mundo. The one who escaped tonight has been locked up here since before Aizen was defeated. What makes you think Ulquiorra has even been in contact with him since then?"

"The Arrancar that Kurotsuchi reported last week. The one that made it all the way into his lab and tried to set the captive free." She pointed out rather matter-of-factly, "Why would that Arrancar come all the way here, into the middle of hostile territory, if not on orders from someone higher up?"

"Not all the Arrancar feel the same about the end of the war."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because likewise, not all Shinigami are behaving as they should. You yourself are acting against the grain."

SoiFon took insult to his accusation, "Are you saying I'm no better than a rogue?"

"You aren't acting in a way that the Gotei 13 would be proud of."

"Well then you're lucky that the Captain-Commander gave me leave, so long as I left my Captain's haori behind while I went about my business."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "So you _are_ acting on your own accord."

"Yes, and I'll prove that I've been right to worry about leaving this monster to run free. You'll all look like witless fools when I'm through." She said finally, walking past him and having her entourage drag Ulquiorra with them, leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

The Kuchiki turned and watched them go, and his eyes narrowed slightly, "Something isn't right about this."

_Without Aizen to force him, Ulquiorra feels no sense of personal animosity towards Soul Society. He wouldn't wait months to try and free an Espada, if he were going to be bothered about it at all. His only concerns are that human girl and Las Noches._

Byakuya's eyes then shot open as a city-wide transmission was being broadcasted by Rangiku, utilizing the Tenteikuura.

"_Attention all Shinigami residing within Seireitei. There are two Arrancar loose in the city. Lieutenants are being asked to organize your Squads or assist with those whose 2__nd__ seats are vacant or already occupied by the fighting. Captains are asked to surround the 12__th__ Squad's research buildings. Arrancar #1 is the 6__th__ ranked Espada. His accomplice, Arrancar #2, is an unknown rank, but has the power to possess combatants, and is currently in control of the body of Kenpachi Zaraki. No other Shinigami are allowed near the combat area, under any circumstances. I repeat...all Captains to the 12__th__ Squad area, Lieutenants tend to your squads and help others...no other Shinigami are allowed near the combat area."_

. . .

Yamamoto lifted his head. Before him were Ukitake, Shunsui and Unohana.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Shunsui mused. "Do you want us to go help? What about Komamura?"

"He's still in the World of the Living with the Visored." Ukitake answered.

"Retsu...go and find out from Mayuri what his research has revealed. Tend to the wounded as you can. Juushirou and Shunsui...come with me."

"I'll be off." Unohana took her leave.

"What's going on?" Ukitake asked warily.

"There was a private missive at the end of that transmission from Lieutenant Matsumoto." Yamamoto answered, "There are confirmed deaths already, and one Captain critically injured, on top of the other being possessed. She was wise not to make that public. But I'm not interested in losing anyone else. We are already dealing with finite resources, and replacements are coming too slowly. There is also the problem with there likely being a second Espada in Soul Society now."

"A second one?"

"SoiFon has probably taken thismorning's events as a good excuse to bring Ulquiorra Schiffer here. You two need to find Kuchiki Byakuya and attempt to defuse him before he finds a way to get loose. I expect that won't take him very long. If what Kisuke Urahara said before is true...having that Espada here in Seireitei, and given a good reason to fight, there will be little to stop him."

"You doubting us?"

"No. I have good reason to be cautious." He lowered his head a little, "In all my years, starting the Shino Academy and founding the Gotei 13... I have never been witness to such raw power as we've seen in recent months. The gathering of the Vasto Lorde, the Hougyoku, even Kurosaki Ichigo." His voice trailed for a moment, the stump of his missing arm trembling in resentment for it all. He turned quickly then and looked at his pupils, "Lieutenant Matsumoto stated that the second Arrancar had taken possession of Zaraki. Everyone could feel the power earlier...the Arrancar must've removed Zaraki's eyepatch for its own comfort, not realizing the purpose for it. ...But when he came and became the Kenpachi, I tried to train him. I stopped because his power was becoming too great. The Central 46 fear the possibility that he may grow too strong and then turn against us. That moment may be now, but not because of his doing. So...I am going to be calling upon the Royal Guard for this fight."

"The Royal Guard...?" Ukitake looked at his cohort, then back at their teacher, "

He paused and turned to his pupils, "It's not an admission of fear or weakness. It's an acknowledgment to the powers that be. I will not be allowing anymore senseless death. I am protecting those who placed their lives in my hands."


	54. Chapter 54

CEREBROSITY

Ulquiorra was tossed to the floor of a dimly lit cell, and the door leading out was slammed shut. As he lay there, blooding onto the ground underneath himself, he watched through narrowed eyes as the world around him started to get darker.

_How insulting... To die in the body of a human... Stabbed by some impetuous whelp and left to bleed out on the floor of a prison cell. _

He was able to roll onto his back, and stared at the ceiling.

_I suppose it's only fitting... A monster like me was never supposed to live this long. I was supposed to die a long time ago. Being saved was a flippant wrinkle in the tapestry of fate. This is merely the result of my arrogance. Here...in the dark...ripped from the light of my one sun... _

. . .

Isane looked up from where she'd been tending to Rukia, taken off to the side by Renji to avoid being in the crossfire.

"It seems that she's just unconscious." She told him, "I can't find anything physically wrong with her. At worst, her reiatsu is a bit unstable...but it should sort itself out with some time."

"Then you should go help the others." Renji told her, "Captain Kuchiki would want Rukia taken away from this thing. He'll probably kick my ass if he finds me keeping her here."

"Do not go presuming my actions." Byakuya interrupted, appearing close by.

"Captain!"

"You are correct on your second inference, however. Take her away from here."

"Sir." Renji nodded, hefting his charge closer and using Shunpo to make a quick getaway.

Isane stood upright, but held fast to her position, "Is Captain Unohana coming this way?"

"She's been ordered to investigate Captain Kurotsuchi. But wait here for now."

"Sir?"

"I'm going to lead those two away from here so you can get to the fallen. If they are not tended to quickly, they will die."

"Yessir!"

Their attention was grabbed though as Rangiku and Hisagi fell.

"This is ridiculous." Lucca complained, "Grimmjow-sama...are you satisfied yet? Can we leave?"

"Why would I be? This is too easy. We've taken down two Captains and half the Lieutenants in the city. We've already done better than Aizen did, and he had his whole crazy plan."

"If not for Aizen-sama, you would not be capable of this." Lucca warned him, "Be grateful."

"If not for that cheese-head, I'd be a Vasto Lorde today!" Grimmjow argued, "Don't you get it? I was on the edge! I was about to take the power of half a dozen upper-tier Adjucas when that asshole showed up! Turning us all into Arrancar at the same time..." He thought back on the moment where he was about to eat his comrades, only to be stopped by the Shinigami, fresh from Soul Society and taking his Hougyoku on a test drive, "You know that my Fraccion and I were the first Hollows he turned? That giant dipshit drops into Hueco Mundo, fresh from Soul Society, not even a Captain yet...and he has the balls to start using the Hougyoku on us like we were no better than the hundreds of regular Pluses he'd already sacrificed to it? If I could see him now, I'd kick him in the testicles till he feels like a woman!"

"The Hell is that supposed to mean?" Came an unfamiliar voice. The two figures turned and looked, seeing the image of a rather small woman, clad in black, with two long braids waving about in the cinder-laden wind. "Why am I even asking? Hollows like you two probably can't think at a higher level. All you do is lust for power and consume everything around you."

"Who the Hell are you?" Grimmjow growled.

"That's SoiFon, Captain of the 2nd Division, and leader of the Onmitsukidou and related sections."

"Oooh, sounds entertaining."

"You should give up, Arrancar." She warned them, "In a few minutes, the remaining Captains are going to descend on you. There won't be any escape, and certainly no mercy."

"I'm terrified." The panther said dryly, "You might say I'm bristling with fear." The spines on his arms started to quiver, getting ready for launch.

"I'm warning you to give up. I've already detained and critically wounded your leader. The jig is up. You won't be escaping and neither will Aizen."

Grimmjow and the possessed Kenpachi looked at one another, "Leader? Jig?" Grimmjow burst out laughing.

"Leader!?" He barked, unable to contain himself, "I don't have a leader! And Aizen can kiss my ass!"

"Don't think playing dumb will save your precious King of Hueco Mundo." SoiFon continued, "He's bleeding out in the Tower like the pig he is. Your precious Ulquiorra."

The Pantera and marionette once again fell silent and looked at one another, "Ulquiorra is in the tower?"

Lucca's mind went back to the moment Nelliel had asked for her help. _Ulquiorra-sama just left him to rot in the sands and that madman ended up finding him instead. _Her hand tightened around Zaraki's zanpakuto.

"Why would you bring him here?" Grimmjow asked specifically.

Lucca started to look nervous, and it showed on Zaraki's face, "It's because of me...I didn't even think of that."

SoiFon cocked an eyebrow, "Your insufferable idiocy is wearing on my patience. I'm not going to stand here and justify what you already know. Prepare yourselves... Not even the Segunda Espada could kill me."

"Oho!" Grimmjow huffed, "You went against Barragan! Is that how you lost your arm, kid? Did his withered touch cause it to decay away? Do you miss it?" He smiled eerily, "Can you still feel your fingers at night? The ones that are missing? Does your stump ache like the day it was formed?"

"You brought Ulquiorra here because of me!" Lucca called out again, louder this time, "That's hilarious! You idiots think he sent me here to set Grimmjow-sama free!? They don't even like each other! It's Ulquiorra's fault Grimmjow-sama was captured in the first place! And he's in that tower? The one right behind you!?"

"What?" SoiFon was stunned.

The two Arrancar once again gleaned at one another, and Grimmjow bore his fangs, "I'm gonna leave this one to you, Lucca. Payback's a bitch, and I'm writing the check."

"It'd be my pleasure." Lucca grinned, eyeing the significantly smaller figure before her. Grimmjow wasted no time and started heading off. "Fighting you with his man's body will be like playing with a small dog. I hope I don't break you in half by accident too soon."

Below them, Byakuya's eyes followed Grimmjow, and he was about to take off after him when Ukitake and Shunsui appeared next to him suddenly.

"What's happening?" Ukitake asked, "Why are they just standing there?"

"Captain SoiFon is about to be given a first class education in how very and truly wrong she's been." Byakuya explained, "But if you'll excuse me, I have to depart."

Shunsui sighed, "The Commander's asking you to go to the Tower."

"That's where I'm going."


	55. Chapter 55

FULL CIRCLE

"What happened to your wish to escape?" SoiFon wondered, "Just a moment ago, you were almost begging that cat to leave."

"Plans changed when you brought Ulquiorra into the mix." Lucca smirked, "Let's just say that the both of us...Grimmjow-sama and I...would love nothing better than to mount Ulquiorra's head on a wall. I really ought to be thanking you. If you hadn't been such a brazen idiot, and made the grandiose assumption that Ulquiorra was even faintly responsible for what _I've been doing this whole time_, we wouldn't have such an easy opportunity to cut our vengeance from his flesh."

The woman's eyes were wide, but she refused to believe it, "That doesn't make any sense. You Arrancar are cut from the same cloth. Why are you so quick to turn on one another?"

"You're thick, aren't you, ninja-girl?" Lucca mused, swinging Zaraki's blade around, "You probably wouldn't understand it even if I cared to tell you."

SoiFon poised for the battle.

"That's enough." Ukitake suddenly said, he and Shunsui appearing in front of her, keeping her separate from the possessed Kenpachi, "There doesn't need to be anymore fighting."

"Oh but there does." The Arrancar purred, "Mentioning that usurper's name has set my blood on fire. Now I understand this burning need for vengeance that Grimmjow-sama feels." An unholy reiatsu aura started to gather around her hijacked form, making the other three Captains rather nervous, "If only I could have shown Aizen-sama the full potential of my powers back then...I could have helped win the war with him."

The others were a bit stunned to see the rather large man starting to cry.

"But according to the memories of this brute, you lot have Aizen-sama hidden away somewhere under Seireitei. When Ulquiorra has been torn asunder by the Pantera...Las Noches will cry out for its original and rightful King!" Lucca then drove the body of her victim forward, spurred on by the burst of energy and a renewed focus.

. . .

Near the tower, high in the air, a Garganta was opening. Orihime, carrying Murcielago with her, was quick to look around, grasping at its edges in the hope of finding some sign below. Instead, she was greeted with the image of Soul Society being set ablaze.

"There's no way he could've done this ," She started, "At least not in this short period of time..."

Ishida came up behind her, "I don't think this is Ulquiorra's mess." He explained, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose. He pointed towards the epicenter of the battle; the 12th Squad section, "Look over there...it looks like that's where all this started."

Orihime went pale, and so did Nelliel as she came up from behind.

"That's where Grimmjow was being kept..." They both said.

"Grimmjow?" Ishida repeated. The other Arrancar behind him were equally puzzled.

Nelliel clenched her fists, "There's just no way. She said he was locked down..."

The orange-haired woman looked back at her, "What do you mean? Nell-san?"

"...This is my fault..."

"Nell-san...?"

The taller woman put her hands on Orihime's shoulders, looking rather distraught, but her words were cut off as the sound of a large explosion resonated from the Tower of Repentance.

Chunks of the building were falling to the ground, creating even more devastation where they landed. Smoke billowed high into the sky. Everyone in the area was looking at it in shock, even if only for a moment. Ukitake had already engaged his shikai.

Orihime knew where she had to go, and she wasted no time, calling out her shield and jumping onto it before anyone could stop her.

. . .

Within the tower, Grimmjow had finally found his prey. He walked closer, confident, but this time not smiling. He found Ulquiorra lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, and barely conscious. Disappointed, the Pantera reached down and grabbed his former superior by the neck and hoisted him up, looking at the wound as though it had robbed him of his revenge.

"What good are you when you can't even fight back?" He asked, not expecting an answer, "These last 4 months I've been in that damn hole...dreaming of the moment when I'd get out and beat the Hell out of you for leaving me to be found by that psycho... But it comes down to this? You've lost so much blood, you probably can't even understand what I'm saying. Killing you now would leave a bad taste in my mouth."

His eyes caught sight of a familiar golden light, and he saw Orihime coming straight his way. His feline eyes drifted back to his target.

"But I find myself unable to care anymore." He said quietly, raising his other hand to join the first in a clamp around the black-haired figure's throat, "Vengeance will be mine, and if I can't get it by beating it out of you, then I'll get it by ending your life in front of _her._"

He stepped out of the smoke and debris to stand where Orihime could easily see him, holding his query high, "Watch now, human, as I take away the life you no doubtedly saved all those months ago."

Orihime's eyes opened wide as she saw the presentation, and instantly went for the zanpakuto at her waist, "Don't you dare!"

"This is revenge, girl!"

"NO!"

"TIME TO DIE, ULQUIORRA!"

"BIND, MURCIELAGO!"

Nearby, Byakuya watched events unfold, stopping only as he witnessed Ulquiorra's end.

. . .

Shunsui was shoved away while in the middle of releasing his shikai, his eye and part of the side of his head mangled by the jagged edge of Zaraki's sword. Ukitake himself had already taken heavy damage and was looking on, covered in blood, barely able to stand. SoiFon was just ahead, and she stared on with fear in her eyes at the figure of the man who had told her she was wrong.

"I dare you!" Lucca shouted, smiling wickedly, "Go on, puny Shinigami! Release your Bankai! I've spent long enough time in this body to know what this man is capable of...and I can smell your fear from here!"

"Don't toy with me, Arrancar! Vacate his body and fight me yourself, if you dare!"

"One must fight with the tools they have available. So brandish your Bankai! Show me the flashy arrogance of the leader of Squad Two! I want to see with my own eyes what irony has bestowed upon the leader of the assassins!"

"There wasn't a single Arrancar that saw my Bankai that lives to speak of it. What would you know!?" SoiFon yelled bitterly.

"Actually, there are 4...but they haven't brought it up. It's like I've said, I've seen into _this man's_ mind. So long as I remain here, I know everything he knows. But you must understand his attention span isn't grand. The cannon I see is blurry, out of focus and half-forgotten."

"Don't do it, SoiFon..." Ukitake warned, "Don't let him bait you!"

"You're not supposed to be in this fight!" She scowled, "Stay out of it!"

"Come on, little girl." Lucca taunted, waving at her to bring it.

SoiFon grit her teeth.


	56. Chapter 56

THE HORNET'S FINAL STING

"Ban...kai..."

. . .

Grimmjow was laughing; his hands covered in blood. Orihime was standing on her Rikka platform in front of him, baffled and confused, Murcielago still in her hands, unchanged.

"Bind..." She said, her voice trembling, "Bind...Bind BIND! Murcielago!"

"What's gotten into you?" Grimmjow asked smugly, "Even if he were still alive, _you_ can't put him into his released state. Did he infect you with the dumb or something? Who am I kidding... You'll go along with anything; you've proven that much."

"Ulquiorra..." Orihime's eyes were welling up, "It's...no... It can't end like this..." She stepped onto the shattered floor and walked straight towards the Pantera, only stopping a few paces in front of him. He watched in perplexed astonishment as the firey-haired woman knelt down and picked up the severed head of the former Cuatro Espada.

Nelliel suddenly appeared behind her, "What the Hell is wrong with you!?"

"Who the Hell are you to ask!?"

She rushed right up and slapped the Sexta across the face, "He couldn't even fight back! What happened to the guy who kidnapped Orihime just to make sure his rival was conscious!? You wouldn't even fight Ichigo back then until he was 100%!"

"What!? Who the Hell are you!?"

"NELLIEL." She cried out angrily, "Don't you recognize me!?"

The cat looked at her curiously, disbelieving her words. However, his memory jumped back to the child who had tried to heal him and lead him out of the sand of Las Noches, back to the child Arrancar he had ordered to shut up before Ichigo had taunted him, and then further back to the former Segunda Espada from decades ago. His eyes widened, "...It is you..."

However, his revelation earned him nothing less than another slap on the other cheek.

"What the Hell, woman!?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"That dumb piece of shit left me for dead in Las Noches and I got snagged up by Captain Crazy! I got locked in a pit and cut open half a dozen times!" Grimmjow barked back, "How about that, huh!? I got fluids put into me that that had names I couldn't even pronounce! I got locked half-in my released state for three weeks straight! I was fed poison every day! I GOT LEFT BEHIND...BY YOU _AND _HER!" He gestured at Orihime, who was trying to use Souten Kisshun on the severed head.

"I WAS COMING BACK FOR YOU!"

"FOUR MONTHS LATER!?"

"IT TOOK THAT LONG TO GET EVERYTHING SORTED OUT! I'M SORRY! DIDN'T LUCCA TELL YOU THAT!?"

Grimmjow paused, "Lucca...? She didn't tell me anything. Your name never got mentioned."

Nelliel's brows furrowed, "...I'm the only reason she came here before. I told her just to find you, to tell you I was coming, and that I was sorry it was taking so long."

Ishida chimed in, "So that's why you said this was all your fault."

The woman looked back at him in shame, "...Yes, this is why. If I hadn't given Lucca that job, Ulquiorra-sama would never have been brought her. This fighting wouldn't be happening."

"I'd still be trapped though." Grimmjow pointed out.

"Better trapped than dead!" Nelliel protested, "I would've found another way!"

As Nelliel and the Pantera continued bickering, Ishida noticed something odd going on near his human friend. The light of Souten Kisshun was only shining on Ulquiorra's head, but his body was starting to gather a dark aura.

. . .

SoiFon's Bankai had finally manifested on her right arm, and she stood in full sight of her enemy, unashamed, "Here it is. You wanted to see it...so here it is."

Zaraki whistled, "That must hurt your pride as a creeper."

Her brow twitched, "You would know nothing of pride. Hearing you speak of it makes my skin crawl." She held it out and pointed it at him, much to Ukitake and Shunsui's disappointment, though they could do nothing now to stop what they knew was going to happen. "Eat your heart out."

"That's more like it! Fire it on me!"

Smoke and Hellfire spat out the back of the cannon, and SoiFon braced herself. Zaraki welcomed the impending projectile with open arms.

_That's it. It's done. Two more hits...and this fight is over._

Lucca moved the Kenpachi's hands together, gripping the hilt of his zanpakuto in unison, and then raised it up. SoiFon shot her Bankai straight at him. Being almost point-blank, it didn't take long to reach him...but when it did, he brought the blade down, connecting with the missile and sending a shockwave of flame out over the skies of the burning city. Everyone was looking up at it. However, when the fire cleared and they could get a clear sight of what had happened, they were even more surprised.

The golden missile was being held in place by Zaraki's blade; the tip of it embedded in its jagged and broken edge. Reiatsu was flying off of the contact point, but Lucca held firm.

_ONE..._

Within his Inner World, he watched quietly, smiling to himself as he sensed the fight outside. Lucca approached him, "Why aren't you protesting like everyone else always does?"

"You're not gonna let go anyway, so what's the point? 'Sides, this isn't the first time I've picked a fight with another Captain." He answered, "I was fighting Kuchiki in Hueco Mundo. I killed the 10th Kenpachi in front of 200 of his underlings. I ain't a Captain cuz I aspired to lead people. I'm here because I have a taste for blood... The blood of strong fighters. The only reason I'm _still_ here is cuz I've yet to find someone as strong as me."

"So you're reveling in the death I'm creating with your body."

"I've come to be a little fond of the people I've been in charge of, so I'm not thrilled about the harm done to them. But...that's their problem. They lived for the thrill of the fight, too, and got what they wanted. The reason I'm smiling...is because of the fact of the power itself. The old man never let me go full force on anything. I had to get that eyepatch and put on those bells just to give the other guys a chance." The Kenpachi stated, sitting quietly in the run-down dojo of his mind's eye, "He even tried to teach me kendo once, y'know? Tried to make a proper Captain outta me...but it wasn't my style. That guy is more of a slick iron poker, fancy with all the razzle dazzle of running the Gotei 13. But me? Nah. Not me. I'm hacksaw with rusted edges, and I like it that way. Keeps people guessing, and scared."

"You could be even stronger if you knew your zanpakuto's name."

"Eh." He mused, "I feel like if I knew that, it'd be a sure sign of me losing sight of who and what I am. If I'm this strong without chattin' with my sword...opening that floodgate would just mean I'd die old, angry and never having tasted the rush of a good fight again. I don't wanna die like that. I wanna be sitting on a throne with my arms hacked off. I wanna feel my own blood pouring out of every wound, slopping around on the ground like fresh rain. I wanna have the taste of metal in my mouth, and see the world go black at the corner of my eyes as I stand up and take my last step...onto the blade of someone stronger than me."

. . .

Yachiru was looking up at the fight, but she wasn't cheering. She wasn't even happy. She knew better.

SoiFon watched in horror as Zaraki finally chewed his way through her missile, and sent the two fragments flying off behind him, cleaved full in half. The city roared with fire as the projectiles landed. But, before she could blink, the Kenpachi was already in front of her, grinning wickedly and bearing down on her with his sword.

In a second, it was over. The blade had come down, and the spiky-haired psychopath went whizzing by.

_...Did he hit me? I didn't feel anything..._

Lucca looked back, pleased with her work.

_TWO..._


	57. Chapter 57

AND THE STARS COME OUT

SoiFon blinked a few times before seeing the end of her cannon starting to break apart, cleaved in half with the surgical precision of a combat-medic. Another piece then broke off, and then another. Soon, it was close to her...and she saw the line of another slice starting to reveal itself. ((NOTE: It's one cut length-wise from cannon-tip to where it goes through SoiFon, but pieces of the cannon break off since it's mechanical and such.))

_I was so sure I was right... I mean, why would I have been wrong?_

The line of blood on her right hand started to sting.

_The Espada were so organized... They worked so fluidly with one another before... What did I miss? Was their armistice so fragile that Aizen's absence caused them to fall apart?_

Her uniform was starting to show cuts as the breeze blew the shorn fabric away from its edges.

_When I heard that Ulquiorra was unifying the Arrancar left in Las Noches...it only seemed natural that they would try to bring together all their stragglers. They would be stronger that way, right?_

The pain was starting to shoot up her arm. Bits of her sleeve were breaking away.

_I guess I just assumed too much because of their humanoid appearance._

_Turns out... They're all still monsters..._

_...I'm sorry..._

_...Yoruichi-sama..._

Lucca looked over Zaraki's shoulder and watched as the 2nd Squad Captain's body started to plummet; the top and bottom halves drifting apart and falling separately from one another before hitting the ground. She then turned her attention to the two older Captains who had been fighting before.

"I guess it's only fair if I kill you two as well. Hah! If only Aizen-sama could see me now..."

The trio's attention was grabbed abruptly though as a cascade of black light burst out from the obliterated Tower. It rotated around itself briefly like a torrent before finally exploding away. Green rain fell around the immediate area.

Ishida had moved in to cover his friend from the gush, then slowly pulled away. His eyes caught sight of something horrific hovering over top of Ulquiorra's headless body. However, when he saw the two sails erupting from the 'top' of the coalescing mass, he had a hunch about what was going on. Orihime panicked as she realized Murcielago was no longer beside her, but then the black mass grabbed her attention, too. Everyone was staring at it. It swayed a little, slowly becoming more refined, taking a more definitive shape...and then it howled.

The distinct howl of an enraged Hollow.

Two white horns started to protrude from the suspension, and then two more underneath of it. The sails above it condensed into a pair of wings, and claws emerged from their wrists. Shoulders, and then hands, grew out of the dense shadow, grabbing at the ground as though desperate for something to hold onto...and then the rest of the mask that anchored the four horns.

"It's..." Ishida started, "...Is it possible? Is it him?"

Orihime wouldn't wait. She launched toward the miasma with all her strength, evading the hands of those who would stop her, and then latched onto it. The 'creature' let loose another fierce howl before its wide and disturbingly-long mouth closed and allowed the original being's face to manifest. The black ichor swarmed about, and in finality, converged on the spot that resembled a Hollow hole.

Grimmjow was stunned; in the own way, so were the two other unfamiliar Arrancar that stood around them.

Furionn gaped, "And here we all were told to see Inoue as just another Fraccion."

Gaabriel shoved him lightly, "A Fraccion that the Espada moves in with? Changes realms for? You didn't see this coming?"

Furionn shrugged. Gaabriel planted his face into the palm of his hand and sighed.

Ulquiorra was whole again, and in his first release form. He coughed, but then regained himself, and let himself melt into the sobbing embrace of his mate. He didn't even seem to notice the others standing around, twisting enough to return the gesture before being interrupted by the familiar voice of someone who wasn't thrilled with what just happened.

"You have GOT to be shitting me." Grimmjow growled, "How in the Hell did this just happen!? What the fuck are you two _hugging_ for!? What the fuck is going on!?"

Ulquiorra turned his head towards the angry Arrancar, and Orihime knew without needing to be told that it was time to let go and step away. Her partner stood up quietly, facing his 'killer,'

"Wait." Came a voice. Ulquiorra's eyes turned to see Byakuya standing at the edge of the wrecked building, "I know how much you want to fight him, but enough is enough."

"Don't be in my way, Kuchiki." Ulquiorra answered firmly, "I've just been set free from a Gigai I thought I'd never be able to leave. I'm not in the mood to let someone else decide what I'm going to do next."

"You're still in a position where no one has any reason to doubt you." Byakuya said anyway.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WAS BROUGHT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE." Ulquiorra barked, turning his gaze back to Grimmjow, "I only have THIS idiot to suspect."

"He means nothing." Byakuya explained; the Pantera guffawed, "If you leave it alone, there isn't a soul in Seireitei who would argue letting you go home without trouble."

"We're well past that." Ulquiorra finished, "I won't be satisfied enough to leave until _that woman's head is at my feet._"

"If you mean Captain SoiFon, she's already dead." The Kuchiki head revealed, "Just a moment ago."

"So sorry, Ulquiorra." Came yet another new voice; the Arrancar-possessed Kenpachi, "Did I take your fun away?"

Ulquiorra was wordless.

"Nell-san, so good to see you. What do you think of my new ride?" Lucca asked proudly, turning Zaraki's form around so they could get a good look.

Nelliel stammered, "L...Lucca...?"

"All those years, no one thought I was capable of anything but sneaking and spying. Seeping into the reishi of souls less powerful than myself...possessing Pluses whose reiatsu was so pathetically miniscule that they don't even need to eat real food to sustain themselves. I was an Espada once! I was better than that! Aaroniero got to keep his spot in the end and he was just a goddamn Gillian!"

The group was pensive as they listened.

"If Aizen-sama had given me a chance, after enhancing most of us with the Hougyoku...I could've been his instrument of victory... Instead, he gloated and left me to gather dust. He failed to see my potential...but I was always there, ready to show him! Ready to prove myself and retake my place at his sid—"

"Oh shut up." Ulquiorra finally said, bringing the group to silence, "Aizen is done. He will never see the light of day again."

"You're wrong! He's here! In Seireitei, under the ground, bound up! He's alive!"

"And you're not going to live long enough to dig him up." The Espada threatened.

"Wrong again. Not only am I going to set him free...I'm going to give him _your head as a welcome back gift._"

"What?" Grimmjow suddenly chimed in, "You want to set him _free?" _His expression was pricelessly stunned.

"...Why are you looking at me like that, Grimmjow-sama?" Lucca asked, "I set you free, didn't I? I'll set Aizen-sama free for sure! It's the right thing! He gave us power and ke—"

"You're a goddamn idiot!"

Lucca's expression changed, "...I'm...what?"


	58. Chapter 58

PANTERA Y MURCIELAGO, EL DOS SOMBRES

Grimmjow grit his teeth, but then huffed to himself, "This is probably the one time I'll ever agree with Ulquiorra...and not even for the same reason...but setting Aizen free is a really shitty idea."

"But...Grimmjow-sama..." Lucca stammered, "I thought...you would welcome him back..."

"Are you kidding? The LAST thing I want is for that cheap piece of crap to come back."

The stupefied Arrancar was without words as she stood before the group. She descended to the ledge and looked down somewhat, in complete shock from Grimmjow's words. When she regained herself, a twitch in one eye forced Gaabriel, Lucca and Nelliel to step forward.

"No one get near her." Nelliel ordered.

"What is it?" Orihime asked, staying behind Ulquiorra.

"So then all of you are against me..." Lucca whispered from Zaraki's lips, "Loly and Menoly understood...Aaroniero... Even Zommari did... How could you all turn on Aizen-sama like this?"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Nelliel ordered. Gaabriel and Furionn rushed forward and grabbed the large man, then forced him away with a paired Sonido.

"I don't get it..." Ishida muttered, "That move just now...the way the three of you knew to do that...what's going on?"

"Lucca's power is formidable...but it only works on non-Hollows." Nelliel explained, "We have to keep her away from anyone who isn't an Arrancar around here. You and Orihime, even Ulquiorra...and every Shinigami in Soul Society are a candidate for possession."

"Possession..." Orihime repeated, "But why only non-Hollows?"

Ulquiorra's eyes drifted towards Grimmjow as Nelliel explained, paying little attention to her words.

"Because once she's entered a body, it forces the Hollowfication process to start. You all saw the Chain of Fate on that big Shinigami's chest... The longer she stays in a single body, the closer that person comes to becoming a Hollow."

Byakuya's eyes widened a little, "So it was Lucca who set loose the Hollow in the Research building a few days ago. She must've been using someone's body and it went bad on her in the middle of what she was using it for."

"That's right." Nelliel nodded, "When the person she's controlling turns Hollow, Lucca is forced out and has to find somewhere else to go, or revert back to her normal form. Her resurrección only lasts as long as she can hold her breath. If she doesn't find another host, her intangible form won't be able to breathe and she'll revert."

"How long does she have?" Ishida asked.

"Thirty seconds at best. In the middle of a fight, when she's taxed, then even less. The thing you need to understand though is that while she's in serpentine form, she's _completely immune to everything._"

Her talk was cut off as Ulquiorra suddenly formed a Luz de la Luna and forced Grimmjow out of the rubble. The group was torn, ready to go after him, but then Byakuya stepped in their way and shook his head, "No." She said flatly, "If what this Arrancar says is true, then it would be madness to scatter. The safest will be where we know Lucca _isn't._ If any one of us leaves the group, there won't be any guarantee that she won't have gained control of them while they were gone."

"She's being held back by Furionn and Gaabriel." Nelliel informed, "She can only use the abilities of the body she's possessing at the time—"

"That would be incorrect at this point." Byakuya stated, "She can use her own powers as well."

"What?"

"The body she's using right now is that of Kenpachi Zaraki. Earlier, we saw him standing on the reiatsu in the air, but Zaraki himself isn't able to do that." The Captain explained, "So long as she's using his body, she has the strength to kill any one of us with a single sword-strike, as well as utilize all the normal powers of the Arrancar. How strong are those two soldiers you mentioned?"

"...Not strong enough to compare to the Espada."

"Then we had better get Ulquiorra to stop this incessant squabbling with his rival and turn his focus onto the one figure in Soul Society who very well could set Aizen free. Even without a zanpakuto to help him...I don't think Aizen would go down easily if he were to be set loose."

. . .

High in the sky above the city, Lucca was flanked on both sides by the two wary Arrancar. She smiled at the both of them, "Furionn, Gaabriel...if you stop now, I might have the mercy to let you live."

"It's not up to us." Gaabriel stated, drawing his sword, "You've put all of us into a bad light with this crap you've pulled."

Furionn already had his axes in hand, "Ulquiorra-sama is already fighting your cohort. It's up to us to make sure this half of the mess gets erased."

"This is the body that cut down Nnoitra." She warned them, "The Quinto Espada, taken out by a man whose only power in a fight is to hold onto his sword with both hands instead of one. Do you really want to face that?"

"Like we said, it's not up to us." Furionn answered, "Twist, Gárgola."

"Rummage, Tejón."

Each Arrancar was gathered up into the torrent of white energy that concealed their transformation. When the smoke disappeared, what stood in their place was larger and more fearsome than what was once there.

Furionn's body had become larger; his arms were visibly longer and bulkier than before, his hands ending in rending claws, and although he maintained the majority of his uniform, the back had made room for two small wings to protrude. His face and hair remained, but the ear-like extensions of his mask had grown substantially, and the teeth were sharper and longer. Finally, his axes looked nastier, gaining length and a scythe-like edge, similar to how Santa Maria changed for Nnoitra.

Gaabriel's body remained intact; it was only his uniform that changed. Instead of the white from before, it was now dark grey and violet, resembling a carapace rather than fabric. Two long, curved horns poked through his hair from the top of his head, and his mask was now visible, poking out from the collar of his breastplate to resemble armor that protected his neck and mouth. He held out his hands, and covering each of them were long gauntlets, resembling the digging paws of a wolverine.

"Doesn't look like you guys are gonna go down quietly." Lucca sighed, "I guess I'll just have to cut you up like I did Captain BitchNinja."

. . .

Grimmjow looked up in a daze at the sudden dazzling light in the sky above him. Ulquiorra had planted him halfway into the ground already, and was walking towards him as he regained his center. His ears were ringing and he shook his head, pulling himself back to his feet.

"It's about time..!" He barked, poising for a counter-attack against the winged figure before him, "I've been dreaming about this moment since you left me in the sand...!"

"This dream will end swiftly then, and not in your favor." Ulquiorra growled, "I'll kill you, finally, like I should have in Las Noches. I should never have considered myself too busy to make that last strike. But I'll correct that mistake...I'll crush your body into a pulp so fine, the natives will mistake it for soup!"

"BRING IT!"

The two charged at one another and locked their grips together.


	59. Chapter 59

THE FINAL BODY

Unohana looked up from where she stood in the Research facility; standing in the rubble of the front entrance where the first bit of outdoor fighting had taken place. Nearby, the manta-ray-like creature that formed from her shikai was pulling the fallen Shinigami out of the rubble.

Hitsugaya roused from his unconsciousness, but saw the sheet being pulled over Hinamori's corpse, her eyes locked open in the last, terrified expression she'd made before her death. Tears formed in his eyes, but his arm was shattered and he couldn't even grip the hilt of Hyourinmaru in his anger. His gaze lifted to see the same lightshow in the sky that the 4th Squad leader was watching.

"How long will it be?" Retsu asked idly; Akon was standing behind her. Isane, Renji, and the still-unconscious Rukia were nearby.

"Not much longer. Part of the device was destroyed during the break-out, but Captain Kurotsuchi is repairing it swiftly."

"If too much time is wasted," She said, turning her head and smiling in a sweet way, though it made the scientist nervous, "There won't be much left of Soul Society to save."

"I-I understand, Captain..."

. . .

Zaraki had already taken the left arm of Gárgola, which brought a grin to his face. Gaabriel tried to flank him, but was easily countered, and Lucca made the Kenpachi repost the attack, cutting her target deeply along his chest in one fluid strike.

"Do you give up yet?" She asked.

Blood seeped from Gaabriel's mouth, but he refused to falter. He cradled his wound with one hand and lunged in to attack again, only to find himself skewered on the end of the Captain's sword. More blood poured from his lips, and his arms went limp around the weapon.

Lucca held him aloft, causing the Arrancar to jerk down the jagged edge of the long, worn sword.

"Any last words?" Lucca asked, confident in her victory.

"(Stone Hand)" Gaabriel whispered under his breath, making one last move to swing his right hand around, touching the Kenpachi's wrist with the tip of one claw.

Seemingly ineffective, Gaabriel's eyes sunk, and the Arrancar exploded into wet dust. Furionn called out his name in stunned and morbid shock.

"How was it possible...?" He asked quietly, "That body is made of simple flesh...even in death, Gaabriel's move should've affected it somehow..."

Lucca whipped the long zanpakuto downward, spraying blood onto Furionn's face. However, the odd sound of grinding caught her attention.

Furionn huffed a laugh, "So it worked after all...it's just slow to present itself..."

"What the Hell was that?" Lucca asked, lifting her puppet's right hand and looking at it. As the center of gravity changed, she watched as the sword slipped through the petrified fingers, stopping only as the expanding rim of the hilt made it too wide to pass further. "What...the...?"

"It's the Stone Hand technique..." Furionn said, preparing himself, "Gaabriel's dying move calcified your host's skin. When you brought the blade down in that last gesture, the force caused the grip to grind against hardened flesh, boring away the skin that used to hold it in place like rough sandpaper. If you tried that move again, the force would be enough to break the fingers and send the blade flying. Care to try it?"

Lucca looked at the Kenpachi's gripping hand more closely, and indeed, it did start to look like it had been rendered to rock. What was once flesh was now white and chalky like sandstone, and it bore the weathering of the blade's grip; dust falling away from the 'hole' the fingers formed.

"Aww..." She moped, "I liked this body. People were scared of it. Oh well. Time to upgrade."

"I won't let you pass." Furionn growled.

"Then you'll die." Lucca stated simply, then charging the Arrancar and ramming him with the Kenpachi's opposite shoulder, sending him flying. She quickly used Sonido to return to a level closer to the ground, getting her next target in sight and then bursting forth from that used-up body. The snake-like form of her resurrección locked its sights on one person. Zaraki's unconscious self plummeted to the ground. Nelliel heard the sound of it and instinctively put herself in front of the group, drawing Gamuza as she went, but Lucca just passed right through her.

Furionn reappeared nearby, horrified by the sight of the group so huddled together, "Disperse! Quickly!"

They did so on instinct moreso than before of his orders, but when they turned around, they saw the worst possible individual still standing where they all once fortified themselves; Orihime. She looked a bit tipsy from the sudden halt in speed from Lucca's approach, but then held herself properly and stood upright. He expression changed and she lifted her right hand, forcing Santen Kesshun to manifest around her in a rotating triangular barrier.

"Inoue!" Ishida cried out, manifesting his bow and pointing it at his friend, "Get the Hell out of her body you freak!"

"Oh...no." Lucca answered, looking at herself and her new body, "This is even better than the Kenpachi! I wonder..." She looked off to the side a little and cried out, "Ulquioorraaaaa!"

. . .

On the nearby battlefield, the Espada paused, his eye twitching as he looked down on the bloodied and beaten Pantera. His attention was momentarily caught though as he felt a tightening in his chest, and he bowled over, trying to catch his breath.

. . .

Orihime too felt the same way, "What...what is this? It's not like Mayuri before...what the Hell?" She held her chest, gasping, and then dropped to her knees, tossing her head up in the process, "The...Chain of Fate...but why is it resisting?"

In a golden light, the chain rose up from where it was anchored in Orihime's chest, all the way down to where Ulquiorra was standing over a stunned Grimmjow.

"The... Your Hollow hole is gone cuz of...her?" He muttered, guessing easily where the rest of the chain was linked, watching its lengths climb the tower, "But...how?"

Ulquiorra stepped forward in spite of his discomfort and reached down to grab his enemy by the ankle. Grimmjow wasn't in any shape to resist...and then found himself hauled into the air, only to be brought down again in a painful smash against the ground. Three more times this happened before Ulquiorra was too winded to do it again, and let go of the now mangled leg.

He tried to catch his breath, and took one step forward.

. . .

"It can't be..." Lucca said, realizing where the chain was going, and then smiling against the tightness. She waved her hand and moved the shield away, jumping onto it and using it like a platform to descend instead.

Byakuya was quickly behind her, and was starting to chant the incantation of a familiar kidou maneuver. He watched Orihime arrive on the ground and start rushing along the length of the chain.

_I can't believe it... This is too good to be true!_

She was locked in place suddenly, an asterisk of light pushing out of her body and forcing her to stand still where she was. Stunned, Lucca shook her head, then wasted no time. She could see Ulquiorra not that far away, and he was poised above Grimmjow with his finger extended.

"Cero..." He started, the black light starting to form.

"No!" Lucca yelled, bursting forth from the girl's body and making a desperate charge forward. Byakuya could do nothing, and he and the others watched in practical slow-motion as Lucca's draconian body flew through the air...and straight into Ulquiorra.


	60. Chapter 60

MARIONETTE

In an instant, those around knew that Hell was about to break loose. Ulquiorra's body twisted in resistance, but then calmed, and his hand turned to disperse the Cero Oscuras it had started. Instead, the hand flipped over, and the threatening gesture was replaced with one of friendly assistance.

Grimmjow looked up in shock as the body of Ulquiorra seemed to offer to help him stand. He knew better, though, and refused. Ulquiorra looked up and smiled rather devilishly, something evil in its own right as it was an expression that had never graced his face before, and he reached down to grab Grimmjow by the black folded collar that poked up out of his body. He lifted the Pantera off the ground and held him up.

"Lucca... S-shit..."

"I had hoped you would lead me to Aizen-sama's hold, and celebrate with me as we set him free. But, it seems that you've developed quite the full head, and your arrogance has led you to abandon Aizen-sama just like everyone else did." Lucca said, using Ulquiorra's voice, "Curse you...and your inevitable betrayal. Grimmjow-sama..."

"GRIMMJOW!" Nelliel called out, watching helplessly as Lucca forced Ulquiorra's body to punch him squarely in the chest and send the Espada flying. The green-haired Arrancar was after him in an instant.

Lucca didn't bother stopping her. Instead, her attention shifted to the glowing chain anchored in Ulquiorra's chest.

Ishida's eyes opened wide as he watched Ulquiorra's hand grab the anchor and lift it up...and then the other hand come up and smash it, "The chain...it's...broken..." He gaped.

Lucca felt herself able to breathe again and lifted Ulquiorra's head to the sky, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, "That's better. I felt like that chain was going to choke me. Damn it... What a trip! These two were really connected, and I had no idea! Ulquiorra spent so much time convincing us that the girl was little better than an idle curiosity of his...yet here he is, literally linked to her soul with a singular Chain of Fate of their very own." She opened those green eyes again and looked at her new hands, "Hah...hahahah! The chain must've started flipping out because of me being in one of their souls! I contaminated their bond! Hahaha! How fitting! Soul mates no more! I undid them! Now they're so alone again..." She looked down at the remnant hanging onto Ulquiorra's chest and flicked it, "But he's resilient...he won't let it go so easily. All the same...the chain will degrade like all the others. His soul might be able to resist for a few days, but in the end, he'll just be a Hollow again." She started speculating; no one around would dare touch her anyway, although Ishida did rush to Orihime's side to make sure she wasn't hurt from the fall. "I wonder...since he's already an Arrancar...if the process will revert him back to being just a Hollow? What hilarity that would bring, if the all mighty Ulquiorra were reduced to a mewling little Vasto Lorde again...thin and frail, shaking like a tiny dog."

Those green eyes rose to where Ishida was tending to his friend; she was conscious, the possession not having lasted long enough to warrant much of a drain. The Quincy caught sight of the glance and stepped in between them, raising his bow again, "Don't even think about it."

"I already have. I'm going to kill her...with these hands. I'm going to make him watch as I choke the life out of her. These hands that have touched her in all her secret places, these hands that have held her so tenderly in the night...I'm going to wrap them around her neck and crush her." Lucca paused, getting an idea, "Oh! I almost forgot about his second release form! I'll do it while using that!"

Byakuya again tried using the binding kidou, but Lucca smashed it easily and shot a Bala at him. The Shunpo master was able to get away from the first, but the second hit him squarely in the gut and he collapsed into the rubble nearby.

Lucca took a step forward, the second resurrección starting to take shape around her hostage's body. Boots sharpened into long, clawed toes. The robe darkened and split, becoming the furry tufts that grew out at the hips. That long tail started to snake its way along the ground, and soon, Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa was standing a mere 15 feet from the Quincy.

Furionn made a last, desperate attempt at stopping the fight, knowing it was practically suicide, and he was shot from the air with a normal Cero.

Now, it was just Ishida standing between the possessed Espada and the barely-conscious woman he was about to kill. A bead of sweat rolled down the man's cheek, but he held firm with his bow, keeping Ulquiorra in his sights.

"Get out of his body, Lucca." He demanded.

"Or what? You'll shoot at me? I remember that not going well the last time you shot at this guy. He batted your arrows away with his _wing._" She taunted, "You're not going to be able to stop me, Quincy. In a few seconds, I'm going to break your arms, shatter your trinket, and bury you neck-deep in rubble. Ready?"

Ishida shot an arrow, but the end of that motion turned out just like Lucca had stated it would. She batted the projectile away with one wing, snaked the long tail between Ishida's arms, jerking it and shattering both of his limbs at the elbows, pulled him forward, and finally tossed him into the pit that Grimmjow's body had made earlier. She kicked a bit of debris onto him with one foot, and looked down on him, pleased with her handiwork.

"This body contains so much raw power..." Lucca mused, looking at herself, "It's a wonder Ulquiorra never bothered trying to conquer Soul Society himself. I would ha—"

The Espada's bicolored eyes shot open wide; memories of the final fight against Aizen were flooding into Lucca's consciousness, straight from Ulquiorra. She realized rather quickly that Ulquiorra went to rather extraordinary lengths to show his loyalty to that man, right to the very end, even coming close to dying despite his wish to return to Orihime. Words from the transformed Shinigami resonated in her mind; how he thought the Arrancar a terrible disappointment, how he didn't need them anymore, how he could've come that far without them, and his eventual downfall.

Tears rolled down the Espada's cheeks as Lucca came to fully realize everything she'd believed was a façade. Because of her, Ulquiorra's hands trembled, and he screamed into the sky, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD THIS BE!? WHY WOULD AIZEN-SAMA DO THIS TO US!? WHY DID HE FORSAKE US!? WE WORKED SO HARD, SO TIRELESSLY FOR HIM! EVERYTHING WE DID WAS FOR HIM!"

She forced Ulquiorra's body to weep against the ground like a terrified child. However, just as suddenly as the revelation came about, Lucca's resolve changed. She turned fierce eyes onto the body of the girl in front of her, and crawled on top of fit, placing Ulquiorra's hands around her neck as she went.

"...Aizen-sama is lost..." Lucca said bitterly, "If I cannot keep the one I loved, the one I served with all my heart...then no one can..."


	61. Chapter 61

FIRES OF HEAVEN [1]

Lucca, still inhabiting Ulquiorra's body, sat on Orihime's motionless form. His hands were still clamped around the woman's neck, but she wasn't making them squeeze anymore. Instead, she lowered Ulquiorra's head and simply cried for a long while. She didn't notice that Orihime was still watching her, too weak to even cough from the prior choking...too weak to stop Lucca from taking her hairpins as she stood up.

As the possessed figure stepped away, Orihime slipped unconscious, no longer able to bear the weight of her injuries. Lucca lifted Ulquiorra's emerald eyes towards the rising sun. It was well past dawn at that point, but not quite noon. Soul Society seemed peaceful, it one could use the word when a large swath of it was burning. She listened in silence to the mayhem she had caused over the last few hours.

"Doesn't even matter now..." She said in a whisper, "None of it does...none of it ever did. I'm...totally alone."

. . .

Out of sight, Nelliel was digging Grimmjow out of the rubble of a building he'd crashed into after Lucca punched him away. When she finally caught sight of him again, he had already reverted back to his normal form. In that vulnerable state, he had no clothes, and the scars of his months-long torture became visible, and it broke her heart.

"Oh...Grimmjow... I waited too long...I'm sorry..." She cried, working to dig him out faster, "I'm so, so sorry..." More chunks of wall and shattered flooring were removed from the Arrancar's body, "...I can't sense anyone's reiatsu anymore... This is all my fault..." She finally managed to get him out of the rock pile and cradled him over her knees, sobbing quietly. "If anyone is still left alive...all I can hope for is that Soul Society will take care of them... There's nothing I can do. I've messed everything up enough."

She picked the Espada up onto her back and formed a Garganta, dragging him out of Seireitei.

. . .

Up by the broken tower, Lucca took one last look at the Shun Shun Rikka in Ulquiorra's hand. Those green irises narrowed, "This thing...this power that rejects events, rewriting history and denying the proper course of things... If this trivial little bauble never existed...Aizen-sama would never have said those words... He would have won, and I would have been there with him..." She clenched that clawed hand around the hairpins and started forming a Cero Oscuras with the other, "What say you now, Aizen-sama!? Watch from your lowly hole in the ground... as I destroy the power that lead to your own downfall! Regret ever letting the words 'unworthy' pass your lips!"

She flung the Rikka out into open air, and eradicated them in the black light of the Vasto Lorde's Cero.

That's when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

She turned her head slightly and looked out the corner of her eyes, seeing the Captain Commander there, all by himself.

"Captain Commander Genryuusai Yamamoto. So...you've come to face me alone, after I've cast off your underlings?" She wondered, "What difference do you think it'll make?"

Yamamoto gleaned at her with his beady black eyes, then to Orihime on the ground nearby. He shook his head, disappointed with the whole situation, "The difference is simply that the fighting will end with me."

He tapped the base of his staff against the ground, and in a torrent, the very fires of heaven ignited in the air surrounding the possessed Arrancar. Lucca screamed in pain, and almost collapsed when the fires finally abated.

"...What!?" She barked, stunned and furious, the regeneration process already taking effect "You can't just—"

Again, the staff tapped the ground, and again, the fires roared, charring even more flesh than last time. Lucca continued to scream, and as before, tried to recover from the onslaught as soon as it ended. She even tried to form a Lanza, but before she could even raise her hand, she found Ulquiorra's body dropping out of Segunda Etapa and back into Prima Etapa.

"What is this...!?" She yelled, looking at herself, "I didn't—"

"So it works!" Came a voice. Behind Yamamoto appeared a young-looking woman.

She was a small woman with hair that seemed to flow like liquid fire; red at the crown and slowly changing to orange, yellow and white as it went toward the tips. She wore her Captain's coat similarly to how SoiFon used to wear her own; belted at the waist but open around her torso and legs.

"So you've finally arrived." Yamamoto said quietly, "And the others?"

"They're floating around. This is quite the mess your city's become, Yama-san." She answered, holding up the gauntlet on her hand that she'd arrived wearing, "I was over at my old haunt when Kurotsuchi offered me this doodad. He said he'd created a device that could force the Arrancar out of their released state. Looks like it worked!"

Lucca was furious, and forced Ulquiorra's body back into Segunda Etapa, "You can't...do this to...me..."

"Or maybe not..." The small woman grimaced.

Yamamoto ignited the air again, forcing Lucca back a few paces, and then dropping her to her knees; Ulquiorra's body even more badly burnt than before. Smoke rose from his skin, and Yamamoto glared even more bitterly than before, "Vacate that body, vermin."

"...N...no...I...refuse..."

Again, the Espada was lit on fire, and more screams filled the air.

"I'm not going to stop just because the body you're controlling is that of an innocent bystander in all this."

"I...don't care..." Lucca gasped, her borrowed body searing in agony and sizzling from the fire. Skin that was once white was now black and flaking away; charred to dust and embers, splitting to the boiled muscle underneath, "I have...nothing left... So I'll...force you to... To kill this...guy...that caused it all..."

Hikifune raised her hand up again to remove a level of the resurrección effect, but Yamamoto stayed her. They watched quietly as the Espada's body tried to regenerate again from the wounds.

"It would appear that the body you're using doesn't want to die just yet." The old man mused quietly, "It would not surprise me if the Espada allowed the flames to continue if it made your inhabitance that much more...uncomfortable."

"You don't...know what you're talking about!" Lucca barked. Suddenly, Ulquiorra's body jerked back, his eyes facing the sky as he rose back onto his knees.


	62. Chapter 62

FIRES OF HEAVEN [2]

"You don't...know what you're talking about!" Lucca barked. Suddenly, Ulquiorra's body jerked back, his eyes facing the sky as he rose back onto his knees.

The Chain of Fate on his chest lost its last link just then; it fell to the ground with a hollow, burnt snap, and suddenly, the anchor was sucked into his chest cavity. Lucca screamed in pain and disbelief, but as the light of the chain bore a hole through Ulquiorra's body, it also shot _her out._

Vulnerable and exposed, Lucca looked at herself, then at the body of the collapsing Espada behind her.

"No...no no no!" She cried out, "This isn't right! I had so much time left!" She spun around and saw that Yamamoto was about to cast her into flames, but managed to call out her release command before being consumed. A moment later, she emerged from the blaze in her draconic form, seemingly unharmed and darting for the skies with all the speed she could muster.

_I can't do it...I wasn't able to take a breath first! Damn him!_

The ethereal eel disappeared, restoring the Arrancar to her normal form, revealing the extent of her burns. However, she was far enough in the air that the next fiery maelstrom didn't hit her before she was able to open a Garganta and fled. The fire licked at the now-empty place in the sky, and Yamamoto turned his attention to the charred corpse of the 'innocent' creature before him.

"What are you going to do about that girl that popped out of him?" The smaller figure asked.

"Kirio Hikifune...it would not surprise me if that Arrancar never showed her face again. For now, I'm going to focus on rebuilding my city and fixing my Gotei 13." Yamamoto turned to her, "That's why I called Squad Zero here."

"You know it's not our job to defend or fix this place."

"No, but it _was_ your job to destroy Menos Grande class Hollows. Given the nature of everything that's happened, I'd say you missed a few...so you're going to help clean up the mess you made by simply neglecting your regular duties." He answered, "It's Soul Society's job to ensure the safe transition of the newly dead. In spite of the damage done here, we must continue in those duties, so I need to focus on more important things."

. . .

The Garganta opened in the middle of Hueco Mundo, and Lucca burst through it, screaming in agony and writhing in the sand as she landed. She had no high speed regeneration like Ulquiorra, and her charred and blistered skin hurt all the more for it. Curling into the fetal position on the ground, she started to cry again.

"What do I do now!?" She sobbed, "Grimmjow-sama thinks I'm mad...Aizen-sama abandoned us... If Ulquiorra survived...he'll hunt me down like a dog when he recovers...! The Arrancar back in Las Noches will have my head on a pike when they find out what happened! DAMN IT ALL!"

She punched the sand and tried to dry her eyes, more enraged now than sad.

"If that fucking woman had never saved him..." Lucca muttered, "Hah...at least her stupid Shun Shun Rikka is destroyed. She'll never be useful again. Maybe Ulquiorra will abandon her? Revenge would be mine anyway... But Ulquiorra himself... He'll come after me for sure, and I can't fight him... No chance... What do I do? I don't wanna die...!"

She paused suddenly and her eyes opened wide, and she sat there for a moment in the light of her realization.

. . .

All around Soul Society, an assessment of the damage was being made. Between the general fighting and SoiFon's Bankai, at least two districts had to be written off.

Unohana had found Zaraki and was kneeling next to him, Yachiru closeby, inspecting his shattered stone hand. She reached to pick up his mangled zanpakuto and then stood up again, calling her shikai closer and getting ready to have the large creature swallow him. However, she was halted by the voice of someone ancient and familiar.

"Don't worry about him, Retsu."

"...Tenjirou-senpai?" She answered, turning around and looking at the man. Sure enough, her former master stood there, coming closer with his arms outstretched, "Tenjirou-senpai! It's been so long!"

"It's good to see you, too, Retsu." He answered, embracing the woman.

Tenjirou Kirinji, a member of the Royal Guard whose contribution to the Soul King was the utilization of the healing hot springs. His Captain's haori was tailored to look more like a British fog-coat, with long sleeves and lapels. He had messy, dark purple hair, which from certain angles looked like it defied gravity. He also taught Unohana most of what she knew about healing.

"So this guy..." He started, turning the conversation back to the matters before them.

"This is the 11th Kenpachi, Zaraki." She told him, "He was one of the first people that the Arrancar had possessed. In the end, his hand was turned to stone, and shattered when he hit the ground. I'm not going to be able to heal something like that."

"Ken-chan..." Yachiru sighed, trying to put back the pieces of the limb like a puzzle. She was stunned though as the calcification of his appendage suddenly and unexpectedly reversed. The stump squirted with blood, and the fine dust left the ground tinted red.

Tenjirou rushed forward and began to wrap the limb, then waved over to one of his colleagues, "Shutara, come collect this one, please!"

"Collect? You mean...you're going to take him?" Unohana wondered.

"It's been a long time since anyone other than the Royal Guard entered the Soul King's realm, but like you said, 4th Squad isn't going to be able to handle some of these injuries. There's nothing we can do for the dead of course, but those with severe wounds will be taken back, and we'll do our best."

A moment later, Senjumaru Shutara arrived. She was an odd looking woman with two pairs of mechanical arms suspended from her back, a ritualistic-looking white poncho instead of a typical haori, and long, sharply cut black hair, ornamented on top with a half-crescent golden crown. Around her were several spherical stasis pods containing those most critically wounded, which included Ishida, Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra, and Furionn, who had reverted back to his normal form since the Cero.

She looked over Zaraki's body and waved her hand, forming yet another sphere, "This one will never be able to fight with his right hand again. He will have to learn to use his left."

"He'll manage." Unohana said, smiling.

Yachiru tugged on Tenjirou's haori, "Can I come?"

The older man knelt down and patted her head, "Sorry hun, we're having to make special exemptions just to bring these guys with us. As soon as they're wounds are healed, we'll bring them back, and they'll wake up with you nearby. Okay?"

Yachiru sighed, "Okay..."

. . .

In the World of the Living, Komamura was only just being given the news of the morning's events. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaped in shock.

"You... I don't believe it..." He muttered.

The Visored were lingering nearby. Sasakibe had been given leave to enter their compound to deliver the news.

"The Commander is asking that you stay here for the time being." He explained.

"What about Hisagi?"

"He's alive."

"And who isn't?"

"Hinamori, Izuru, Yumichika, and Captain SoiFon."

"A Captain..." Komamura whispered, "And this all happened in just a few hours... I should have been there..."

"No." Sasakibe corrected, "Your place is here. Do not regret your situation or wish for different. It is what it is. The Commander is working with the Royal Guard to set things in order. We will keep you all informed about what's going on...but we must keep doing our duty, as well. Souls of the newly deceased will not wait in line for us to get ourselves together. Our work goes on."

Komamura nodded, but there was a sadness on his face that he could not shake.


	63. Chapter 63

THE MAELSTROM

12pm, Thursday

In Hueco Mundo, Nelliel was rushed upon by her fraccion, who noticed her entrance immediately. They were stunned to see her carrying Grimmjow on her back, and quickly moved to help her get him off, setting him onto a couch nearby.

The Espada's eyes were slightly open and they could tell he was looking around, but he was still unresponsive to questioning.

"Quickly, get the medic...he was hit hard, he's probably badly hurt internally." Nelliel ordered. Pesche quickly left to do just as told. Dondochakka went to grab his superior a chair to sit on and placed it next to the couch.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Lucca happened." The woman answered, "But only because of me. Half of Seireitei has been leveled, people died, Grimmjow got hurt...Ulquiorra-sama was hurt..."

"Should I tell Hallibel-sama?"

"No." She answered, "As soon as the medic gets here, I'll tell her myself."

. . .

4:30pm, Thursday

Ichigo was walking home from school, a worried look on his face. He counted the shadows on the sidewalk as he went.

"Ishida and Inoue never came back to class after thismorning. Something must've happened in Soul Society..." He mumbled, "I should be there with them...! Damn it!"

When he got home, he tossed his things onto his bed.

He had no idea that a certain blue-haired Arrancar was in the room with him. Kon had been shredded; his plush body under the bed, and the Soul Candy was discarded against the nearest wall. She pushed off the dresser she was leaning against and held out her hand, "Conceal, Parasito."

A second later, Ichigo started to convulse...and his soul departed from his body.

. . .

[Flashback, specific time unknown]

There was blackness all around as Ulquiorra managed to finally open his eyes. Small, distant lights started coming into focus, and the area took on a greenish hue all around. When he looked towards his hands to push himself up from where he'd found himself, face-down on the ground, he saw that he was still in Segunda Etapa, and he realized where he was.

The light cascading from his fingertips where they touched the invisible floor gave that away in a hurry.

"My inner world...?" He wondered, "...What is this? Why can't I move?"

A white light flashed and he was awake again. However, he was blind...and an overwhelming pain seared through him. It hurt so much, he couldn't even scream.

"He's in pain! Put him out!" Called an unfamiliar voice. "Damn this guy...he was too quick to wake up..."

"_Wh...whe..." _Ulquiorra tried to ask. His cooked body could barely do what he willed it to.

"You're in the Realm of the Soul King." The voice answered, "Now rest. You're in safe hands. We're going to help you."

The white flash again, and then black...

. . .

[Present]

Ulqiuorra shot upward, drawing in a deep breath and then coughing terribly. This time, he could see, and his surroundings were completely unfamiliar. It looked like a Japanese household from a few hundred years back, with the sliding rice-paper doors and the tatami mats on the floor. He looked all around in awe, but then back at himself and his condition; he was still in Segunda Etapa, something he found odd as it was, and he was covered by blankets.

"You've finally woken up." Someone said; Byakuya. He was standing in a now-open doorway behind the Espada, and he carried a kettle and some cups with him. "I was starting to wonder."

"Kuchiki..." Ulquiorra whispered, "What's going on? What happened? Where am I and why...?"

"Slow down." The Shinigami told him, sitting at a small table nearby the bed-spread, "Join me."

The Arrancar stood still, "Where is Orihime?"

"Safe. Now sit." Byakuya instructed again.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes briefly and huffed to himself, but then finally turned and did as he was instructed, sitting at that small table and looking at the tea cup before him that his unexpected host was filling with a hot, clear, yet greenish-tinted liquid.

"I'm not feeling particularly patient, Shinigami." He warned.

"I'm surprised you feel anything at all presently." Byakuya answered, "Considering your condition."

"My condition?"

"Your Hollow hole opened up again." The man answered, picking up his cup.

Ulquiorra looked at himself in surprise, tracing the outline of the hole with one of his clawed fingers, "...But...how?"

"I was told that your body rejected the Arrancar girl that was possessing you. She was shot out as the anchor for your Chain of Fate imploded into your chest. I'm curious how you were ever able to fill the hole to begin with."

"...It was because of Orihime." The Espada answered, looking rather dour, even for his usual self, "Months back, before I went to fight Aizen...she saved my life and made the aching go away."

"I see."

"Where is she?"

"She's here. This is the Kuchiki family mansion. You were sent to me to finish your recovery after the Royal Guard restored your body. When you fell unconscious, your regeneration stopped working and Tenjirou Kirinji, one of the members of the Royal Guard, had to take you to the Soul King's Realm to save your life."

"The Soul King's Realm? Orihime could have healed me herself."

"I'm afraid her Shun Shun Rikka was destroyed." Byakuya said suddenly, taking Ulquiorra aback.

"It was what?"

"While you were indisposed. Your possessor took the Rikka from Inoue Orihime's person and obliterated them with a black Cero. It was the last thing I saw personally before events were out of my sight."

Ulquiorra took note of the Kuchiki's bandages, tucked neatly away under the white haori.

"Why was I even brought here? I assume it had something to do with Grimmjow."

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." Byakuya answered, sipping his tea, "You were brought here by the late Captain Soifon of the Onmitsukidou. She suspected you were putting effort into finding a way to set Grimmjow free of his captivity within the 12th Squad's research facility. When the Arrancar who had taken control of you later managed to get him out—"

"Lucca."

"...Captain SoiFon placed you as the responsible party, seeing as how you took command of Las Noches after Aizen's fall. She took you while you were in a Gigai, as you probably recall—"

"Yes."

"...and then was subsequently killed by Lucca when she took control of Kenpachi Zaraki's body. Afterward, she took control of Inoue Orihime, and then you. Captain Commander Genryuusai Yamamoto used his own power to stop her. Zero Squad arrived after that to clean up the mess."

"What did she do with my body?"

"Dismantled the Quincy, Ishida Uryuu, tried to kill myself, one of your Arrancar followers, and Inoue Orihime, destroyed the Rikka, and—"

"She tried to make me kill Orihime!?" Ulquiorra was up.

"Yes."

"How!? Where is she!?"

"Safe; I will not repeat that again. Lucca made you strangle her."

Ulquiorra went silent. The image of his hands disgusted him and he kept them clenched at his side. He lowered his head, obviously in misery now.

Byakuya looked at him cautiously, "If it's of any consolation, when Inoue Orihime awoke, the first thing she asked for was you."

The Espada looked aside a little bit, quiet.

"You may speak your mind. There is no one in earshot at the moment."

He remained quiet for another moment or two, but then lifted his head a little, staring at his reflection in the tea before him, "I had never laid a hand on her...not even before she restored me on the dome. She once slapped me...and I didn't even touch her then. All the times that I could have hurt her, or let her be hurt...I never let it happen. And then...that one pathetically weak Arrancar...uses my body to do something I could never conceive of. The battle may be over, but the damage Lucca has done will never heal."

"If you don't recall carrying out those actions, and the woman herself doesn't regard them, then there is no harm done in the long run." Byakuya counseled, "The only question anyone yet has is why you and the others remained locked in your battle states even long after it was over."

"How long has it been?"

"Sixty four hours since Yamamoto drove Lucca from your body. It is currently 3:45am, Sunday."

"I see." Ulquiorra nodded, "Hosts are locked like this for a while. Whatever state a host was in when Lucca left their body, is the state the host will be in until their reiatsu stabilizes and lets them retake command of themselves again. Before now, Lucca's power had long been seen as weak. Her released state allowed her to take control of the soul of any non-Hollow she could touch. Originally, it was only useful for things like reconnaissance or eavesdropping. But, I suppose, when Aizen enhanced us all with the Hougyoku, it _dramatically_ increased Lucca's power as well."

"I would imagine so. She was able to stand in the air while inside Zaraki's body, as well as Hollow techniques. Zaraki himself never had any command over reiatsu."

"I assumed that would be the case when you said Lucca was responsible for a Captain's death. Lucca alone would never have had the power to do that kind of damage before the Hougyoku came into the equation." Ulquiorra explained, lifting his head higher, "Back then, she couldn't even match up to the power of a 3rd seat Shinigami, regardless of who she took over and their personal strengths. Going toe to toe with a Captain now, and winning...using Hollow powers while in a Shinigami's form..."

"She cleaved SoiFon's Bankai in half, and only abandoned Zaraki's body because she got close enough to Orihime to take hers."

"Her power had become truly monstrous. Where is she now? Dead?"

"Likely not. According to the Commander, Lucca escaped into a Garganta moments after she was ejected from your body. No one knows where she went after that."

"And why was I healed and sent to you instead of killed?"

"Because the Commander believed you were uninvolved in what happened and I had previously vouched for your intent to fight Aizen during the Winter War."

"I want to see Orihime."


	64. Chapter 64

LIFE IS LIKE A BOAT

6pm, Thursday [Flashback]

Yuzu knocked on Ichigo's bedroom door, trying to beckon him downstairs for dinner. She didn't hear any response, and so she slowly opened the door, to see if he was even there.

"Ichi-nii?" She wondered quietly. It was then that she saw her brother's body lying on the floor, "ICHI-NII! DAD! DAD COME UPSTAIRS QUICK!"

She ran to Ichigo's side and tried to roll him over, hearing the sound of her father's footsteps coming thundering up the stairs. She saw the shredded doll's body under Ichigo's bed and picked it up as Isshin came into the room.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know...he was on the ground when I came to tell him dinner was ready..." She answered, tears starting to form in her eyes, clutching the shredded stuffed animal by her chest, "Is he going to be okay? Did he hit his head or something?"

Isshin checked the usual vital signs and then put his stethoscope back around his neck, "Not sure. We'll put him in bed and see what happens. Maybe he'll come around later." He picked up his son and set him down on the bed like he'd said, and then turned to shuffle his daughter out of the room. When he saw Kon's toy-body in the condition it was in, Isshin's eyes widened a bit and he instead told Yuzu to go on ahead. When she left the room, he got down on his hands and knees, looking for the Mod Soul capsule. He spotted it easily enough, tucked away in the corner by the wall.

. . .

2 hours later...

Isshin was down in the clinic area of the house. He looked at the capsule and then popped it into his mouth. In an instant, his Shinigami self stood in the room, looking at his own body as it came back to life under the control of another.

"What happened?" Isshin asked, "Kon."

The mod-soul cringed even in this new state, but the sound of Isshin's voice seemed to grab his attention. In a torrent of tears, he lunged at the man, "IT WAS AWFUL!"

"Kon, get a grip and tell me." The former Captain reiterated.

"I-" Kon started, catching himself and realizing the body he was in, "You put me in YOUR body...!?" He leveled the man a strange look, "Well, this is awkward..."

"KON!"

"Ahh! You don't gotta scream!"

"What happened to my son!?"

"Something happened to Ichigo?" Kon answered, "That can't be good."

"Yuzu found your toy body shredded and under Ichigo's bed. You wanna tell me how it got there?"

Kon thought a moment, "Well...it was a day like any other...Ichigo got up and went to school. Around lunchtime, I guess it was...I heard the window opening. I turned around, thinking it might've been my Rukia nee-san..." He was off in a little wonderland, "And then it was black."

"That's it? You heard something opening the window and then it went dark?"

"Sorry, if that's not good enough for you, I can make something up to fill in the gaps." Kon sulked, crossing his arms.

"No...that's fine." Isshin sighed.

"What's wrong?" The mod-soul asked, "You wouldn't be asking me unless it was serious."

"Ichi-nii is missing." Came a voice. The two looked to the doorway to the household and saw Karin there looking back at them.

"Karin..."

"So that's what you look like. Those are the same black robes that Ichi-nii would disappear in. His body is empty right now. Isn't that right, dad?"

Isshin scratched his head, "Yeah. His soul is gone."

"So the question is, where'd he go this time?"

"With Kon still here, Ichigo doesn't have any method of leaving his own body." The elder explained, "So wherever he is, it's not because he decided to go. I need to find him..."

"So you're just gonna leave us?" Karin accused. "Like before?"

"There wasn't anything I could do before. If I didn't go help your brother, we'd all be dead."

"Yuzu still stays up at night thinking you're gonna be gone the next morning." Karin explained, stepping further into the room, "All these times that Ichigo disappeared, where he's come home hurt, and then you leaving us and BOTH of you coming back hurt...? She's terrified for you. She's also the only one in this family who can't see ghosts and doesn't know what's going on."

"What do you want me to tell her?"

"There isn't really _anything_ you can tell her. I'm asking you not to _leave_." The child stated simply, "Ichi-nii's been in some bad scrapes before. Whatever's happened to him this time is gonna happen whether you find him or not. The least you can do is wait here until then."

. . .

1pm, Sunday

The sands of Hueco Mundo bore the mark of a recent struggle. Crawling along the path of ruffled sand was none other than Ichigo. The broken chain, dangling from his chest, was down to its last two links, dragging in the sand.

"It won't be long now, Kurosaki Ichigo..." He said eerily.

Within his inner world, the rain was torrential. Zangetsu was nowhere; nor was Shirosaki. The two had long been gone from that place. Ichigo sat on the ledge of a window, on the only standing building that could be seen. If the other skyscrapers were still there, the rain and fog were making them impossible to see. It didn't matter, though. The one building that Ichigo did know of was in rough shape and it was easy to suspect it was the only one left standing.

Lucca manifested her transparent image nearby, sitting in an adjacent windowsill. She looked at the teen silently. He seemed to be sleeping. His eyes were closed and he didn't react to her presence when she appeared. The rain was falling all around; he was soaked to the bone but wasn't shivering at all to the cold.

"I guess it makes sense that you wouldn't notice what's going on around you in here." She started, "But don't worry. It's gonna be over soon."

Ichigo's eyes opened a little, but he kept looking forward, "How long has it been?"

"Just about three days."

"And what do you hope to gain from this once it's over?"

"It's not about what I want." She stated, "It's about setting the timeline straight. Things are really messed up. Things happened that shouldn't have. You're the key to putting it all back together again."

"Of course. It always comes back to me." He muttered. Thunder rolled. "I'm always the one there to clean up the disastrous mistakes of everyone else, but even when I do, it's never good enough. Whatever I do to help just breaks someone else's rules." He stood up and walked into the headwind, "I couldn't just be some normal, boring guy, couldn't I?"

_The Hollowfication process is going backwards for him... It must be because he's had these channels open before..._

"I had to grow up being able to see ghosts. I just had to jump in the way of a Hollow and get dragged into this giant clusterfuck system of Soul Society. Friends got hurt, people died...and at the center of it all? Always me. But I gave it all up! I gave it ALL UP!" He shouted into the rain, "Zangetsu isn't here anymore! Neither is Shirosaki! I threw them out! It's just me now." He looked down at his hands, "It's just...me... Just me..."

Lucca watched him closely, but then gaped as she saw him choke on the white ichor spewing from the openings in his face. He clawed at it like he was attacking him, but the white liquid wrapped around his whole head until he fell back against the wall of the building.

"What in the world?" Lucca wondered, stepping out towards him, "How is your mask forming already before the chain's even done dissolving?"


	65. Chapter 65

OFFERING

4am, Sunday

Byakuya opened the door that lead to the room where Orihime was left to recover from the days prior. She was still asleep, and the room was empty besides her, so Ulquiorra was able to go to her without concern for others being in his way. He heard the door sliding closed behind him, but didn't look back or say anything. Instead, he just moved on ahead and sat down next to the blanket Orihime was under and watched her quietly.

He leaned forward to stroke the hair out of her face, but just as his clawed hand touched her skin, he found himself staring into open eyes. His gaze sharpened in surprise, and he held perfectly still, wary of any sort of reaction.

"...Y-you're awake!" She said calmly though, much to his relief. Further, she tossed the blanket off and threw herself onto him, not even bothering to ask why he was still in his released state. She just buried her face into his shoulder and held onto him like he'd disappear if she didn't. "I was so worried! When SoiFon came and took you away...I came right after you. Everything here happened so fast... The only thing I could do was bring your sword."

"You were right to." Ulquiorra answered, pulling her onto his lap and holding tightly, "I'm not sure I would've gotten out of the Gigai if you hadn't."

"I'm just so happy that you're okay." She whispered. Her hands wandered up to where the hole could be felt coming through his back, and she held him tighter, "...I'm so sorry..."

(Read on at your own risk.)

"It wasn't your fault." He answered, pulling his wings around and holding her with them as well, "I suppose it was bound to happen."

"There's nothing I can do to fix it." She said, sinking into him, "I can't find my Shun Shun Rikka... It's been missing since the fighting ended. I can't...fix this..."

Ulquiorra realized her words, and it became clear that no one had told her exactly the fate of her hairpins. He stroked her hair, "Don't concern yourself with it."

"But it was a gift from my brother." She said, her voice beginning to tremble, "It was the last thing he gave me before he died. It's...the only thing I have to remember him by."

"You still have that photo of him at home."

"The hairpins were a gift from him. They were a gift I can't ever replace if I can't find them..."

Ulquiorra pulled away from her a little and tilted his head so she would look back up at him. When she did, he pressed his lips to hers and held there for a good long while. He then placed the tip of his nose against hers, "Don't concern yourself with that for now. When my reiatsu stabilizes, the chain of fate will reform between us and it'll be like it was before. So if that's what you're worried about fixing...let it go."

Her eyes opened wide and the relief was evident. Ulquiorra didn't need their link to be able to feel it. He then shuffled a little and leaned backward onto the mat and blanket, pulling the woman down with him. He reached towards his chest and gathered up her hands, pulling them up over his head and lacing his fingers with hers, kissing her again as she stretched out over top of him. His hips bobbed slightly under her, and then his tail came up, deftly slipping it under the bottom of her robe and tugging just enough to get it loose. Orihime let go of his hands briefly to untie the knot about her waist, and shrugged the small garment off before leaning back down to kiss the Arrancar again.

His hands roamed over her back, and under the small undergarment that kept them apart. Sharp claws made quick work of the bands on either side of her hips, and he pulled it away, leaving nothing between them. Orihime would feel the soft member beneath her and she slid over it. A moment later, he wiggled again and reached down between her legs to place himself properly before sliding into her.

The two gasped quietly, but settled into a slow rhythm. Orihime put her forehead on his collarbone as he picked up speed, and soon found him sitting up again, kissing at her neck. She slid down his shaft until he was as far inside as he could go, then bobbed up and down as he clung to her waist, nibbling at her chest.

After a while, he moved under her and she pulled off as he turned around, crawling on top of her as she lay back down on the mat. He kissed her neck, caressing her breasts as he moved lower and lower, dipping his tongue into her navel until he came between her legs. His hot mouth elicited another gasp from the woman, and he titillated her for some time, one hand stroking himself all the while. Her breathing got heavier and she started to toss her head periodically, closing her arms around herself as she tried hard not to cry out and draw unwanted attention.

She touched the top of his head and beckoned him back on top of her, and he feverishly buried himself inside her again, beating his hips against hers with renewed passion. When it was done, he collapsed beside her, and the two clung to one another for a while.

. . .

Several hours later...

When the Espada rose again, his form had shifted back to normal, and it was midday. He ruffled a hand through his hair and resummoned his mask. Orihime woke up a moment or two later, and leaned against his back as she wrapped her arms around his abdomen.

"We have to get up now, don't we?" She asked lazily, "I was comfy..."

"We are in someone else's house. It would do for us to be up and about before long." He touched his nose to her cheek, "We've probably already overstayed our welcome anyway."

The woman smiled, "Probably."

. . .

There was another Captain's meeting being held. The air was tense between them. Not many remained, and the strain of running the Gotei 13 when they were really only the Gotei 9 was becoming apparent. All but 4 of them bore the marks of the previous fights. Zaraki was a bit tipsy, and he complained about his headache.

"So it's down to this lot." Yamamoto said loudly, "Barely out of one war and we lose yet another Captain. Don't even get me started on all the Lieutenants we lost in the fighting, or on the collateral damage."

The Captains were silent.

"This is an embarrassment! It's an outrage! What was wrong with all of you!?"

"We had already lost SoiFon. Losing another Captain—" Ukitake started.

"BE QUIET." Yamamoto yelled. "IS THERE NO ONE HERE WITH THE BRAINPOWER TO UNDERSTAND THE FOLLY OF WHAT TOOK PLACE!?"

There was silence in the room.

Yamamoto singled out the Kuchiki family head, "KUCHIKI. WHY IS THIS SITUATION SUCH AN INSULT?"

Byakuya turned his eyes, "There are none in the Gotei 13 who are so precious that he or she could not be sacrificed should the need arise."

"Explain what you mean by that, for those who are too slow to understand."

"It means..." Byakuya uncharacteristically hesitated, "Kenpachi Zaraki should have been eliminated the moment it was realized what power was being utilized. It is because of pride and hesitation that so many high-ranking Shinigami died."

"And?"

"Not even Kuchiki Rukia should have been spared. The moment it was realized that she was working with the Espada, she should have been exterminated."

"That's right." Yamamoto finalized, "The Gotei 13 is like any one of us. When a tooth or finger becomes rotten, it must be removed, lest it sicken the entire rest of the body. A man can survive without an arm or a leg for a long time." He gestured towards his own missing limb, "When the rest of the body is still strong, he will move on. If an illness is left to fester, it will weaken him entirely, to the core, and any single thing could go wrong and bring him down. For us, that single thing was the parasite known as Lucca. SoiFon insisted the source of the problem was the Espada Ulquiorra...but that was grossly incorrect. Her fears, however, were absolutely correct."

"So what are ya sayin we do?" Zaraki chimed in, "March on Las Noches and kill every last Arrancar, just in case?"

"No." The elder stated plainly, "We are going to stop wasting our time chasing shadows, and focus on rebuilding the Gotei 13. We are going to replace the Captains that we lost to treachery, and the one we lost to misplaced judgement. We are going to replace the Lieutenants who fell in battle. We are going to stop exacerbating problems that need not be provoked." He glowered at Mayuri, "And we are going to _stop taking secret specimens alive when we are reporting them as dead._"

Kurotsuchi grimaced, but then crossed his arms, "I disagree that this is my fault."

Yamamoto sighed to himself. He then turned to Komamura, "How are your negotiations going with Hirako Shinji's group?"

The wolf-headed Captain looked alert, "They are still dubious about returning. Before I came back...there was talk about them declining outright because of our ongoing struggles with the Arrancar."

"Struggles? Hmph."

"A few of them believe that they would be seen with the same eye of suspicion as was granted towards that Espada that was in the World of the Living before now. In essence...they are having difficulty finding a good reason to give up the freedoms they enjoy, if they would be returning to a place that's essentially racist towards Hollows and hybrids thereof."

"That is unfortunate."

"Perhaps it doesn't need to be." Came a voice. The gathered Captains looked around, seeing the Royal Guard appearing all around them. The Captains were unsettled that none of them could sense their approach, but they held their tongues.

In front of the group was Oshou. He had very pale white skin, and over his face he wore a chrome half-baroque mask. His Captain's haori was tied about the waist like Hikifune's was, but his hakama beneath it was constructed more like the war-skirt of a Samurai, and he wore Geta sandals similar to Urahara's.

"I suspect you have something in mind, Oshou." Yamamoto surmised, "Let's hear it."

"You would easily garner some faith from the Visored if you extended a hand towards the Arrancar first. Your conflict lies with the aftermath of Sousuke Aizen's scheming. Remedy his mistakes, and you will take a step towards mending old wounds with those Captains and Lieutenants who suffered from them." He answered.

The old man still glowered, waiting for the follow up.

"You're lucky, though." The solution came, "The Soul King has expressed interest in Ulquiorra."

"Interest?"

"That's right." Oshou explained, "He has long been watching events unfold here in Soul Society, and in the World of the Living, from his palace. There was great clamor regarding that human Shinigami substitute, Kurosaki Ichigo. But...there was even greater interest in the Espada."

"No one has ever been extended an invitation to join the Royal Guard without being a Shinigami Captain first. The Espada isn't even part of the Gotei 13."

"Members of Zero Squad are also assembled based on the virtue of contributions." Oshou continued, "Hikifune was promoted because of her work on Modular Souls. Tenjirou's promotion was because of his work with the healing hotsprings. Ouetsu created the sword blanks that would be imbued with a Shinigami's essence and become their zanpakuto."

"And what contribution could a Hollow make?"

"Himself."


	66. Chapter 66

REGENERATION

2pm, Sunday

Ichigo lay on the sands of Hueco Mundo, staring up at the sun as the last link on his Chain of Fate gnawed itself away. The anchor weighed down on him until it sunk into his chest and opened a great hole, causing the teen to scream out in agony, clutching at the hole as though he thought he might be able to stop it from forming. White ichor spewed from his mouth and eyes, forming the telltale shell around his head, forming the mask of a soon-to-be Hollow.

As expected, Lucca was then ejected from the former Shinigami's body and landed nearby to watch the transformation. She watched as his body was overtaken by the white plasma, its face decorated by three white stripes on one side, its body-shell breaking away to reveal something that looked like Zangetsu from Ichigo's inner world. The mask now had a few more stripes. The fluttering black cloak faded away, revealing a slick and powerful Hollow's body underneath. Ichigo's feet had grown claws, and his hair had grown much longer. The mask, in turn, had half of its face covered in those odd red stripes. The creature cried out, its Hollow call echoing on into the desert for miles, and it dropped to its hands and knees in the sand, thrashing about. A long tail whipped about and spines grew from its shoulders, but then the beast dropped, covering its head and cowering, perhaps in physical pain, or from the pain of memories. Lucca couldn't be sure. She dared not touch it while it was still changing.

The beast then pushed itself up again; the tail and shoulder-spines disappeared, and the mask took on yet a new shape. It had horns and the stripes had moved, now looking like vertical lines crossing over the hole for each eye and curling under the jawline to disappear under the neck. The beast clawed at itself and roared, but then fell to its knees and cringed, closing its clawed hands around itself so hard that it cracked its own skin.

Lucca looked on in fascination and trepidation as the beast's skin flaked away, revealing a smaller creature beneath it all. It slowly stood to its full height, and turned its one uncovered eye towards the Arrancar that had created it.

. . .

Yuzu panicked. She cried out for her father like she had just days before, and like then, Isshin came rushing into his son's room with a thunderous advance.

"What is it!?"

"Ichi-nii...he's..." Yuzu started to cry, "He's dead...!"

The patriarch could only assume the worst for his boy, now. Without a second thought, he ran from the room, yelling at Karin to watch her sister.

. . .

5pm

Rukia sat on the back edge of the Kuchiki manor, her legs over the side of the wooden walkway and an ice-pack on her head. She heard a door sliding aside nearby, but didn't look up.

"It's good to know that time still goes by here." Orihime's voice came, drawing the smaller Shinigami's attention. "It's been a while, Kuchiki-san."

"Inoue...!" Rukia said in quiet surprise, but then laughing weakly, "Forgive me for not standing up...my head feels like it's going to split open."

"Oh...I know the feeling." The orange-haired girl said, moving to sit next to her old friend, "When I woke up, all I wanted was to put my head between two pillows and tell the world to go away for a while." She stopped herself and realized her words, looking at the Shinigami with an expression that gave her away, "Sorry...do you want me to go?"

"No...it's fine. Where's Ulquiorra?"

"I told him to go back home and feed the kitten before he starves." Orihime answered, smiling, "Ulquiorra brought him home, you know."

"That guy brought home a kitten?" Rukia wondered in amazement, "What for?"

"Well, at the time, he said he was just trying to project the sort of empathy he thought I would show...but then he said it didn't suit him and he hasn't done anything like it since." She answered, thinking it rather funny, "He's got such a good heart. I'm glad he lets me see it sometimes. I wonder a lot if he's just too proud to show it off, or if he's embarrassed to. But it's okay. If he changed too much, it would be weird. I like that he's grown, without becoming someone else in the process."

"...How's Ichigo?" Rukia then asked, drawing the conversation to a low point.

Orihime twiddled her thumbs, "He's withdrawn. Ever since he lost his powers...he's gone on about how it's what he'd always wanted, but everyone can tell that he wishes he still had them, or that he could get them back. Before I lost my Shun Shun Rikka, I even offered to try using Souten Kisshun to try and reverse how he'd used Mugetsu, but he turned me down. He said he didn't need his powers, or my help...and I've been afraid to bring it up ever since."

"He needs to find his own way back." Rukia said, "If someone just hands him back his zanpakuto, he'll feel unworthy."

"You really think so?" Orihime wondered, looking at her friend. Rukia didn't need to answer though. Orihime nodded and turned back to the garden, "Yeah...I guess you're right. He's too proud to accept help, especially from me."

"Don't say that, Inoue. It's not just you. It's anyone. Ichigo's got a thick head...he keeps his ego bottled up in there and it builds up pressure. If he doesn't put in the work himself, and slowly let the pressure off...it'll just poke a hole in there and he'll explode all at once. It's just his personality."

"I kind of feel like it's my fault he lost his powers to begin with. If I hadn't gone to Las Noches, he could've been there on the frontlines with the other Shinigami."

"Inoue, don't say that." Rukia scolded, putting the icepack away for the moment, "If you hadn't gone to Las Noches, Ichigo would've been mown down by Aizen like the others were. You also wouldn't have found Ulquiorra, so keep that in mind, too."

"Yeah."

"Besides. Ichigo got stronger in Las Noches. The time he spent there was giving him experience that he needed later. All things considered...I'm glad it turned out this way. The alternative is that he would've been dead. At least, like this...he's still alive."

"...Yeah..."

The sliding door that Orihime had come through earlier slid open again, and this time, it was her older brother coming through. There was an eerie foreboding about the look on his face, and Rukia stood up immediately in response.

"Nii-sama..."

The elder Shinigami lifted his hand; he held a sealed letter in his fingers. Rukia took it and opened it, looking at her brother again before lowering her eyes to the carefully worded kanji on the paper.

"Urahara Kisuke delivered it a few minutes ago." The older Shinigami said, then turning away, "It's probably nothing."

"Nii-sama..." Rukia said, her voice trembling. She held her hand to her mouth as tears came to her eyes, "Who is this from? Urahara wouldn't..."

"What is it, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime wondered.

"He didn't say." Byakuya answered.

Rukia held the letter close, crunching it up in her hands as she fell to her knees, trying not to break down outright. However, she couldn't contain it, and she quickly excused herself and rushed away from the building, using Shunpo to hide her path.

"...Kuchiki-san..."

Byakuya was a little stunned, but he didn't voice his concerns.


	67. Chapter 67

HOLLOW'S CRY

7pm

Rukia had found herself a long way from home. At the bottom of the chasm where the Cero Oscuras-enhanced Mugetsu had carved the land, deep and stretching on for ages. In the months since it had happened, the bottom had started to fill with water from passing rains, and grasses were starting to grow. It was dark down there, though, and an eerie fog settled just above the water's surface. On the ledge of the banks, Rukia clutched the note and cried.

She looked at the note again, reading it a dozen times over, each time hoping those words would change. When they didn't, she crumbled the paper up and held her knees, rolling to her side in misery.

"What...what am I going to...do?" She sobbed, her eyes red and her voice raw, "...He...he's going to be...im...impossible to f-find..." She buried her head in the loose grass for a while, and then tore herself back up, ripped the Lieutenant's badge from her arm and threw it into the still waters. "A lot of good this place has done! Ichigo put his life on the line to save all of us and you can't even say thank you!? He gives up everything and you won't lift a _finger_ to help him get it back!? You even go so far as to offer me this farce of a promotion!? And for what!? To keep me here, and in line!? I've already caused enough trouble, right!? Give me this post as a Lieutenant and reassign some weak fool to my old spot!?"

Silence answered her, and she rubbed her eyes with her right sleeve. She looked down at her reflection in the still-rippling water, and saw it shifting in time with the moon high above. Her attention was grabbed abruptly by something shuffling nearby, but when she looked around, she saw nothing.

Far off in the mountains, the lonely echo of a single howling cry rang out, bouncing off the cold peaks and echoing on until fading from the night.

"...That can't be right..." The Shinigami muttered, looking around again, "That sounded like a Hollow...but...here? Could it be...Lucca again?"

She rubbed her eyes one more time before settling a hand on her zanpakuto, stuffing the wrinkled note into her kimono and preparing to head out of the chasm. The same odd shape caught her attention again though, this time much closer than before. Out the corner of her eyes, she actually managed to see color along with the movement; white and very pale orange. A faint splash followed, and the Shinigami decided for sure that she wasn't alone.

_That splash was too big for a small animal to have made...that was something my size..._

She turned toward any new sound, finding nothing but air and reflections on the water, or grass swaying in the breeze. The brief scuffling, sloshing sounds were starting to unnerve her.

"Show yourself!" She demanded, drawing her sword.

"Now now..." Answered someone finally, "That's not how this goes."

"That voice..." Rukia whispered in shock, audible only to her ears, "...There's no way... There's just no way..."

Coming around the bend, and knee deep in the water, was a figure with a ragged white coat, a grey hakama and long, albeit spiky, pale orange hair. He was thin and had pale skin; not quite as pale as Ulquiorra's, though. He also carried a rather large sword on his back. It looked a lot like Sode no Shirayuki from the early days when she'd given her powers to Ichigo, but it was slightly larger, had a more pointedly curved tip, almost like a large scimitar, and it had a single 8-inch wide hole going straight through the middle of it, just under the hilt. The tip of the grip had a long, flowing ribbon attached to it, and the whole blade was strapped to this lithe figure's body by a single leather strap.

(PUT THE COVERPAGE HERE SO FOLKS CAN SEE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE IN COLOR)

In his hand was the soaking wet Lieutenant's badge that Rukia had pitched into the water minutes earlier. The figure held it in front of him and beamed, "I see you got a promotion. Second seat to Ukitake, right? Didn't you say that was Kaien's spot before? It's only fitting that you took his place."

"There's no way you're here." Rukia muttered, "You're dead, lost... I must be hallucinating."

"I'm as real as I've ever been, Rukia." The figure said, stepping out of the water, dripping all over the soft mud, revealing he wore nothing on his feet. He held the badge out to her by its straps, "And maybe a little less impossible now."

"But...it's just not..." The girl mumbled. As she looked on at the badge though, and dared herself to look the man squarely in the eyes. There, instead of the brown she had always known, were pale, golden irises. Eyes she could see her own reflection in. The longer she looked, though, the more angry she got.

"What'er you waiting for? Take the stinkin badge!" He insisted, wondering why she was just staring at him.

That's when he was sent flying back the way he came.

He hit the water backwards and upside-down, landing with a great splash, his sword having come loose and sinking him as it landed right on his head. Bubbles popped at the surface as he pulled his head from the muck, but he got free only in time to see Rukia putting her foot on him and driving him down again.

"I OUGHT TO KILL YOU MYSELF FOR WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH, KUROSAKI ICHIGO."

He burbled his protests, and they clearly went unheard and misunderstood. He felt his head pushed deeper into the mud.

"YOU UNCONSCIONABLE, UNBELIEVABLE, SORE EXCUSE FOR A SHINIGAMI SUBSTITUTE..." She continued.

Ichigo grabbed her ankle and forced her back, dragging himself out of the sediment and washing it out of his hair before standing back up to his full, soaking wet height.

He looked at her with his eyes wide and his lip sticking out, but then responded only in kind, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"YOUR FATHER SENT URAHARA ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO TELL ME YOU WERE ALREADY DEAD!"

"ISN'T THAT A GOOD THING!? I'M ABLE TO COME SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE WHEN YOU CROSS OVER!"

"I WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO HAVE BEEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE SINCE MY DAD'S A SHINIGAMI, RIGHT!? I THINK WE'VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT I'M NOT GOOD AT DOING THINGS THE USUAL WAY."

"NO KIDDING! WHAT THE HELL, ICHIGO!?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"HOW ARE YOU HERE!? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THAT!? WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!? YOU'RE SOAKING WET!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE AND I FELL IN THE WATER. NICE PLACE YOU PICKED TO GO CRY BY THE WAY. WHY COULDN'T YOU PICK SOMEWHERE LESS WET?"

"YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME!?"

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO THINK OF A WAY TO SAY 'HEY I'M BACK' WITHOUT MAKING IT WEIRD."

"YOU MAKE EVERYTHING WEIRD!"

"DOESN'T MEAN I'M MAKING AN EFFORT OUT OF IT!"

"YOUR FATHER SAYS YOU'RE **DEAD** BACK HOME!"

"I'M PRETTY WELL AWARE OF THE STATE OF MYSELF!"

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Can we stop yelling at one another? It's actually pretty cold now."

"Oh...sorry."

The duo stepped out of the water and parked themselves on the bank. Ichigo pulled his overly large sword around and planted it into the dirt at an angle, then removed his coat and hung it over the handle so it would drip away from them. Rukia just watched him, still absolutely stunned at the very sight of him there in front of her. Aside from his hair, eyes and the odd complexion, he basically looked the same as before. As strong as before.

"So what happened to you? How did you die? I didn't think it would be so soon..." Rukia wondered, taking her waraji sandals and tabi socks off so they'd dry on a rock nearby.

"I don't remember what happened to me." He answered, trying to wring out the water from his hakama, but finding it impossible since he'd been completely submerged. Giving up, he sat down with a splat on the banks of the makeshift pond, water pooling beneath him, "I woke up away from home. I could sense everything again...reiatsu, reishi, spirits, Hollows...all of it. I may be dead, but it's the first time in a while that I've actually felt alive."

"You didn't kill yourself, did you?" She glowered at him.

"Hah! No, I don't think I did. That'd be pretty crazy."

"But then why do you look so..."

"...So what?"

"Different. I mean, I can tell it's you, but you don't look like yourself."

"Oh...do you think so?" He looked at himself, "I can't really tell."

"Is that even Zangetsu?" She looked up at the large blade.

"Y'know..." Ichigo crossed his arms, putting a finger on his chin and looking at the sword oddly, "I'm not really sure. I can't even remember when I noticed I had it. It's just...been with me."

"Has anyone else seen you?"

"Not that I know of." He answered, leaning back again.

There was a strange silence between them after that. Rukia moved to occupy her racing mind with trying to get more water out of her hakama.

"...Do you remember..." Ichigo broke the silence, "...The last time we saw each other?"

"Like it was yesterday." She answered solemnly, "It must have been hard for you...adjusting to not being able to see ghosts anymore."

"Ah...it wasn't all bad..." He answered. He was lying, obviously, and Rukia could tell, but she didn't say anything. "Actually it was awful."

"Yeah..."

"How long did you...stick around...after...?" He looked at her over his shoulder.

"I didn't leave until you did. I couldn't just leave you there cr—" She caught herself, "...I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Do you remember...the last thing that we...?"

The woman looked at him with softer eyes, but she was still embarrassed, "How could I forget?"

Ichigo looked at his hands, and then dared leaning towards her. Water from his hakama dripped all over her feet though and the cold surprised her into pulling away, flustered.

"Jeeze Ichigo just take that wet thing off!" She fussed, trying to hide her face as it turned red.

"I don't have anything else on!" He protested, "I'm not about to sit naked over here!"

Rukia's whole head turned a shade darker, and she barked at him, "You're not wearing anything under that!? No fundoshi or anything!?"

"It's not like I picked my outfit off a shelf!"

"You're so difficult!" She argued, looking at herself. It dawned on her that she had two coats on, and she started tugging at the black haori, pulling it free from the sashes that bound her hakama around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you something to cover yourself with so you're not embarrassing yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Just take it!" She held the garment out at him and kept herself turned away. He took it and dropped his drawers immediately. She could hear the squashing and sloshing noises as he put the long pleated vestment and hung it from his sword's handle with the coat, and then as he sat back down with her own coat over his lap.

"Ach...you can look now. Jeeze. The way you got all grossed out..."

"I wasn't grossed out!"

"You lived in my bedroom closet for months!"

"I was never spying on you!"

"Not even a little?" He almost pouted.

"What's with you?" Rukia chortled, embarrassed beyond anytime ever in her life.

Ichigo just laughed, and reached around to put his arm over her shoulders. He turned her towards him and held her there, and though she didn't protest, the woman had a stunned look on her face.

"I've missed you." He said, "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you."

Rukia remained quiet. Her expression changed from stupor to solemn reflection.

"There were some times where Ishida or Chad ran off from class to go take care of a Hollow. I'd see them running through the halls at school, and they'd never say what they were leaving for, but I knew. I sometimes hoped one of them would come back and say you came and helped, but it never came up. How come you never came back? Not even in a Gigai?"

The smaller Shinigami lifted one hand and placed it around his where it came over her shoulder, and she finally let herself lean into him and relax, "I wanted to come back. I tried to. I was promoted the Lieutenant before you even woke up."

"You didn't have your badge when you came to say goodbye."

"No... I hadn't formally accepted yet when that happened. After I went back though...Captain Ukitake bothered me until I gave him my answer. After that...they kept me so busy with things in Seireitei that I was lucky to get a break just to eat or sleep. I tried to sneak away a few times, but I'd always get caught by someone and dragged back. For a long time, no one was allowed to go anywhere without a partner to go with them. Those partners would get swapped out weekly, so no one could ever have enough time to plot or scheme or anything."

"Harsh."

"Those were orders from the new Central 46, after Aizen had been sentenced. They were worried that if people were left alone for too long, immediately after Aizen's fall, that those with weaker convictions would try to plot against Soul Society while we were still recovering. No one was ever suspected though and the rule was dropped a while after."

"Rukia..." Ichigo muttered.

The woman turned her head, "What?"

"You're right. The water is really cold." He mused, pointing at how her own hakama was soaked to her knees and was dripping all over him, "You should take it off."

"Wh-...But..." She stuttered, "I..."

"C'mon, you don't wanna get sick or anything." He encouraged, pulling off and tugging a little at the garment, "Your feet will freeze before morning. Here...I won't even look." He moved off enough that his back could be towards her, and he started messing with something in front of him. She stammered and then huffed a defeated sigh, comically pulling at the straps around her waist and letting the sopping wet thing fall to the ground. When she kicked it away, she turned her back on Ichigo and fiddled with her one remaining kimono jacket to make sure it was folded properly and nothing would show. She heard Ichigo moving to hang it up on his sword with the other garments, but only turned around again as she saw a dimly glowing blue light resonating from behind her.

It stunned her to see Ichigo manipulating reiatsu with his hands. She'd never see him do anything like it. Yet, there he was, doing just that, and with reasonable control, too.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"Kukkaku taught all of us how to do this when we came to Soul Society the first time. It's getting kinda dark out so I figured, why not see if I remember how to do it? Seems like being dead has made it easier to control this stuff. What do you think? Too bright?" He held it up towards her.

Looking at it, and seeing his smiling face behind it, Rukia felt at peace for the first time in a long while. She watched him set it on the ground and then move back to where he'd been sitting before, careful not to lose her coat as he went.

_Why do I have this weird sense of déjà vu about all this?_ She wondered quietly.

When the teen sat down again, he pretended to fall, and dragged the woman down to the ground with him, giving her his arm to use as a headrest and turning onto his side to face her. Rukia was completely stunned, having no coherent words to say and her face completely flush again.

"I didn't think you'd embarrass so easily, Rukia." He whispered to her, "You were different last time."

"Last time _was_ different." She insisted, "I thought I was saying _goodbye,_ not _cya later._"

"You're not happy with me being here?" He pouted.

"Of course I'm happy you're here! Don't think for a second that I'm not!" She insisted.

"Then kiss me." He answered, catching her by surprise, "Kiss me like you did last time."

Rukia was stunned again, not sure what to do. She crossed her arms where she lay and grumbled a pitiful excuse, "It wouldn't be like last time. You're not disappearing again. Not to mention, you're practically naked, we're alone and...well, you know, one thing leads to another and—"

"Would that really be so bad?" He asked, pushing up on his elbow to lean over her, and using his free hand to turn her face back towards him, "Haven't you thought about it?"

"...You're not being fair..."

"I've had months, being alone...not being able to talk to anyone without them making me feel like the least-favorite child...thinking about how things might've gone after the war if I hadn't lost my powers. If it would've been like last time, where we just said goodbye and went our separate ways, or if things would've gone differently because of what we'd gone through. Seeing Inoue and Ulquiorra all the time...reminding me of what could have been..." He stroked her cheek, "It's been hard."

"You're being really outspoken tonight." She pointed out, "Since when did you wear your heart on your sleeve like this?"

"It's different with you now." He said, "You told me once last year...that you would wait for me to open up. That you wouldn't dig into my heart and ask me things I wasn't prepared to talk about. So I waited...I held onto the things that hurt the most... After Aizen's Bankai showed me those fears, made me _live those fears_...I knew I'd never be able to see your face again without thinking about it. I told you because I didn't think I'd ever get the chance again. It's out there now...you know things about me that _no one else does._ Bottling up again...don't you think it's a bit of a moot point?"

"I guess..."

"And all this time...I've had nothing better to do than think about what I'd say or what I'd do if I ever got to see you again." He leaned closer, "Most of it hasn't gone even remotely close to how I envisioned it...but this part... This part could be right..."

"Things between us will change forever if you go through with this." She warned, "There won't be any going back. It could hurt worse than it did when we said goodbye."

"I'd rather bear the pain of loss forever, than spend one more day coping with the pain of 'what if.' Can you?"

(Read on at your own risk.)

Rukia went silent for a moment. A thousand things went through her mind. But, eventually, she closed her eyes and turned herself slightly. Ichigo took the hint and brought one leg up under hers, resting them across his thighs as he leaned that final inch forward to kiss the woman he'd been longing for since their parting. Their tango got raised to a fever pitch rather quickly. Rukia's hands were on his chest and Ichigo's pulled her body closer to his. They roamed down her waist and over her hips to where the bottom of that thin white kimono gave way to her legs, and one felt its way across her skin, down towards her knees, bringing that one leg up over him further before descending again to caress her rump. It didn't take much to make Rukia's haori disappear, but Ichigo refused to expose himself just yet, keeping her face towards his with more kissing and nibbling at her lip.

Rukia pushed him onto his back and climbed up onto his stomach, still kissing him, her hands roaming over his arms and moving them to rise above his head. She pressed on his elbows so he'd know to keep them there, and then sat up again, looking down at him with the moon behind her. She was already panting, excited and out of breath, feeling the adrenaline flowing through every sinew of her body. She slipped her arms out of the kimono and let it fall around her waist, exposing her small frame to the open air, and Ichigo's desperate eyes. She wouldn't let him touch her yet though as she let her purple gaze keep him entranced, and she reached behind her to grip at a particularly interested member. Ichigo twitched as he felt her fingers grasping him, and it made the woman smile seductively.

"Ah...this is your first time, isn't it?"

"...Y-yeah..." He gasped, "You?"

"I'm a hundred years old." She said, stroking him slowly, "I would think it almost embarrassing if I hadn't been with _someone_ in all that time."

"Renji?" He asked carefully.

"Are you trying to ruin this?" She mused, making him go quiet. She kept moving her hand though, "He's like my brother."

"Oh...okay...that's good...ahh..." He felt himself extraordinarily relieved, and was able to relax more now. He felt as she sat up on her knees briefly and moved his stiff appendage to rest against him. He opened his eyes enough to watch her untie the small garment around her waist and cast it aside. She straddled over him, and then leaned against his chest as she descended to slide against that hard rod. The heat and slick wetness between her legs drew a sharp breath from the teen, and he bucked against her. She continued on like that, almost teasing him, for a few minutes at least, before he could take it no longer and sat up. He kissed her passionately as he pulled her up off his lap, repositioned himself, let her sit again and then slowly lowered her back to the ground.

From this new vantage point, he could see that he was buried deep inside her. It was so hot and tight and slick that he almost came right there, but he held on. He wouldn't let the moment be spoiled by getting ahead of himself, least not if it meant she wouldn't have much fun _at all._ He let his hands roam over her then, caressing her thighs and stomach, moving up towards those small mounds on her chest, her shoulders and back down again. He watched her roll her head in ecstasy and gasp as his fingers touched her sensitive places, and she moaned to his delight as his thumb pressed against a particular nub between her legs. She could feel him trying to wiggle himself in and out of her, and beckoned him to be on his knees so it would be easier by lifting her leg and forcing him to lean forward.

Dropping to his elbows, his knees on either side of her hips, he finally managed to move freely, withdrawing a little and then pushing as far inside her as he could, forcing her to rock her head back and draw a heavy, gasping breath.

"...Oh god..." She said, her voice trembling, "...I knew it would be like this...I knew it..."

"So you have thought about it."

She laughed, betraying herself, "Every day since November 12th." Her fingers laced through his long hair and her legs came up around his waist, giving him easier access, "You're so big inside me...aahhh...go fast...Ichigo, fast, go fast!" She begged.

Wet slapping noises resounded at her command, and he banged his hips against hers with all his strength. He held her waist and dipped his head against her chest, continuing to pound into her, thrust after thrust, hurried on by her cries to go harder and faster. He even found himself moving to lift her off the ground and thrust upwards into her for a while, holding her aloft like she were weightless. When he set her down again, he turned her and pressed his chest against her back, licking her shoulders as he pressed himself back into her. One hand squeezed at her breasts as the other held her waist, bracing her against the force of his pushing.

"I'm coming..." He whispered, "Rukia...I'm...coming..."

"Just a little longer..." She ordered, moving the hand he'd placed on her hip, down towards her center, and bade him stroke her there while he continued mounting her. "Ah...like that...oh god, just like that...Ichigo...! Ahh!"

Slick fingers moved back and forth against that precious nub, faster and faster until the small woman cried out and clenched her legs together. Ichigo had to hold her up again, and a dozen or so desperate thrusts later, he pressed himself as deep inside her as he could and cried out against her shoulders, panting heavily as his whole body clenched up and he felt himself throbbing within her.

He collapsed to his side, dragging his lover with him and holding her tight against his chest, his member staying inside her as it continued to pulse with his heartbeat. Rukia was limp, her legs shook, and all she could do was lift one hand to touch Ichigo's face where it was kissing her behind her neck.

"...I...I don't think I can walk..."

"Give me ten minutes." He panted, "...We have to do that again...!"


	68. Chapter 68

QUICK FALL

9am, Monday

The following morning came, and Ichigo woke first, sitting up and ruffling his hair as Rukia remained asleep next to him. He twitched though and rubbed his back, "Ahh...slight cramp...must've rolled off the grass at some point..."

He cast his gaze down towards the slumbering Shinigami, and stroked her hair briefly before forcing himself to his feet. He grabbed his now-dry hakama and put it on again, then walking down to the edge of the pond, looking up at the high ledges of the canyon.

_The last time I was here...I stopped Aizen... I remember everything about that day, right up until the moment that I passed out. So...why can't I...remember how I got back here? What was I doing before?_

He looked at his reflection and saw the differences Rukia had mentioned. It was easier to see now that the sun was out, and he looked closely at how pale his skin really was, and how his hair and eyes had changed.

_Well, my hair's gotten absurdly long before, so that's not that big of a deal...but the rest of it... Why are my eyes gold...? How did I end up like this...when, and why...?_

He rubbed his head, feeling a dull ache coming on as he thought back, and in futility, he gave up thinking about it. Instead, he went back to where his sword was still sticking out of the ground and grabbed his coat, slinging it over his shoulders as he heard Rukia starting to wake up.

"Yo."

"Mmnn..." She mumbled, pushing herself up onto her elbow and looking around, "...It's late morning already..."

"Yeah." Ichigo answered, pulling the woman's hakama free from where he'd tied it to his blade the night before. He slung it over his arm before turning to walk towards her, and then fell to his knees directly in front of her, leaning into a kiss that pushed her back down onto her back. He nuzzled the crook of her neck after that, leaving the hakama to fall off his arm, "Your pants are dry."

"Thanks."

The teen pulled off again and gave the woman room to get dressed again, leaving to pull his sword from the ground and fasten it across his back like it had been before. Once more, he wandered down towards the edge of the embankment and looked around.

"It's weird that you'd show up so soon after a big fight here in Soul Society." Rukia mused, putting herself back together, "Inoue and Ishida and a whole bunch of other people came. It was crazy."

"Yeah? What happened?"

"Apparently one of the Arrancar that Aizen left behind in Las Noches was keen on getting Grimmjow free."

"...Grimmjow is alive!?" Ichigo turned back in surprise.

"Oh, you know him?"

"Yeah!" He answered, "He was the last guy I fought in Hueco Mundo before I went up against Ulquiorra! This other Espada showed up and took him out though...I was certain that he'd died after that."

"Seems not." Rukia continued, "This Arrancar that came to get him...her name was Lucca."

_Lucca..._

"She found where he was being held in Captain Kurotsuchi's lab and caused all sorts of Hell when she busted him out." She explained, "She had this weird ability to take over peoples' bodies. She even came after me first because she resented how I'd frozen Grimmjow that time when the Arrancar were attacking your city."

"So she took over your body, huh?"

"For a while, yeah. I don't remember anything of it though. What I know comes from what other people told me. In the end, after me, she apparently swapped over the Captain Zaraki, and Inoue...even Ulquiorra himself. She disappeared after the Commander came to deal with things, though. Zero Squad has been in Seireitei ever since, helping restore the place..."

"Zero Squad...?"

"Yup." Rukia answered, finally done tying her sashes, and replacing Sode no Shirayuki within the wrappings, "Otherwise known as the Royal Guard. They're former Shinigami, like us, but who were promoted to serving in the Soul King's realm."

"So this Lucca character...she was able to destroy the place enough to bring _those guys_ here? She could've given Aizen a run for his money."

"Don't remind me." Rukia said glumly, standing up and dusting herself off, "All I really remember of her is how she stopped me on the path home, insulted me and then somehow forced me into this...altered state."

"Inner world." Ichigo corrected automatically.

"Inner world?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Why'd you say that?"

"Say what? I just repeated what you said."

"I said something?"

"...Yeah. Are you okay?" She looked at him curiously, stepping near to him and touching his arm.

"Uh...yeah, I think so. I just don't remember saying anything." He shrugged though, "Oh well. Guess it's been a weird day or so. I'm sure I'll adjust."

"Yeah..." Rukia said ominously, "...Well, this 'inner world,' it was weird. It was this great expanse of water, but no matter where I stood, the water froze under my feet. There was even this small boat there. But the weirdest part was how Lucca could appear in this place, but she was transparent and nothing could touch her. It's like she was just a hallucination...the water spray just passed through her."

Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his head at the description, and he clutched at the spot, clenching his eyes at the sensation.

"I was told that I was lucky, that Lucca had left my body with enough time to spare that I wouldn't succumb to becoming a Hollow myself." Rukia continued, not really noticing Ichigo's pain, "It's kind of scary to think that someone who has fully crossed over to Soul Society is still at risk for something like that. Becoming a Hollow after being a Shinigami...a creature like that would be incredibly strong, maybe like the Arrancar..."

Ichigo suddenly dropped to his knees, clutching at his head. Rukia was surprised, and tried to comfort him, asking what was wrong.

"My head...it's...it's splitting open..." He whimpered, "I keep...seeing flashes...in my mind...!"

"Flashes? What sort?"

"...A strange...woman...in my head..." He said against the agony, "Blue...blue hair...and rain everywhere... Then...the moon..." He cried out and lowered his head, "Then...red. I see...red! Red splattered on the sand and on my hands...!"

"You're not making any sense..." Rukia told him, only to find herself suddenly shoved away.

"Get back!" Ichigo warned, "I...can't... It hurts...so much... Ahh!"

_It's not about what I want. It's about setting the timeline straight. Things are really messed up. Things happened that shouldn't have. You're the key to putting it all back together again._

"I have...to...make it right..." Ichigo said, seemingly entering a trance.

Rukia tried to approach, but an odd aura surrounded the teen and kept her at bay. Before her eyes, black reiatsu gathered around the left side of Ichigo's face, peeling the very skin from his bones and pulling segments of his skull outward as though forming a horn. A hole was starting to carve itself into his chest.

"Get...away..." He said quietly, turning his head, his left eye now having a black sclera to go with the golden iris, "...There's...so much rage... Whatever I...do... I'm...sorry..."

Reiatsu exploded out the front of his chest, and then forced its way back in again, bursting out of his back, and filling in the hole that was in his blade. Rukia could only look on in stunned horror as the shadow around his face started to solidify and a Hollow's half-mask took its place. The darkened eye was difficult to see through the shadow of the eye socket, and the look on the other side of his face was just as unsettling.

The reiatsu aura dissipated, and Ichigo stood back on his feet, clutching at his sword. He looked straight at the smaller woman.

"...So...empty..." He whispered, "Need...to fill...the void..."

"Ichigo, you're scaring me..."

"So...hungry... So...hollow...!"

He lunged at her with the speed of lightning.


	69. Chapter 69

HARBINGER

Grimmjow looked on as the medic did his best to fix his leg, but the small Arrancar turned his head, "Sorry, Grimmjow-sama...your ankle has been broken in so many places, that you would still have difficulties walking after it healed."

"Seriously? There's nothing you can do?"

"No, sir. We have done what we can, but you will always favor this side."

"Fuck..."

"Watch your mouth." Hallibel growled, standing nearby with Nelliel. She turned to her shorter counterpart, "Ulquiorra will kill him on sight."

"I know...but I have to try." She answered, "Orihime is the only one with the ability to fix that wound and make it go away. Grimmjow doesn't even want to stay in Las Noches anyway. If we can fix him up, then he'll leave..."

"After everything you did to get him out of Soul Society, what does that mean _you're_ going to do?"

"I don't know yet." She said quietly, "Everything happened so fast, I'm still processing it..."

. . .

10:30am, Monday

Back in Soul Society, Orihime, Ishida and Furionn were checking through the rubble under Soukyoku Hill for any remnant of the Rikka that might remain. Ulquiorra was nearby looking as well, but his attention was soon grabbed by a member of the Royal Guard. It was Oshou, the Shinigami who had brought news to the Gotei 13 that the Soul King had gained interest in an Espada. Ulquiorra was dubious and scanned the man from head to toe as he spoke.

"You are Ulquiorra Schiffer, former Cuatro Espada, correct?"

"You should add 'the Arrancar that no one will leave alone' to that list."

"My apologies. I didn't come to antagonize you." He said, staying in place some ten feet away, giving the pale man a wide birth, "I came to make a proposal."

"I'm not interested in dealing with Shinigami." Ulquiorra said simply, "I'm only here because Orihime wants some time to look for her property."

"It's with regards to giving you some peace." Oshou continued anyway, "My understanding is that this could have been avoided outright if your situation had been more clearly articulated to the Shinigami who doubted you. There are few who completely believe that you helped deal with your former master."

"Like I care what anyone here believes. It's not my job to give them a summary of my day-to-day transactions."

"No...of course not. That isn't what I meant. Let me start again..." He cleared his throat, "I am Oshou, a member of Zero Squad, otherwise known as the Royal Guard. I work alongside, for, and with the Soul King on matters outside the scope of Seireitei. I, and my compatriots, are examples of what Aizen was trying to become when he was still plotting to recover the Ouken."

"So what? I have no ambition to engage in world domination. I already have _almost everything I want._"

"I can see that." Oshou grimaced, "What if I offered you a place within our ranks?"

"I would decline without consideration. I am not at the beck and call of Shinigami."

"What if it guaranteed an eternity of peace for you and your human companion?"

"I would still decline, because it would entail me having to go back to the Soul King's realm without her. Her peace would only be gained because of my absence." Ulquiorra turned to glare at the man, "I helped take down Aizen solely _because_ of my desire to stay with her, _after she had convinced me to do so_. Abandoning her now, simply for the sake of having Soul Society mind its own business, is out of the question."

"I could take your concerns to the Soul King and see if arrangements could be made to accommodate her." Oshou offered, "If it could be said that Inoue Orihime could come with you, or that you would have the freedom to see her at any time, would you reconsider?"

"The Gotei 13 should be the ones that have to make the decisions in this situation. During the entire course of the war, I was the only Espada who had no direct involvement with anything regarding the Shinigami. My actions revolved solely around Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo. Soul Society wasn't my business and therefore _I should not be theirs._" Ulquiorra turned back towards where he'd been watching Orihime, "The easiest thing for their Commander to do would be to issue an order to stay out of my business and leave me alone."

"You know that won't ever happen so long as you express this sort of animosity towards them." Oshou refuted, "It is because of your absence from the grand scheme of things that they can never be entirely certain what your motives are."

"That's their problem."

"And it becomes yours whenever that mistrust boils over. I doubt you would be interested in having this same sort of thing happen every few months or years, until every Shinigami who doubts you is dead, or you've leveled this place to the ground." Oshou took one step forward, but Ulquiorra shot him a glance that made him stop his advance. He sighed and crossed his arms, "My point is...you are far too powerful for your own good. You know that very well. There isn't any possible way to reduce the sort of threat you pose and there's no way to know if you'll ever change your mind about this place. Today you say they should leave you alone...in a week, you may decide to just eradicate them. As a being with 4 levels of hybridization, there would be no one here capable of stopping you. My belief is that, while your body was overtaken by that other Arrancar, your hybridization became irrelevant because she wasn't able to utilize it. She brought you down to her level and got beaten with simple flame."

"You certainly know a lot about the subject."

"My bones are infused with the power of the Ouken." Oshou explained, "All of us in the Royal Guard do. It gives us the same sort of...unnatural advantage that your existence does. We just don't have to be part Hollow and part human to achieve it."

Ulquiorra had nothing to say in response to it.

"...Please keep the Soul King's offer in mind. If nothing else, being given an Ouken of your own would be hilariously ironic, considering how far Aizen went to get one, and failed."

"That it would be."

"I'll go deliver your concerns to the Soul King, then. I'll return in a few days."

The Royal Guard turned and left, and Ulquiorra suddenly became acutely aware of the Shinigami nearby who had been privy to their conversation. He stepped off from where he had been held up and moved towards Orihime, putting a hand on the small of her back to get her attention.

"What was all that about?" She asked, placing her own hand on his arm and turning to him.

"It's nothing. It's just the sad attempts of Shinigami trying to negotiate a peace treaty with a Hollow. By our very natures, it would be impossible."

"Oh..."

He could sense the moroseness in her voice and pulled her into a hug, "I take it you've had no luck finding anything?"

"No..." She answered, hugging him back, "I think my Shun Shun Rikka is gone forever."

. . .

11am

The smooth-edged mouth of an artificial Garganta opened up into the bone-laden path known as the Precipice World. The masked Ichigo stepped out onto the foggy, dusty ground, looking back to see the great maw close. The Kototsu had still not been replaced since Aizen destroyed it, and it was quiet all around.

Under Ichigo's arm, he carried the barely conscious form of Kuchiki Rukia. He stepped forward and then tossed her into the ground like a sack of rocks. Before the dust had even settled, he grabbed hold of her zanpakuto and tossed it away, letting it fall amongst the bones of those who'd failed to cross through before the haunting train caught them. He then turned back and picked Rukia up by her shuhakushou and dragged her a small distance, hefting her body against the wall, and proceeded to tie her to it with the long sash anchored to his sword's grip. After he tore it, the segment regrew until the whole sash was restored again.

Rukia started to regain her senses, and slowly lifted her head, revealing extensive injuries that had left her bleeding from the nose and mouth. Unable to resist, Rukia allowed her head to be jolted upwards by Ichigo's hand, and simply closed her eyes as the masked monster licked the blood away with the zeal of a vampire.

"Why...did you bring me...here, of...all places?" She asked, looking away from him.

The demon licked his lips, "This is where my _father_ made me train to give up my powers." He answered, "This is where I remained for _three entire months_ while the war dragged on a microsecond at a time, outside. I want you to suffer the same debilitating black emptiness that I did. I want you to know how it felt to realize that same time differential. For me...what's going to happen will take less than a day. For you, and the others that I'll bring...it'll be _weeks_."

"But why..._bring_ me here?" Rukia asked, "You're a...Hollow... Your goal should be...to consume souls...not collect them..."

"I am not just a Hollow." Ichigo retorted, "I am a wraith...I am the shadow of a deep-seeded rage that has been boiling inside for a long time. I am the empty shell of a man who sacrificed it all, only to be abandoned and forgotten afterward. I have become the harbinger of solitude...and my goal isn't to sate my own sorrow. It's to instill it in those who instilled it in me. I will make all of you suffer as I have, and then some."


	70. Chapter 70

THE SILENT VIGIL

2:05pm, Sunday

In the dunes of Hueco Mundo, the day before, Lucca watched in amazement as Ichigo's body undertook its odd transformation. The creature's skin had entirely flaked away and the smaller figure stood shaking before her. As it rose to its full height, Lucca took a step back.

"Can you hear me? Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kuro...sa...ki...?" It answered. It placed its left hand directly into the hole in its chest, and then reached up to touch the half-mask on its face. As it did so, it raised its right hand out to the side and made a circling motion, then cocked its wrist back so the palm faced outward. From the palm shot a long length of bone, which the figure clutched immediately, and then turned its head to watch as the bone reshaped itself into the image of a curved broadsword.

"The time has come." Lucca said cautiously, "You've been created to destroy the beast that eluded you before. You're the Hollow form of Kurosaki Ichigo, the only being that surpassed and destroyed Ulquiorra, the Cuatro Espada! You've been given a second chance to make sure he stays dead!"

The beast lowered its gaze towards her; its face bore an expression of complete disregard.

"...Can you...understand me...? You are to kill Ulquiorra!"

"Kill..." It answered, "...I am so...hungry..."

"What?"

"So very...hungry..." The half-mask erupted and covered the entirety of the beast's head, forming an identical copy of itself on the opposite side. When the second eye-socket was complete, the two golden irises gleamed out at the woman, and then the creature roared terribly. Lucca fell backward in horror.

"...What...what is this thing? This isn't Kurosaki's Hollow...! What are you!?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo abandoned his Shinigami and Hollow powers. I am the product of all the rage and hate and sorrow and frustration that was born in him after that...and yet...I am still _him _at my core. I am still Kurosaki Ichigo. And I am...so...hungry..."

Its jaws opened wide and its teeth became sharper, and then, it lunged at the woman who had brought it to life. It impaled her on its sword and cleaved her body in half without any effort at all, then pounced on her torso, where it dug those teeth into her neck and shoulder and sucked out the very essence of her being. When he was done, all that remained of the Arrancar was a dried up husk, which dissolved into reishi and blended with the endless desert sands.

Just as quickly as the creature had been created, it howled and clutched at its head, dropping the sword to the ground. The mask peeled away from Ichigo's face and seemed to fade away entirely, coiling around him in a long tube, like the body of a snake, entering the hole in his chest and filling it in. When the hole disappeared, the dazed figure was helpless to stop himself from falling into the opening maw of a Garganta. The blade slipped in with him, and before he knew it, he was dropped onto his head in another location.

Water splashed around him, and he recoiled against the sudden pain. When he regained his senses, he looked around, and then up at the chopped-down cross directly in front of him.

Ichigo's half-closed eyes gazed upon the barren root of the very pillar that had encased Sousuke Aizen months before. Without even realizing it, he turned away, put the sword on his back, and started walking. It wasn't until he'd gotten a distance away that he actually started to become aware of himself and his surroundings.

"...What...happened to me...? How did...I get here? I need to...find Rukia..."

. . .

11:05am, Monday

"...and don't think you're going to get away easily." Ichigo said, smiling eerily at his captive, "Your reiatsu will feed me until I'm ready to end it."

The teeth on the half-visible mask elongated, and he bit into the woman's shoulder, draining the very energy of her soul. When he withdrew again, the woman looked extremely weak, like she'd been starved for days.

"If you can even move...I'd recommend you just sit tight. You won't be able to get out of the bindings around you, and even if you could, you wouldn't be able to crawl more than a few feet before being too weak to _breathe._ So just stay here while I go get you a friend."

. . .

Noon

Orihime, Ulquiorra (without a Gigai) and Ishida walked along the sidewalk towards the highschool. It was already noon and Orihime was eager to put the past behind her and just get back into her regular routine.

"I'm so glad this whole thing is over..." She sighed, rounding the corner of the front gate and turning to Ulquiorra as she went. Ishida paused as he looked on at the odd commotion near the school's front doors. Orihime took Ulquiorra's second hand into hers, already having held the first, and pleaded with him, "Would you mind...maybe, while I'm in school...go find Hachi-san with the Visored?"

"Why?"

"Well, when Yammy destroyed Tsubaki before, it was Hachi-san who showed me that he could be restored, even though there was nothing left of him. Maybe he'll know of a way to help me get my Shun Shun Rikka back?" She asked, then suddenly rummaging in her bookbag for a piece of paper, "Here, I'll even write a note so you don't have to explain anything. There...!" She said, tearing out the paper and handing it to him.

Ulquiorra looked at it, and when he looked up, he too noticed the odd clamor ahead of them.

"What's going on?" Ishida wondered.

From the crowd emerged Tatsuki, having spotted the group a moment before. She ran over and saw that the trio was rather confused. She herself looked like she had been through a rough patch, "What happened?" She asked, hoping they might know.

"We were about to ask the same thing." Orihime answered, "What's going on over there?"

"You don't know?"

"...Uhm..."

"Did someone die? That looks like a vigil." Ishida pointed out.

"Uh, yeah...Ichigo did."

"WHAT?" Orihime shouted, "You can't be serious! How could he just die!? He was fine! He was okay when we left!" She was clearly in denial at this point.

"No one knows. You guys have been gone for almost five days, and he never came back to school the day after you left, or the next day...I figured you would have some insight." Tatsuki explained, "He died yesterday, sometime around 2 according to his dad. It's like he just...lost the will to live or something. You know how he's been since..."

"...Yeah..." Orihime answered, her eyes starting to well with tears.

"It can't be..." Ulquiorra suddenly said.

Ishida and Tatsuki were perplexed.

"What's that? You suddenly developed a conscience?" The girl accused.

"You said Kurosaki never returned to school after the day _we_ left on Thursday. So he was here at least that long." Ulquiorra started, "If something happened to him that night...then it would explain why he never returned to class on Friday. Whatever happened to him took 3 days to finalize, if it ended up killing him."

"Ichigo's father said his soul had gone away." Sado suddenly interrupted, walking up to the group. He seemed keen on finding out what had happened, "I went to his house on Saturday. Isshin said Ichigo's soul had left his body and no one was sure how or where he'd gone to."

"It was Lucca." Ulquiorra said, much to Orihime and Ishida's shock, but to the confusion of the other two. "It had to be. How else would Kurosaki be able to do a Soul Separation? No Shinigami are around."

"Soul Separation..." Orihime repeated, "That's like when..." Her words drifted, and she thought back on the night her brother had come back as Acidwire and had knocked her across the room. She'd gotten her first look at the Chain of Fate that night, where it connected her body and soul together.

"What about Kon?" Ishida asked.

"Kon?" Ulquiorra echoed.

"It's a Mod Soul Ichigo used when he still had Shinigami powers." The Quincy explained, "What if Ichigo just popped Kon in and went on a stroll? Without being able to defend himself, any Hollow could've gotten him."

"There haven't been any Hollows here in a while." Sado contested, "I'd have hunted them down myself by now if there were."

"So we're back to Lucca, then." Ulquiorra said, "And it makes the most sense. Lucca fled Soul Society, and no one knows where she went. If she has even the slightest suspicion that I survived that gout of flame...finding and releasing Kurosaki's Hollow would, seemingly, be her only defense. She knows I'd never give up looking for her...and from my memories, she knows how the fight on the dome in Las Noches went. That _thing_ is the only being that's ever beaten me."

Orihime abruptly took out her notebook again and started writing another message. She tore it out and handed it to Ulquiorra, "When you go see Hachi-san, give him this note, too." She instructed.

"...Am I your messenger boy today?" Ulquiorra grimaced.

The woman turned him by his shoulders and started pushing him forward, "Up! Ascend! Do good, Ulquiorra!" She commanded, garnering a 'wtf' sort of look from her partner. "Go on! Elevate! Depart!"

"...I'm not going to go if you try to send me off like some kind of flying monkey." Ulquiorra growled.


	71. Chapter 71

RED SUN RISES

In the halls of the school, Orihime, Ishida, Sado and Tatsuki paused before parting ways. Sado looked at Orihime curiously, "So what were those notes you gave to Ulquiorra anyway?"

"One was asking Hachi-san if it's possible to bring my Shun Shun Rikka back. He restored Tsubaki once before...but that was when the rest of the pin was still there as a base."

"What happened to your Rikka?"

"It was destroyed in Soul Society..."

"Oh..."

"The other note was asking Hachi-san if he could bring Kurosaki-kun back to life. He said his and my powers were similar enough, and I was able to bring Ulquiorra back...so maybe if he tries..."

"Ichigo's already been declared dead." Sado pointed out, "Would it even make sense to try?"

"What do you mean? Of course we have to try...he's our friend. He'd do the same for any of us."

"No, I mean...he's a ghost now. Knowing how he is, he probably has some kind of crazy power, not to mention how he can see other Shinigami again. Bringing him back...robbing him of that a second time..." Sado's words trailed. The bell rang overhead and the group knew they had to part ways. "Anyway...I'm just saying that this isn't the worst thing that could've happened to him. But we'll see how it goes once we find him. You guys will have to tell me what happened in Soul Society later, too, okay?"

"Yeah..."

. . .

At the Visored's bunker, a familiar bare of bare feet stood just beyond the barrier. Ichigo traced his finger along the edge of it, feeling the crackling energy resonating off its surface. He confidently then placed the whole of his palm against it, and then pressed...and within a few seconds, cracks started forming in the 'glass.' A moment later, the whole thing shattered to shards and dust...and the half-masked figure stepped forward.

Down in the training area, Hiyori was caught in the middle of an intended slap against Shinji's head with her sandal when the whole group sensed the destruction of the barrier. They looked up towards the top of the stairs that lead to the surface, and were stunned to see that familiar face coming towards them.

"How's it going, everyone?" Ichigo asked smugly, looking rather stoic behind his mask.

"What the Hell's this?" Hiyori griped immediately, "What the Hell are you doing here? Urahara told us your stupid ass died!"

"Yeah." Ichigo answered, "What do you _think_ that meant, smartass?"

"Don't sass me you half-wit shit-for-brains Substitute Shinigami Visored wannabe!"

"Hiyori!" Shinji argued.

The rest of the group arrived in quick succession, and the Captain Sajin Komamura joined them.

"It's Kurosaki...?" He said quietly.

"Hello, hello, one and all. So good to see everyone again. It's been a while since I was here last." The eerie not-quite-Hollow, not-quite-Shinigami said, "I should like to tell you all that I've been liberated from my fleshy body and I am now closer than ever to being just like you. However, there are a few specific differences that you should take note of."

"What's with the get-up?" Shinji asked, stepping to the front of the group, "I've never seen you wear anything like that. And your mask...is different."

"Yes, thank you Shinji for pointing out the most obvious changes. Aesthetically, I have made some adjustments. I hope they're to your liking. The fun bit is where I've changed in other ways though. For example..." He burst out of sight with a Sonido and reappeared behind the group. Shinji felt the aftershock of the wind around his arms a second later. He then heard the strange sound of two lumps hitting the ground by his ankles...and then the pain began. "...you'll note that I'm not going to bother letting this guy get the chance to use his Shikai against me and make this whole thing annoyingly difficult."

Shinji raised his arms up and looked at the stumps where his hands were once connected to his wrists. He was about to turn and curse the teenager, but Ichigo wholluped him upside the side of his head with the broad-side of his sword, sending him flying through the air for quite a distance. When Shinji collided with the bunker wall, it was obvious that the former Captain would not be joining the coming fight.

"Another example of how things have changed. I'm not interested in giving anyone half a chance to complain or posture." Ichigo announced, "Next!"

The rest of the group, minus Komamura of course, had already manifested their masks, and Hiyori didn't waste time preparing a Cero. It fired in Ichigo's direction, giving the others further opportunity to prepare their zanpakuto.

Ichigo quickly remanifested himself at the crest of the Cero and cleaved down towards Hiyori with his overly large sword. She barely dodged, but the teen's attack took the horn off the front of her mask before it dug into the ground with explosive force. Rose attempted to send the flower-tip of his zanpakuto's whip-like shikai into the dust, but the concussive force of the sonic snap only revealed the cloud to be empty.

The Hollow-faced former ally quickly ran behind the group and made a wide arching swing at them, forcing the lot to jump away. Mashiro took advantage of the sudden height and bore down on him with all the strength in her body.

"Mashirrooooooooooooo Kiiiiiiiick!" She shouted, coming straight at his chest. Ichigo quickly countered, grabbing the sash at the end of his sword's grip and leaving a loop in the path of the woman's incoming foot. She hit the ground, but missed Ichigo entirely, and before she could even regroup herself or dodge, she was already being flung into the air. The sash had caught around her foot and Ichigo hefted her up off the ground, forcing her vertically, and then back down again, flat on her back in a rather painful arc. In the same fluid motion, Ichigo reared up and brought the tip of that blade straight down into Mashiro's chest.

The whole group was stunned into pause as her blood spilled onto the battlefield. Her limbs flailed briefly, her mask cracked and broke away, and she coughed a gout of red ichor before finally falling still. Ichigo didn't wait for the group to get angry at him before he withdrew the blade, turned it 90 degrees and brought it down again, this time at her neck, cleaving her head clean off her shoulders.

"The King and the Grasshopper are down and I've only been here 3 minutes. Who will be next, who will be next? I wonder..." He said in a sing-songy tone.

"Mashiro!" Kensei yelled, "You flippant little shit! What the Hell is wrong with you!?"

"I think we have a volunteer!" Ichigo cheered.


	72. Chapter 72

RITE OF HOLLOWS

The Visored were still reeling from the sudden death of their comrade, Mashiro Kuna. Her eyes were wide open, but glazed over now, staring up in shock at her killer.

Kensei was furious. He whipped his zanpakuto around, sending the killer blue wires forward in a mass to try and catch Ichigo, but the long-haired pale teen wasn't so easy to hold down. In a state similar to his Bankai, the former Shinigami darted about so quickly that he left an after-image behind, dodging the wires with ease. The ground was breaking all around as those wires dug beneath the ground, and Kensei brought the 'blade' high up, trying to get ahead of his target. Ichigo landed with a thud just a few feet in front of him, narrowly dodging the initial downward cleave of that massive blade. The pair launched into a barrage against one another, forcing the Visored to reseal his blade just to defend against the larger hunk of metal coming at him time and again. Ichigo forced the once-Captain back several paces before Love interrupted with a torrent of flames from his own overly large zanpakuto.

Ichigo's attention was grabbed, and he pointed at the dark-skinned man with his left hand, "Ah...so you're not going to play this game as a one-on-one affair like last time?"

A Cero started to form at the top of his extended finger, but it quickly fizzled as he found Lisa thrusting her long spear through the radius and ulna of his forearm.

"Getting real tired of your shit, Kurosaki." She warned him, twisting the polearm and forcing Ichigo's limb to bend backwards in the process. Strangely, Ichigo didn't so much as wince in pain. He remained as he was, just with his arm bleeding and bent the wrong way.

_What's wrong with him!?_ Lisa thought to herself, _Why is he attacking us!? What's happened to him!? And why the Hell isn't he reacting to having his arm broken in half!?_

"Oh...right, ouch." Ichigo mused, twisting around in a spin and pulling his broken arm off the end of the spear, while at the same time ramming Lisa in the face with the butt-end of his own weapon. The metal-enhanced punch sent her to the ground and rolling away, but she recovered, only to watch with wide-eyes as Ichigo moved to cut off his own damaged arm. He whipped his blade under his shoulder and cut upward, much like Hallibel's fraccion had once done in the process of creating Alon. But as the appendage came free, a new one was born in a bloody burst, and actually caught the mangled limb before it even hit the ground. Ichigo waved it at her and grinned sadistically, "Doesn't even hurt anymore."

"What are you!?" Lisa yelled, "What happened to you!?"

"I died! And yet, I was reborn!" He answered, "I have everything back that I lost, and then some! Now, I'm just collecting what I still want." He yelled, then opened his mouth wide and dug those sharp mask-teeth into his former flesh, draining the reiatsu right out of it before tossing the shriveled up husk away.

"He's like a goddamn reiatsu vampire or something...!" Hiyori commented from the sidelines, where she'd been watching since her brush with death a minute before.

"This has gone on long enough." Komamura suddenly said, entering the fight from behind a veil of smoke with a rather large ethereal sword and arm floating in front of him. Ichigo whistled, impressed with it, and then readied himself. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki Ichigo, but whatever you've become...it has to be stopped."

"What a bonus that I'm gonna get to kill a Captain today!" The teen quipped, launching forward.

The canine-faced Shinigami retracted quickly and blocked Ichigo's first swipe, and the two countered in quick succession several more times, neither giving ground to the other. Komamura prepared for a high cleave, but Ichigo jumped straight up into the air in response, out of the Captain's reach. He then grabbed his own sword by the sash and spun it around, much like Shirosaki once had, and flung it forward. Sajin was able to deflect it a mere inch from where it would've sliced his right leg off, forcing the long blade into the ground half-way up its length.

Ichigo landed again and yanked the sword out again, clutching the weapon tightly and retaking a new stance. Komamura answered in kind.

"BANKAI..."

"Ohh!" Ichigo beamed, "Now it's gonna get fun!" He turned his head back though as Komamura's Bankai manifested, staring at the remaining members of the Visored, "By the way, where's the fat guy?"

"Not here, duh." Hiyori answered, "Were you planning on killing him, too?"

"Actually I'm planning on killing all but two of you." Ichigo answered smugly, "If he's not here, then he's the luckiest guy in the world. I hadn't made a contingency for the possibility that one of you guys would be going on a side-quest somewhere while I was here."

"You talk like you think we're tied to each other at the hip." The small woman snapped, "If you weren't so thick, you'd know that we're not down here cuz we're hiding! We can go anytime we want!"

"Shut your hole, little girl." Ichigo smiled, "Stuff it with a sandal till I'm done."

"Wh-what!?"

Ichigo turned his attention back to the now fully-formed suit of armor standing before him. He set his blade dull-side-down onto his shoulder and waved at the dog-faced Shinigami standing beneath the behemoth, "All set?"

"Your hubris will be your downfall."

"I've fought guys as big as this before. It's nothing new to me."

"I anticipate that nothing would be." Komamura sighed, watching the lithe figure carefully.

"Cero!" Ichigo yelled, catching the dogman off guard, bringing the blade off his shoulder and swinging it down in an arc towards the ground, shooting a red beam from its edge. "Cero! Cero, cero!" Ichigo called again in quick succession, sending three more waves of red light flying forward.

Sajin blocked the first two, but the last two hit each of his giant legs, causing him to wobble a little.

Ichigo then cut his hand and wiped the blood along the length of his blade, "_**GRAN REY**_ CERO!"

Red light with golden electric charges built up along the entire cutting edge, and Ichigo sliced upward at a diagonal, sending the wave straight at the hundred-meter-tall giant's sword hand. The blast coursed right through it, and forced its way right through the roof of the underground space, bursting into the air outside. The sudden pool of light momentarily blinded the Visored standing on the sidelines, but Ichigo had already leapt into the air, pointing his massive sword downward at the obviously-injured Captain.

The giant's hand and lower arm had been entirely blown away, and so Komamura's had as well. The canine's eyes turned upward to see the gathering black light above him. The torrent of gathering energy wrapped around Ichigo's sword like an ink blanket, and the paused.

Ichigo smiled viciously, "...Cero Getsuga Tenshou."


	73. Chapter 73

DOG EAT DOG

The black Cero Getsuga shot forward, creating an explosion that Ulquiorra could see from halfway across the city.

"What the Hell was that?" He asked aloud, deciding now would be a good time to pick up the pace in spite of Orihime's earlier taunts.

Smoke billowed out from the subterranean bunker, and a chasm revealed itself digging far into the ground beneath it. Rose and Love lay on the ground, pulverized in their own right, unable to move. Ichigo landed on the edge of the pit and looked down into it, pleased with himself. Komamura's giant had been obliterated, and the dog-man lay prone on a precariously volatile slope of earth. The pale-haired teen jumped over to him and stood aloft before his eyes.

"There's a part of me that's genuinely sorry for bringing it to this, Captain." He said, "But there's just not enough of it in control right now to make me stop. Y'see, this guy here..." He tapped the mask, "He's me, but he's the worst part of me. It's like...all the rage, and hate, and frustration that's built up since I beat Aizen for you guys...it's kind of become this black spot on my soul. It's like...this really overwhelmingly addictive killing instinct. An addiction I just can't shake."

"So you've...come to collect...your payment?"

"Something of the sort. Not entirely, though. I've got my own agenda. You just got caught up in the middle of it. I honestly don't give half a shit about Soul Society right now." He answered, placing his blade on his back, "But you did make it fun since you were here, so I'll give you credit for that. Now, you're gonna give me a temporary stay from the usual Hollow bullshit I'm dealing with."

Once again, the teeth on his mask sharpened, and Ichigo descended on the hapless figure with the ravenous hunger of a starving hyena. On the ledge of the pit, where Ichigo had previously been standing, three remaining Visored watched in horror as the Captain's body began to shrivel.

Kensei, Hiyori and Lisa were the only members of the group that had managed to avoid being hit as collateral damage from the Cero Getsuga. Lisa furrowed her brows, "He really is a reiatsu vampire...what the Hell is going on?"

"I dunno..." Kensei said.

"We gotta attack him while he's busy!" Hiyori insisted, starting up yet another Cero while Ichigo's back was turned.

"You'll kill Sajin in the process!" Kensei warned.

It was too late though. The red beam launched forward, and the ground rumbled with the impact. Smoke rose from the new crater that it created; Komamura and Ichigo were nowhere to be seen. Thinking she might've gotten the traitor, Hiyori lifted her mask with a timid smile, "...I...I got him?"

"No." Ichigo answered, appearing behind her and grabbing her left arm, twisting it behind her painfully as his other hand reached down to grab her right. Before Kensei and Lisa could react, Ichigo had his mouth clamped down on her left wrist, and he'd wrung her grip on her zanpakuto.

"Ichigo!" Kensei argued, "What the Hell do you want!? Let her go!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed a little with zeal, savoring the blood trickling down his chin.

Hiyori's eyes were wide in panic as she realized her fate might soon match Komamura's, "Get him offa me! Get him off!"

"Let her go, Ichigo!" Lisa demanded, "Tell us what you want!"

The pigtailed girl's body lit up briefly as Ichigo began to drain her, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Just as quickly as he'd started though, Ichigo released her, and threw her off into the corner of the bunker to join Shinji in unconscious stasis. He licked his lips, "There's nothing I want from you guys. Sorry. You just need to be dead so I can carry on."

"What's with you? How can you just turn on us after everything we helped you do?" Lisa argued.

Ichigo sighed, then laughed a little and cocked his head to the side, like he really couldn't help himself. He then tugged at the front of his coat and pulled it down just enough to reveal the top of his Hollow hole, "Get it now, a little?"

"You're...a Hollow? But...why do you look...like yourself?" Kensei wondered aloud.

"You guys know. You've always known. Since your group leader showed up at my school, posing as yet another transfer student, to the moment you all showed up on the battlefield in the fake Karakura Town to go up against Aizen. You've always known. Things aren't 'normal' when it comes to me. You've known for 60 years!"

"You're not making any sense."

"My dad told me all about how he associated with you guys and Urahara after he used Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou to beat that Hellspawn. The day I was born, you guys knew there'd be a high cost to my existence. A live human kid born to a Shinigami? That should be impossible. That kid turns out to be able to see ghosts? Red flags, everywhere!"

"How could we have possibly known any of this would come to your doorstep, Ichigo?" Lisa said.

"You knew A HUNDRED YEARS AGO that Aizen was up to his eyeballs in nefarious shit! And what did you do? Nothing. Not even after Rukia gave me her powers. The warning signs were everywhere. You Visored are the laziest, most arrogant, self-serving group I've ever met...and I've been to Soul Society, so I should know!" He reached back up to the grip of his blade, "In fact, it took months before any of you lifted a damn finger. And what all did you do? Showed me how to overcome my Inner Hollow? Yeah, a whole lot of good that did. You should've taught me to work _with_ it instead of simply _using it._"

"Blaming us for everything that happened isn't gonna change anything." Kensei said plainly, "Erasing us won't erase the past."

"No, but it'll make me feel better about it. Either way, I don't know why I'm bothering to explain all this to you. You couldn't possibly empathize with me. You don't have the same scarlet letter that I do. You're getting invited back to Seireitei, everything forgiven, and I didn't even get a thank you."

The duo grimaced, but held their ground as Ichigo leveled his sword in their direction.

. . .

By the time Ulquiorra arrived, the battle had already ended. He found a pile of dead Visored that had been set ablaze. The Espada looked at the heap and counted the bodies, "...There's only five here. Aizen said there were eight...where are the others?"

He looked around the area and inspected the scars of the killing field, trying to gain an understanding of what happened. However, his attention was grabbed suddenly by the appearance of a rather large man with pink hair and a mustache.

It was Hachigen. His face was gaping in horror for what he saw. He was also out of breath from trying to return in time.

"Identify yourself." Ulquiorra said flatly.

"...You first. This is my home turf."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, former Cuatro Espada."

"Hachigen...former Kidou Corps..."

"You're the one Orihime told me to find. The odds weren't looking good that I would encounter you, after finding this place in the condition it's in."

"Do you know what happened?" The man asked, looking clearly distraught, "I was in Soul Society. Captain Komamura wanted to know what had happened there earlier in the week..."

"_Things_ happened." Ulqiuorra answered simply, approaching the man with the two notes, "But this, right here, isn't my work. I don't recognize the reiatsu of the being who was here. But I have a sneaking suspicion who it might be." He handed Hachi the papers, "These were given to me, to give to you."

"From Orihime? Ohhh...I could really use her...help..." Hachi's words trailed as he read the first note, "Her powers were destroyed...?" He read the second note, "...She wants me to bring Kurosaki back from the dead...?"

"Can you restore the Rikka?" Ulquiorra pressed, "Orihime stated that your powers were similar to hers."

"My powers are spatial restoration...and I specialize in barriers... If she had a piece of the Shun Shun Rikka, specifically a piece from each pin, I could try to bring the rest back. But without a base, there is no blueprint for what I'd be trying to forge. That girl alone that has the power to restore something that far-gone. She could bring a cow back to life from the ashes of a steak, and she wouldn't need anything but the charcoal pit!"

Ulquiorra gave him a blank stare.

Hachi started to walk past him though and fell to his knees beside the pile of bodies. He started to weep for them, "But I...I cannot restore life to the dead. At most, I could restore these bodies to the way they'd look if they were still alive, but no more." He wiped his eyes, "My powers don't bring with them the spark of life..."


	74. Chapter 74

PROMISE OF SNOW

Rukia lifted her head. She was still in the same post as she'd been left before, and looked visibly worse. To her, it had been _days_ since Ichigo left.

The smooth-edged Garganta opened up a few paces away from her, and she watched as Ichigo came back through it, carrying the unconscious bodies of Shinji and Hiyori with him. He cast them down onto the ground like refuse and dusted his hands.

"That didn't take long." He mused, "How's it going for you, Rukia? Need anything?"

"...Let me...go...Ichigo..."

"Can't. I'm not done yet." He knelt down in front of her, "I bet it's just bothering you to no end. To you it feels like days have passed, but out there, it's barely been half an hour. No one even knows you're missing."

"People are...going to notice that...these guys are gone." She pointed out.

"Oh sure, but it won't be because they're just absent. They're all that's left of that catty little group. I even killed a Shinigami Captain that was with 'em." He beamed proudly, "It'll be hard to miss the giant hole in the ground."

"Ulquiorra is...out there." Rukia retorted, her head drooping, "He and...Inoue...they'll..."

"They'll what?" Ichigo asked, standing upright again, "They don't even know I exist. They won't have the slightest idea where to look for these two jokers and _no one_ will be looking for _you_ for a _long time._" He moved off, "Better get used to it. But hey!" He looked oddly cheerful suddenly, "At least you can rest assured in knowing there's about an 80% chance that you'll leave here alive! Killing you isn't my goal."

"Then...what _do _you want...?" She asked, watching as the teen hoisted the two downed Visored against the wall to fasten them there in the same way she herself was. "Answer me...!"

"What does anyone want?" He answered, tossing the pair's zanpakuto away to join Sode no Shirayuki, "I want to be noticed. Recognized. Acknowledged. Appreciated."

"The Ichigo...that I know...doesn't care about that stuff... He just wants...to be happy..."

"That part of me has been buried away in much the same way _this part_ was hidden before. The desire to be happy is now just the under cursor to a vivid thirst for violence and blood. My capacity to care about who I might hurt, what morals I might be trampling to get what I want...it doesn't matter anymore. Can you imagine it?" He turned back and looked at her, "Can you imagine still being you, still having your own mind, your own memories...and yet everything inside you has become so twisted and decayed that the only thing that gets you moving anymore is this _passionate need to destroy?_"

"That's...the Hollow you've become..."

"No, that part is just...kind of a fact." Ichigo said, crossing one arm over his chest and resting his elbow on it in a pondering gesture, "It's just how I look. It determines the hunger I feel."

"But look at...yourself..." Rukia said, "Going after...people that had an impact on your life... It's just like when...Sora came back, for Inoue..."

"Ah, it's not really the same. When Sora went after Inoue, it's cuz he wanted to eat her soul. I've told you before that consuming you isn't part of my _thing_."

"You've...gone mad..."

Ichigo crouched in front of her again and pointed a finger at her in a scolding manner, "Hey now. It's a _thing_. _ Respect the thing._"

The woman defied her usual demeanor and hid her eyes, tears forming therein as she looked away from the teen she'd given her soul to, "I...want _my _Ichigo back..."

Ichigo watched her for a moment, but then grabbed her by the scalp and turned her face upward towards him, "Thaaaat's right...let the tears come." He said softly, kissing her cheek where it was wet, "They keep us honest. Remember our romp the other night? We must've pounded each other stupid four or five times before we were too exhausted to continue. I was too brain-dead to tell you, but...I love you, and that's why you're going to suffer the most. So keep crying...let it all out. It's gonna be months before you _maybe_ leave this place."

He let her head go again and then stepped away, forming the Garganta and leaving.

Rukia screamed out in frustration and then sobbed, pulling futilely at her bindings before giving in again. She gasped in a few desperate breaths, and then noticed the air passing from her lips was condensing. She pulled her elbows inward, realizing how cold it was suddenly getting, and looked up in wonder. Standing before her was an illuminated white figure, one so bright that Rukia's eyes were only open in thin slits.

"...Wh...who are...?"

"You don't recognize me?" It asked. The figure sounded like a woman, but Rukia couldn't be sure. The white light against endless dim blackness made it difficult to see, and her eyes were having difficulty adjusting. She could feel the sudden cold around her wrists as the figure touched her there, soothing the raw flesh where the sash had tied them to the wall. "It'll be okay. I'm here."

"Shi...rayuki...?"

"Yes."

"But...why...?"

"I'm a part of you. I feel your pain." She answered, "And I want to be free, just like you." The bright zanpakuto-spirit then moved her hands to either side of the poor woman's face and kissed her forehead, "Sleep now. I'll see you inside."

There was blackness all around then; no more bright lights. Rukia felt at peace. But then, she could hear the sound of waves. She opened her eyes and found herself in the boat from before, surrounded by endless ocean.

"Step out. It's okay." Shirayuki told her, appearing over the water nearby. The spirit floated above the waves, and then touched one foot to the water, causing it to freeze instantly into a weight-bearing platform, "It'll be like this."

"This place again..." Rukia said, looking at herself and realizing she was okay, "My body...it's..."

"This is your space." The spirit told her, "You can't be hurt here except by me and yourself. Wounds from the outside don't matter, and time passes differently, depending on what you need."

"But how can time pass differently?" Rukia asked, standing up cautiously, not trusting her balance on the boat.

"When you sleep, your perception of time disappears." Shirayuki explained, "It can feel like an eternity or it can feel like a second, while the outside world still putters along on its course." She held her hand out to the small woman, "You can trust me."

Rukia looked out at her, and then reached for the taller woman's hand and let her pull her from the small vessel. She stumbled and fell forward, grasping at Shirayuki's kimono for fear that she'd tumble right into the freezing waters.

"I'll let you stay here until Ichigo comes back." The zanpakuto told her, "You'll feel better."

"I need to stop him..." Rukia said, finding her footing and standing upright, "If anything he said before is true, then it'll kill him if he regains his old self. He would never be able to do these things."

"He's a Hollow now. The only thing that can save him is death."

"But if it's from my sword, he can pass on peacefully to Soul Society." Rukia argued, "If he's killed by anyone other than a Shinigami, it'll destroy him forever! So it has to be me...Ulquiorra is the only other person who will fight him!"

Sode no Shirayuki looked at her and embraced her quietly, stroking her hair to sooth her, "I will help you."


	75. Chapter 75

TOTESENGEL

School had let out and Ulquiorra was waiting for Orihime at the gates like he usually did. Still without a Gigai, he was invisible to everyone that walked by except the small cadre of humans who had become spiritually aware, who were approaching him.

Orihime, naturally, greeted him the most warmly, hugging him tightly, "Did you find him?"

"Yes, but he can't help." Ulquiorra answered, "He said his powers would only do something if he had a piece of each of your hairpins to work with."

"What about Kurosaki?"

"He said that you were the only person with the power to reject death."

"So we're back to square one." Ishida said, crossing his arms, "We'll have to find Ichigo's soul, wherever it's wandered off to."

"Kurosaki paid the Visored a visit before I arrived." Ulquiorra explained, "He killed all of them except Hachigen."

The group was stunned, "He did what? How come you didn't stop him?"

"He was gone before I arrived." The Espada clarified, "Hachigen only survived for similar reasons. The only puzzling part of it was how two members of the group were simply missing. I couldn't confirm if they were dead."

"Missing...?" Orihime repeated. She pulled out her cellphone and looked a little dismayed, "I think Kuchiki-san is missing, too..."

"Rukia?" Ishida repeated, "Why do you say that?"

"I've been trying to contact her since she got that note from Urahara-san in Soul Society yesterday afternoon. She was really upset and took off. That must've been when she found out Kurosaki's body had died."

"And you didn't ask what it was?" Ishida said.

"It was a private note. Not even her brother knew what it said. Urahara-san was already gone when I tried to find out what happened. I've been trying to get hold of Kuchiki-san ever since, just to see if she's okay...but she hasn't answered in all this time. What if Kurosaki found her?"

"As a newly born Hollow, his first instincts would be to go after those he cared about most in life."

"But you said earlier that if his Hollow came out, Lucca would send it after _you_." Ishida pointed out.

"If it were his Inner Hollow, then yes, it probably would. As of now, however, I haven't seen anything." The Espada explained, "But if Kurosaki himself has entirely become a Hollow of his own, then the Inner Hollow wouldn't be an individual personality in control, like when it took over on the dome. This would actually _be_ Kurosaki...his own mind, and he would have a Hollow's agenda to try filling in the void where his heart imploded." He touched his chin in thought, "But a Hollow just wants to consume reiatsu of whatever entities it can get its hands on. The fact that Kurosaki killed and left behind the bodies of all but two of the Visored means something else is going on."

"Yeah...since when did Kurosaki ever do things the way anyone wanted?" Ishida quipped, starting to step away and head home, "I'll keep my eyes open for him. Maybe he'll resurface?"

"Kurosaki's family will be at risk." Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Ichigo's father should be able to hold his own, but I'll go by there just in case." Sado said, stepping away from the group, "Call me if anything comes up."

"Bye, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun." Orihime said, waving as he left. Ulquiorra turned with Orihime then and Tatsuki followed them, "What are we going to do about this?"

"It's impossible to say until we know Kurosaki's exact condition." He answered, "His motives and actions don't make much sense right now. I don't think Kurosaki particularly cared about those two Visored that went missing, but Kuchiki for certain fits the pattern." He looked upward in frustration, "The patterns aren't lining up. Nothing about this is straight forward."

"Kurosaki trained with the Visored before the war." Orihime pointed out, "It's how I met Hachi-san. I went looking for Kurosaki and found him with them. If you remember when he was talking on the dome, about how he'd worked so hard to contain his Inner Hollow...it was _them_ who showed him how."

"So there's at least some connection." Ulquiorra said. "The Visored that he took must have contributed something specific to that training."

"Which ones did he take?"

"I'm not familiar with who they were individually." He said simply, "They were failed experiments. Trash. I never bothered learning that much about them beyond what I would've needed to know about their powers, should I have ever confronted them during the war."

"Oh..." Orihime said quietly.

Tatsuki then broke away from the pair and headed down her own street, waving as she went, "Be careful, Orihime. Keep a close eye on her, Ulquiorra."

"Bye, Tatsuki."

. . .

4pm

Ishida was standing on the top of a building, looking around as the sun slowly lowered in the sky behind him. He sighed and took a step back from the edge, "Damnit Ichigo, even when you have no powers, you're still causing trouble."

"Do you think so?"

Ishida's eyes shot open and he turned around immediately, looking at the arrogant visage of the white-clad, pale figure that had appeared unnoticed behind him, "...Ichigo? Is that you?"

"Sure is."

The Quincy's eyes narrowed and he focused sharply, bringing up his right hand without a second though. Ichigo laughed.

"What's the matter, Ishida?" The one-Shinigami asked, "I just said 'yes' and you draw your weapon on me?"

"You're not yourself. What's going on?" He asked behind his bow.

"Well, I died...there's that..."

"I gathered." The Quincy said, keeping a level aim for the teen's chest, "But how? You were fine last we saw you."

"I caught a bug." Ichigo answered, taking a step forward, and laughing to himself as Ishida manifested an arrow. "You could say it was a parasite."

"A parasite..." Ishida repeated, "So you did get taken by Lucca." The arrow got supercharged, "Did you take Rukia?"

"Yup."

"And the Visored?"

"Right again."

"And now you've come for me?"

"Three in a row, this guy is a genius!" Ichigo congratulated, "Very well done."

"But what's the point? What did we do?"

"Oh but if I told you now, then I'd just have to repeat the whole speech to everyone else once I got them all together. That gets kind of boring."

"So that means they're still alive, wherever they are." The bespectacled teen said quietly, lowering his eyes, "Then I guess there's nothing else to say. Let's get started."

"How cooperative."


	76. Chapter 76

CARNIVORE

Grimmjow hobbled through the halls of Las Noches with a chip on his shoulder. Every step he took, every time he flinched in pain, he growled and clenched his teeth, "Damn you, Ulquiorra..."

"So that's where you went." Came a voice. Grimmjow looked up and saw Nelliel there. She was alone.

"What the Hell do you want? Can't you leave me alone?"

"The only reason you're alive right now is because of me. Show a little gratitude." She retorted, approaching him slowly. "Would it really kill you to say thanks?"

"Why would I wanna do that?" He quipped, "You wanted to take all the credit for the shit that lead up to me getting out of Seireitei, then fine. But that also means it's your fault my leg's been shattered."

"That fight was between you and Ulquiorra. You only have yourself to blame for how that turned out." She argued, pausing a few steps away from him, "From what I remember you saying the last time you were here, you blame Ulquiorra just for existing. You basically called him Aizen's pet and then foolishly challenged him to a fight that you had no business starting." She pointed her finger at him, "But that's just how you have to do things. You can't leave it well enough alone. You see that sleeping dragon and you can't stop yourself from poking it in the eye with a stick, and then you complain incessantly about how bad you've had it when it turns and roasts you."

"Mind your own goddamn business." He argued, "I never asked for your help."

"No! You didn't!" She grabbed his shoulder and thrust him against the nearby wall, "You just laid there in the sand, bleeding to death, and I came and saved you! And I didn't do it because I felt sorry for you! I did it because I thought we'd each gone through enough and we both deserved to live!"

"That's the same as pity! Just cuz you feel sorry for yourself doesn't mean you get to feel sorry for me, too!"

"It's not pity you self-righteous prick!" Nelliel barked, "Do you even know _how_ to respond to someone when they're just trying to be nice to you!? Or is everything a matter of 'feeling sorry for you' or 'waiting to betray you'? People can do nice things for one another without expecting anything in return, you know!" She saw Grimmjow's eyes look away from her, "You don't even believe that...but I lead Ichigo all the way into Las Noches without ever expecting him to do anything in return. ...And I warned you that you shouldn't fight Ulquiorra-sama because I knew you'd get your ass handed to you! But did you listen? NO. You told me to shut up and then _embarrassed_ yourself in front of him by being incapable of going into your own released state."

"God you're annoying. Do you ever listen to yourself?" Grimmjow moaned, trying to walk away, only to find Nelliel's fist hit the wall just in front of his face.

"You ungrateful little shit." She growled, "Would you rather I have let you rot in Mayuri's cage?"

"I'd have gotten out on my own."

"Yeah, I saw you making great progress on that over the months you were there. Grimmjow, you wouldn't be leaving that place except in a collection container."

"Oh just shut the Hell up!" He yelled, "And get out of the way!"

The green-haired woman just kicked his damaged ankle and watched him half-collapse from the sheer agony of it, yelling out in anger and cursing up a storm. She then swept her leg under him and knocked him over outright, breaking his balance on his one good foot. The humiliated Espada fell to the floor and rolled to clutch his mangled leg, trying to reach out quickly to snag Nelliel's in an attempt to drag her down with him. However, she was easily too fast for him and he only clutched the air.

"Damnit, woman...what do you want from me?" He growled, his leg shaking in pain.

Nelliel glowered down at him, "I remember very clearly how you used to say you didn't like owing people. Maybe your pride and arrogance lead you to change that mantra into simply never accepting when anyone ever helped you in any way. I can't say for sure. But if there's even a tiny piece of that old Grimmjow from years ago still trapped in that over-sized head of yours, then maybe you should get in touch with him and process how you owe me twice now." She knelt down to look at him closer, "So even if you take away this thing that happened in Soul Society, you still at least owe me back for saving your life out in the sand. Cuz face it, kitten...you _would have died_ out there."

"And I would've told you no if I could!" He argued, driving Nelliel mad. "Saving my life!? Whatever! It doesn't count if I'm not even conscious enough to tell you to take a hike!"

"You're unbelievable!" She yelled, dropping to her knees and shoving him onto his back, "Why did I even bother going out of my way to help you!? You're just some arrogant kid who wouldn't know his ass from a hole in the ground! How could I have possibly seen anything better in you!? You're just like Nnoitra!" She dropped her head, rubbing her now-running nose and snuffling as she sat back and crossed her arms, "If you didn't want me to help you, then why did you scream my name when Orihime carried me away?"

Grimmjow's eyes went wide, and then he went quiet.

"If you really didn't want me to come back, you should've stayed quiet..." She scolded quietly, "Cuz I could never get it out of my head after that. Ever night since then, I've heard your voice in my dreams, and I'd wake up in cold sweats because I was free and you weren't. I've spent every day trying to think of ways to get you out of there without causing another war in the process, and when Lucca turned up, I thought she might be the answer. But she had her own plans and made a giant mess out of the whole thing."

. . .

"_Grimmjow-sama!" The scientist shouted, getting the Espada's confused attention, "I'm gonna get you out of there! I promise!" _

. . .

_Lucca raised Rukia's hand, and formed a Garganta just behind them, "Grimmjow-sama...we should go!"_

"_No." He answered flatly, "I'm gonna carve my initials into that guy's ass first."_

"_You're too weak to fight! Your reiatsu has been suppressed by that Sekkiseki rock for a long time! You probably haven't eaten well in months!"_

"_Oh don't you start that shit. Nelliel already tried that argument. I do what I want!" _

. . .

"_I told you, Grimmjow-sama...there's no time for this! We have to go while we have the chance! Let's get into the Garganta and come back later!" _

. . .

Nelliel sat down and turned her back to the Pantera, sighing and burying her face in her hands, "What a disaster..."

"It..." Grimmjow started, pushing himself back up to a sitting position and then angrily brushing his hands over his head, "Ahh! God_**damnit**_..."

The woman looked back over her shoulder silently, wondering what was wrong with him.

"It wasn't all Lucca's fault." He finally said.

"...What?"

"Both times she came into the lab, Lucca said she'd get me out. The second time she showed, she even had a Garganta open, leading back here...but I refused to go through." He confessed. Nell was stunned. "I was...so pissed and frustrated at everything that had happened...all I could see was red. I wanted a chunk outta the guy who'd been fucking with me since he found me, but by the time I got done, half of Soul Society was on my ass. Even then, Lucca tried to get me to go through the Garganta...but I still refused. All my pent-up rage...I was finally gonna let it out. I was gonna burn my initials into the forehead of every Shinigami that stood in my sight, and I wasn't gonna let her stop me. I guess she thought we stood a chance of coming out alive after she took over that big Captain guy that killed Nnoitra, cuz she was all 'balls to the wall' about fighting everyone after that." He looked up, "But that was long before you showed up. You never saw anything beforehand."

The woman's angry glare had softened into stunned acceptance, and she kept her gaze fixed on the Espada's face.

"Fuck..." Grimmjow growled, "I can't believe I said all that."

"It's kinda hot when you're confessing." Nelliel said. Grimmjow looked at her, stupefied, and Nell burst out laughing because of it.

"It's _what_ when I'm _what?"_

The woman was almost dying of laughter then.

"What the hell, woman!? I say all that shit and you're just gonna laugh at me!?" He reached around and grabbed her by the front of her coat, pulling her past him and pressing her up against the wall. Still, her eyes were watering from how hard she'd cackled. "Knock it off!"

"You gonna shut my mouth for me, Grimmkitty?" She taunted, "Because I'm having a hard time believing you said anything at all just now."

"The Hell did you just call me?"

"Don't lie, you're enjoying this now." Nell taunted, her eyes giving a sultry look to the vexed Arrancar holding her against the wall, "I'm starting to."

(Read on at your own risk.)

"You're so fucking strange."

"I like it rough. It seem like you might be a bit of a sadist yourself."

"What the Hell is with you? First you're pissed at me, now you wanna screw me?"

"Can't help it. You started doing all these things that kinda turned me on. But if it makes you feel better, I didn't spend all this time trying to bust you out of Soul Society cuz I wanted to ride you." The woman pulled her gloves off, "That would've been weird, considering the state I was in back then."

"No shit." Grimmjow said in a low voice. He felt her hands on his chest, heedless of his numerous scars, moving up towards the lapels of his coat.

"But now I'm like this..." She whispered, "If you want, right now...right here... No strings attached." She took hold of the labels and pulled him forward, teasing him but not quite touching his lips. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and it just further served to set her ablaze. "Well?"

He still couldn't find the words to answer in any way; he was too busy trying to process what had happened in the last minute...and it didn't help that the blood was draining from his brain. She pulled him a little closer, and he stopped himself just barely away from her, feeling her trying to nip at him, "...You're making it hard to think..."

"Then don't think." She told him, reaching away with her left hand, barely touching his skin with the tips of her fingers as she went lower and lower, teasing at the edge of the hole in his abdomen before outright stuffing it under his hakama. She found what she was looking for immediately, and she could tell he was invested.

He drew a sharp breath against her mouth as she gripped him tightly. His eyes clenched shut and every muscle in his body seized at her touch. In that moment, he became putty in her hands. She pulled on him deftly, never taking his eyes away from his, never looking away. He was fully erect in just a few strokes, and that's when he pulled away. He grabbed her by the shoulders and put her onto her back on the ground, working feverishly at getting her pants and underwear off alone. She let him do as he liked, putting her arms up above her head and holding them where they folded together, bracing for the coming moment. She heard him shoving his sash and hakama away and then bit her lip in a grin as he yanked her closer to him by her legs, and then finally shoved himself inside her. Each of them drew in a gasped breath in that instant.

Grimmjow withdrew a tiny bit and then slowly pushed all the way back in, savoring every inch of hot, wet tightness around his member. He practically trembled in his pleasure. Nelliel wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him over her, undoing the zipper that held her coat closed and then splaying it open. Grimmjow licked at her stomach, moving up towards her chest and shoving up the sports-style bra that covered her sumptuous and large breasts. He lathed his tongue over both of them, nipping at one nipple as he roughly massaged the other with his free hand.

He then pulled upward a little bit and grounded his hands on either side of her waist, picking up a little tempo with his thrusts. He was still going a little slow, but steady, but then got frustrated with the lack of sensation in that position. He reached down to free his leg of his hakama and then sat upward, a knee on either side of her hips, and then gripped his hands tightly around her waist, pulling her up slightly and then ramming himself into her. She moaned loudly then. He kept on like that for a good minute straight, then pulling out and motioning for the woman to get on her knees against the wall. He pressed up against her, grabbing her breasts from behind as he rose up again, mounting her and then starting up with the ceaseless hard thrusting again.

His cheek was pressed against her back, his face obscured by her hair, but he didn't relent. Wet slapping sounds echoed throughout the hall, and neither really cared if there was anyone watching. They would've kept going even if they had a small audience with scorecards. Grimmjow lifted his good leg and proceeded on with one knee raised up against her hip, but soon found the woman pulling away from him. Confused, he tried to hold her still and push back inside, but she turned around too quickly and pushed him down onto his back, then crawling on top of him. Realizing what she was doing, he stopped resisting, being in control, and let her take over for the moment. She grabbed his shaft and pressed it against her entrance, sliding down on it as her other hand roamed over his chest.

Up and down, up and down. The Sexta Espada had melted into her. If he didn't like her before, he certainly did now, and bucked his hips in time with hers. He let his hands wander up to knead her breasts, and the two started working up a sweat. Nelliel bent lower, putting her elbows up on his chest and rode him there for a moment. She soon found him spreading his knees apart and retaking control of the moment, wrapping his arms around her back and proceeding to thrust upward into her. She cried out in ecstasy, lifting up just enough to put her hands on either side of his head, holding herself up there and letting her breasts swing freely over his collarbone.

"Oh god...right there...keep doing that..." She begged him. He did as told. She lowered her head again, her hair draped all over him, whimpering loudly before her whole body seized and she tried to jump off him. Grimmjow wouldn't allow it though and held her on his hips for the minute or two longer that it took before he was done. He refused to finish inside her though. There was something far too intimate about it and he wasn't prepared to commit. Just before climaxing, he withdrew and rubbed his hand furiously over himself until the white fluid burst out of the head. It splattered against his abdomen and chest, and he gasped desperately, trying to catch his breath as he lay prone on the floor.

Nelliel dismounted from him and sat back against the wall, pulling her coat across her chest without actually refastening it, trying to catch her breath as well. She caught sight of him leering at her through one eye, but then he sat up and averted his gaze.

"Not bad." She mused, "I guess I'll leave you alone then."

She reached over for her clothes and redressed herself, standing up and straightening out her hair. Grimmjow could hardly believe that she would then just walk away, leaving him half-naked, sitting on the floor, covered in his own juice. She was getting pretty far away in only a few seconds though, and he had a strange feeling of guilt.

"Hey!" He called out.

She paused, and then looked back at him, "What?"

"Hold on a damn minute." He barked, grabbing his hakama and pulling it back on before stumbling back to his feet and hobbling down the corridor to catch up. When he caught up, he waited for a moment before finally launching himself around her. "Help me walk."

His bum ankle was between them, and Nelliel smiled, putting her arm around his back as his arm went over her shoulders, and she let him lean on her as they walked the rest of the way to Grimmjow's quarters.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 – Schwarze Sonne

The energy on the rooftop was electric. Ishida kept Ichigo in the crosshairs of his bow and didn't flinch. He furrowed his brow in frustration as Ichigo taunted him with fake lunges.

He narrowly dodged as Ichigo flung his large blade forward all of a sudden. It crashed into the raised ledge behind the Quincy and broke the concrete like it were a Jenga puzzle before Ichigo yanked it back again. He didn't spin it though like Shirosaki did. He simply held the blade like a javelin.

"Jumpy?" He asked, "Aren't you interested in where I took Rukia, Shinji and Hiyori?"

"Sure I am." Ishida answered, drawing back the bowstring, "But what good would it do me if I find out because I was brought there against my will?"

"Touché."

Ishida let loose the arrow, and the large energy bolt flew forward like lightning, sending Ichigo launching into the air. The Quincy let loose hundreds more bolts as he followed his 'friend's' motion through the arc, but none landed a hit. Ichigo landed on the broken ledge behind him, his feet on either side of the fractured stone, and hefted his sword over his shoulder with a cocky smile.

"You know, this is actually gonna end up being kinda hard." He said, "Cuz, you see...the Visored guys were all grouped together, and I wager that each one of them is at least as strong as you, if not moreso since they've got decades more experience. I took them all out in 15 minutes. How long do you think you'll last on your own?"

"Longer than you think."

"Yeah...but that's only cuz I'm having a hard time thinking of a way of beating you without killing you in the process. What happens next won't be what I'm gunning for if you die."

"That's my dilemma, too, oddly enough." Ishida quipped, "What an odd battle this is."

"Isn't it though?"

_This wouldn't be such a pain in the ass if I could make a gateway of my own through the realms..._ Ishida thought, _So it won't make any sense to just volunteer to go with him without a fight. But there's the chance that Rukia's hurt, and if I'm half dead, I won't be any good to her, or those Visored guys._ He looked at Ichigo defiantly through the spaces on his bow.

He grit his teeth...and then made the bow disappear.

"I surrender."

"You what?"

"I'll go with you voluntarily." Ishida repeated, "You know just as well as I do that I can't make doorways like the Shinigami can. I won't be able to escape even if I'm at 100%."

"Wh...but...I wanted to..."

"Don't look so disappointed." The Quincy sighed, "If you're going after people you know, then Inoue-san is probably on the list somewhere. You'll get your fight when you mess with her."

"No I won't." Ichigo argued, stepping closer, "Grabbing tits-for-brains is gonna take all of a half second cuz I don't plan on making a brawl out of it."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo leveled him a flat look, but then abruptly grabbed the dull edge of his sword and spun around with it still slung over his shoulder. The broad-side smashed Ishida so hard on the side of his head that he dropped instantly. His glasses went flying off the rooftop and Ichigo deadpanned him.

"Dipshit..." He mumbled, moving down to grab the teen by the back of his school uniform, "Why do you always have to go and do the noble thing? Surrendering..._phffst! _Like I wouldn't realize what the point of _that_ was." He held the Quincy aloft and continued yelling at him as though he were conscious enough to hear him, "'I'm not _helping_ you, I'm just going the same _direction_!' 'I'm gonna take Inoue to the rooftop where Ichigo is fighting Ulquiorra cuz that's a brilliant idea!' 'I'm gonna distract Ulquiorra so Inoue can heal Ichigo!' God, your incessant need to be the White Knight is nauseating sometimes."

He waved his hand and opened the smooth-mouthed Garganta, and stepped into it, dragging Ishida's unconscious form with him.

In Soul Society, Byakuya was looking out past the rear courtyard of the Kuchiki manor, wondering why Rukia hadn't returned yet. His concerns that she might've fallen victim to Lucca were growing. With his curiosity mounting, he dared go seek out her bedroom, looking for her phone.

_What was it that Kisuke Urahara told her that made her so upset?_

He found the small device next to her Chappy dispense, and flipped it open. He saw several unread messages from Orihime, and he opened them, hoping he might find a clue.

_INOUE ORIHIME [16:54]: KUCHIKI-SAN, ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT DID THE NOTE SAY?_

_INOUE ORIHIME [19:22]: ARE YOU THERE?_

_INOUE ORIHIME [08:13]: I'M REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU, PLEASE MESSAGE ME_

_INOUE ORIHIME [12:15]: KUCHIKI-SAN...PLEASE TALK TO ME. I JUST FOUND OUT SOME REALLY BAD NEWS ABOUT KUROSAKI. IS THAT WHAT WAS IN THE NOTE? _

_INOUE ORIHIME [14:11]: ULQUIORRA JUST CAME BACK FROM HACHI-SAN'S PLACE. HE SAID THE PLACE WAS WRECKED. PLEASE ANSWER ME...IF KUROSAKI CAME AFTER YOU, AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING, I'LL... PLEASE ANSWER_

_INOUE ORIHIME [14:37]: KUCHIKI-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU HURT? WE'RE GOING TO URAHARA-SAN'S SHOP TO TRY AND FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO ABOUT KUROSAKI. IF YOU CAN SEE THIS MESSAGE BUT CAN'T ANSWER...PLEASE KNOW, WE'RE GOING TO FIND YOU._

Byakuya's eyes shot open, "Kurosaki...?"

His mind went back to the fights in Soul Society earlier in the week, and the realization about Lucca's powers. He immediately thought about the Hollow mask Ichigo wore on Soukyoku Hill, and the crazed being that came out while it was on. He stuffed the phone into his haori and went out into the main room, where he found Renji waiting for him.

"I came as quickly as I could. No one's had any luck finding her."

"We're going to the World of the Living."

"You think she went to see Kurosaki?" The red-haired man asked, following his superior towards the Kuchiki family's private Senkaimon.

"No. I don't know where she is." Byakuya answered, "But I have reason to suspect that Kurosaki is somehow involved in why she never came back."

In the World of the Living, Ulquiorra and Orihime were pulling up to the front of Urahara's shop. They were surprised to see Isshin already there, but clad in normal clothing, speaking to Urahara about something. Seeing the two stepping up, Isshin looked to the exiled Shinigami and then stepped into the shop.

Urahara turned to the pair, "I take it you've heard?"

"Hard not to." Ulquiorra answered on their behalf, "Kurosaki lives here. Students at his school were holding a vigil for him."

"Have you heard anything?" Orihime asked.

"Hachigen came a few hours ago. He said the other Visored are either dead or missing. My suspicions point towar—"

"It was Kurosaki." Ulquiorra finished, "And Kuchiki Rukia is missing as well."

"What are we going to do?" Orihime asked.

"We think Kurosaki-san might've been attacked." Urahara stated, "His father found Kon mangled and unawares after Yuzu found the body in his room the other night."

"There's more going on than any of you could possibly be aware of." Ulquiorra interrupted, "It would just be easier to tell you what we already know than to listen to you pointing out your speculations."

Behind him, the gates of a Senkaimon opened, and out from it stepped Byakuya and Renji.


	78. Chapter 78

CONVERGENCE

"Well well, this is an awkward honor." Urahara said, tipping his hat, "Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san."

Byakuya pulled out Rukia's phone and gave it to Orihime, though he addressed the whole group, "I saw this and came immediately. I'm here for my sister, and if I have to rip Kurosaki Ichigo apart to get her back, I will do it."

"That escalated quickly."

Isshin stood just within the doorway of the shop, Tessai nearby. It had been some 60 years since Isshin had heard Byakuya's voice.

_He sounds colder than before. What happened to him?_

"Ulquiorra-kun says he has some information that will settle this whole thing."

Ulquiorra just glared at him, "What did you just call me?"

"Go on and explain what's going on."

Orihime touched the Espada's arm and he shook his head in annoyance, "Kurosaki Ichigo's soul was hijacked by an Arrancar named Lucca Nibasai. A problematic sideeffect of her power is that, after too much exposure, the soul degrades and becomes a Hollow. Typical Hollow actions shortly after birth are to hunt down the souls of those that the living human cared about before death. That accounts for Kuchiki Rukia. After that, the Hollow will seek out reiatsu-rich souls and eat them. That accounts for the assault on the Visored base of operations."

"What happened to those guys?" Renji asked.

"The place was utterly destroyed." Urahara explained, "Hachigen was the only survivor. Shinji and Hiyori are missing. The others are dead."

"Don't forget Ishida Uryuu." Came a voice suddenly.

The whole group turned about-face and saw Ichigo standing a few paces away. Not one of them heard him coming before he spoke.

_How did he do that? He didn't make a sound!_

"I have a Quincy in my collection now."

"Kurosaki!" Orihime cried, "What...what happened to you?"

"I've always been like this under the surface." He answered, stepping closer.

Ulquiorra naturally put himself between the woman and the oncoming storm, "You stay right where you are."

"Oh, the time will come when you're on my list, but I'm not ready for you just yet."

"He's...a Hollow?" Renji wondered aloud, "But if he got turned into one...why does he look like that?"

"You've never been one for solving problems with any efficacy, Renji." Ichigo taunted, "So I'll put this into small words that even you can understand. I am a Hollow, but I'm more than that. I am a human who was given Shinigami powers. I was then robbed of them by Captain Stick-in-the-Mud over here, after which, Sandal-hat-guy helped me get them back. But! In the process of awakening my own Shinigami powers...I awoke another beast. A Hollow that would live inside my soul, coming out at times when I was too weak to withstand any given battle. That Hollow came out and killed Batman over here, but he was brought back by my dear Inoue Orihime, and then we all held hands and worked together to beat Aizen. With me so far?"

Renji glared.

"Great! But you wanna know the best part?" He looked at them all with excited anticipation, "None of this would have been possible if I weren't already the son of a human and A SHINIGAMI!" He held his hand out towards the open doorway of the shop, "Everyone please, let me reintroduce to you...Kurosaki Isshin! My dad!"

Byakuya and Renji were confused, but looked back towards the doorway. There, Isshin finally revealed himself.

"It's...not possible." The Kuchiki senior muttered, "You're supposed to be dead."

"...Hey...Byakuya... Congrats on your promotion."

"That was fifty years ago. You've been here this entire time? You abandoned your post, and left your house to decay into dishonor?"

"Dishonor?"

"Your nephew lost a fight with a Hollow and his siblings let the prestige of your family name wither into nothing. They've become an indigent laughing stock." Byakuya explained. He was visibly bristling, something no one had ever seen, "...and you've been here, the entire time?"

"This isn't really a good time to talk about all that." Isshin argued, turning his attention back to his son, "Ichigo...listen to me...you can stop whatever this is that you're doing. The Shinigami here can purify you..."

"And why would I want that? I've finally found a way to really let loose with these powers. I haven't felt so free in my whole life. You wanna rob me of that?"

"You're not yourself, son." Isshin slowly came down off the front deck, "You've hurt your friends, and kidnapped others...but before, you'd give your life to protect them... You gave up everything to _save them._"

"It was kind of a bad trade, don't you think? I mean...I give up my powers to save my friends...but the only one I _really _wanted to protect ended up being the one I lost in the process?" Ichigo reached up and grabbed the sword from behind his back.

Byakuya stepped into the fray, "Where is Rukia?"

"In my pocket." Ichigo answered, patting his thigh with his free hand, "Ishida's with her. She has company."

"Did you hurt her?"

"Sort of, but not really, either..." Ichigo said, pondering his choice of words, "I dunno...she's not looking too hot but I haven't technically done physical harm to her..."

The Captain lunged at him in a flash, and caught Ichigo's neck with Senbonzakura. The teen used Sonido to get back, but Byakuya was on him with his Shunpo.

"Where is she!?" He demanded.

"I told you already!"

"Don't play games with me, boy!"

Urahara signaled to Tessai, and the man quickly came out, handing something to the mad hatter in a hurry. Kisuke tipped his hat to the rest of the people gathered, "Hold on...we're moving somewhere else before this gets too hot!"

He pressed the button, and the entire world seemed to shift. Orihime clung to Ulquiorra, looking around frantically. When the sky stopped wiggling, they noticed they were somewhere new. Ulquiorra immediately noticed the set of four pillars that now became obvious around the area.

"You've transported us to...Soul Society...?"

"Yep!"

Ichigo and Byakuya's fight raged on in the sky above them, now free of buildings and onlookers who might be confused by the 'damage caused by nothing.'

"It's the same premise as what the Gotei 13 used during the main part of the war, when Aizen and his crew came to collect their bounty. I've modified the technology a bit since then, but it still works on the same fundamental premise. Create a copy that gets left behind, while the original gets moved. Soul Society just went and used this power _before_ the fighting started, so the real city stayed safe."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

"I just can't say my shop is going to experience the same luxury..."


	79. Chapter 79

NOBILITY

The glowing pink torrent of blades swirled around in the sky, and Byakuya twisted his wrist forward, the hilt of the sword in hand, and the maelstrom flew ahead at his command. Ichigo grounded himself, and then swatted the entire whirlwind away with impossibly fast swings of his oversized blade. Byakuya wasn't surprise; it had happened before, after all, but the thing that unnerved him was how Ichigo was able to pull off that move without the help of his Bankai.

But that's when Ichigo took that telltale stance. One foot stamped the air in front of the other and he swung that blade around, pointing it directly at him, grabbing the blade-holding arm with the palm of the other.

The long sword started to glow just like it had in the past, although this time it was red instead of blue-white, and the Kuchiki took himself back several paces before holding his own sword out, blade pointing down.

"BAN..." They both started.

"Damnit!" Isshin barked, "Kisuke!"

Urahara stepped out in front of the Kurosaki elder and then rose his cane up, jabbing the man in the center of his chest as he ran forward. A flicker of blue reiatsu trailed behind as the Shinigami's soul leapt out of his fleshy body and burst into the sky between the two combatants.

"...KAI!"

Byakuya dropped his sword, letting it vanish into the ethereal pool of reiatsu that had formed just beneath it. But the drama of it was short-lived as Ichigo's sword let out a blast of red energy coming straight of him. In a flash, Isshin was between them, and he managed to deflect the assault with a point-blank white Getsuga Tenshou.

The Kuchiki was stunned, but seeing the teen standing right where he was before, unchanged, made him growl.

_That wasn't a Bankai effect at all...he just shot a Cero from his sword...!_

Isshin growled, "Byakuya, stay put. I'm not going to have you beat the Hell out of my kid."

"Get out of the way, Shiba!" He argued back, "This fight is mine."

"He's my SON you idiot!" The former patriarch yelled, "It's my fight either way!"

"Aww, it's that sweet, two old fossils fighting over me." Ichigo mused.

On the ground, Ulquiorra was drawing his sword from its scabbard. Orihime noticed and stayed his arm, "Wait...you're going to go fight? But..."

"Those Shinigami are going to spend so much time standing on ceremony that they won't even notice when Kurosaki abandons the melee. He already said I was on the list, so if I can stop him now then we'll avoid whatever other nonsense he has planned."

"But we don't even know who's on his list right now!" She protested.

Ulquiorra pulled the woman close, "It doesn't matter. It's going to stop here. No one else is leaving." He then tore himself away and took his stance, pointing the blade at an angle towards the ground, "Bind, Murcielago!"

The area around the shop was consumed in that signature black reiatsu, and the now-winged Espada burst forth from it without hesitation. Ichigo looked down towards him as the green rain exploded outward, soaking everything nearby, and brought up his blade to deflect Ulquiorra's Luz.

"Nice of you to join the fun."

"The party doesn't start until I come into the room." Ulquiorra said, his lips slightly curled in an arrogant half-smile, "Let's end this right here."

"There's a couple other things I need to do before I come for you, Ulquiorra." The teen said smugly, shoving the Espada off, "But I can humor you for a little while...and show you that you're not fighting the same timid little shit that you did before."

Isshin and Byakuya watched in stunned silence as the two rivals faced off against one another.

"Don't you dare kill him!" Isshin barked, "If you do, we'll never find out where he took the others!"

Ulquiorra ignored him, moving so quickly towards Ichigo that he couldn't react before he felt the Luz on his throat. His sword came up and he batted the Arrancar away with a quick swipe, then brought his blade down in a wide arc and sent off a large Cero. Ulquiorra took the hit head-on, feeling the burn on his arms as he forced his way out. Ichigo whistled, then sent off four smaller normal Ceros in quick succession. The Espada dodged them easily enough, but then got caught off-guard by the incredibly fast movements of his target.

Ichigo was able to sneak in past Ulquiorra's Pesquisa in time to smash him over the head with the broad side of his sword, crushing his mask and sending him crashing down into the ground. He then grabbed his sword by the sash and sent the thing flying tip-first into the smoke, but Ulquiorra had already moved out of it. Half his mask remained on his head, and blood trickled down over the eye where the mask was missing, but he didn't relent. He launched forward with his lance, bearing down on the once-Shinigami Substitute and forced him back quite a distance. When Ichigo managed to stop his reverse advance and got hold of his sword again, Ulquiorra reached around with his left hand and formed a _second_ Luz de la Luna, which he grasped and jabbed towards him in a stabbing motion.

Ichigo took a few good hits long his right shoulder before pushing Ulquiorra back again, then let his high-speed regeneration take effect before raising his blade above his head, "You've gotten better since last time. When did you learn to make two of those at once?"

"Since then." Ulquiorra answered dryly.

"How enlightening. Let's see how you do against a Cero Getsuga, shall we?"

"It's just a Cero Oscuras, nothing you haven't used before."

"Now now, don't start with that again. My old Getsuga Tenshou wasn't like _your_ move!"

"Close enough." Ulquiorra said, holding out his finger and charging a Cero Oscuras of his own.

The dark light of his attack burst forward, the four tails spinning around his hand, feeding it energy. Ichigo brought down his sword, and the black miasma surrounding it struck the onslaught with cataclysmic force.

The winds were sharp as the bursting energy concussed its way towards the ground, and Renji stepped out in front of the shop. He drew his sword in time to get hit with the initial burst of wind, but managed to call out for Bankai anyway.

Orihime and Urahara were wide-eyed as they watched the large bone-snake manifest around them, creating a barrier that shielded them from the torrent. Above them, the two black storms continued to collide, neither attacker willing to give up first.


	80. Chapter 80

ESCAPE VELOCITY

The two dark waves of energy held against each other for a moment longer, but then detonated outward. Isshin and Byakuya were knocked quite a distance away, and Zabimaru collapsed inward, creating a tighter shell around those who were still on the ground. Orihime was obviously terrified.

When the black light finally disappeared, it revealed that both fighters had taken substantial damage as a result. Half of Ichigo's coat had been blown away and his Hollow hole was now evident. Ulquiorra's torso was in equally bad shape, and the tips of the two horns remaining on his mask had been broken off. They each heaved heavy breaths, but then Ichigo started up with his multi-form Shunpo move again.

Dozens of Ichigos darted about around the Espada, but Ulquiorra didn't seem phased.

"Create as many afterimages as you want, Kurosaki...I can easily keep up with you."

He was then forced to quickly deflect several attacks from different sides, only to find Ichigo suddenly stopping just behind him. He was panting lightly, but still smiling, "This is great. Can you imagine how this fight would've gone back in the day if I had focused like I am here?"

"No point speculating. It ended how it ended." Ulquiorra answered, "The thing you should be concerning yourself with now is how close to death you're going to come _right now_."

"Not very close at all. I gotta go though. It was fun!"

"What?"

Ichigo made a half-assed salute gesture and then charged his sword with another black Cero, then disappeared with the same high-speed Sonido that his fully Hollowfied form had used to slip past Ulqiuiorra when he was in Segunda Etapa. He reappeared on the ground in front of the shop and immediately brought the weapon down, launching the Cero Getsuga forward in a gout of raw destructive force.

"ORIHIME!"

Zabimaru was obliterated, and the shop went with it. Pieces of hollow snake-bone and wood paneling went flying into the air. Ulquiorra rushed down to stop the attack with his bare hands, deflecting the assault into two different directions behind him. Ichigo relented in his barrage, but the smirk on his face was telling. Ulquiorra glared at him, and then his eyes went wide.

"Ulquiorra!"

"...Orihime?" He turned around, looking towards the source of the muffled call. Orihime was there, but she was suspended in a cone of white light. The ground within the circumference was entirely unharmed. The Espada rushed forward, but the second he touched the outside of the pillar, he knew what he was facing, "...A negation field...?"

He heard another one descend behind him, and Ichigo was suspended in the same light. The teen waved at him and put his sword back over his back. Isshin and Byakuya were on the ground in an instant, but Ulquiorra turned his focus back to Orihime. She was pounding on the white light wall from her side, and Ulquiorra had his hands on it on his own side. She cried and begged him to get her out of it, but he shook his head, "...I can't..."

The ground started the crack, and soon, the negation pillar was raising a whole chunk of it into the air, with Orihime standing on top of it. The same was happening with Ichigo's pillar. High above each of them, a Garganta was open, and a Menos Grande's head was poking out of it, their mouths open to form the pillar beneath them.

Ulquiorra rose up alongside the pillar, keeping his hands level with Orihime's.

Tears were in her eyes, "He's going to hurt me, isn't he?" She asked futilely.

"...I don't know what he's going to do..." He answered, looking beyond worried, "But I'll find you. I'll figure out where he's taking you and I'll come!"

"I don't want to go...!" She cried, falling to her knees, and then slowly disappearing outright. Ichigo's laughing could be heard on the wind, even after the both of them vanished from sight. Ulquiorra didn't even wait before he opened a Garganta and tore off towards Hueco Mundo.

_If he took off in a Negation, then he had to end up in Hueco Mundo somewhere...if I can find him, I can find his reiatsu there, I can find __**him**__!_

Isshin and the remaining Shinigami watched helplessly. Around them were the unconscious forms of Renji, Urahara and Tessai, as well as his own vacated body. The shop was now just a flat cement foundation sitting on the ground. Dejected, the Shiba clenched his fists and tried to keep from yelling out.

Instead, he just turned towards Byakuya and shoved him outside the perimeter of the four pillars.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"SHUT UP, BYAKUYA." Isshin yelled, "I don't even wanna hear your goddamn voice right now, you spoiled brat!" He turned his back towards the man and stepped towards the wreckage. He grabbed Renji's unconscious form and threw it towards the Kuchiki head, tossing his mangled zanpakuto after him. He then rummaged through Urahara's coat and found the controller that would send the small spat of land back to the World of the Living. Unable to find it, he leveled the nobleman a deadly glare, "I'm going back to the World of the Living with these two and I'm going to find Yoruichi. When I do, we're going to heal these guys, and _then_ we're going to finish working on the plan we'd already started that will _end this fiasco._ YOU go take your Lieutenant and be grateful he had the presence of mind to use his Bankai as a shield against the onslaught. If he hadn't, these three would be fucking dead and Soul Society would have lost yet another high ranking Shinigami."

He bitterly used low-level kidou to destroy the pillars, setting the strange sky-distorting barrier up around their perimeter again. When the warbling dome vanished from sight, Byakuya was left alone in the middle of nowhere, with only the unconscious form of his lieutenant for company.

. . .

Sado looked out the window of the Kurosaki household, Yuzu and Karin nearby doing homework. Yuzu closed hers and went to grab her apron.

"I'm going to start making dinner..." She said, "Dad will come home soon...right? Yeah..."

Sado sighed, "Yeah."


	81. Chapter 81

FUNHOUSE

In the World of the Living, Yoruichi was already at the shop, "What the heck is going on? Where is everyone?"

Her eyes caught sight of the pillars as they began to glow, and the obliterated foundation took the place of the fake shop. The woman was stunned, but jumped towards the edge of the barrier, waiting for it to dissolve before she moved ahead.

"What the Hell happened? I left for five minutes!"

"Sorry..." Isshin said, sitting on the edge of the slab, "Ichigo's gone and done it..."

Behind him, a trap door suddenly opened. Isshin could hear the faint noise of a phone ringtone within someone's clothing; two dinging sounds** (VERY IMPORTANT.)** From beneath the ground, Urahara and Tessai emerged, completely unharmed. Isshin was stunned, but Yoruichi just crossed her arms.

"How...did you?"

"Body doubles. Portable Gigai." Urahara explained, "I used a prototype against the Arrancar once, but I've perfected it since then." He stepped out towards his and Tessai's fake bodies and then kicked them so they'd start to deflate, "As soon as Ulquiorra used his resurrección, Tessai and I used these to get out of the way. The pillars transported more than just the surface-level parts of the shop. The top of my underground training bunker was moved, too, so we went down there until you moved us back."

"You didn't happen to give Inoue one of those Gigai too did you? Please tell me, she's down there behind you..." Isshin pleaded, "Because Ichigo...he took her..."

"Sorry." Urahara answered, "She would have needed to know how to use it."

"And you couldn't have just yanked her down there anyway without one!?"

"Ichigo was after her. That much was obvious from the moment he actively ignored your appearance between himself and Byakuya." The shopkeeper shook his head, "It would've been a bigger problem if she just _vanished_. The fact that he so easily attacked the whole bunch of us means he had no inhibitions about killing anyone who tried to protect her...and I'm no good to you dead. So be grateful and consider that this is the lesser of two evils."

Isshin clenched his eyes shut and turned his head away, looking obviously miserable.

"We'll fix your kid. We just need more time and information."

Ulquiorra burst out of the Garganta and into the open air above Las Noches. He stood at the crest of the dome and focused, in spite of his worry.

_Even the slightest trace of __**anyone's**__ reiatsu would give away Kurosaki's location..._

His brow furrowed, not sensing anything.

"Where did he take her!?" He argued aloud, "Those Hollows had to have moved them to somewhere in Hueco Mundo! But where!? For me not to sense them from here...they'd have to be an eternity away..."

. . .

Within Las Noches, the Arrancar could sense Ulquiorra's reiatsu, and the grief it emanated. They quickly got a move on.

. . .

The former Cuatro Espada left the dome and entered the palace proper, dropping out of his released state to prevent the whole thing from collapsing. Eventually, he found himself coming into the large meeting room that Aizen had once used when he'd gather the Espada. Therein, he found Hallibel, her fraccion, Furion and other Arrancar.

"We could tell you were back." Hallibel told him, "And you were in your released state, so something must have happened."

"Lucca went after Kurosaki." He told them, "She turned him rabid and now he's gathering up victims, though I'm not sure why. He...just took Orihime."

The gathered were nervous and worried.

"He had traces of Lucca's reiatsu on his weapon. I'm guessing he killed her after he turned." Ulquiorra continued, "He also said he was coming for me soon."

"So you just wait for him to show up and then go with him." Hallibel said.

"That could be hours from now, days." He argued, "I need to know where he is 10 minutes ago!"

"Then we'll help you." Nelliel said, coming up behind him, standing in the doorway.

Ulquiorra turned his head and glared at her, "There's no point hiding, Grimmjow, I know you're right behind her."

The Pantera begrudgingly revealed himself. He had a crutch now, and he refused to bear weight on his fractured ankle. Nelliel put her hand out, gesturing that she would stay between the two.

Ulquiorra's eyes went back to her, "Don't bother defending him; he can't even walk. Killing him would be pointless. He's an invalid." He narrowed his eyes slightly, "But you...you _started_ all this. The way Lucca talked to you when she gloated about possessing that Captain. _You started all this._"

"This isn't even close to what I wanted!" The woman defended, "Lucca deviated from the plan."

"You already knew that the Gotei 13 were spying on me and you cost me everything by being stupid enough to send an Arrancar to Soul Society!?" Ulquiorra barked, sounding angry in spite of how his expression remained largely unchanged, "What were you thinking?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. What happened since then _should never have happened._"

The air was tense in the room. Anything could happen now.

Ulquiorra grit his teeth and then turned back to the larger audience, "Just leave. All of you...leave."

"Ulquiorra-sama..."

He was silent after that, waiting for the gathered Arrancar to disperse from the room. When they were all finally gone, Ulquiorra sat in his old chair and closed his eyes.

_There has to be something I'm missing. What connects all of these people? And what connects them to me? ...Where did Kurosaki take them?_

. . .

In the Dangai, Ichigo stepped out, Orihime already bound by the sash on his sword. Ishida quickly stood up; his handiwork was evident by the bandaged wounds all around. Shinji had lost his shirt in the process though.

"Inoue-san!" The Quincy jumped, though he was cautious about approaching.

Nearby, Rukia was still bound, but her eyes twitched and she slowly roused from her trance. She looked up, seeing Ishida there in front of her, "...Ishida? When did you...?" She noticed where he was looking though and turned her head to look past him, seeing Ichigo there, and Orihime beside him, "Inoue-san!"

"Kuchiki-san!" She called back, "So you weren't just ignoring me... How long have you been here?"

"Time flow differently in this place than it does outside." She explained, "I've been here for a very long time..."

"Well then, now that everyone's gathered together..." Ichigo mused, casting Orihime before him roughly, "Let's get started!"


	82. Chapter 82

TO FINISH WHAT WAS STARTED

"What the Hell is with you?" Shinji asked suddenly, gritting his teeth against the pain in his bloody stumps, "Barging in and attacking? Gathering up people? What's your game?"

"All of you are here today because you've all done something very seriously wrong." He explained, "To anyone other than me, the pattern wouldn't line up. But for me...from my experiences... It's you guys who all did me the greatest disservice." He pointed at the Visored, "You two imbeciles who taught me to fear my Hollow taking over...wore me down and forced me to subjugate it. A whole lot of good that did! The goddamn thing took over anyway and stole the glory from me!" He stepped closer to them and crouched, looking at Shinji first, "You, who started the whole thing by approaching me first." He then turned to Hiyori and grabbed her face, "And you, who are just an annoying little shit who kept beating me upside the head with your fucking shoe. I brought you here because seeing the fear in your eyes was always the most hilarious thing. You talk big, but then when the tables turn, you're the first one shitting your pants over it."

He stood up then and turned to Ishida, "You're here because you got in the way." He started, crossing his arms, "I was just doing what I do, minding my own business, and then you jump in like the goddamn savior himself and try to stop me from finishing what I started."

"What...?" The Quincy was mystified.

"On the dome, fighting Ulquiorra. You couldn't just leave well enough alone. Nooo... You had to jump in and grab my arm and put on this big show about how I wouldn't be human anymore if I followed through with killing that prick on the spot."

Ishida grimaced, "A second ago, you were talking about how your Hollow was a different person. Now you're claiming to be him? Get it straight."

"Back then, he _was_ separate. Part of me and yet independent of me. Now, we're all mashed together into one giant, thick bowl of Kurosaki-Shinigami-Hollow soup." Ichigo answered, "But now, starting with what you did, I have to put up with that guy every goddamn day! If you had just stayed out of it, he'd be dead, there wouldn't have been any sort of final farewell to Inoue, and I could've gotten on with my life!" He threw his arms out to the side, "You know how hard it is to forget about the loss of my powers when I gotta deal with Ulquiorra all the damn time!? At least with everyone else, you all started in the World of the Living with me...but HIM? Every goddamn day, he's there at the school, walking Inoue there or waiting for her to get out..."

He turned and pointed at the frightened woman still on the ground, "...Which brings me to YOU!"

"Ku...Kurosaki... Stop...please..."

"YOU'RE the one who BROUGHT him back." He yelled, "And don't think he's gonna make it in time to stop me from finishing what I started here. The time flow is so much faster in here, that even if it only took him two minutes to figure out where we are, it'd feel like hours!" He kicked her hard in the stomach and sent her rolling, which outraged Ishida. Ichigo whipped his sword over his shoulder though and the Quincy ended up stumbling right onto the tip of it, taking about an inch straight into the space just under his sternum. Ichigo pushed him back on it, forcing him to take the steps on his own lest he get more of the sword pushed into his body. He only stopped and let the Quincy fall off of it when he was standing right next to the fallen orange-haired girl.

To her dismay, Ichigo reached down and grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up to look him in the eyes. She cried, of course, begging to be let go, and Rukia voiced her protests as well, but Ichigo yelled for them all to be quiet.

"I. AM. TALKING." He snapped. Silence reverberated through the dank hall once again, and Ichigo returned his attention to the woman in his grasp, "You've been an annoying little thorn in my side since your damn brother died. I ignored you for the most part simply because you were so nauseatingly irritating to be around. Jumping around and freaking out every time we happened to occupy the same room? Clinging and following and _intruding all the goddamn time._ You think I didn't notice you!? I didn't want to!" He pulled his blade up and held it at an angle, slowly pulling the woman's hair onto it, cutting it there a little at a time, "The only reason I never said anything is because it would've been more annoying to deal with you being depressed than it was to just put up with you as you were! Half of why I got so depressed both times I lost Rukia was because I knew that YOU WOULD BE ALL OVER ME TRYING TO CHEER ME UP."

He yanked her back and cut the remainder of her hair away, tossing it off and letting it scatter as she cried there on the ground.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, "Always crying! Always with the Kurosaki-kun this and that! Only good thing since the dome is that you quit chasing me like my damn shadow and dropped the –kun part! What did I look like to you!? Twelve!? I swear, if you'd have said it one more time after I lost my powers, I probably would've gone full Hollow on the spot anyway!"

He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, as though trying to stem the start of a headache. He rubbed his face and then looked down at Rukia through his fingers, "So now that I've addressed everyone else, that leaves only you, Kuchiki Rukia."

Ishida held the wound in his chest and moved over to comfort Orihime, trying to keep her from further aggravating their captor. She was gasping for air between tears, and clutched at the Quincy's shirt, trying to hide her eyes.

Ichigo stood before the smallest figure in the hall, and glared down at her with eyes so full of resentment and hate that he didn't even look like himself anymore. Those eyes that were once shining with resolve were now just pits of black rage.

"We went over this once before already." He started, his fingers clenched around the grip of his sword, "But I just can't accept your answer. If we were in each other's shoes...I would've torn space and time apart to be by your side. You had the power to come back and you just looked for every excuse not to. You still had time to eat and sleep and yet you never came back to Karakura a single time. You never sent a message, you never asked anyone else to come say hi..."

"You never should've kissed me if you were going to get so angry about it later! You said I was already starting to disappear before you even did it!" She protested, "What were you hoping to achieve!?"

"I don't know!" He argued, "Maybe I hoped you didn't want it! Then you could've punched me in the head and disappeared and I would've been too pissed to miss you!"

"So then...now what?" She asked, "None of that happened. I told you back then that you were just making it harder than it had to be to say goodbye. You brought that onto yourself. But even if we hadn't gone that far, it was still a goodbye...not a 'cya later' or 'until next time.' I'm a Shinigami, Ichigo...I'm part of something bigger than both of us. I can't just drop it because I..."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and a look of contempt and disgust crossed him, "You're just full of excuses, aren't you?"

The group looked on in horror as he lifted that massive blade up into the air and brought it down on the small woman's legs. Rukia's eyes were wide. She saw the reflection of her knees in the metal surface of the sword, and she could see her toes over the upper edge.

Ichigo glared at her, his face only inches from hers, "You claim you had so many duties...so what? Your duties aren't gonna be fucking heartbroken if you put them off. Your duties aren't going to miss you or long for you. But your duties_** can**_ be relegated to someone _**else**_ for a day." His hand twisted the blade and it opened a wedge of air between the woman's shins and the metal that once touched them.

Rukia looked down and saw the bloodied mess in front of her...and then the pain set in.

She clenched her teeth and eyes shut, trying to hold in the scream of agony. An inhuman sound escaped her though and then she cried out. Ichigo stood up, taking the blade and kicking her severed legs away like they were kids' toys. Ishida stood up immediately and ran to her. Ichigo didn't stop him.

Orihime watched the orange-haired teen as he strode past them wordlessly and left again in another Garganta.

"Inoue-san!" Ishida called, getting the woman's attention and drawing her over. When she stood though, she felt something fall from her person, and when she looked back, she saw Rukia's phone there on the ground. She'd forgotten that Byakuya had tossed it at her earlier, and she swiped it again before rushing towards her two friends.

Ishida had already taken his shirt off and was ripping it apart when he told Orihime to put pressure on Rukia's severed limbs. The Quincy quickly made a tourniquet on the right leg, tying the strips of fabric tightly. The orange-haired woman's hands were quickly getting covered with blood.

"Ishida-kun, hurry! I have to tell them where we are!"

"How are you gonna do that!? We're stuck here!"

"Kuchiki-san's brother gave me her phone right before Kurosaki showed up and brought me here! I have it with me now!"

Ishida looked at her, hope renewed in his eyes. He moved quicker than ever to tie off the second leg. When he was done, Orihime quickly wiped the blood off on her clothing, Ishida doing the same on his own, and each worked feverishly. The woman saw that the power left on the device was approaching 2%, and she knew she only had one chance. She found the first people in Rukia's contacts list that she recognized; Urahara and Byakuya.

Message: DANGAI

She hit send, and then the phone died.

"No!" She cried out, "Please go through, please go through! I'm begging you, please go through!"

Ishida held Rukia's head up and looked her in the eyes, "You have to stay awake, Kuchiki-san. If you pass out right now, you might not wake up again! Stay with me!"


	83. Chapter 83

GATEWAYS

Time had barely passed for Byakuya when he heard his phone vibrating in his haori. Renji was still unconscious, but he turned his attention to the message, hopeful of the messenger.

KUCHIKI RUKIA: DANGAI

His eyes went wide, and he closed the phone again, taking off in the direction that he sensed Seireitei would be.

_Renji will be fine. I need to get to a Senkaimon!_

. . .

In the World of the Living, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai and Isshin were looking at an object that gave off a bright, white light. They sat in a circle around it and were holding onto the same rods that Isshin had once tossed into the walls of the Dangai to sifon his reiatsu.

"How long until it's finished? We've been pouring our reiatsu into it for days already."

"If we used it now, Kurosaki won't gain much from it. He'll just be a Plus...no powers whatsoever. Do you really want to end his life like that? I'm sure he'd rather die."

Isshin growled and retook his focus. Urahara reached into his coat and withdrew his phone.

"Gonna play games now?" Yoruichi fussed, "You should probably call someone to make a donation."

Urahara's eyes were frozen on the screen though.

"What is it?"

"It's Rukia." He said, holding the phone out to her, "She messaged me...she's in the Dangai. Actually, she messaged me like 20 minutes ago, but..."

"That's been in your inbox since we got back!?" Isshin barked, quickly standing up. "Do you have any idea how much time has passed in the Dangai since then!?"

"Of course I do." Urahara said, watching as the impatient father grabbed the glowing white object and prepared himself. He drew his blade and thrust it into the open air.

"Kurosaki, if you go now—"

"This is a matter of life and death! If he kills or hurts any one of those people he's kidnapped, Ichigo will never forgive himself! I have to stop him from that!"

"If that doorway closes before you get back, you'll be trapped like the others! You know that you can't open a Senkaimon from in there!"

"Trapped, but strong enough to fight! And end this!"

. . .

Ulquiorra paced out in Aizen's old throneroom, standing in the very spot where Orihime had once latched onto his back. His eyes turned out towards the open desert, but that's when his ears were grabbed by the sound of a Garganta.

"You're tough to find when you're in Hueco Mundo."

"So you've come." He said in response, the skin under his eyes wrinkling in rage as he focused his sights on the image of Kurosaki Ichigo, "What have you done with Orihime?"

"Pocket. Just like the others."

"You keep saying that, but it doesn't make any sens—" He stopped. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide, "Pocket...pocket dimension... Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Oh, you just figured it out? That's pretty slow for you." Ichigo mused, "But don't think I'll just let you go there. Not even close. We have business to attend to before I take you there."

Ulquiorra drew his sword and held it aloft, the blade instantly turning black, sending streams of dark miasma down into his arm, fusing itself to his hand. A dark aura rose from the ground, and Ichigo watched as the infuriated Espada's eyes and tear-marks changed right before him. The Arrancar then lowered the blade, the ground starting to shake beneath his feet, "Bind, Murcielago."

The room went dark, and Ichigo watched with zeal as those terrible wings rose up out of the black, followed by the pale torso they were mounted to. He whistled again, "Whew...you're not wasting time!"

"Make your peace, Kurosaki. Now that I know where she is, I have no reason to try keeping you alive to find out."

"Let's dance!" Ichigo challenged, raising his hand up over the bare part of his face and raking his fingers down, manifesting a whole new mask that covered the unchanged part of his face, and encased the skull-like mask on the other side. He then raked his hand over the wide edge of his sword, and dark reiatsu poured over it like water, dissolving the excess until a smaller, sleeker blade remained. In this new form, it looked more like Tensa Zangetsu, but it was split down the middle and bore a gaping hole through its center, all the way down the length of it until the two beams met again at the tip. The tsuba resembled a Buddhist swastika again, but it was twisted and eerie-looking compared to before.

Ulquiorra summoned his Lanza del Relampago, and the two immediately lunged at each other. The floor and ceiling of the room exploded outward, causing that entire side of the palace to begin collapsing on itself. The Espada shot a Cero Oscuras and blew away the falling rubble, and then chased his opponent out into the open air of Hueco Mundo. They flew at one another at high speeds, trying to take off fingers, hands, whole arms, or at least knock their weapons out of each other's grip, but none succeeded. Ulquiorra summoned up a second Lanza and caught Ichigo's sword between them.

Ichigo forced the two of them to the ground, and the sand quaked beneath their feet as they struggled against one another. Seeing that neither of them was giving way, Ichigo started gathering black energy around his sword, and the resulting cataclysmic explosion sent them both flying in opposite directions.

Ulquiorra's wings were singed to their bones before he righted himself and formed a Garganta between himself and the explosion, letting any of it coming in his direction be redirected to the skies above Karakura town. Sado and Karin watched it in awe from the Kurosaki clinic...Yuzu was oblivious, still making dinner.

The Espada regenerated the membranes on his wings and let the remainder of the maelstrom pass him by, and when he looked over the lip of the Garganta, he saw, far in the distance, Ichigo doing the same thing. Since he was far enough away, Ulquiorra collapsed the gateway before him and opened another one, diving into it and letting it close before Ichigo could stop him. He didn't see Ichigo doing the same thing yet again, and just as Ulquiorra entered the Precipice World, his adversary joined him, already much closer than before and already starting his assault.

The gaping doorways were only two feet apart from one another, and the two struggled against each other's strength where only Hiyori and Shinji could see. The others could see the Garganta on Ichigo's side, but the gateway was empty from their point of view. They could hear the brawl though, and Orihime looked up, calling out Ulquiorra's name.


	84. Chapter 84

ALL PATHS LEAD TO HERE

Ulquiorra heard Orihime's voice and it gave him renewed strength to know she was still alive, and he shoved Ichigo back into his own Garganta. Just as the doorways closed again, a third opened up a distance away from them.

Out from it stepped Isshin, and upon seeing the group there on the ground, he immediately rushed forward. His Senkaimon remained open for the time being, and he ran straight for Orihime and Rukia.

He saw the pool of blood under Rukia's severed legs, dropped the glowing blade on the ground and reached for the bindings that held her to the wall, finding them extremely difficult to manipulate.

Ishida came forward, "Kurosaki-san, the bindings are like steel. We've been trying to get them undone for hours."

Isshin wouldn't listen, and the look of Rukia nearly dead before him only fueled the fire within him. He put one foot on the wall behind her and started pulling with all his strength on the ribbons holding her to it. To their shock, the wall started to give in, cracking, and then finally gave way. Isshin's strength sent him flying as a result and he hit the opposite wall with his back, but Rukia's left hand was finally free to go limp next to her.

Out the corner of his eye, Isshin could see the Senkaimon gateway starting to close, and he started to panic. He reached again for the bindings, trying to free Rukia's right hand now. Eventually, the wall gave in once more, and the elder Shinigami picked the woman up in his arms and darted for the gateway.

Unfortunately, by the time he reached it, it had closed, and he was now trapped in the Dangai with them. Angry and frustrated, Isshin roared his son's name out into the darkness above the small pit. He then dropped to his knees, and set Rukia down on the ground. He withdrew Engetsu from its place at his side, and pat the woman on the cheeks to try to get her attention again.

"Rukia...Rukia, wake up!" He called, "Listen, you have to do what I say if you want to live. You've lost a lot of blood, and there's nothing I can do about that, but you're reiatsu is almost zero, and that's a different story. If you take my blade into your chest, I can give you mine!"

She looked up at him vacantly.

"RUKIA!"

The woman looked like she was trying to comply, and her frail and shaking arms slowly lifted to grasp the sword's tip. Isshin looked relieved in spite of his worry, and nodded at the Shinigami beneath him. She moved the sword, with his help, up towards her chest...closed her eyes...and pulled it into her body.

White energy erupted from them, forcing the onlookers to shield their eyes. The light then faded as quickly as it came, and when the group could see what had happened, the change was striking.

Aside from her still-missing legs, Rukia looked healthy again. However, Isshin's Shuhakushou was gone, leaving him with only the same white robe that Rukia herself was left with with she first gave her powers to Ichigo.

The woman looked at the elder before her, stunned, "You gave all of it to me..."

"You have the reiatsu of a Captain for now." He answered.

"But...what about you?"

"Don't forget." He started, "They'll come back on their own eventually. They always do."

"I need my zanpakuto..." Rukia said, "Ichigo had tossed all of our weapons down the hall when he brought us here."

Isshin looked down the corridor in the direction she pointed, and then bade her to climb up on his back, which she did without question. He rushed past the onlookers until he came upon the small pile of weapons, hidden in the dark and under the loose debris littering the floor. He found Sakanade and Kubikiri Orochi first, then Ishida's Quincy cross, and finally, at the bottom of the pile, Sode no Shirayuki.

The sound of thunder drew the group's attention to the open air above them, and then saw another Garganta tearing open, and a gout of black flames flying out from it like dragon's breath. Immediately after, Ichigo came flying through backwards, and Ulquiorra chased after, and they heard a tremendous crashing noise following them.

"I need to get over the ledge!" Rukia said, patting Isshin's shoulder, "Heft me up there!"

"But you can't even walk..."

"I have the reiatsu of a Captain...and I've been down here for a very, very long time." She said quietly, "Sode no Shirayuki and I have had time to talk."

The dark-eyed man nodded, realizing something big was about to happen, and he moved closer to the edge to do just as he'd been asked. However, instead of just holding her up to let her grab the edge and pull herself up, he lowered her closer to the ground, "Ready?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing?" Ishida and Orihime wondered.

Isshin then flung her clear into the air, and the small Shinigami landed atop the edge, disappearing from sight. She rolled into the landing and soon came to a stop, looking around at the great expanse of absolutely nothing. She could hear Ichigo and Ulquiorra fighting one another, and she pushed herself to her knees, wincing in pain but drudging through it.

"Dance..." She whispered, letting her sword take on its pale white form.

_I would have done this a long time ago..._ She thought, _My ice-rope connection was still valid when Ichigo first brought me here._ She lowered her head a little, focusing on the words she was about to say. _But...when he bit me, and drained my reiatsu...the rope broke, and I lost my sword. If Isshin hadn't given me his reserves just now...I'd be too weak to do anything. But now, I have __**his**__ reiatsu to work with...and it's more than I ever had on my own._

Still in the pit, Isshin looked to where Ishida and Orihime were still gawking at him.

"What...did you do?" The girl asked. "Your uniform..."

"When Rukia and my son first met...she gave him her powers so he could stop a Hollow. That's how this whole thing started. But just now...I gave my powers to someone who was already a Shinigami...so she's about to witness what her zanpakuto will be capable of in a few years, when she gets that same level of power on her own. She's going to be monstrous."

Snow crystals started falling all around, and Rukia's breath became visible in the cold. She held her sword out, "Ban..." The ground beneath her froze solid, and the ice shot outwards, creeping across the ground and leaving icicles dangling over the edge of the pit nearby, "Kai...!"


	85. Chapter 85

THE FROZEN PLAIN

A pillar of light and frost rose into the 'sky,' catching Ichigo and Ulquiorra by surprise. The light was intense and they were forced to shield their eyes, looking away until it was dim enough to see again. When they could, the ground beneath them had frozen, and they felt the coming of a strong, chilled wind on their skin.

"What in the world?" Ulquiorra asked aloud. "Is that...Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Rukia!" Ichigo lauded, "Good job!"

Isshin looked down and saw the glowing sword lying on the ground nearby, and he grabbed it quickly, calling out the Shinigami's name as well, followed by, "Catch!"

Within the whirlwind of frozen wind, the small figure breathed slowly, and then motioned as though she were going to stand up. When her knee was high enough, ice started to collect beneath her where the rest of the leg should have been, and she was able to finally stand.

_Where Sode no Shirayuki could reforge itself in ice if the blade was ever broken...so too can my body._

She saw the glowing blade whipping about in the torrent, and she reached out to it as her other leg reformed in ice beneath her.

"What is it?" She wondered.

"It's a blade of condensed reiatsu!" Isshin called, "You know what to do!"

She looked on into the blade's light, and then leveled her gaze towards the two combatants in the distance.

. . .

Ulquiorra looked at his arms and saw that his skin was starting to freeze. Snow was collecting in his fur and his wings were getting harder to move.

Ichigo was obviously starting to feel the effects as well, "Brr...chilled to the bone!" He looked back to the Espada, "Better get moving!"

"You're going to lose this fight, Kurosaki. We've been evenly matched so far, but now there's twice as many fighting against you as before." Ulquiorra warned, "That puts the odds in my favor."

"This fight was never about physically dominating anyone." Ichigo retorted, "I won when I brought Orihime here. The rest is just fun."

"Is that so?" The Espada wondered, dissolving his two Lanzas suddenly and then assailing Ichigo with a barrage of Segunda Etapa-brand Balas. He punched at the air a dozen or more times in quick succession, sending a blaze of red spherical energy flying at the frosted teen. Ichigo couldn't dodge as easily as before, and he ended up getting hit with every blast after the third, which bowled him backwards until he came to rest on his face. Ulquiorra then wisely backed away from the area, flying out and away from the steadily increasing cold.

Rukia stepped closer, a path of frost spreading from her feet to where Ichigo had landed. With a start, the teen was able to get himself up to his knees, but too soon after, he found himself completely frozen to the ground.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." The woman warned him, "Unlike when I froze Grimmjow...this isn't just the top layer of your skin. This freeze goes right down to your bones like liquid nitrogen. If you try to break free, the ice will shatter through the path of least resistance, even if that path goes straight through your legs. I'd hate for you to lose yours just like you made me lose mine."

"Shouldn't have left me alone."

"Oh, my poor, pitiable friend..." Rukia lamented, looking truly saddened, stepping closer and letting the freezing winds chill the teen.

. . .

By the pit, Ulquiorra tucked his wings in and came in for a quick landing. He immediately dove for Orihime, holding her close against the cold. His clawed hand ran through what remained of her butchered hair, and he pressed his cheek against hers.

"It's okay now."

Soon after, one more gateway opened, and standing therein was Byakuya. He was stunned at the sight of the group, but didn't see the person he was most concerned about, "Where is Rukia?"

Isshin pointed to the ledge, "She's about to take care of business."

"Then everyone come on, get out of there. This moment has been a long time coming."

Orihime pulled away from Ulquiorra and pointed towards the bindings that held the two Visored to the wall. He glared at them, but shook his head and made quick work of the sashes. Isshin glowered, feeling rather emasculated by the sight.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Ulquiorra told him, looking out the corner of his eye, "It's not that you're weak. I'm twenty times stronger than any Shinigami."

"Still...don't make it look so easy." Isshin growled under his breath.

"Come on, while the doorway is still open!" Ishida called, carrying the remaining weapons and leading the move towards the open Senkaimon.

The elder Shinigami could see that the two Visored were too weak to stand, and he went over to pick them up, carrying them out under his arms. Byakuya watched as they all started shuffling towards the open door to Soul Society, but kept his gaze up towards the ledge.

. . .

Rukia now stood before Ichigo, a sword in both hands, looking at him sadly.

"It's finally over." She said, "Say goodbye to this side of you. I'm about to get _my_ Ichigo back."

"Eh...it was fun while it lasted. I think I got my point across." He said, his mask shattering and breaking away, revealing that half-skin, half-skull face beneath it, "I don't have any regrets. I guess...I'm just glad it's you that finished it. I did tell you that you'd walk out of here."

"80% chance." She corrected.

"Yeah...80% chance."

The winds encircled them, and Rukia stepped closer, holding in her right hand the blade that would shoot pure Shinigami reiatsu directly into Ichigo's body. She watched as Ichigo closed his eyes and prepared, but then his lips parted one last time.

"I'm gonna be mad with grief when you're done." He warned, "Everything I've done...I can tell, it's gonna tear my whole worldview apart. Might go full crazy."

"As far as I'm concerned, you've _been_ crazy. But I'll be there to help you pull through. I'm not going to leave you again."

"That's good...I'm ready."

Rukia nodded, and then impaled the teen through the chest with the glowing blade, just above his Hollow hole.


	86. Chapter 86

THE NEW FRONTIER

The gush of energy expanded outward like a supernova, blasting the snow away in every direction. Rukia held fast to the blade, feeling it weaken and watching it dim as the spiritual energy flowed into the teen's body. She watched as his skin became flush with color again, and his hair regained its vibrant orange shade, as well as the skull-side of his face regenerate back into its true form, resorbing into him as it disappeared. His clothing changed, pulling in towards him through the ice until nothing but a simple white robe remained.

"It's not enough...!" She said, "He's...right at the edge...!"

Rukia then dropped her zanpakuto and took the blade in her right hand with _both_ hands, holding tightly to it.

"Take mine!"

The torrent renewed, and Rukia could feel the ice breaking beneath her knees. Her vision wobbled and started to get dark around the edges. The winds were dying down and the permafrost beneath them thawed. The ice surrounding Ichigo's body started to melt and break away, and soon, the both of them were collapsed on the ground.

The once-glowing sword was now just a simple blade, and it dissolved away with the last bit of power that drained into Ichigo's chest, restoring his shihakushou. As the sword retracted, it revealed that the Hollow hole had finally filled in, and as Ichigo was cast free from the confines of his icy prison, he fell to his hands, as he was already on his knees. Rukia was unconscious before him, and he squinted his eyes closed a few times and shook his head, trying to clear the swirl in his mind.

The memory of everything that had happened since Lucca first took him to Hueco Mundo suddenly rushed into him all at once, and as he saw clearer the image of his friend...his love...with her eyes closed before him, the grief started to sink in.

"No...no no no...NO..." He shouted, reaching for the woman and pulling her to his chest, "NOOOO NO NOOOOOOOO! NO HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? WHAT HAVE I DONE!? RUKIA! **RUKIA WAKE UP!**"

. . .

In the Dangai pit, Byakuya could hear the teen's laments. He looked out into the light, "Keep this gate open!" With that, he took off into the air, leaping above the edge of the pathway and looking for the source of the whailing.

There, in the distance, he caught sight of Ichigo trying desperately to rouse Rukia from her unconsciousness. The long-haired teen picked her up in his arms, sobbing terribly, and started carrying her towards the man in the distance.

"HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME...!" Ichigo screamed, running slowly and bare-footed, his tattered uniform revealing his ragged rebirth, "BYAKUYA...HELP ME! HELP RUKIA!"

The Captain was there in a second, and pulled the small woman from his arms, just before Ichigo collapsed onto the ground.

"You have to take her..." Ichigo cried, "Please...take her to a healer...I'm begging you, don't let her die! I didn't..."

The older figure looked at him, perplexed. He looked at Rukia and understood what she'd done, "That's the second time she's gone against the rules and given someone her power when she shouldn't have. You're one lucky idiot."

"Wh...what?" The weak and crying man looked up, finding Byakuya reaching down to help him stand.

"Come along, Kurosaki."

. . .

Outside the open gates of the Senkaimon, the group found themselves surrounded by familiar faces at the main gates in Soul Society. Ukitake, Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto (both of whom had already started bitching at Isshin,) a few others, and of course, the Royal Guard. They watched in anticipation as Byakuya finally returned from the Precipice World, carrying Rukia and helping Ichigo walk.

Nearby, they saw the telltale signs of an artificial Garganta opening, and joining them was Urahara, with Hachi in tow, and Yoruichi following close behind.

"Hachi-san!" Orihime called, waving from where Ulquiorra had pulled her aside, refusing to let her go.

The large man waved back, but then realized where his help was needed. Byakuya set Rukia down on the ground and revealed the extent of her injuries. Hachi went straight to work, setting up his kidou around her wounds and rejecting the damage to her limbs. To the amazement of the group around, her legs started to regenerate.

Ichigo hauled himself up to his feet and looked around. No one was looking back at him, and he tried to make an escape. His father easily stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't belong here. This is all my fault. I should leave and never come back." He answered, his eyes red.

"After everything we did to get you back? Don't even think about it."

"...I can't..."

Isshin glowered at him and just did the appropriate thing; smacking his son so hard on the back of the head that it knocked him out cold.

. . .

Elsewhere in Soul Society, Renji was finally coming to. He pushed himself up from the ground and scrambled for his sword, "What...how the? Damnit!"

. . .

When Ichigo awoke again, he was no longer clad in a Shinigami's uniform, and his hair had been cut. He stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling, felt the warm blankets around him, and listened in silence to the world around him. He could hear voices, but not what was being said, or who was speaking.

He suddenly heard the sliding door behind his head open, and he quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep again. He heard someone walking up to him and sitting down on their knees, setting something down alongside him before putting their hand on his forehead.

He didn't expect the touch and flinched when he felt it, betraying him to whoever was in the room. The voice that questioned him was familiar...and welcome.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, "Are you awake?"

The teen dared to open one eye a little bit, and saw the woman looking down on him hopefully.

"You're awake! Your father's got quite the knockout punch, huh?"

"...R-Rukia..."

The flood of memories from their night-long romp came back to him in that instant and he panicked, hauling ass out of the bed he was put into and falling immediately to his face in an apologetic bow, "I AM _**SO SORRY**_."

"What?"

"It wasn't me! I mean, it was me, but...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take advantage of you or pressure you or anything!"

Rukia just crossed her arms, not really that amused by what he was whining about, "You saying I'm not good enough?"

"Huh?" He looked up cautiously.

"Are you saying you don't want me?"

The teen was stunned. He had no idea what to say then, but then Rukia started laughing, and it just made him feel awkward, "What's so funny?"

The woman stood up and picked up the unfamiliar sword that she'd brought in, settling down in front of the man and placing it on the floor between them.

"This is a blank." She explained, "New Shinigami recruits are given one. You keep it with you at all times. Eat with it, sleep with it, go to the bathroom with it. Imprint yourself on it. In time, it will take on the characteristics of your own personal zanpakuto, and it'll have powers that you can use, if you learn how."

"Uh...why are you explaining that to me?"

"Because you're fresh blood now." She said, "You're a Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo...or should I say, Shiba Ichigo?"

"...What...?"

"I guess this is too much for you to handle." She deadpanned him, and then knocked on his head, "Get it together, Ichigo. You're just a Shinigami now. Nothing else. You're at the bottom of the totem pole and you have to work your way up like everyone before you."

"But...everything I did..."

"Only a small handful of people know about it."

"But everyone that was at the Senkaimon when Byakuya brought us out..."

"They were just wondering why nii-sama was so insistant on opening the door into the Dangai. He had to get rid of his Hell Butterfly just to get through. No Captain has ever done that. Those of us that were involved haven't had much time to explain what really happened...but we're playing it off like it was a final Arrancar rebellion and Ulquiorra and you helped quash it. Those of us that got hurt just got hurt."

"...So you're gonna lie about it?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them. It would be a giant pain in the butt to try and explain what happened anyway."

"Yeah...I guess so..." Ichigo looked solemn, "So...I'm just a Shinigami now huh?"

"Yup. You'll be starting at the Shino Academy when the next session starts."

"Shino Academy? But I already know how to do Shinigami stuff..."

"You know how to run around like an idiot and wave your sword around."

"I can do Konso too!"

"You need to learn everything! It wouldn't be fair if we just graduated you and threw you in a squad somewhere without a recognized rank!"

"I gotta go home and finish highschool!"

"You're dead, idiot!"

"I'm...? Oh...right..." He looked vacant again, "Sorry...I forgot..."

"We've already convinced Ulquiorra to do a Soul Separation so you can talk to Yuzu. So, when you're ready...we'll take you back to the World of the Living and you can say goodbye."

"Goodbye... But, I don't want to leave them..."

"Like it or not, Ichigo...you're past all that now. You can still visit once in a while...maybe you'll get lucky and one of your first assignments is Karakura Town. But...you're dead, and there's nothing that can be done about it."

Ichigo's brows furrowed, and he lowered his head, clenching his fists in his lap. He opened his eyes as he felt Rukia's fingers on his hands, calming him.

"You were going to have to leave home eventually anyway. At this point, you're just a year and a half early, right? You won't have to look for a job or a new place to stay. You already have that here in Soul Society. So...you don't have to think of it as goodbye. It's more like...you're growing up."

"Yeah..."

"Come on, let's get up. Everyone's outside waiting for you."

"Where are we anyway? This place is familiar but I can't put my finger on it..."

"This is the home of your ancestors. It's the Shiba Clan household."

"You keep saying that, but I don't remember telling you...hell, I only just found out myself."

"You've been out for a few hours, Ichigo." Rukia explained, "After Hachi healed me, I woke up pretty quick. Your father had already gotten into a fight with Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku...they were his former Lieutenant and 3rd seat. It became pretty obvious when they started shouting 'Captain Shiba!' at him. The rest suddenly made a lot of sense." She huffed a laugh, "So, if you want...you can take the family name."

"Nah." He said, "My name is Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo. Shino Academy Student...17 years old...Shinigami."

Rukia was beaming at him, happy the realization went well. She then rose up on her knees, and Ichigo followed suit, grabbing the blank zanpakuto off the floor and placing it into the belt around his waist. He was about to make his way towards the door when he found Rukia holding him back. Looking back at her, he wondered what was wrong, and the smaller woman shook her head before pulling him down by the front of his robe.

She looked him in the eyes, "All that fussing before about how I left you alone...and now, here I am, and you're not even going to do anything?"

"Er..." Ichigo stammered, "I...don't want to seem...clingy? After everything I did, I'm amazed honestly that you even wanna see my ugly mug."

"I know your heart, Kurosaki Ichigo. _This_ is you, not the thing from earlier. Just...promise me that side of you will never get control again."

"Oh, I promise, for sure!" He said quickly and honestly.

"Good, then there aren't any problems." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before leading him out of the room, "Come along, Ichigo...let's get you some clothes and then we'll go meet your family."

. . .

Standing outside the Shiba Clan household was the usual group; Renji, Ishida, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi, as well as Kukkaku and Ganju. The second Ichigo laid eyes on the stocky man, he frowned.

"Oh...you."

"Don't think that cuz you're related to us somehow that you're gonna be welcome here!"

"That's my son, damnit!" Isshin argued, "For the 900th time! So that makes him your nephew, whether you like it or not!"

Kukkaku mused at her brother, "Uncle Isshin is gonna break your face if you don't behave."

"Shut it, all of you!"

Ichigo sighed, crossing his arms and shivering, "...My...family...ugh..."

Ganju got up in the teen's face and glowered, "You might be Shiba by blood, but you're NOT Shiba by any other measure."

"It's not like I'm gonna take the name for myself. I grew up a Kurosaki, I'll die a Kurosaki...uh...again..." He then reached down to retake Rukia's hand, "But I don't intend to die anytime soon. I've been given a second chance...I intend to make the most of it."

Isshin suddenly jumped up behind him and held him and Rukia together by their shoulders, "My boy finally has a girlfriend...it's a good day, indeed!"

"DAD." Ichigo argued, trying to shove him off.

Off to the side, Renji was sulking a little bit, but he made sure not to draw attention to himself.

Past Isshin, Ichigo caught sight of his friends from the World of the Living. Ulquiorra and Orihime stood next to one another, their fingers laced together, and Ishida was nearby, his arms crossed, watching the whole fandangle with a smirk. Ichigo let go of Rukia and approached the group, making a 'well this isn't how I expected my day to go' sort of sigh and then huffing a wry laugh.

"I don't even know how to start..." He said, "The things I did to all of you...I'm not even sure I could ever reasonably ask you to forgive me."

"Kurosaki," Ishida started, "What happened today was regrettable, but...we probably should have seen something like it coming."

"That doesn't make it okay though."

"No, of course not...but you're dead. I think that's punishment enough." The Quincy followed up, "Being dead might be the best thing that could have happened to you though. We don't have to worry about you anymore."

"Yeah..." Ichigo nodded, turning his attention to Orihime and Ulquiorra then, "I don't even know where to start with you guys."

"Are you okay now?" The woman asked, "You had us all really scared."

"I wasn't scared." Ulquiorra said flatly.

"Everyone except Ulquiorra was really scared for you."

Ichigo huffed another laugh, "I think I'm good. I'm sorry I cut your hair...it looks like Hachi brought it back for you though."

She pulled it over her shoulder and stroked it once to make it flat, "Yeah..."

Ichigo looked at the Arrancar behind her, though the Espada was trying rather hard to avoid him, "Thanks for not killing me, Ulquiorra."

"It would have been too problematic for me if I had." He answered, "But you should be grateful that you are who you are. Were you anyone else, I wouldn't have made sure to let you live. Answer me this, though...what happened to Lucca?"

"Uhm..." Ichigo looked nervous, "...I...I ate her..."

The gathered looked at him wide-eyed.

"It was right after she initially turned me Hollow! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Well, at least it's one last thing I don't have to deal with." Ulquiorra said, resting his chin on Orihime's shoulder, "It's just that matter with the Royal Guard left to figure out."

"The Royal Guard?" Rukia wondered, "What do they want with you?"

"They offered me membership."

"But...that's... Why would they offer a spot to you? No offense, but you're not even a Shinigami."

"It's because I'm an aberration." Ulquiorra explained, "They're offering me a spot because, as they claim, I'm simply too powerful to be left to my own devices. So it's something of a leash they want me to put onto myself."

"Are you going to go?"

"The Royal Guard has the Ouken grafted to their bones. Part of me wants to say yes because of how the Ouken relates back to my even being here. However, I intend to decline, at least for now. I have only just begun to enjoy my time by Orihime's side, and the freedom of not having to answer to any authority. I won't be changing that for some time."

"I see..."

"I should probably get going to the World of the Living." Ichigo said, drawing the conversation back around, "Yuzu and Karin are probably worried. I guess I also need to go ahead and say my goodbyes to everyone."

. . .

_For the next few days, Kurosaki took his time talking to the friends and family in the World of the Living that he would be leaving behind. The hardest for him was talking to Yuzu. Ulquiorra had done as he agreed, pulling her soul out of her body so she could see her big brother, and he Kurosaki was able to explain to her all the things that had happened. That conversation went on for a few hours, and by the end of it, Yuzu had come to terms with what the future held. She made her brother promise to come back as often as he could, and she made Kuchiki-san promise to watch over him._

_Kurosaki also spent time with Sado-kun, and then later, Keigo and Mizuiro._

_He was present when the ashes of his human body were interred next to his mother's at the Kurosaki family shrine. His dad's body had to be 'liberated' from Karakura Town hospital...Ishida-kun's father wasn't too happy to see how that happened, but at least they got it back._

_With everything that had happened in Soul Society, a lot of changes were starting to take effect. For one...Yoruichi-san retook her place as the head of the 2__nd__ Division after SoiFon's death. She returned to Soul Society saying that it was a good time to go back and set things straight. With the revelation of Aizen's treachery and the Arrancar and how the Visored came to be, Urahara-san's exile, and Yoruichi-san's assistance to get him to freedom, she thought it made the most sense. After all, she had never abandoned her post because the position itself was unfortunate. Urahara-san decided to stay where he was, though._

_Shinji-kun and Hiyori-san reunited with Hachi-san in Seireitei, and after Shinji-kun's hands were restored, they accepted their positions with the Gotei 13. They held a memorial for the Visored that had been killed, but even they agreed not to out Kurosaki for what had happened. The memorial was mostly private. It was held the day after a separate memorial service for the Shinigami that had fallen during Lucca and Grimmjow's escape._

_Speaking of Grimmjow...Nell-san came to ask me at one point if I could help fix his leg. This whole time, she had no idea that I had lost the Shun Shun Rikka...but I told her I would ask Hachi on his behalf. Hachi agreed, thankfully...and as soon as Grimmjow was fixed, he left again. Nell-san went with him. Dondochakka and Pesche stayed behind in Las Noches, waiting for the day when she would return to them._

_Ulquiorra finally turned over leadership of the Arrancar to Hallibel-san. He still returns to Hueco Mundo sometimes, but only when he wants to take a break from the World of the Living. He's sworn off all association to the remnants of Aizen's Army, and he's been left alone by Soul Society ever since._

_For me? Well, things haven't been all that different, other than adjusting to the fact that Kurosaki isn't around anymore, and not having my hairpins, anyway. After I finished high school, Ulquiorra and I moved into a house. He said he had been saving money since he first started doing that bounty hunting work. He wouldn't admit it, but I think my apartment made him a bit claustrophobic. The house he found is amazing, and because of him, I was able to tell my Aunty that I didn't need her financial help anymore and I was able to immediately go to university without having to worry about finding a part-time job like most other people my age. I'm studying to be a Pediatrician. I think things are looking up. I look forward to every new day._

. . .

**EPILOGUE...**

**20 years later...**

The slightly-older looking Ichigo was running for his life through Seireitei. Behind him was a maniacally-laughing Kenpachi Zaraki. On his hip was the newly forged Zangetsu, but he knew better than to draw it within the city.

He rounded a corner and found his arm snagged by an unexpected grab, and as he heaved himself up against the wall to catch his breath, the marauding Captain ran by in a fury. Ichigo let out a sigh and caught his breath, and looked down to see Rukia there smirking at him.

"That's the 3rd time this week." He huffed, "I think he's gotten bored over the years."

"It's been pretty quiet." She answered. The woman then tugged on his sleeve, gesturing for him to follow.

A while later, the two lay out in the sun, looking up at the sky, their hands clasped together where they lay between them. Rukia pulled up the shirt that was draped across her chest, and leaned over her barely-concealed partner.

"You won't believe what I found." She said.

"What is it?"

The dark-eyed woman reached down and pulled out the metallic object she'd held in her pocket since the morning. Ichigo squinted at it, but then he sat up with a start, "That's Inoue's Rikka! But...how!? I thought they were destroyed!"

"I only found a tiny bit this morning by accident." She explained, relaxing into him, "I wasn't sure if it was actually a piece when I saw it, but I took it to Hachi and he restored it. Sure enough, it was this one hairpin. We should go return it."

"Yeah!"

. . .

The older Orihime, dressed professionally and wearing a white physician's coat, was walking out of Karakura Hospital with Ishida, who himself was dressed in a suit and tie.

"So he's finally going to retire?" She asked him.

"Sort of. He's still going to practice medicine, but he's going to turn the business side over to me. Not that it'll change much...I just get the fancy title and my own parking spot now. I've been doing everything else for a long time already."

"Well, that's great!" She cheered, patting him affectionately on the shoulder.

A small wind picked up and the duo paused. Looking around, Ishida sighed, "Does he always have to make such a grand entrance?"

"I don't think he can help it." Orihime mused, scratching her head. Before the pair, the ground seemed to darken a little, and veins of green light erupted like water from the solid concrete. A crack shot straight up into the air, which then split horizontally, pulling open like a tent curtain, but bearing the telltale right-angles of a Garganta.

Out stepped a rather intimidating figure, clad in a white hakama and long white coat, wearing a black cloak overtop, and with two large, black wings sitting on his back. The half-helmet on the left side of his head was pointier than before, and it had become fused with the helmet of his first released state, bearing a second horn protruding from under the first. His eyes were the same vivid green as they'd always been. The pale man held out his right hand, and Orihime gladly took it.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"The uprising has been quelled. You'd be surprised how different Soul Society is for the Europeans."

"Isn't it different for Hueco Mundo, too?"

"No..." Ulquiorra explained, "Soul Society is the only afterlife that differentiates itself based on the nationalities of the dead. Hueco Mundo is homogenously Hollow. There is none other than myself that would be capable of dealing with an Adjucas invasion."

"What about Hallibel-san?"

"Her goal these days is simply finding and integrating the natural Arrancar with the artificial ones. There are more of them than we once believed." The former Espada hugged his woman and nuzzled her neck, "You're not on call anymore? Dr Inoue-Schiffer."

"Nope! I'm free and clear for the whole week!" She cheered, throwing her arms around the Arrancar's shoulders, "Where do you want to go?"

We coul—"

"Oh! We should go to Mexico and see Sado-kun! He and his girlfriend are going to the ruins!"

The Arrancar relented, "I suppose that's fine."

Behind them, Ishida laughed and shook his head. Ulquiorra shot him a glare, but it didn't deter him, "All powerful Arrancar, 4th level hybrid, member of the Royal Guard...still lets a wee human tell him what to do."

"It's a fair balance." He quipped, "I can live with it."

As soon as his words ended, the group was caught by the sound of a Senkaimon. Turning to see it manifesting in the sky, the group was nervous and excited about who it might be that was going to come out.

"A Senkaimon...I wonder who's coming...?" Orihime said.

The gates swung open, and two figures took shape in its light. To their surprise, it was Ichigo and Rukia who, by comparison, looked rather much the same as they always had.

"Kurosaki-san! Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cheered excitedly, "Heeyyy!"

"Hey!" The two answered back, coming down to greet their old friends, even Ulquiorra. Rukia dug into her sleeve and withdrew the hairpin, but didn't show it off just yet.

"I have a surprise for you." She said.

"For me?" Orihime wondered. Her eyes then beheld the ancient piece of jewelry, and her expression changed to one of tearful exuberance, "My hairpin!"

"A hairpin?" Ishida echoed, "You don't mean...from the Rikka?"

"Yeah!" She held it up, then turned back to the Lieutenant, "But...how?"

"Just by accident. I saw a fleck of gold on the ground near the base of Soukyoku Hill and it turned out to be this. I'm hopeful that the other will be found one day, too."

Orihime let the hairpin come to life, and the spirits of Lilly, Shun'O and Tsubaki manifested, "Oh wow! You guys are okay!"

"What...what happened?" Shun'O wondered. "My head is spinning..."

"It's been a long time. There's so much I have to tell you about...!"

Ulquiorra and Ishida stood next to one another, grimacing.

"She's gonna be totally preoccupied by those guys for the whole week." The Quincy mused, poking the Arrancar with his elbow.

Ulquiorra just sighed.

[THE END]


End file.
